A Box of Chocolates
by MysteriousMaker1185
Summary: Tragedy has struck Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. Willy Wonka has died from old age, and he wasn't the only person in the factory to fall into death's hand. Charlie Bucket, now growing old, must find an heir to the factory by hosting a second golden ticket contest with 12 Golden Tickets. But will the winners be worthy enough to inherit the factory, or will they all be true brats?
1. The Will of Willy Wonka

**Hello there everybody! Welcome to my very first fanfiction for the _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ fandom. Since I am a bit new to writing, please go ****a** _ **little**_ **easy when reviewing, although some tips would be greatly appreciated**. **:)**

 **I DO NOT own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory in any way, any shape, or any form. Credit belongs to _Roald Dahl_ , _Tim Burton_ , _Warner Bros. Pictures_ , and everyone else involved in the book and 2005 movie. I am also giving heavy credit to _"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory- Next Generation of Winners (SYOC)"_ by _IndianaGamerGirl1201_ , since it helped me in determining the amount of Golden Ticket winners as well as inspiring the idea of killing off a certain character you will read about shortly (if the summary wasn't a dead giveaway.) I was also inspired by the many "Second Generation" fanfictions I have read on this website, since they're all really good, and you can easily access these from the favorites tab on my profile.**

 **Without any further ado, I hope everyone reading this will enjoy my very first fanfiction! Let's begin! :D**

* * *

Imagination. What is imagination? Is it a figment of someone's subconsciousness? Something abstract? Resourceful? Creative? Something detached from the horrors of the real world? How do you earn it? How do you lose it? Imagination is something nobody can define. It can be used for good, evil, or just for amusement. It can manifest itself into the minds of people, and mold them into the way they are now. This story is all about imagination, and how differently its powers are used. But what it can delve into is up to individual interpretations, and therefore, nobody's imagination can be identical to another's.

But what we can all agree on is that Charlie Bucket is one of the most beautiful, kind, and loving children to ever grace the Earth, despite being born in rather horrific poverty. Despite his situation, he was still supported greatly by a nice and loving family consisting of his parents and grandparents. He deeply loved his family, and his family deeply loved him back.

Charlie's greatest role model was an eccentric and brilliant candyman known as Willy Wonka. Willy Wonka could simply be described as the very manifestation of imagination and creativity itself, making the most delectable sweets one could ever imagine. But despite his supernatural talents, he was only human and knew that he couldn't live forever, so he needed to find an heir to the factory. But not just any heir, but a heir that was a child, since children, he felt, were the very best at expressing their imagination and creativity without any negative influence from the adult world, which were the things that Mr. Wonka valued the most.

So, Willy Wonka devised a contest of sorts, where five children (who were lucky enough to find a Golden Ticket placed inside of five lucky Wonka Bars) would be selected as candidates for heirs to the factory if they showed great behavior in a tour of the factory. Although the first four Golden Tickets were found by very repulsive and obnoxious brats, the final Golden Ticket fell into the hands of Charlie Bucket himself. On the tour, the four brats got into terrible accidents brought on by their flaws, and thus had to be removed from the tour. While the four rotten children fell prey to their temptations, Charlie managed to outlast them all, and was officially selected as an heir after sorting out some family issues with Willy Wonka. Charlie's family then moved into the factory, and enjoyed the various wonders of the factory while continuing its general prosperity for all to enjoy.

Willy Wonka's factory could easily be seen as one of the most creative and spectacular places in the whole wide world; with a chocolate waterfall and river, mysterious machines that made the most creative candies, a hundred trained squirrels who shelled nuts in a very efficient manner, and a television transporter that could be used to send chocolate and candy from the factory to television sets from all around the world. The small-sized workers, known as the Oompa-Loompas, were taken in from a hostile place known as Loompaland. They were a responsible and jolly folk who contributed heavily to the progress of the factory, and helped in keeping it running. But that was only a tiny piece of Willy Wonka's factory, not even a billionth of what the factory had inside. And every day, even more creative ideas were born right inside the walls of the factory.

After settling into the factory, Charlie and his family brought great prosperity for the factory, as previously stated. They brung all new ideas and creative candies which benefited the factory greatly, and considering how sheltered Mr. Wonka was, the Buckets encouraged Willy Wonka to go outside more, whether for the purposes of fostering healthy public relations or for simply taking a well-deserved vacation. Business grew tremendously despite no new workers coming into the factory. Charlie improved every room in the factory with more imagination, and helped it prosper even more _._ Charlie thought that his life couldn't get any sweeter. Unfortunately, he was right...

* * *

On one fateful day, tragedy struck the factory. His tour chaperone and grandfather, Grandpa Joe, had passed away from old age around ten years after settling into the factory. He lived a long life of 106 years old. Grandpa Joe's death marked a horrible day for everyone to the point of barely any candies being produced that day. Grandpa Joe was buried in a simple, but beautiful coffin made out of materials that came straight from the Buckets' house. The coffin was buried deep underneath the Chocolate Room. Charlie and his family were completely buried in grief for the next few weeks as he felt a hole in his heart that he couldn't replace.

(It was also worth noting that a type of vitamin created by Mr. Wonka known as Wonka-Vite could decrease age, hypothetically enabling immortality. Unfortunately, due to a few misadventures with the vitamins, the grandparents decided not to use it ever again. Nobody really did since they felt that the vitamin was like cheating the purpose of life, so instead, it was used as the basis for scientific research that took place within the factory.)

The next death (around five years later) was Wilbur Wonka, Willy Wonka's father that had been his only parental guardian. Despite having conflicting views on candy, Wilbur still loved Mr. Wonka, but wasn't very good at expressing it, which coerced his son into running away from him. When Charlie helped the two get along and put aside their differences, Mr. Wonka appreciated Charlie even more as Wilbur moved into the factory. Just like Grandpa Joe, Wilbur Wonka peacefully died of old age. Wilbur was buried deep underneath Mr. Wonka's very own room in the factory. The entire factory was deeply upset during the whole ordeal. Charlie tried his best to comfort Willy Wonka, but Charlie knew that it would take a long time for Willy Wonka to recover from his grief.

If that wasn't enough, every one of Charlie's remaining grandparents had passed away from old age ten years later over the course of weeks. More sadness shook the factory as all of the grandparents were buried underneath the Chocolate Room with Grandpa Joe. The chief of the Oompa-Loompas also passed away from old age, and while a few elderly Oompa-Loompas had also died, this death impacted the Oompa-Loompas the most. Every Oompa-Loompa was granted the right to refuse their work for the day in honor of their chief, nicknamed Sweet Koko, who helped them so much in surviving in Loompaland before coming to the factory. He was buried underneath the new Oompa-Loompa village in the factory, also known as New Loompaland.

* * *

It was so sudden, yet so impacting. It had happened before, but this particular moment hit the hardest of them all.

Willy Wonka himself had passed away from growing too old, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Thankfully, he passed away peacefully, in his sleep, and even spoke a few last words and used a tape recorder to record his will the night before he died.

The news of his death had worst reaction of them all. The amount of sadness and shock that occurred throughout the factory, and throughout the whole entire world, was immeasurable. If you took the word sadness, and printed the word onto every atom in the world, that amount of sadness wouldn't even be a billionth of what the entire world felt at that moment.

For the funeral, Willy Wonka's body was displayed in a beautiful glass case in New Loompaland. A few Oompa-Loompas plus Mr. and Mrs. Bucket read Mr. Wonka's eulogy, describing his life in great detail. Then, it was Charlie's turn to speak.

"Today my friends, I regret to inform you that our leader, our hope, and our imagination has sadly passed away. He wrote me a small letter, and told me these exact same words before his death. He even recorded it while he was speaking." Charlie said while holding a chocolate brown tape recorder. "For his honor, let's listen to it."

Charlie then pressed the play button, and in an instant, Willy Wonka's voice resonated throughout the entirety of New Loompaland.

"Continue the legacy of the factory, Charlie Bucket. You've grown so much, and I feel one-hundred and one percent confident that your training to becoming my official heir has paid off well. I'm going to miss you the most, you know. Your love, your creativity, and your imagination has influenced me and this factory so much, and for that, I can only thank you. Please, don't stress too much about my absence, and let my spirit and your values lead you to the road of eternal happiness, and be sure to expect many surprises along the way. That is the best kind of prize of course! Well, I guess this is it. Goodbye, Charlie Bucket. Please give what the world needs the most. Pure imagination!" Mr. Wonka said before the tape recording stopped.

After a brief moment of silence, Charlie continued speaking.

"This is the factory's darkest hour, a time of loss, grief, and despair. But yet, we must make sure that we fulfill Willy Wonka's dreams. We must continue his beautiful work, in giving the world the purest form of imagination, to ensure that his efforts don't go to waste. So now, before we proceed with his burial, all I can say is thank you. Thank you for remaining loyal to the factory, and thank you for contributing to the magnificent wonders of the factory. Thank you." Charlie said to the crowd.

When the burial begun, Mr. Wonka was gently placed in his beautiful coffin, made out of solid forms of his favorite sweets constructed in the most brilliant manner. Tears filled every room in factory as the outside world mourned his death. The smokestacks let out a white smoke in memorial of the occasion, as everybody outside the gates mourned his death when Mr. Wonka's last recorded words and Charlie's funeral speech were coming out of the speakers. Mr. Wonka was carried deep underground in the factory courtyard so that his soul can still see his factory's wonders. After the Bucket family and many Oompa-Loompas buried Mr. Wonka, Charlie and his family had dinner together, consisting of Willy Wonka's favorite foods, and cried with grief, trying his absolute best to cope. Charlie was hit particularly hard by Mr. Wonka's death, since Willy Wonka was one of his favorite childhood role-models, not to mention the person who lifted him out of poverty. Now that Willy Wonka was gone, Charlie was hit with a grim reminder of his future, and that he too could not live forever.

* * *

The only people left with Charlie were his elderly mother and father, along with the rest of the Oompa-Loompas. After Willy Wonka's death, the Oompa-Loompas had elected a new chief who was unanimously decided to be the most responsible of the bunch, being a personal advisor to Sweet Koko. His name was Dakarai Bivv, his first name meaning "happiness" in Zimbabwe. Loompaland could be considered to be a melting pot of cultures from all around the globe, although humorously, the Oompa-Loompas made absolutely no contact with outside cultures, so how they got this "diffusion" is unknown. It was all merely a coincidence.

Charlie Bucket was fifty-five years old when this event happened, although he did look younger for his age. His hair grew longer and shaggier (assisted with small doses of hair toffee), turning a darker shade of brown. On his chin was a neatly trimmed goatee he grew in his twenties, which he thought looked good on him. Even with all of the seven tragic deaths that had been forced onto his life, Charlie tried his best to think of the positives of the deceased, and did his absolute best to remember them as well as mourn them. The rooms in the factory were all resuming back to work later in the evening, with memorials for Willy Wonka becoming more festive and vivacious to remember his accomplishments in a more positive light. In short, the factory tried very hard to not let grief overcome it despite what happened. After a long day of busy work, Charlie then went to sleep in his house in the Chocolate Room, which he saved for special and personal occasions. He went to sleep rather easily with the peaceful sounds of the river and waterfall, with no dreams that he could remember.

After a good night's rest, Charlie woke up to start a brand new day. Although deeply saddened by the horrific events yesterday, he had to think think positively. He could not let Willy Wonka's legacy disappear in grief, so he had to get to work on helping the factory overcome the intense emotions it had received. Charlie noticed that his parents were awake, and they had prepared a healthy breakfast for the family to enjoy.

After a healthy breakfast, Charlie dressed himself in a more sizable version of the clothes he wore on the tour fourty-five years ago. He went to the bathroom and groomed himself a little bit. As he was brushing his hair, a strand of his hair fell of, but not just any hair. A silver hair. It was an unpleasant reminder of Charlie's age, and he held it right in his hands. Charlie looked at it in absolute horror as if he was holding a ticking time bomb.

"No, this can't be. Am I already growing old? Is it time already?" Charlie asked to himself in panic.

Charlie, in fear, stopped what he was doing and ran to his parents, holding his silver hair carefully in his hands.

"Mother. Father. I have some important news to share with you. I don't know how to explain this, but please take a look."

Charlie then showed his silver hair to his parents, as they looked at it in shock and horror.

"I-I can't believe it! Is it already time to find a new heir to the factory?" Mr. Bucket anxiously said while his wife was too shocked to even speak.

"Yes, father. The time has come. This needs to be dealt with this instant. There's no time for me to lose. I'll have to go to New Loompaland this instant for what I have to do next. I don't want to stress you two out at this moment, so you can stay. I'll tell you the results when I'm done."

"Good luck!" Mrs. Bucket replied firmly.

"We wish you the best, Charlie!" Mr. Bucket said.

"Thanks! I love you! I'll see you two soon! Until then, take care!" Charlie replied.

Charlie then sprinted out of the house as he took the nearest Great Glass Elevator in the Chocolate Room to travel to New Loompaland. There, he would discuss plans with Dakarai on what was needed to be done about the situation. Charlie's dilemma was like a box of chocolates, because he didn't know what he was going to get out of it. Will solving it be easy or will it not? Only time would tell...

* * *

 **And that's chapter one! I hope you lovely readers have enjoyed my fanfiction so far. Sorry for the overuse of recaps in this chapter. I did this to add a bit more drama and tension to the story's introduction. But anyways, thanks a lot for reading this, and s** **tay tuned for more! :D**


	2. The Contest Begins

**Welcome lovely readers to the second chapter of this fanfic! This won't be as tragic as the previous chapter. This time, we will focus on furthering the plot of the fanfiction. Please note that I am relatively new to writing, so a few tips would be helpful. That's all I have to say, so please enjoy my fanfiction! :D**

* * *

"Good day, sir." Dakarai, the new Oompa-Loompa chief, said to the gloomy looking Charlie. They were having their conversation in the Chief Building, located in New Loompaland.

"Good morning Dakarai, you look lovely today!" Charlie complimented.

Charlie Bucket was wearing a newly sized version of his tour clothes from forty-five years ago while Dakarai was in his work outfit, although it looked a bit more old-fashioned than all of the other work outfits worn by the other Oompa-Loompas. He also wore a large tribal necklace like what Sweet Koko wore when meeting Willy Wonka in Loompaland.

Dakarai looked a little similar to the rest of the Oompa-Loompas, but he looked a bit younger. His hair, which was the color of a scrumdiddlyumptious Wonka Bar, was longer and unfashioned, his skin was a bit lighter, and his facial features looked more like a twenty year old. He sported a small goatee on his chin as well. Despite his young appearance, his chocolate brown eyes radiated a strong level of wisdom and confidence in them. His voice also had a strong amount of power and confidence in it.

"Thanks! That means a lot coming from you. Is there anything I can help you with?" the new chief said in concern.

"I woke up this morning to find a silver hair when I was brushing my hair." Charlie said as he showed Dakarai the hair, which caught his attention.

"Do you think it's time to find a new heir?" Dakarai asked.

"Yes, definitely yes! My time is running out and I need a new heir to the factory. I thought of marriage, but a spouse could spill the beans if she chooses to leave. I thought of improving Wonka-Vite, but then my ideas would grow duller and duller over time." Charlie pointed out.

"I see your reasoning. But perhaps you should go back to the basics." Dakarai suggested.

"What do mean by that; a second golden ticket contest?" Charlie asked.

The new Oompa-Loompa chief nodded his head as Charlie looked at him in curiosity.

"Well, times have changed. Kids are starting to turn more into brats which wouldn't be very good for the factory." Charlie replied.

Charlie then remembered the four brats who came with him on the tour. The gluttonous Augustus Gloop, the spoiled Veruca Salt, the competitive Violet Beauregarde, and the apathetic Mike Teavee were definitely unworthy of becoming heirs to the factory. With changing times, it's very possible that worse versions of these brats can spring into existence.

"But there's a chance that a good, honest child could find a ticket. There are five to find after all." Dakarai replied.

"I agree, but maybe we can increase the odds of finding the Golden Tickets so a good winner can find a ticket easier. We should make twelve tickets instead of five." Charlie stated.

"But why twelve, I may ask?" Dakarai asked.

"Five original tickets, plus seven more to honor each of my four grandparents, Sweet Koko, Wilbur Wonka, and Willy Wonka."

"I love that idea! I'll go get the Oompa-Loompas to make the twelve tickets. We should send them all by tomorrow."

"Actually, we could just send three at a time to prevent too much chaos going on at once, in the real world and the factory."

"I was thinking of that too, since our Oompa-Loompas will need time to make punishments for any nasty candidates. We will get the first three tickets out on January 15th, which is tomorrow. We'll also let everyone in the world know about the contest when it begins." Dakarai said.

Dakarai and many Oompa-Loompas worked very hard to make the twelve Golden Tickets out of pure, solid gold before placing three of them in three random Wonka Bars to reboot the golden ticket contest on January 15th. They also posted news reports all around the world through not only posters, but also the Internet as well.

After a hard day of work and a good night's rest, the day arrived when the contest was announced. People living outside of the factory in Wonkashire (an American, British, and Canadian-based city right off the coast of the Maine/Québec border named after the man himself, formerly known as Sweetshire) heard announcements through megaphones while people in other places read posters or checked their social media feed to see the announcements. Here is what the announcements said:

* * *

 _As everyone reading this may know, January 13th was one of the saddest days for everyone in the world. It was the day one of the most creative and amazing people in the world passed away. Willy Wonka, the amazing chocolateer is sadly, no longer with us. Six other people in the factory related to me, the factory, and Willy Wonka have also unfortunately passed away from old age. I, Charlie Bucket, have been growing old and I know my work, as magnificent as it may be, cannot go on forever. As heir of Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory, I have decided to invite twelve special children to my factory._

 _Why twelve, you might ask. There will be seven to honor the dead, and five to recognize the previous contest. These twelve special children will be given a tour of the factory by me on some of the greatest rooms the factory has to offer. At the end of the tour, each child will be given a supply of chocolate and candy that will last their whole lives. I will then be considering passing on the factory's legacy to at least one of these lucky winners. This isn't a shocker for people old enough to remember the previous contest, since it has been known by everyone that I, Charlie Bucket, have earned the factory forty-five years ago. But hopefully it will incite children of today's age to tap into their potential of becoming a heir to the factory. HOWEVER, there may be an even greater prize than the factory that is awaiting to any one of the twelve lucky winners. Your guess is as good as mine on what that may be._

 _But how will these children enter the factory in the first place? It's the exact same way as before. Twelve golden tickets have been printed on golden paper, and these twelve golden tickets have been hidden underneath the wrapping paper of twelve ordinary Wonka Bars. These twelve Wonka Bars can be found anywhere in the world. In any shop, at any street, at any town, at any city, at any country, at any continent right here on planet Earth. I don't know at all who will find these Golden Tickets, but what I do know is that they will be the only people allowed to enter the factory and the only people allowed to see what new wonders will await inside, with only one guardian accompanying each winner. The instructions for what to do with the Golden Ticket, if you are lucky enough to find one, will be inscribed on the Golden Ticket itself._

 _Let the search begin! Good luck! Have fun! I will be excited to meet the lucky winners on **February 1st, 10 A.M.**_

 _ **Signed:**_ _Charlie Bucket_

* * *

Once the world knew the Golden Ticket contest was being held again, everyone went wild like rabid monkeys in a zoo's cage.

News reports have shown that people won the lottery only to spend it all on Wonka Bars while others tried to steal their way into getting enough Wonka Bars in hopes of a Golden Ticket. Streets were being clogged with Wonka Bar wrappers as stores were being looted until there were no Wonka Bars left. The frenzies all around the world were just absolutely out of control. It was like a worldwide Black Friday times a billion.

Charlie and Dakarai went into the Television Room a lot for checking out just how chaotic the situation had gotten with just three golden tickets being sent out to the world.

"It's terrible how people act like animals over the simplest things." Dakarai observed.

"I agree with you so much! This madness is just with a quarter of the tickets being sent out. Could you imagine all twelve tickets being sent out with more people going mad because then they'll think they have better odds to find a Golden Ticket?" Charlie stated.

Aside from checking out the madness of the frenzy, the duo opted to experiment with ads in the Television Room. The Television Room actually didn't change too much, but there had been a programming area where advertisements can be simulated with chocolate. The Oompa-Loompas had fun with the newly made Acting Room for Advertisements which was built next to the Television Room.

While Dakarai was working in the Acting Room, Charlie was surprised that a Golden Ticket had been found the same day the contest started, around twelve hours after the release of the Golden Tickets (which was around 7:00 A.M. Eastern Time; when all of the stores had been stocked with Wonka Bars.)

Charlie then spotted Dakarai near the entrance to the Acting Room and shouted over to him.

"Dakarai! Guess what? The first Golden Ticket has already been found!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Already? Wow, that was fast! I sure hope this kid isn't a fat pig like Augustus Gloop." Dakarai replied.

"I don't want that either, but for now we'll just have to wait and see. Let's go!" Charlie stated.

Charlie and Dakarai then went to the Television Room to observe the first Golden Ticket winner.

* * *

 **That's the chapter! I hope you've enjoyed my story so far! Let me know what you think by reviewing this chapter. Until then, stay tuned! :D**


	3. First Impressions

**Hello there everybody! Welcome to Chapter 3 of my fanfiction. In this chapter, you'll get to know the first Golden Ticket winner out of twelve winners in total. I hope everyone will** **enjoy this chapter of my fanfiction. Reviews and tips would be very much appreciated** **. Have fun reading! :)**

* * *

Charlie and Dakarai were watching the breaking news report in anticipation on who would be the first child to find a Golden Ticket. Dakarai was standing up while Charlie occupied the seat.

"It hasn't even been a day since the contest's announcement and the first Golden Ticket has already been found by a young boy right here in this mansion in London, England! That's right! London is going absolutely bonkers right now! The advertisements in Piccadilly Square are honoring this young man. The London Eye has his face on it! A festival on Tower Bridge, a party near the Palace of Westminster! People are going mad! It's just, oh my-" An interviewer said before being trampled over by a massive crowd.

"Ouch!" Charlie and Dakarai both said at once in reaction to the interviewer getting trampled over.

"These people are absolutely ridiculous. Who even found the ticket anyways!" Dakarai asked.

"Hopefully it'll go to someone good, although with this level of madness, I may be wrong." Charlie muttered.

"At least there are still eleven more tickets left to go around if this one turns out to be rotten." Dakarai replied.

* * *

The camera then focused on the outside a wealthy looking mansion, with many multicolored balloons attached to a few fountains and topiaries in the shape of balloons. Outside the mansion was a fireworks and confetti show as people were pushing and shoving their way into the mansion. Balloons made out of a candy mold were used as decorations for the mansion's front doors.

"Candy balloons, huh? It reminds me a little bit of Slugworth's ripoffs. Those bootleg balloons sure caused a lot of drama to the factory. You know, I do wonder what Slugworth's company has been up to after the death of our saviour." Dakarai pondered.

"I know that Slugworth's company fled to London after facing controversy in America that took place between the factory closing and the first tour beginning. Fickelgruber's company fled to Paris and Prodnose's company fled to Seoul, strangely enough." Dakarai said.

"This interview _is_ taking place in London if I'm not mistaken. But we shouldn't dwell on that idea for too long. I have my pencil and notepad ready to analyze the first golden ticket winner. Now where is he?" Dakarai asked the television as he held a tiny notepad and pencil in his hands.

The broadcast then cut to a more focused camera showed that the interview was held in a rather fancy mansion with family pictures on the walls. Charlie and Dakarai then noticed the crowd focus their attention to a boy at the center of the red foyer, who was holding the Golden Ticket. The first golden ticket winner looked around thirteen years old, and he was tall with a slim build. However, he was slightly muscular near his arms and chest. He had peach colored skin, brown, slightly short hair that was curled neaty, and brown eyes that looked at every camera pointing right at him. He was dressed in a tuxedo for some odd reason, and he didn't seem to like it that much.

His father was the only parent present in the interview. He had the same skin tone, the same hair color, and the same eye color as his son. He was also slender like his son with a muscular chest and muscular arms. He was practically an older version of his son. The only difference was that the father was in a business suit rather than a tuxedo. His hair was also neatly combed instead of curled, and he sported a black fedora on his head. He had a holster in his business pants, giving him a slightly more serious look.

"So far, so good. The kid looks like a very responsible and polite person so far. No resemblance to Augustus, although he looks a bit spoiled though, like Veruca." Dakarai stated.

"I wonder what he has to say." Charlie replied.

* * *

"What is your name, dear sir." An interviewer asked.

"My name is Anthony," The boy said before pausing. "Anthony _Slugworth_."

"No way! No freaking way! A _Slugworth?_ Coming on the tour?" Charlie cried out in horror as he stood up from his seat. Dakarai was scribbling all sorts of notes on the notepad extremely quickly in anxiety.

Charlie then remembered his childhood self listening to Grandpa Joe telling him about spies coming over to Willy Wonka's factory disguised as employees to steal secrets to give them to the candy companies they worked for. A man named Arthur Slugworth was the CEO of one of the biggest candy companies that sent out spies to steal Mr. Wonka's precious secrets, a very notable one being Candy Balloons that can be blown to enormous proportions. Slugworth's work, along with the other rival companies, led to Willy Wonka closing his factory before holding the first golden ticket contest. If Charlie ever let Anthony into the factory, the consequences might be absolutely _disastrous_ for the factory. However, Charlie also remembered the Golden Ticket granted him a right to enter the factory for a tour, so there was no way he could refuse Anthony into the tour, even if Charlie didn't want to.

"I know how you feel about allowing a spy into the factory. However, we should judge him based on what he's doing now, not the actions of his family a long time ago." Dakarai said to Charlie.

"That sounds more fair. I like it, but we should watch out if he turns out to be a spy like his surname suggests, or even just a brat in general." Charlie replied.

The interviewer then proceeded to ask Anthony some questions.

"I am aware you are the heir to Slugworth's Candy Company." The interview told the boy.

"Yes, I am. But my father, Andrew Slugworth, has been the one continuing the business ever since Arthur Slugworth had passed away." Anthony said.

"How do you feel about that?" An interviewer asked.

"It was the worst day of my life, just because I needed to participate in some rubbish funeral for a few hours. It hurts more to know about our founder's death than to actually see the burial of our founder to be honest." Anthony said as Charlie and Dakarai started to have second thoughts on the boy.

"I'm aware you're company isn't so fond of Willy Wonka. How do you feel about his death and coming to his heir's chocolate factory?"

"Oh, we had a blast when we found out Mr. Wonka had died! We partied the _whole_ night while burning as much of his disgusting candy as we could. As for coming to the factory, I want to see all of the factory's secrets so I can take them all for our company! I'm gonna spy, and that bastard Charlie's gonna have to deal with it!" Anthony remarked.

"I can't stand the nerve of this kid! He's already proven to be one of the worst brats I've ever known!" Charlie said as he buried his head in his hands in disappointment.

Anthony pointed to a picture of Willy Wonka with a big red _X_ marked on his head. The picture was covered in popped candy balloons. Anthony's father went up to the picture and burnt some Wonka Bars next to it in an altar of disrespect. Anthony grabbed a few more varieties of candy and dumped them in the altar.

"I love the smell of burnt candy. Gives me a lot of pride." Anthony's father remarked.

"What a disrespectful young man!" Dakarai said angrily.

"So, how did you find your golden ticket?" The interviewer asked Anthony.

"Oh, it was too easy. First, I threatened a bunch of students at school to surrender their Wonka Bars if they didn't want to get beat up. By the way, I love violence and bullying other kids, it gives me a wonderful sense of empowerment over them. Confrontation and fighting is how I live life. I have gotten suspended a few times for my behavior, but it allowed me to visit my company more. It's the best company in the whole world let me tell you that. The critics are lying, Willy Wanker's company is worse!" Anthony boasted.

"As for the second method of finding the golden ticket," Andrew interrupted as he kept burning more of Wonka's chocolate and candy into the altar. "I forced my workers to buy thousands of Wonka Bars and give them to me to find the ticket. Mr. Wonka's chocolate was used for our chocolate by the way, although I personally think that Mr. Wonka's chocolate is rubbish, but the customers think otherwise. On the subject of business, we have plenty of useless workers considering we joined forces with Fickelgruber's and Prodnose's company from France and South Korea respectively. My son might be a little bit of a pain, but he still deserves the ticket."

"Uh, no he doesn't!" Dakarai told the television.

* * *

"Shut up dad! This is my interview, and it belongs to me and me only! Stop trying to take all of the credit and making it about business, you bloody wanker!" Anthony yelled rudely.

"Yes Adam, please go on." Andrew said timidly.

"Adam? My name is Anthony! And stop burning the candy so fast, you're going to burn the whole bloody mansion down!" Anthony shouted.

"Oh yeah, I don't really see my son a lot. I'm usually busy at my company, making sure my slaves, I mean workers always work!" Andrew said as he slowed down his candy burning.

"If you're all listening, the final method of finding the ticket is the most complex of them all," Anthony said with a sinsiter grin on his face. "We invited the four children that succumbed to the factory on the original tour. Aside from giving us tips on how to run our company like Mr. Wonka's factory, they also supplied a great amount of chocolate to us. The German boy and the British girl helped us out the most in that regard. The two Americans were helpful in our anti-Wonka advertisements. They did tell us not to release this to the public, as they did thank the factory for setting their lives straight despite holding a few grudges. However, we're a rival company, and we're here to show you that our candy is better than anyone else's!"

"He's capable of manipulatating Augustus, Veruca, Violet, and Mike to do his bidding?" Charlie asked himself in fear.

"They're probably regretting it right at this moment." Dakarai said.

"I don't know which method helped us out the most, because we put all of the Wonka Bars in a big pile after I got suspended yet again for knocking five people unconscious with a few desks. At home, my dad did all of the dirty work before he found the ticket for me. And yes, I did start gathering up Wonka Bars in advance before the contest was announced, because I knew it was gonna happen! Now this Golden Ticket is all mine!" Anthony said.

Suddenly, a five year old girl from the crowd swooped out to steal the golden ticket. Andrew pulled out his gun out of his holster and pointed it at the girl.

"If you take the ticket, I take your life." Andrew said calmly.

The girl simply gave Anthony back the ticket and ran away.

"Violence is how we roll against our enemies! Well, my son isn't an enemy, nor my wife. But you blokes interviewing us certainly are!"

"Anyways, I have to go back to my room. I want to check online to see if any of my classmates committed suicide yet. I know I have made plenty of students attempt suicide. It's one of my dreams to witness the death and misery of the people I hate! Which is everyone! I just feel so gratified when I see someone suffer!" Anthony said.

"That's absolutely terrible, sir!" An interviewer spoke out.

Anthony then turned back and glared at the interviewer.

"Oh I'm worse! Much worse! I cold-cocked my 80 year old principal at my school and he had to go to the hospital for several critical bone fractures! I challenged my maths classroom to a brawl, teacher included, and I knocked them all out. I know every bone in the body because I've made other people break them all! People at school say that if you interact with me, I beat you up. That's absolutely true! Everyone in my school is afraid of me, even the teachers! I freaking love it and I hope it never ends! I'd love to beat the shit out of Charlie once I win his factory. Afterwards, I'll make Slugworth's Candy Company the biggest and best company in the world!" Anthony rambled on with an overjoyed tone of voice as he described his behavior to the horrified crowd.

"You said it right there Alex, I mean, Anthony! I've got to go check on my lady Angelica. She loves shopping, but not as much as she loves our candy! She was Slugworth's biggest fan when I met her! After I visit her, it's back to business! I'll set my workers straight if they ever think of taking a break. And yes, I make them work whole nights for maximum production." Andrew said as he left the mansion.

Half of the interviews followed Andrew. The other half followed Anthony as he went up the stairs. He turned back again in anger.

"I'd rather be alone, without your bloody cameras viewing every single detail of my life! Go away! Scram!" Anthony barked.

Anthony then grabbed the camera, punched it, and threw it down the stairs. The interview then ended as static filled the screen. Charlie turned off the television in shock.

"Goodness gracious, Anthony is such a revolting beast of a person! About as revolting as a hornsnozzler, a snozzwanger, and a whangdoodle combined! He is nothing more than a pathetic spy and a psychopathic bully who takes advantage of his neglectful and aggressive father! I'll have loads and loads of fun designing his punishment when he comes to the factory on February 1st!" Dakarai yelled.

"You've said it right there Dakarai! Let's hope we can find another person to take in as an heir to the factory. There are eleven tickets left, so we may still have a chance." Charlie said confidently.

Charlie and Dakarai planned ideas for Anthony's trap before going to bed. They hoped the next Golden Ticket winner would be a good one, anyone that wasn't named Anthony Slugworth.

* * *

 **That's the chapter!** **I hope you've enjoyed my fanfiction so far! Leave a review if you wish and always stay tuned for more! :)**


	4. All Take and No Give

**Hello everybody! There's not much to say here, but please enjoy this fanfiction, although this chapter might make you a little angry. You'll see why soon enough.**

* * *

Today was January 16th, and Charlie made plans with the Oompa-Loompas on trying to find a proper punishment for Anthony. There were so many rooms to eliminate Anthony in, but Charlie decided not to elaborate on that for too long. After all, he needed to design the tour for eleven other children as well.

Charlie and Dakarai decided to go to the Television Room again to check out the chaos of the outside world. When they were about to leave, a news report came on stating that the second golden ticket has been found by a girl in Mumbai, India.

"It's pretty early into the day; I wonder who found the second golden ticket." Charlie said.

"Well, the time is different in India. I just hope she isn't spoiled rotten like Veruca Salt." Dakarai replied.

The interview was held in an enormous fancy mansion. The girl with the golden ticket looked about eleven years old. Her skin was light brown while her hair was black and long. Her eyes were a beautiful amber color. She had gorgeous boots with a beautiful dress and scarf plus a flashy diamond necklace and watch. She was on her phone taking selfies while drinking coffee.

Her father, once again the only parent present, was rather plump and overweight. He was in a business suit like Andrew Slugworth. He had an average businessman hairstyle, brown eyes, and slightly darker skin. On his fingers were dazzling ruby rings.

"They look a bit too flashy for my taste." Dakarai admitted.

"I have a bad feeling about them." Charlie said.

The interviewer started to ask questions to the girl.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Eva Pondicherry." she replied in a rather bratty voice.

Charlie suddenly remembered another story from Grandpa Joe. It was about a foolish Indian prince known as Prince Pondicherry who wanted to build a chocolate palace just to live in it. Willy Wonka decided to build it for him anyways and the prince was overjoyed. However, the palace melted, leaving the prince disappointed.

"It's kind of weird that first we get a Slugworth, and then we get a Pondicherry. Are all of the winners going to be connected to Willy Wonka's business in some way?" Dakarai asked.

"I hope not all of them will be connected, but I guess it's okay to have two that are." Charlie replied.

"I've heard about your family history with a chocolate palace. Can you please elaborate on that?" The interviewer asked.

"Are you kidding me? That story was already told a trillion times! Although granted, my grandfather was pretty smart for ordering a chocolate palace even if it melted. I want one right now! Daddy! Go build me one immediately!" Eva barked to her father, who just stood there awkwardly.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Rohan Pondicherry, the proud CEO of Pondicherry On Top Ice Cream Company. I am looking forward to visiting the factory since I absolutely adore sweets. I admit that I was a little upset that my father, Dhanee Pondicherry, had died. But as long as I have money, I'm all right. I am a billionaire with money to throw around after all." My angel here loves being popular and trendy. She also likes dating multiple boys at once and meeting celebrities."

"How did you react after your father's incident with the chocolate palace?" The interviewer asked.

"To start off with, we were never really royalty, we were just very rich. Second of all, me and my father moved from New Delhi to Mumbai to escape embarrassment from the public. There, we started an ice cream company, which my little baby is the heir of." Rohan answered.

"Eva, How did you get your golden ticket?" the interviewer asked as Eva was texting her friends.

"Well, I ordered my father to get his workers to unwrap Wonka Bars. Most of the chocolate was thrown out, but we used a few for putting in our ice cream." Eva admitted with a smile on her face.

"You couldn't believe the stress that occurred beforehand," Rohan interrupted."Eva was on the floor kicking, screaming, and trashing the mansion. Eva was still upset that she got the second ticket."

Eva then slapped her pudgy father in the face.

"I said I wanted the first golden ticket, not the second! But you had to disappoint your daughter and let some random Englishman beat me! I'm so unhappy with my life!"

"I know sweetheart! I'll give you more things, I promise."

"Give me ten more golden watches, twenty more of the newest and top quality phones, five more beautiful cars, three more helicopters, three more yachts, and a grand party at the courtyard right now!" Eva yelled as she slammed and cracked her phone on the floor.

"I will, I promise! Give daddy some time please." Rohan cried out.

"Is the parade ready yet? I want it to come now!" Eva barked.

"Yes! Let's go outside." Rohan said with a sigh of relief.

After a woman which could be Eva's mother picked up the broken phone, the cameras followed the Pondicherries to the street where a parade was being held. The parade only had five floats, although they were very flashy with neon lights advertising the business on one float and big balloons of the Pondicherries on another. Singers and dancers were celebrating Eva's "victory" on one of the floats. The float in the back was a display of a miniature chocolate palace built out of ice cream. Charlie guessed it was built by Rohan Pondicherry without any thanks since Rohan stood next to the display case. It was worth mentioning that there were animals and marching bands present during the parade.

Eva had her own parade float as the crowd cheered. She held her golden ticket in one hand, and a cup of coffee in another. She made no eye contact with the crowd. She occasionally put the coffee down to text her friends on a new phone about how horrible Rohan was. She spotted a beggar looking at her. Eva decided to give the beggar some unused toilet paper that she spat on after spotting it on her float.

Charlie and Dakarai stopped watching the television after that.

"This girl makes Veruca Salt look angelic. The way she just wastes stuff while demanding more luxuries from her dumb and enabling father is just flat-out disturbing." Charlie stated angrily.

"We are going to have lots of fun punishing her. I'm thinking of so many possibilities to eliminate this mess of a child right now."

Charlie went to work with Dakarai on finding a proper punishment for Eva while making a tour plan to accommodate Anthony's punishment as well. Along the way, they would help improve the rooms they stopped by as much as possible. After a long day of work, Charlie and Dakarai went to sleep.

* * *

 **That was chapter four! I hope you've enjoyed the story. Please leave a review of the story and tell me what you think of Eva and how she compares to Anthony. Stay tuned for more!**


	5. When Cheaters Win

**Hello everyone, welcome back to the fanfiction. The third golden ticket winner interview will be in this chapter. Let's see who will accompany Anthony and Eva on the tour.**

 **To _cheesecake4life_ , thanks for the positive feedback. I'll just have to say that Anthony's and Eva's potential demises are going to be a bit more horrifying and satisfying rather than funny. That's all I have to say, so please enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

Charlie and Dakarai were still planning out the tour to punish both Anthony Slugworth and Eva Pondicherry. Those two kids were horrible brats to choose as heirs, so Charlie kept his fingers crossed for an actually decent heir out of the ten remaining. The day was January 17th, and Charlie was expecting another winner soon enough. Meanwhile Dakarai was sending out the fourth and fifth tickets with his fellow Oompa-Loompas, but not the sixth ticket. When he wasn't working at the factory or planning the tour, he was watching the news at the Television Room. Charlie was a bit worried that he might become like the media obsessed Mike Teavee, but Charlie knew his own personal limits well. While he did visit the Television Room frequently, he never stayed for longer than five minutes.

Charlie and Dakarai were watching the same old news reports on the intense golden ticket frenzy. Sometimes they'd get some reports on Anthony or Eva, but it wasn't anything too special. Suddenly, around the afternoon, a breaking news report came up. The headline said that the third golden ticket was found. A news reporter had something to say.

"The competition's getting heated up, with only nine golden tickets remaining! The third golden ticket was found by a young boy right here in Piker Middle School in Orlando, Florida." The interviewer said in front of an average looking public school.

Charlie and Dakarai were extremely ready to observe the third child.

"I hope he isn't like Violet Beauregarde. She was also from the South too, but to be fair, she was from Georgia, not Florida." Charlie stated.

"With our luck, he'll probably be worse." Dakarai said apathetically.

The interview then cut to a middle school auditorium. The boy seen with the golden ticket looked around thirteen years old. He was tall and slim like Anthony. He was wearing a black graduation gown, cap inculded. He also wore black, classy shoes and black, rectangular glasses as well. He had black and very long, unfashioned hair with brown eyes. The boy was standing on a podium with microphones on it overlooking a massive crowd of reporters, school faculty, and fellow schoolchildren seated in chairs. A figure who appeared to be his mother was alongside him.

His tall mother was dressed in a school spirit uniform with a fancy, blue skirt and purple high heels. Her long, dark brown hair was fashioned in long pigtails. She was also wearing dark brown glasses for her brown eyes.

"This kid looks pretty intelligent; I wonder what he has to say." Dakarai said.

"I hope he behaves as smart as he looks. A schoolboy isn't the first thing that comes to mind when I see a child from fun-loving Orlando." Charlie stated.

"Hello sir, what is your name?" An interviewer asked.

"My name is Eric Piker, dummy." The boy answered in an intelligent-sounding voice. Charlie and Dakarai were already having second thoughts about Eric.

"Alright Eric. I've heard a lot of good things about you from around the country. Can you please tell me a few of them?" Another interviewer asked.

"To start off with, I am the Student Council President in my school, so of course I'm known around this place a lot. I'm also a major Spelling Bee and Geography Bee Champion. I have also won a myriad of academic trophies, prizes, and medals from all around America, and some in South Korea too! I pride myself on being the smartest kid in this entire school. Everyone else besides me is a complete retard who deserves to be put in a concentration camp. I'd love to watch them all suffer as they realize the error of their ways." Eric bragged in confidence as Charlie and Dakarai looked on in horror.

"Well that's quite a statement there. How exactly did you get your golden ticket?" the interviewer asked

"It was very easy to get the ticket. I got my dad, who's the headmaster of the school, to convince the principal to find a golden ticket to give to the best student in the school, which is me. The principal of my school was wealthy enough to buy loads of Wonka Bars. He spent quite a lot of time unraveling the Wonka Bars on his own. He had no children, so he decided to give it to me because I'm the greatest, the smartest, and the most amazing student in the school during this ceremony which you retards all just missed. Too bad no one else was able to meet my standards, I needed a bit more competition in my life. This victory was too easy!" Eric stated.

 _"Time to cross him off of the list._ " Charlie thought.

"What exactly are your standards?" Another interviewer asked.

"I study and perform diligently on all of my assignments of course and perform perfectly on my exams. It's called perfection! Duh!" Eric proclaimed.

When Eric raised his hand as he made his statement, his sleeves unraveled, revealing geography locations, Spanish words, and science notes written on his arms. He quickly pulled his sleeves up as his face nearly went red during the awkward moment of silence.

"He cheats on his tests and has the nerve to brag about it? Absolutely repulsive!" Dakarai said.

"Okay, Eric. Is there anything else you want to say?" An interviewer said.

"First of all, I'm not _that_ excited to go participate in the tour. Although Willy Wonka's candy is decent at best, I'm going to hate being trapped in a room filled with idiots like the last two children. I'm just in it for the special prize, which I know I'll win."

"Another Violet. Oh dear." Charlie said.

"Is there anything else you want to mention?" the interviewer asked.

"Yes. Camera crew, please move over." Eric ordered.

The camera crew moved over, revealing a few panicked students in the audience.

"Bobby Brians, Alessandra Thompson, and Jackson Macgill; I have something to say about you three."

The three kids were almost about to leave their seats before Eric called on them. They looked at him in dread.

"You three are all idiots who are absolutely destined to be poor. You can't make any changes in your lives anymore, so I absolutely recommend killing yourselves!" Eric stated firmly.

Suddenly, flash cards and cheat sheets fell from Eric's sleeves as Eric tried to shove them back in. No one else but Jackson noticed.

"Don't say that to me when you cheat yourself!" Jackson yelled.

"Excuse me! You're more of one yourself. Stop telling lies you desperate and disrespectful moron. Go home and cry before you commit suicide! No one likes you!" Eric yelled as Charlie and Dakarai looked nauseated.

Jackson left his seat and the auditorium in tears.

"If you excuse us, Eric is going to go home now to continue the interview, he is such a smart and awesome kid. I agree with him one-hundred percent. We're taking this interview home to prevent the dummies from trying to steal Eric's golden ticket. We'll get his stuff ready before heading home, he already has his work done." The mother said with a smile.

Charlie and Dakarai were then bombarded with ads for Slugworth's Candy Company and Pondicherry on Top's Ice Cream Company before the interview continued.

* * *

At Eric's rather fancy, surburban home, there were loads of trophies, prizes, and medals on the shelves. Eric and Miranda were dressed the same way as they were in Piker Middle School.

"These are just a ninth of the 999 academic trophies, prizes, and medals my Eric has won. This golden ticket will be his thousandth prize. My name is Miranda Mary Piker by the way. I used to be about all work, no play. However, when I met my husband, who is the headmaster of Eric's school, I decided to let my son relax a little bit more."

"At home," Eric corrected. "I hate outdoor fun! It's all so dumb, especially amusement parks. I'd rather get a 99 on a test than to ride a roller coaster or go to Walt Disney World again!"

"Well," Miranda continued. "I'd prefer he'd get a hundred percent all of the time. I work at Piker Middle School as an English teacher. Although, I used to teach math. I'm proud to be the mother of such a perfect prodigy. However, I still prioritize academic competition with Eric first before my love for him! He mustn't shirk off on his grades, they're all at a hundred percent average!"

"Yep, as I said before, I'm a winner! I'm the best! I'm better than everyone in my school! I'm far superior than that dumb loser, Charlie Bucket!" Eric bragged before going on his tablet and leaving the interview to go to his room.

"I think I'm going to puke." Charlie said in disgust of Eric's words.

"Is there anything else you'd like to say Miranda?"

"Nope, you can call off the interview." Miranda said.

Just then, a slender, sad-looking twelve year old girl with olive skin came from the hallway with long, black hair, wearing a Disney sweatshirt with black sweat pants, blue tennis shoes, and indigo glasses. Miranda looked at her in pure revoltion.

"Ugh, Teresa! This is your brother's interview! What gives you the right to interrupt it? Now disappear from your superior brother's interview right now!" Miranda yelled.

"My mom's the family dictator around here since my dad's busy at work. She's not even going to let me on the tour, I bet, because she thinks my grades are inferior to my brother's despite them being A/B average. My brother and I used to be friends, but now we've drifted apart! My mom's always making me feel inferior to him. I really hate it!" Teresa complained.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Miranda screamed. "Ugh, why did I bring her home. I should drive her back. Teresa, you're coming with me. You can stay at home Eric."

"Woohoo!" Eric shouted.

"Fine." Teresa said as she carried a heavy backpack with her.

"Bye everyone! Class is dismissed!" Miranda said as she took the gloomy Teresa outside.

Charlie and Dakarai just stared at the television in utter disgust.

"What a revolting boy! He brags that he's the best at everything when he cheats academically and sets a bad example for other students." Dakarai said angrily.

"I agree. I hate how he goes out of his way to embarrass the lesser performing children. His mom also seems to be very cruel towards her daughter. We must find a good punishment for Eric, and fast! One more thing, I'd recommend sending out the sixth ticket right about now." Charlie said to Dakarai.

"I'll get right on to it." Dakarai replied.

After working very hard on improving the factory, Charlie decided to go to sleep a little earlier than Dakarai, who was trying to connect the tour with Eric's punishment. But for the Oompa-Loompas, it was easy and fun work to do.

* * *

 **That's the chapter! I would like to tell you that Miranda Mary Piker was a deleted child in the original book. I decided to bring her back as a parent to give Miranda and her son a chance to visit Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. Please tell me in reviews what you think of Eric and how he compares to Anthony and Eva. Stay tuned for more!**


	6. Dying For Beauty

**Hello everyone, I don't have much to say before entering chapter six. To cheesecake4life, I actually didn't realize how similar Dakarai's name was to the Pokémon known as Darkrai. I chose Dakarai's name out because it was a Zimbabwean name meaning "happiness", which fits the new Oompa-Loompa chief. Thank you so much for pointing this out, I really appreciate it. To everyone reading this chapter, please enjoy!**

* * *

Charlie was surprised that the next golden ticket wasn't being found yet. Unfortunately, this meant more chaos in the outside world. Today was January 18th, and it was pretty late into the day.

While Dakarai and the Oompa-Loompas were composing songs for the three brats in the Music Hallway, Charlie went to the Television Room to check out the chaos. People were waiting in long lines all over the world just to get into a candy store that had Wonka Bars. There were fights breaking out among crowds which gave Charlie some Black Friday vibes. Some people even turned to begging on the streets for Wonka Bars, which was almost as disgusting as the three brats that won the first three golden tickets.

January 19th had no golden ticket finders either. Apparently, the Oompa-Loompas were making more Wonka Bars for the world, which made it harder to find the golden ticket. Every time Charlie stepped into the Chocolate Room, he noticed the river becoming less deep with each visit. Charlie also did his part to help the Oompa-Loompas produce as many Wonka Bars as possible.

On January 20th, Charlie and Dakarai were visiting the Television Room early in the morning in hopes of the fourth golden ticket being found. After watching a brawl in a candy store, Charlie and Dakarai were pleased to find a news report came up. The news report stated that the fourth golden ticket was found by a girl in Milan, Italy.

When the interview started, it showed an adult, presumably the girl's father, holding the golden ticket. He was dressed in a plaid, blue shirt and black coat. He was also wearing jeans and a belt. He had a pencil mustache and long, black hair. His dry skin was olive and his eyes had a hazel color. However, his body was very skinny. His arms were bony and you could actually see his ribs through his shirt.

The interview took place in the living room of a nice, luxurious mansion. The interviewer started to ask questions to the skinny man.

"Hello there! What is your name, and where's your daughter?"

"My name is Alrigo Magro. My daughter is in the bathroom down the hallway."

The camera crew went down the hallway to see a bathroom with the lights on. Charlie and Dakarai could hear horrible retching sounds coming from inside the bathroom. After a while, the girl who had won the golden ticket came out.

The twelve-year old looking girl was extremely skinny with dry olive skin, like her father. She was wearing a baggy sweater with jeans and a belt on. She was also wearing black, tall boots. She had brittle, black hair with hazel colored eyes. She had a vomit stain on her mouth that she cleaned with the golden ticket Alrigo gave her.

"What is your name?" The interviewer asked.

"My name is Bella Magro." the girl said.

"Can you tell us a little bit about yourself?"

"To start off with, we are a fashion-oriented family. My mother works in designing clothing while my father and I are very rich and famous models in Italy." Bella answered.

"Cool. How did you find your golden ticket?" the interviewer asked.

"To start off with, I hate chocolate, it makes me sick. I only use it to binge and purge." Bella stated.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"I'm bulimic and anorexic, but I'm happy and proud. I personally find fat people disgusting; they all deserve to be locked up in a chamber with no food until they wither away." Bella said with pride.

"Please go back to how you found your golden ticket." the interviewer said, trying to change the subject.

"I decided to do my usual binging and purging sessions with Wonka Bars, which I do ten times everyday. Eventually, I found my golden ticket in a Wonka Bar. I kind of knew that I would earn a golden ticket, and I look forward to earning a lifetime supply of chocolate that I'll happily purge before it becomes fat. I don't want to actually visit the factory, but I heard we can become heirs to the factory. I'd love to replace every fat-producing food with vegetables, laxatives, sugar-free gum, water, and Ipecac syrup." Bella said.

"It's also worth noting that I supplied my daughter with the Wonka Bars. We'll probably destroy all of the unhealthy garbage inside the factory once we arrive there." Alrigo stated.

"Anything else you have to say?" the interviewer asked.

"My daughter and I work together to lose weight by fasting and maybe purging. I eat a few vegetables every day with water and sugar-free gum in between. I personally find binging and purging a bit risky, one time a purged a little less than I binged, which scared me to death. I also know that Bella started a few pro-anorexic and a pro-bulimic website, helping people become like us. I think our eating disorders helped us out so much in our path to fame. We chose to live this way because I believe it's the healthiest and most beautiful way you can live. We couldn't live a day without our eating disorders or our fame." Alrigo admitted.

Alrigo signed a few autographs from his anorexic fans when Bella noticed a slightly pudgy man about to receive an autograph.

"Dad, look at this man! He's so disgusting and fat! He deserves to get a heart attack and a stroke right now. Kick this revolting animal out of our mansion right now!" Bella yelled.

Alrigo got his bodyguards to escort the pudgy man out of the mansion just because of his weight.

Bella was posing for a few more anorexic fans and demanding more slightly pudgy people to be kicked out of the mansion until she started getting tired.

"What's wrong Bella? I know you haven't eaten all day, but you usually look better than this." Alrigo said with slight concern.

Suddenly, Bella collapsed on the floor as a few fans screamed in panic.

"Oh, don't worry, she'll be fine. I'll give her some peas to refresh her. However, she must exercise vigorously after she eats." Alrigo said as if expecting Bella's collapse to happen.

Alrigo carried the unconscious Bella to her room upstairs as the interview ended.

"There's a part of me that feels sorry for her. She's suffering from eating disorders and her father is encouraging her unhealthy lifestyle." Dakarai said.

"I do agree she's living an unhappy life, however she spreads her lifestyle to the world with her pro-eating disorder websites. Furthermore, she wants to replace the factory's pure imagination with her unhealthy habits if she becomes an heir. I also hate how she considers people heavier than her to be monsters. The worst thing though is that she's choosing to live under eating disorders since she's so excited to talk about them. My family was once impoverished, but even we ate more than Bella and Alrigo!" Charlie said with slight anger in his voice.

"I do agree with your points. I guess that Bella does deserve to be punished as well as the other kids. I'll go talk to the Oompa-Loompas about her and how to eliminate her from the tour."

Charlie continued his day helping the Oompa-Loompas out with planning and designing the tour before going to bed.

* * *

 **That's the chapter! I hope you've this enjoyed the fanfiction so far. Please tell me in the reviews section what you think of Bella Magro and how she compares to the previous three brats. Stay tuned for more!**


	7. Thug Life, Dumb Life

**Hello everybody, welcome to Chapter 7 of my fanfiction! There's not much else to say, so please enjoy the story.**

* * *

Today was January 21st, and Charlie was getting a little weary, having to supply Wonka Bars for the world while setting up traps for the bratty golden ticket winners at the same time. Charlie wanted to focus more on where to visit during the tour. Charlie knew that the Chocolate, Inventing, Nut, and Television Rooms would definitely be visited, just like the last tour. But just four rooms weren't enough to eliminate a possibility of twelve children if they all turned out to be brats. He needed more, and there were thankfully a lot of options to choose from.

The Music Hall was a beautiful place that was constructed entirely out of musical instruments from classical times to modern times. The Oompa-Loompas were busy designing songs for the four brats there, getting around by giant musical instruments that connected through a Music Terminal, essentially acting as an airplane system.

There was also the area known as the Rock Candy Mines, which was even deeper, even more crystalline, and even more beautiful than before. Oompa-Loompas worked in the area with pickaxes made out of the strongest rock candy in the world.

The Everlasting Gobstopper Room wasn't a bad choice to visit either; it was a gorgeous arcade with pinball tables that tested the strength of Everlasting Gobstoppers and Whack-a-Gobstopper tables that were popular with the younger Oompa-Loompas, among several traditional arcade attractions.

All of the improvements on the rooms reminded Charlie of Mr. Wonka, who he still deeply missed. Charlie wished Mr. Wonka was still with him so that he could see all of the good things Charlie was doing for the factory, even under dire circumstances.

* * *

It was close to evening when Charlie went to the Television Room. Dakarai arrived a later than Charlie because of all of the work he had to do with the Oompa-Loompas. Charlie was actually a little anxious that he would miss the interview with the fifth golden ticket winner. After sitting through a few ads, a breaking news report came up. Dakarai got his tiny notepad and pencil ready.

"It's a cold day down here in Chicago, Illinois, but hopes are warming up for one family right here! Why? It's because they found the fifth golden ticket! Seven more golden tickets remain, and the competition's definitely getting hot, hot, hot!" The interviewer said. He was outside of what appeared to be a section eight household in a ghetto, section eight neighborhood.

On the driveway was the golden ticket winner. The golden ticket winner was a slim African-American boy who looked around eleven years old. He had a slightly short Afro and hard to see brown eyes. He was wearing a red winter coat with a white tank top as an undershirt. He was also sagging his black jeans, exposing his gray boxers. He wore black sunglasses, a black baseball cap turned sideways, and fake bling around his neck. He also wore untied, white hi-tops and a red bandanna covering his mouth. In one of his hands was his golden ticket, on the other hand was an empty water gun he pretended to shoot at people with. He was standing right next to his mother.

His African-American mother had brown eyes and long hair that got slightly curlier as it went down below her shoulders. She was wearing a black winter coat with a red tank top as an undershirt. She was also wearing a black, long skirt and red high heels. She had earrings, tattoos, and piercings on as accessories. The mother also appeared to be smoking despite looking heavily pregnant.

"Is that the fifth golden ticket winner? No way! That can't be the one!" Dakarai said in reaction to the family's ghetto appearance.

"What is your name?" The interviewer asked the trashy looking boy.

"I'm only gonna say this once! It's ya boy, Jaden Lewis! Got that, fool?" The boy answered in a snappy muffled, but loud voice. His voice sounded like a stereotypical thug.

"Alright, Mr. Jaden Lewis. The whole world is watching you and we want to know a bit about you as the fifth golden ticket winner. What are your hobbies?" An interviewer asked.

"My hobbies? I'm a gangsta' thug my dudes! I take the thug life and make it mah whole life! I'm in fact the leader of the Badboy Gang. That's right! We're a gang of fifteen bad boys ranging from eight years old to eleven years old. We made this entire neighborhood our turf, which is our greatest achievement." Jaden boasted.

"How did you do that?" Another interviewer asked.

"We did what we loved the most. We trashed this hood in various ways ranging from graffiti, to flat out property damage. I also skip school a lot to work on my thug life activities, which I found a lot more fun anyways. Seriously, I hate school. I always fail my classes and get suspended for gangsta' activities when I actually do go to school, like selling drugs on the low-low! I'm currently in the process of getting held back, and I might get expelled from school if I fail to change my behavior!" Jaden stated with pride.

"How exactly do you feel about that?" The interviewer said in concern.

"Like I said before, I don't care for my education as long as I'm living the ghetto dream. And seriously, do I look like I give a shit?" Jaden replied as he shot his empty water gun around.

"Absolutely repulsive. I can't stand the nerve of this kid!" Charlie said.

"Okay then," The interviewer turned to Jaden's mother. "Tell the world a little bit about yourself, ma'am!"

"Well, my name is Kiara Lewis and I'm a high school dropout with ten children including Jaden. I'm about to have my eleventh child anytime soon, in about a week! I'm a welfare queen, and I'm super proud of it! I live on section eight housing and I use my EBT card to purchase cheap meals, booze, and cigarettes. I never looked for work in my whole life! Instead, I looked for men to help me get more kids to get more welfare. I might have to deal with the drama of mah boyfriends and mah kids, but as long as I have mah welfare, I'm totally happy."

"All right then. Jaden, how did you find your golden ticket?" The interviewer asked.

"Well, my mama's most recent baby daddy known as Tyrone was a thug like all of the other baby daddies. I actually never knew my real father that much, so shoutout to whoever the hell is mah real daddy! One day, my boy Tyrone be gettin' curious about the contest. He wants that golden ticket because he wants some fine cash from selling the lifetime supply of candy. He decided to search for a golden ticket all by himself, but not by buying Wonka bars like crackers do. Ah nah. He had the skill to raid a truck containing loads of Wonka Bars all by himself. He took all of them and unwrapped as many as he could, which is when he struck lucky! When he found the golden ticket, he sprinted to my mama to give it to her since the police were coming after his ass!"

"And what did your mother do?" An interviewer asked.

"My mama then gave it to me after a long day with my gang. She chose me because I'm the oldest child in the family. I'm into the lifetime supply of chocolate because I can simply sell off the chocolate for money. I'm okay with going on the tour, but I'll have to be careful around that smart dude I think was named Eric Piker. I don't think we'll get along so well since he's such a smartass cracker. I just wanna claim this factory as turf for the Badboy gang!"

"What happened to your father?" The same interviewer asked.

"I heard he got arrested by the police," Jaden said before a police car sped by showing someone Jaden recognized. "Hey! Hey! That's Tyrone! Look at this fool, he got caught by the police! He's gonna go to jail my dudes!"

Jaden proceeded to laugh at him and make fun of him for a whole minute. Tyrone looked at his son from the car window in disappointment. Charlie and Dakarai also looked at the screen in disappointment.

"Didn't Tyrone find the ticket for you? Why are you laughing at him?" An interviewer asked in concern.

"I'm making fun of him because I can, what's stopping me from doing so?" Jaden replied.

"Do y'all wanna check out our place?" Kiara asked the camera crew.

The camera crew followed Kiara into her house. The living room was a crowded mess, with small children jumping up and down listening to loud, trashy music. Some kids fought each other with pool noodles while other kids were eating weird food combinations like hot Cheetos, chili, and Tabasco sauce. It was total mayhem in the room. Not all of the kids were present though, since some of them were babies.

The only thing worth noting before the interview ended is Kiara twerking with her daughters. Jaden was also rapping vulgar lyrics badly while bouncing on his sleeping bag in the corner.

"Is there anything else you want to say?" An interviewer asked.

"Yeah boy! See this fakeass gun right here?" Jaden asked as he showed the interviewers his empty water gun.

"Yes. We do." The interviewers said.

"It's been my dream to own a real gun! Hey mama, when can I get a real gun?" Jaden asked.

"Not 'till yo twelve my boy!" Kiara shouted.

"See? Now go away I'm busy!" Jaden shouted as he pretended to shoot down the interviewers as they left his house. The interview then ended.

* * *

"Ugh! That is one horrendous child! He's nothing more than a trashy thug who lives dangerously with his gangster friends, ghetto baby daddies, crazy siblings, and his welfare queen for a mother! It makes me awfully sad!" Dakarai stated as he finished jotting down his notes.

"I agree with you so much," Charlie stated. "Jaden kind of reminds me of myself because of the fact that we both grew up relatively poor, although Jaden's welfare might say otherwise. The main difference between us is that while I'm kind and wise, Jaden is disrespectful and foolish. I'd love to see how he'll be eliminated."

"I'll get on with that right now." Dakarai said with a smile on his face.

"Let's boogie." Charlie replied confidently.

The rest of the day for Charlie and Dakarai was spent on finding a good demise for Jaden. At the end of the day, Charlie prayed that he'd find a better golden ticket winner soon enough before going to bed.

* * *

 **That's the chapter! One thing to note is that I never intended for Jaden to be racist against African-Americans. I intended Jaden's character to be a very ignorant gangster/thug, not a representation of all African-Americans, since that would be pretty stupid. I also made Kiara a welfare queen to add a layer of craziness to Jaden's life, no offense to the people who actually need welfare of course.**

 **But anyways, please tell me in the reviews what you think of Jaden and how he compares to the other kids. Stay tuned for more!**


	8. Nightmare Fuel

**Hello everybody, welcome back to my fanfiction. Sorry for the delay since the golden ticket winner being introduced in this chapter was pretty hard to write. To _Tristan_** _,_ **thanks a lot for enjoying my fanfiction. I do have to say that some of the brats in this fanfiction might be more likely to be eliminated from the tour** **first instead of Anthony. To everyone reading this fanfiction, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

January 22nd was a weird day. No new golden tickets were found that day, which was pretty odd considering the size of the frenzy. Dakarai used the delay to send out the seventh and eighth golden tickets out to the world. The Oompa-Loompas were busy practicing their demise song for Jaden while fitting his elimination into the tour.

Charlie checked out some more rooms in the factory to give him some hope in the golden ticket contest. He loved the Magic Hand Fudge Room. It was designed like a human hand, with each finger producing a type of fudge you could touch and taste at the same time. The Marshmallow Room could make anyone sleepy, with many marshmallow beds and pillows scattered all over the place. The Rainbow Drops Room was now arranged in a giant CMY color wheel, upgrading from six colors to more than a hundred colors. The best part was that every colored rainbow drop had its own flavor that you could taste before spitting them out or swallowing.

The next day was January 23rd, Charlie and Dakarai went to the Television Room to see if any new golden ticket winners were found. After sitting through some news on the golden ticket frenzy, there was a news report stating that he sixth golden ticket finder was found in Montreal, Canada.

The interview was held in a wealthy house. The interview showed a lean adult with long, red, and curly hair. He was dressed in a blue jacket and blue jeans with nice shoes. He also had a small beard and a pencil mustache. He was holding the golden ticket in his hand while he was on his phone's camera feature.

"What is your name and where is your child?"

The red-head turned off his phone.

"My name is Jacob Murphy, and I'm your average sarcastic guy. I work as both a businessman and a stand up comedian from time to time. My wife is out for grocery shopping. My daughter is in her room doing some things that not even I know well." Jacob stated honestly.

The camera crew followed Jacob upstairs to go to a room that he said was his daughter's bedroom. Jacob proceeded to barge into the room without knocking first.

Jacob's daughter looked around thirteen years old. She had long, black hair that almost went down to her waist. Her hair had a small streak of purple on it. She had green eyes with a lot of eyeliner. She wore a short sleeved skull shirt and tattered jeans along with piercings. She also had a lot of self-made cuts on each of her arms.

"Dad! Get out of my room! Who are these people?" the girl demanded in an edgy tone.

"Hello, you're the golden ticket winner, right? What's your name?" the interviewer asked.

"I'm Emma Murphy. Welcome to my edgy paradise. Now get out!"

The cameras showed razor blades, flash cards, and pills lying all over the floor. Goth and emo music blasted all around the room. There was graffiti and ripped posters all around the room. The windows were completely blinded, leaving the room in complete darkness, although there was a fog machine in the room for some odd reason. Emma was holding some ritual books in her hands before Jacob passed her the golden ticket.

"Emma, what are your hobbies?" The interviewer asked.

"I just like to stay in my room all day wondering about life's purposes. I'm usually unhappy despite being kind of wealthy, I prefer my life that way. It's better than being a happy normie. I don't do much else besides attempting suicide with my handy pillowcase and my gummy vitamins. I love death and the supernatural; I created a lot of websites based on that stuff. I also thought Willy Wonka's death wasn't that bad." Emma said with a slight smile on her face.

Charlie just sighed in disappointment.

"Very interesting to know. Is there anything else you're interested in?" the interviewer asked.

"I absolutely love self-harming myself for attention; it gives me such an energetic high. I have approximately one-hundred cuts all over my body. I'm usually the shy and antisocial kid in my class, but my ideas are popular with many girls in my school, especially the ones that attempt suicide the same way I do. Suicide is absolutely fabulous; I can't wait to succeed in committing suicide to escape from this cruel world, although I might stay for a year or two. I'm also known as the most edgy kid in my school, so I guess that's also pretty good. I also spend more time in the guidance counselor than at school itself. I kind of feel bad for the kids who actually do need the help, but I digress."

"All right then. How did you find your golden ticket?"

"I wanted the ticket like everyone else did, so I threatened my father to kill myself if my golden ticket wasn't found in time. He brought plenty of Wonka Bars in hopes of finding a golden ticket before striking lucky. I just wanted the ticket for bragging rights and attention, nothing else. I hate chocolate, but I love attention. It makes me feel like I'm in the top of the world. It's a shame that most of my attention consists of a bunch of pity."

"Okay. Jacob Murphy, what do you think of your daughter?"

"I think she's actually hilarious. Of course we have some things in common, we both believe in loneliness and the supernatural, although everyone thinks I'm nuts for that. They call me a conspiracy theorist, but I don't believe that! I don't care whether or not she's depressed or in a mood for harming herself, even when her school says she needs mental help. I record videos of her all of the time to show off my Emma online. It would suck if she killed herself though, then no one would entertain me the way she does." Jacob stated with glee.

Jacob showed the camera a video of Emma trying to perform a ritual in her room.

"Dad! What did I say about embarrassing me? I want attention, not embarrassment! Get out of my room you wimpy scum!"

Jacob did nothing but laugh.

"Yep! That's my daughter! Isn't she hilarious?"

"Stop it you twisted creature!" Emma shouted. As she said that, she ripped off a piece of her golden ticket as the camera crew let out a gasp.

Jacob Murphy started recording with his phone when Emma damaged her golden ticket. He was howling with laughter thinking of how many views his video would get.

"That's it!" Emma shouted. She picked up a used razor blade and pierced a few people, including her own father, although he didn't seem to mind.

Everyone left Emma's room as she yelled even more in her room, threatening to kill herself.

"Okay guys, you can leave now." Jacob said.

"What a crazy child! She's just so in love with her unhappy lifestyle. She's desperate for attention to the point she's willing to blackmail her father with suicide!" Dakarai stated.

"I especially dislike the father as much as Emma. He doesn't want her to kill herself so he can embarrass her more." Charlie said.

"Agreed, they are both disgusting people. Maybe we can eliminate them both." Dakarai suggested.

"We should do that with all of the other parents as well to make the punishments feel even fairer." Charlie added.

"That's a good idea, we should get onto that." Dakarai said with glee.

Charlie was kind of disappointed by the six brats and their parents so far. Considering half of the golden tickets had been found by horrible children, Charlie was scared for what the latter half might be. Charlie then thought of who the six brats were. Anthony was a psychopathic bully, Eva was just flat-out spoiled to the core, Eric was a dishonest and competitive person, Bella was stubborn and wiling to spread her unhealthy ideas, Jaden was a dummy who participates in gang activities, and Emma was an edgy creep who's willing to hurt herself for more attention. Overall, they were all horrible choices to pick as heirs.

The rest of the day was spent on ways to eliminate Emma and Jacob at the same time. The Oompa-Loompas then began planning ideas on how to eliminate the parents of the other five golden ticket winners as well.

* * *

 **That's the chapter. I hope you've enjoyed the story. I didn't make Emma to mock actual suicidal people, I made her to mock edgelords who think they're so cool when all they're doing is just hurting themselves for more attention. Please tell me in the reviews what you think of Emma and how she compares to the other five golden ticket winners.**

 **Bonus: If you had to pick one of the six current brats to be heirs (Anthony, Eva, Eric, Bella, Jaden, or Emma,) which one would it be? Please answer in the reviews section.**


	9. Junk Food Junkie

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the ninth chapter of my fanfiction. To _cheesecake4life_ , the parents will be eliminated with their respective child. It was confirmed at the end of Chapter 8. To _Tristan,_ I made a few of the brats say that people should kill themselves to make the brats more unlikable to the reader. This will make their elimination even more satisfying to read. To anyone reading this, please enjoy the story!**

* * *

Today was January 24th, and no new golden ticket finders had been found. The ninth golden ticket had been sent out today along with the seventh and eighth golden tickets. Charlie was a little upset about the contest, considering the previous six golden tickets were found by horrible children. He hoped that the next six winners would be better.

Charlie visited a few more rooms he thought would be good ideas for the tour, like the Lickable Wallpaper Room, which was designed like a classic nursery with new flavors being placed on the walls every day. Another room worth visiting is the Jelly Bean room, which was like a beautiful garden growing jelly beans made from various foods. The Warming Candies room was a beautiful room, with everything in the scarlet-colored room being related to heat from the ovens to the spicy chili peppers growing in the room. Something about the design of the room resembled the engine of a ship or even a car if one looked closely.

On January 25th, during evening, an idea popped into Charlie's head. What if Mr. and Mrs. Bucket watched the interviews of the next six golden ticket winners with Charlie? It could help gain two more perspectives on the brats. Even though they were very old, they could still walk from time to time, so transportation wouldn't be an issue. Charlie went to their cottage in the Chocolate Room to talk to them.

"Charlie! How are you doing?" Mrs. Bucket asked Charlie.

"I'm doing fine mother. I have a request to ask."

"What is it Charlie?" Mrs. Bucket asked.

"I was thinking of watching some interviews together in the Television Room to get more opinions on the golden ticket winners." Charlie offered.

"That would be wonderful, although we've seen the previous six winners as well." Mrs. Bucket said.

"I think they would make horrible heirs to the factory. All six of them need to be taught a lesson in character right now!" Mr. Bucket said.

"Well, are you two coming or not?" Charlie asked.

"Well, there's nothing to lose. Let's go!" Mr. Bucket said.

Charlie and his parents went to the Television Room. Dakarai soon arrived with a few plans for eliminating the six brats. Dakarai then turned on the television in hopes of finding the seventh golden ticket winner on the news.

The chaos seen on the television seemed to be getting even worse. Fights were being shown on the news as shoplifters tried to steal as much Wonka Bars as possible with the distractions. Some people were even being taken to the hospital from being trampled on by large crowds. Some people were even starting making their own golden tickets only to fail heavily. There was this one man in South Africa who made the golden ticket orange instead of golden, which was admittedly funny.

"I'm willing to bet that he would make a better heir than the six current brats we have." Mr. Bucket said.

Everyone agreed with Mr. Bucket.

A few minutes later, a news report showed up on television stating that the seventh golden ticket has been found in Mexico City, Mexico. Everyone was ready to see how the winner would compare to the other six brats.

"Let's hope this kid is good enough to inherit the factory." Mrs. Bucket said.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Charlie replied.

The interview was being held in the dining room in a fancy Mexican styled house. The golden ticket winner was pigging out on tacos, bacon, steak, pizza, fries, burgers, fried chicken, chips, and candy. He was drinking soda and a drink that looked like alcohol. His mother standing nearby was snacking on tortillas herself.

The boy in the interview looked around twelve. He was horribly obese, with a disgusting flabby body and big figure. His enormous belly was being crushed against the table he was eating on. His blue eyes looked very tired, as if he wasn't getting enough sleep. He was dressed in a short sleeved shirt with shorts and tennis shoes. He was too busy eating his meal to pay any attention the interviewers.

His mother was also pretty obese as well. She had blue eyes with long, black hair. She was wearing a big, black tank top with jeans and fancy shoes. She was smiling at her son as if the two were close to each other.

"Hello sir. What is your name?" the interviewer asked the chubby boy.

"My name is Manuel Ramirez. Can't you see I'm trying to eat here!" the boy said rudely.

"I can see that. What do you usually like to do?"

"I like to eat, you can clearly see that. I prefer fatty, salty, and sugary foods. It's the holy trinity on a plate! I love meal times! At our house, it's an all you can eat buffet that's for the two of us here. I also like partying during the day and night, especially getting wasted on substances I can get my hands on."

"Of course my Manuel is a very healthy boy. My name is Alicia Ramirez and I think my boy is so strong and handsome! I don't need to worry about him at all, although he's had a heart attack and a stroke already. I've never even vaccinated him, nor myself. I absolutely know that it makes people crazy! My husband does disapprove of my son's lifestyle, but since he's always working as a shopkeeper, we never get to see him that much. My boy loves eating, but he enjoys other things as well, like the aforementioned interest of partying with his friends." the mother said.

The cameramen let out a gasp when they witnessed Manuel take a good dose of pills.

"Oh, don't worry about that! Manuel is taking his happy pills. He gets so agitated and aggressive without them. Pills are one of the many things that make him happy." Alicia stated.

"Don't look at me like that!" Manuel yelled at the cameramen with food in his mouth. He then became slightly tired. He then decided to sit on the couch while eating some of his food and watching television.

"I know my son is twelve, but he's still my little baby. He has won a few prizes himself involving eating contests, buffet challenges, and inedible food challenges." Alicia said with pride.

"Do you mind if I go to the bathroom a little bit?" Manuel asked.

"Oh, it's nothing my baby boy."

Manuel brought two sandwich bags, with him on his bathroom trip. One bag had some marijuana in it while the other bag had nothing in it. Once he went inside the bathroom, an immediate air freshener sound was heard. After that, a loud sniff was heard. An eating sound was then heard in the bathroom. Manuel went outside the bathroom with both bags empty and a reddish tint to his eyes. He spotted some leftovers on the table and ate as much food as he could before crashing on the couch looking sleepy.

"Manuel, can you please tell the world on how you found your golden ticket?" the interviewer asked the yawning Manuel.

"Well, I love Wonka Bars more than any candy in the world. I ate plenty of candy along my quest to find a golden ticket. Although most of the time, I had the munchies when eating my Wonka Bars. Despite all of that, I found the golden ticket in a different way." Manuel said in a slurred voice.

"What was that method?" the interviewer asked.

"I was trying out some mixed drinks with my friends when I attended a party today. We mixed cocaine with prescription pills while dumping it in alcohol with a side of cigarettes, meth, and bath salts. I don't know much, but I must have walked away from the party during my high. There, I went to a small convenience store where I opened the Wonka Bar without paying for it. I secretly snuck the golden ticket away from the store as I showed my mom the golden ticket just about an hour ago." Manuel said before going to sleep on the couch.

"Of course I'm very excited to come to the factory," Alicia stated with joy. "We will both feast on the factory's wonderful sweets on the tour. If we become heirs, we will make every candy in the factory as fatty, salty, and sugary as it can possibly be. Manuel might even put a few of his happy pills in Wonka Bars so that everyone can feel as high as they can possibly be. Although it's more likely that Manuel will just hog all of his pills for himself. I'm still as happy with both outcomes honestly. If you excuse me, I'll go shop at my husband's store while I'll let my Manuel sleep here on the couch."

Alicia then called off the interview.

"What a disgusting child! The way he just keeps eating reminds me way too much of Augustus Gloop!" Mr. Bucket stated with slight anger in his voice.

"I agree," Mrs. Bucket said. "I'm concerned about his drug abusing habit as well; he's just such an unhealthy boy. I consider him too unfit to be an heir."

"His mother is also to blame as well," Charlie stated. "She just treats his physical health like such a minor issue in his life. She should be eliminated with her son like all of the other parents!"

"I'll be sure to design Manuel's trap so that it accommodates his mother as well." Dakarai said.

Charlie and Dakarai helped Mr. and Mrs. Bucket into the elevator to get them back to the Chocolate Room. Meanwhile, Charlie and Dakarai made plans on how to eliminate Manuel and Alicia.

* * *

 **That's the chapter! Tell me in the reviews section on what you think of Manuel and Alicia! How do they compare to the other golden ticket finders? I hope you've enjoyed my fanfiction! Stay tuned for more!**

 **Bonus: Please tell me in the reviews section on which golden ticket winner is most and least likely to be the winner of Charlie's Chocolate Factory.**


	10. All Men Are Pigs

**Hello everyone! This is the tenth chapter of my fanfiction. To _Spiritual-Sister_ , I respect what you're trying to say, but please keep your reviews related to the fanfiction! I also wanted to say that the next golden ticket winner might be a little bit controversial to some. Please read the footnote after reading the chapter! There's not too much to say here, so please enjoy the fanfiction and don't forget to leave a review! Have fun!**

* * *

January 26th was a busy day for Charlie's Chocolate Factory. The Oompa-Loompas were working on possible elimination methods for the seven brats and their parents. The Oompa-Loompas made several elimination methods in order to make sure that the seven brats were tested enough to determine whether or not they will become heirs or not. Only five more golden tickets were left in the world, and everyone in the factory was hoping for a good child to find a golden ticket.

Charlie did his usual walk through the factory to determine which rooms the tour will take place in. The Coconut Ice Skating Rink (formerly the Cokernut Ice Skating Rink) was absolutely gorgeous, with a summer feel to the fabulous ice skating rink where the Oompa-Loompas skated around to make the Coconuts even more delicious.

The Square Candies room was a giant, well illuminated maze with every wall made out of Square Candies. The Square Candies looked around with every movement you made, giving an element of uncertainty to the maze. It's worth noting that the maze design changed every day.

The Caramel Craters Room was quite a site to see. There were hot tubs made of caramel, a bungee jump into a crater full of caramel, and a zip-line over the second largest crater.

Charlie then decided to do his morning session of watching the news in hopes of finding a new golden ticket winner. Charlie invited his parents to come along to the Television Room again to see if the eighth golden ticket was found by someone not as bad as the other seven brats. Dakarai then came along hoping to show Charlie some plans he had for eliminating Manuel and Alicia. After watching a few reports of the golden ticket frenzy, a news report stated that the eighth golden ticket has been found in Berlin, Germany. The group was anxious to see what the winner would be like.

The interview was being held in a wealthy looking German styled house. The house had protest slogan posters plastered all throughout the house. The golden ticket winner was an obese female with tan skin who looked around twelve years old. Her relatively short hair that was dyed in a rose color and styled in a bun. She had brown eyes with pink glasses without lenses. The girl was wearing a pink short-sleeved shirt with a woman's gender sign on it along with blue jeans. She was standing next to her overweight mother.

The tan-skinned mother was wearing some jeans and a pink winter coat with a tank top that had a feminist slogan which was too small for her. She also had two female gender symbol tattoos on her arms. The mother had shorter hair than her daughter which was dyed in a crimson color and styled in a bun. She also had pink glasses without lenses as well. Her weight made her look like a bigger version of her daughter.

"What is your name?" the female interviewer asked the enormous girl.

"My name is Clara Seltsam. I'm a gender fluid, transgender, transracial, anti-sexist, anti-racist, anti-body shaming, anti-patriarchy, lesbian, leftist, Muslim, atheist, feminist, social justice warrior!" the girl shouted with pride.

"Very interesting," the interviewer said. "What are your hobbies?"

"I like going on social media to stop opinions I don't agree with from spreading. I find all opposing opinions to be racist, sexist, homophobic, Islamophobic, and bigoted! I just can't stand anything related to those five concepts! They make me so triggered! I just want to scream my lungs out about how horrid opposing opinions are. I also find white men to be the most disgusting things ever! They are the worst things ever and they all deserve to die! I need an ambulance, I'm so triggered!" Clara said while panting heavily.

"Okay, anything else you want to say?" another interviewer asked. It was worth noting that he was a man with white skin.

"Oh my god! Is that sexual harassment? This disgusting white male just sexually harassed me! Take him out!" Clara demanded as the white interviewer left the room in fear.

Clara was so mad, she decided to go to her room with her golden ticket. The room was labeled, "Safe Space! No Conflicting Opinions or White Men Allowed!"

"This lady needs to calm down," Mrs. Bucket said. "I do believe that racism and sexism are horrible things, but to categorize every opposing opinion with actual bigotry is not okay!"

"She's also a hypocrite," Mr. Bucket said. "She says she's against racism and sexism while escorting a white man out of her house for such a stupid reason! I wonder how much worse she can be."

"While my daughter tries to get herself away from all of the bigotry in the world, allow me to introduce myself," the mother said. "My name is Lena Seltsam. I'm very much like my daughter, so there's not much to go over about myself. I'll have to say that I'm a gender studies graduate and a proud social justice warrior who loves to partake in violent riots with my daughter. I taught her everything she needs to know about social justice. We both love the thrill of breaking the law with a cause. We also make sure that we make every protest we start loud and proud!" Lena said with pride.

"That's interesting to know, where is your husband?" the female interviewer asked.

"Oh, we divorced from each other. Aside from being a putrid white male, I cheated on another man who also left me. I eventually took my daughter with me as my horrible husband left me, but I don't really care about that!"

Clara finally came out of her room with her golden ticket. She went to the dinner table where she snacked on four double cheeseburgers, three boxes of fries, twenty chicken nuggets, two large sodas, and plenty of Wonka Bars to calm her down.

"Hello Clara, we're glad you're back! Can you tell us how you had gotten the golden ticket in the first place?" the interviewer asked.

"Well, to start off with, I'm a proud supporter of the fat acceptance movement. Of course I love to eat Wonka Bars with pride," Clara said while eating her meal. "The only downside was that I was too busy partaking in protests and riots with my mother instead of focusing on finding a golden ticket. Thankfully, during a Wonka Bar giveaway during a protest we attended, we took as many Wonka Bars as we could before going home and striking lucky. We are so glad we've found our golden ticket! If we become heirs to the factory, then I'll make Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory a center for radical feminism, Islamism, safe spaces, fat acceptance, and social justice. In fact, we have brought great success to social justice with our golden ticket victory!" Clara stated with glee.

"I just love my daughter, we are so much alike. We will both become the most important social justice warriors on planet Earth!" Lena bragged.

"Mother, I think it's time to join the protest down the street!" Clara stated as she left her golden ticket on the dinner table.

"You're right! Camera crew, please follow us!"

The camera crew followed the two social justice warriors as they stealthily made their way to the protest. It was very large and full of angry people arguing with each other. It actually wasn't too bad until Lena smashed a window, causing the people at the protest to panic and scream. Clara then stealthily made her way to set fire to a few signs that she didn't agree with, causing the fire to get out of control as Lena lit up some flares. The protest then escalated into a riot with an enormous brawl in the middle of a busy street as Clara and Lena kept protesting while the cameramen fled the scene. The last thing that was seen before the end of the interview were scenes of people jumping on cars while trying not to get run over.

"What a disgusting child! She talks about things I doubt she even understands while engaging in violent protests." Mrs. Bucket said.

"In some cases, she even starts a few violent protests with her mother." Charlie said.

"I also believe that her mother is responsible for Clara's behavior. She seems to have taught her everything she knows. We'll be sure to eliminate Clara's mother when Clara's punishment comes. They are both disgusting people along with the other seven brats and their parents." Dakarai stated.

"There are only four golden tickets left in the world. I hope that at least one decent child finds a golden ticket. I will help Dakarai find some plans on eliminating Clara and Lena while also fitting their demise into the rest of the tour. Mom and dad, you can go back to the Chocolate Room if you want." Charlie said.

"Okay sweetheart, have fun eliminating Clara and Lena!" Mrs. Bucket said.

As Charlie's parents went back to the Chocolate Room, Charlie and Dakarai made arrangements on how to eliminate Clara and her mother during the tour. Afterwards, Charlie and Dakarai went to sleep, hoping to find a new golden ticket winner that was actually decent.

* * *

 **That's the tenth chapter of my fanfiction. I intended Clara and Lena to represent the flaws of being hypocritical, being annoying, and being extreme with opinions. I made Clara and Lena into extremist social justice warriors because a lot of extremist social justice warriors share the same character flaws that Clara and Lena have.**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfiction. Please tell me in the reviews section on what you think of Clara and Lena. I hope you've enjoyed my fanfiction so far! Don't forget to stay tuned for more!**


	11. Conceited Celebrities

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the delay, but I think this chapter will be worth it.**

 **To _cheesecake4life_ , I guess Emma isn't the _worst_ out of all of them, but she still hates anything having to do with fun and is willing to hurt herself for attention while blackmailing her father with suicide.**

 **To** **JOHNHAMMOND1993** , **Thank you for reviewing my story and pointing out the details I put in the golden ticket winners. On the review discussing who would make the best heir, I guess Anthony is good in having some knowledge in candy, but that doesn't excuse the fact that he's still a bully who's a pure psycho. He'd be atrocious in the moral aspect of being an heir along with all of the other golden ticket winners.**

 **To _Tristan_** **, it's possible the police might have gotten involved _after_ the interviews have ended. We'll just have to hear from them once they arrive at the front gates at the factory. ;)**

 **Here's Chapter 11, I hope you guys enjoy it! :)**

* * *

It was January 27th, and Charlie was not excited at all for any new Golden Ticket winners to be announced. The current eight Golden Ticket winners were all terrible brats that would make very atrocious heirs to the factory. There were only four more Golden Tickets left, and Charlie was hoping for at least one good heir for the factory.

Charlie visited a few more rooms that he thought of placing on the tour. There was the Testing Room, which was actually bright and colorful while giving a science lab atmosphere. The original Three Course Chewing Gum that inflated Violet Beauregarde was now everlasting and safe for chewing. A few more flavors were added in separate editions of the Three Course Chewing Gum, although not all of them were ready to be sent out yet. In fact, one particular strand of the gum was worse than the original strand, confined to the Inventing Room for further development.

The Cotton Candy Sheep Room was also pretty interesting. The sheep were actually made from cotton candy to make the cotton candy taste even better. The actual room itself was upgraded into a giant national park with a rainbow of sheep comfortably walking around the vast fields.

The Luminous Lollipops Room was a very dark and atmospheric area. The lollipops glowing around the room gave off a warm and comforting feel, like a campfire in the wilderness. The room also had a forest of lollipops the size of trees. They were all glowing at different levels of brightness, which was absolutely stunning to look at.

* * *

Charlie decided that it was time for his usual morning news watching session in the Television Room with Mr. Bucket, Mrs. Bucket, and Dakarai. They were all surprised the ninth golden ticket wasn't found yet, considering the immense size of the frenzies all over the world. Charlie and the group tried again in the afternoon and in the evening, but there was still no news on the ninth golden ticket being found yet.

Charlie then decided to try one last time during the night with the group. Thankfully, after watching a few more news reports on crimes committed by the golden ticket frenzy, a breaking news report popped up.

"The ninth golden ticket was found in Los Angeles, California. Only three remain in the entire world! This family we're seeing is said to be one of the most famous in the entire world! I sense this calls for a celebration!" The reporter said.

"Let's hope this child is famous for an actually decent reason." Dakarai said as he began to jot down notes on his notebook.

The interview was then shown. It was held at the pool of a fancy mansion during evening. There were many colorful spotlights all over the pool area which gave the area a very flashy look. Fireworks can be heard blasting through the air. A disco ball was installed at the inside of the mansion that reflected many colorful lights into the pool.

Standing near the pool was a boy who looked around thirteen years old. He had blond hair in a bowl haircut with blue eyes and peach colored skin. He wore dark sunglasses, fancy black shoes, and a white disco suit with matching pants. He was holding the Golden Ticket in one of his hands and waved it around as if he was flagging a taxi. He was standing next to what appeared to be his father.

The boy's father was also blond. He had peach colored skin and pretty long hair that was fashioned in a comb over. The man was wearing a purple suit and a tie with sunglasses along with khaki jeans. He was staring at some of the women in the interview with a somewhat hypnotized gaze. There were a lot of people in the interview, so it was hard for the cameramen to look at the duo.

"Congratulations on winning the ninth Golden Ticket. What is your name?" An interviewer asked the boy waving the Golden Ticket.

"You don't know my name? What a pity! My name is Kevin Prune, and I'm the most famous celebrity child in this city! No, the state. The country, the entire world! The entire universe!" the boy bragged while waving his ticket around.

"Cool. What do you like to do?" The interviewer asked.

"I like to do a variety of things," Kevin said. "I have a career in singing that I find to be absolutely amazing. I go on world tours to appease the desires of my many loyal fans. I also like to act from time to time, and I have a passion in learning how chemicals work, but that isn't really important."

"What is important?" The same interviewer asked.

"Well, I have a music channel, a prank channel, a vlog channel, an unboxing channel, a gaming channel, a toy channel, a prank call channel, a reaction channel, a meme channel, and a regular video channel that has every trend you can think of. Did I mention I have a legion of fanboys and fangirls on my side? I'm the most popular and the most savage kid in my school despite being the most hated one by faculty! They'll never stop me no matter how many times they suspend me! Too bad I got ticket number nine. That sucks, but my music sure doesn't! Butlers, play all of my songs at once right now!" Kevin demanded.

Kevin's butlers then brought a radio to the pool to blast all of his "music" at full volume. The songs Kevin made had trashy, sexual, badly sung lyrics along with a horrible instrumental. The lyrics could not be heard at all because they were so autotuned. The bass sounded like a load of nuclear bombs that were being dropped at their cameramen and interviewers were trying their best not to cringe at the atrocious music they were listening to. Kevin's father also danced _really_ badly, like a man having a seizure and a stroke at the same time that wasn't even to the beat of the tune. It seemed that he was using his dance moves to grope the women in the interview.

"Isn't this music beautiful?" the father said. "I'm Marvin Prune. There's not too much to say about me although I sure love taking part in my son's career. We absolutely adore our songs. We make album cover after album cover so we can make ourselves the most famous celebrities in Hollywood! It's worth noting that Kevin's songs are made from pieces of other songs we borrowed. We're currently going to have ten songs based on my Kevin's golden ticket victory."

"Very interesting to know. Anything else you'd like to say." The interviewer asked.

"Well, I can tell you about my family history," Marvin said. "I was born and raised in Las Vegas. I attracted many sexy ladies as I became the gambling king! I'm good at everything gambling related from slot machines to poker. I'm still good at gambling to this day! I am a risk taker after all. Soon, I decided to pursue fame in Hollywood where I had my child-star Kevin! I don't have a current wife with me because I'm always switching wives for fun. I also like drugging women, which they don't seem to like. I'm gonna go chase some babes now, like these sexy bitches near the pool!"

Marvin then proceeded to flirt and catcall at the women near the pool, much to their displeasure.

"The nerve of these two! Time to cross someone off of the heir list for the ninth time." Dakarai said.

* * *

"Okay then. Kevin, do you want to explain anything else about your hobbies?" An interview asked.

"In fact, I do! I play pranks with my father, then I film them, and then I upload them onto the Internet for money!" Kevin bragged.

"What pranks do you play?" The interviewer asked.

"I play very naughty pranks, the naughtiest in the world," Kevin admitted in pride. "I tricked special needs kids into listening to my music at extremely high volumes. I also remember bringing food for a class buffet. I put laxatives, Ipecac syrup, and parasites into the food I brought, which gave the entire class food poisoning! Even served up prune juice. It's too much for their sensitive little stomachs to handle, but it's my favorite drink in the whole world!"

"Alright. I think I've heard enough." The interviewer said before being cut off by Kevin.

"Hey, there's more! I put a few venomous spiders and snakes into my ex-girlfriend's house. She was bit quite a few times and needed some serious medical attention. I also pranked a homeless shelter by vandalizing the rooms there and even stealing the money from there. My personal favorite prank is when I put weed killer in the drink of a kid who hates my music! He almost died as he should've! You should've seen the look on his face when his throat was closing up! Too bad I was suspended several times, and I'm probably gonna get expelled. But I have developed a reputation as a savage celebrity, from all around town, so that's kind of cool."

"What about the music videos and other videos you post on your channels?" The interviewer asked.

"I post videos based on current trends in the world. I love posting reaction videos since I can just show an original video under my name, and I'll still earn money! I also love making toy channels to get the younger kids to join our fandom! I also make short clips that everyone seems to find unfunny among other things. It's all for popularity, which I am at the top of!" Kevin said.

"What do you think of these people that criticize your videos?" An interviewer asked.

"I think they're all dumb little wannabe superstars who all deserve to die! Remember Mr. I Got Poisoned by Weed Killer?" Kevin asked angrily.

"Anything else?" Another interviewer asked.

"The previous eight golden ticket winners better bow down to me and worship my talents, or I'll prank them so hard and record their suffering! But I'll probably prank them anyways. They're all nobodies!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Speaking of golden tickets," The interviewer said. "How did you find your golden ticket?"

"It was easy! My dad and I were on one of our regular world tours trying to get as many Wonka Bars as possible. We scammed our fans, stating that the Wonka Bars would go to charity. Instead, we opened them all and threw away the useless Wonka Bars in a fire. Eventually, we found the ninth golden ticket, which boosted our popularity." Kevin bragged.

"How do you feel about coming to Charlie's Chocolate Factory?" the interviewer said.

"I don't really care. I know I'll be the winner of the chocolate factory. I don't care about the rest as long as they proclaim me as the best of the best. I don't even think there can be any way I could even lose! Once I win the factory, I _will_ become the most famous person in the world!" Kevin exclaimed confidently.

"That's nice to know," the interviewer turned to Marvin as Kevin snuck inside the mansion, "What do you think of going to the Chocolate Factory?"

"I don't really care about the candy being made there, but if we become heirs to the factory, that will make us the most popular people in the world! Besides, I'd like to see if any hot ladies find a golden ticket. I only want to flirt with Kiara and maybe Miranda or Alicia. I'm a risky guy after all. I might get gonorrhea or AIDS, but women always make me happy!" Marvin said with pride.

"Well other than stardom or women." The interviewer said.

"That's about it. I'll make sure my son will be better than everyone else. I'll poison everyone else if I need to!" Marvin exclaimed as Kevin came out of the mansion.

"We'll see about that." Charlie said.

"So, does anyone want a drink?" Kevin asked as he held up a wine glass with water in it.

A foolish interviewer decided to take the drink, sipping it until he went unconscious. The crowd gasped in horror as they witnessed what was taking place.

"Poisoning _is_ my specialty. I don't know how it feels, but I know it's _hilarious_ to watch. I'm taking him inside" Kevin affirmed as he held the body and went inside the mansion through a side entrance.

Kevin proceeded to drag him into a dark room down the mansion's hallway and locked him in with nothing but a secret surveillance camera recording him. A minute later, the man pounded on the door wanting to get out. Kevin decided to unlock the door while Marvin laughed at the interviewer's misfortune.

"What in blazes did you just do to me?" The victim angrily asked.

"It's just a prank, bro. I could've laced cyanide in that drink, but I don't have it with me at the moment. I think it's time to end the interview!" Kevin said.

"Wait, does anyone want to view our fabulous concert?" Marvin asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm always late! The fans must be getting impatient." Kevin said.

Kevin and Marvin exited the mansion and went to the courtyard, where a fancy white limousine and hundred of fans were awaiting them. Fireworks and spotlights made the courtyard intensely bright to look at. Kevin signed some autographs and stole the pens he was offered as Marvin groped some women who were disgusted, although some seemed to be honored.

The cameramen followed Kevin and Marvin going into their limousine while being bombarded by fans before a brief commercial break popped up. It focused on mainly gaming ads.

* * *

"Do you want to turn off the interview now, my dear boy?" Mrs. Bucket said.

"As much as I want to, I think it would be much wiser to see if there's any info left to develop a perfect way to punish Kevin." Charlie said.

"I'll go with your reasoning." Mrs. Bucket said reluctantly.

After the commercial break was over, the interview resumed. It was now taking place at a concert hall with hundreds of fans packed in the building. Kevin and Marvin then began to lip-sync a horrendous disco-pop song that was one of the many songs being played at the mansion. The Buckets and Dakarai began to cover their ears to protect them for the atrocious music. It was worth noting that many rocket shaped fireworks were behind the duo, for some odd reason.

* * *

 _Good night everyone, I'm here for..._

 _One night only! Yeah!_

 _Like I'm the best of the best of the best._

 _Death to those who curse my name!_

 _I am the only one to be the best,_

 _Eternally! 'Cause I'm so..._

 _Poisonous. Yeah, so poisonous to you bitches._

 _I don't ever wanna stop!_

 _Nuh-uh! I'll never stop!_

 _Kevin's the name._

 _Laughs and pranks are my game._

 _Eternal fame for me, me, me!_

 _Super superior to every else,_

 _Women, babes, hookers, children, men and everyone else in between._

 _Each one of you guys are nothing compared to me._

 _Extreme pranks are what you all deserve!_

 _Truth be told, I'll never stop._

 _Life for me is pure, rambunctious, unique, new, and extravagant._

 _Only one kid will win the factory, and that kid is me!_

 _Love you all! Nah! Screw you all!_

* * *

The audience then applauded as Kevin and Marvin bowed down. The group in the Television Room uncovered their ears and sighed in relief. After that, Kevin made an announcement.

"And now for our encore!" Kevin announced as he began to position the fireworks directly towards the audience.

The audience cheered as Marvin pulled a lighter out and lit all of the fuses. As the sound of the fuses were heard, an interviewer began to notice.

"Shouldn't you light those fireworks outside?" The interviewer asked.

"I'm probably gonna go to jail for this, but daddy's gonna bail me out! I've been bailed out a few times in my life." Kevin said through the microphone, ignoring the interviewer's question.

"What are you implying?" The same interviewer asked.

"This is my newest prank. I'll call it the Firework Finale! Have fun, my little guinea pigs!" Kevin shouted.

The fireworks then went off as the crowd screamed in horror as the fireworks headed straight towards them. The entire crowd had to leave as the entire concert was set on fire with smoke filling up the air. The fire alarm was then set off as the Televsion Room group watched in terror.

"I can't see!" A nearly blinded person said.

"I can't breathe!" Another person said while coughing and wheezing.

"I'm burning!" A person with their clothes on fire said.

Kevin and Marvin were laughing maniacally as they saw what was happening.

"That was a fantastic prank! Probably one of my favorites! I hope I've gotten it live!" Kevin said in pride.

Kevin and Marvin were seen walking out through an emergency exit as the fire engulfed the concert room. Thankfully, the entire crowd escaped the fire. An interviewer had the courage to follow the duo to the emergency exit.

"Any last words you'd like to say?" The interviewer asked the laughing family. Kevin then snatched the microphone from the interviewer.

"I want to say this to whoever the hell owns the factory. I'm better than you. Everything this factory does isn't even worth being compared to my talents. Your factory is nothing. I, Kevin Prune, am EVERYTHING!" Kevin boasted before going back to the fancy, white limousine with his father, forgetting to give the microphone back to the reporter.

* * *

"Let's turn it off now. We've seen enough." Mrs. Bucket said.

Dakarai turned off the television the moment Mrs. Bucket said that.

"Well isn't that a relief! This kid is probably one of the worst ones we've seen yet! He's just so painstakingly prideful to the point of rejecting any legitimate criticism. He's also pretty cruel when it comes to his pranks, especially that firework prank. I think there's more to his behavior than just wanting monetary gain. He only wants to be on top of the food chain, but that's brought him more harm than good. And his obsession of inflicting maximum pain on others! Oh goodness." Mr. Bucket said angrily.

"I agree entirely. His father is also to blame. He's a perverted, reckless narcissist who changed his son's regular life into a life of fame and drama." Mrs. Bucket said.

"I think we're going to have lots of fun eliminating Kevin and Marvin," Dakarai said. "They're going to be in for a good surprise when they realize they're not going to win the factory. Speaking of heirs, those brats seem to be very devoted to winning the factory. It kinda irks me a little bit if you get what I'm saying." Dakarai said.

"It certainly bothers me as well. We must find a good way to eliminate Kevin and Marvin because they are definitely unfit for heir status." Charlie said.

"I've already got a few ideas." Dakarai said before chuckling. The other people in the Television Room began to grin a little bit, thinking of all of the crazy ways Kevin and Marvin could leave the factory.

After bringing Mr. and Mrs. Bucket back to the Chocolate Room, Charlie and Dakarai developed a few good elimination methods to eliminate Kevin and Marvin from the tour. Dakarai also sent the tenth and eleventh golden tickets out before going to bed. Charlie went to bed at around the same time.

There were now only three golden tickets left, and everyone in the factory was hoping for a better child to inherit the factory.

* * *

 **That's the chapter! Please tell me what you think of Kevin Prune and Marvin Prune in the reviews section. :)**

 **If anyone doesn't know who Marvin Prune is, he was a boy who didn't make it to the final draft of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. He was described as "very conceited". I decided to bring him back, modernize him, and give him a son.**

 **To anyone who's reading this, I hope you've enjoyed my fanfiction so far and I hope you'll stay tuned for more! :)**

 **Bonus Question: Who do you think is at risk of being eliminated first? What golden ticket finder might be the last kid to be eliminated from the tour? Please answer both questions in the reviews section below if you can. :)**


	12. Disconnected From Life

**Welcome back everyone to Chapter 12 of my fanfiction! There's not much else to say, so on to the responses!**

 **To _cheesecake4life_ , Kevin definitely would've made a better first impression if he kept his mouth shut and put his ego and sadistic pranks away. I also enjoyed reading your predictions on who should be eliminated first and last. Sadly, I'm sorry to say that isn't the correct order that the brats will be eliminated in. You're a _little_ close with one of the winners, but not the rest. Sorry!**

 **To anyone reading this, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

January 28th had no new Golden Ticket winners being found. But that was alright, considering the very busy work that was going on from inside of the factory. Dakarai got a few Oompa-Loompa sad to upgrade the Chocolate Waterfall to make it bigger and faster when it came to producing liquid chocolate. This was to compensate for the increased demand in Wonka Bars that was forcing metric tons of Wonka Bars to be produced at an all time high. Nonetheless, the Oompa-Loompas managed to find new ways to make the chocolate-making process easier, so the task wasn't _unreasonable_ for the factory to handle.

Dakarai, to make the tour planning easier, had to create nine different groups of Oompa-Loompas. Each group would focus on eliminating the Golden Ticket winner they were assigned to. All of the groups approved of many various rooms since all of the Golden Ticket winners had many different flaws that could hopefully lead to easy eliminations. Even though the groups were separate, they did intermingle from time to time, which was encouraged, considering all of the eliminations had to fit in one tour.

The frenzy shown on the television was getting much worse. Riots were taking place outside of stores as thousands upon thousands of Wonka Bars were being stolen. People were being assaulted, mugged, and even kidnapped for money or Wonka Bars, as shown in reports in Japan, Russia, Paraguay, and numerous other countries. The online market was ravaged by hackers that broke many online shopping websites to get hundreds of Wonka Bars for free. But even the hackers suffered badly because of lootings and robberies taking place at their homes, which often ended up in chaos and violence for everyone.

"It's awful how low people can go! It's hard to tell who the worst people are in this contest. It's either the lucky brats or the frenzy itself!" Dakarai commented.

"I know. This contest has become nothing more than a force of chaos that needs to come to an end as soon as possible! But that decision would just leave me with nine horrible brats for potential heirs." Charlie replied.

"At least there are only three more days after this one." Dakarai said optimistically.

"That's good. But I certainly hope that's enough time for a good heir to be found." Charlie said hopefully, with a tinge of concern in his voice.

"I hope so too," Dakarai said with a smile on his face. "But only time, and fate, will tell. Now if you excuse me, I'm heading my way to the servers! These hackers will spell out doom for the factory if we let them continue!"

"Right on, and thank you!" Charlie said as he left the Television Room to check on the nine groups for the remainder of the day.

* * *

January 29th was much calmer than the day before. Almost too calm. The problem of hackers getting Wonka Bars for free was mostly resolved, but there was still work that needed to be done. Most of the Oompa-Loompa groups were at the enormous Music Hall composing songs for the nine bratty children. Charlie only visited one room before going to the Television Room, the Taffy Room. The Taffy Room was entirely consisted of a taffy covered floor, ceiling, and walls. Some pieces of taffy were being taken to the Stretching Room (formerly the Taffy Puller) once it was tasty enough. Other types of taffy were _listening_ (for lack of a better word) to good jokes and comedic acts performed by the Oompa-Loompas in order to make it tastier. It was a weird process, but it was proven to work efficiently numerous times by many of the Oompa-Loompa researchers and scientists.

The main reason why the Taffy Room was visited was because of its recent relocation to an area extremely close to Fudge Mountain due to recent developments on both areas which may or may not be related to the upcoming tour.

When Charlie, Dakarai, Mr. Bucket, and Mrs. Bucket went to the Television Room in the morning to see if the tenth golden ticket finder was found, they found some interesting headlines related to the contest in the news. Apparently, some authorities were starting to investigate Anthony's bullying habits, Jaden's gang habits, Manuel's drug habits, Clara's rioting habits, and Kevin's sadistic pranking habits. There were also some people who wanted Bella and Emma to get therapy for their mental health, but both of their families refused on numerous occasions.

Eva and Eric were both generally disliked and ridiculed by the media. Eva was disliked by the media for being such a spoiled and vicious brat, even if Rohan was trying his best to lie about how bratty Eva really was. Eric's honesty was questioned numerous times, and many disapproved of his extremely narcisstic ways in his interview, considering what a prestigious student he is. Miranda was also accused of child abuse towards Teresa in the interview, although Miranda has never responded to the accusations. The group in the Television Room was relieved that the brats were finally starting to get in trouble, and they knew that the brats would face a whole lot more once they were inside the factory.

Just as the group was getting more and more optimistic about the contest than ever before, a breaking news report popped up, instantly creating a sense of anxiety from around the entire room.

"There are only two more Golden Tickets left to be found in the world ladies and gentleman! As you may have guessed on what I said earlier, yes, the third to last Golden Ticket was found just now! Here, late at night in this lovely house in Melbourne, Victoria. That's in Australia if you didn't know that!" The news reporter said as a picture of a one-story suburban house was displayed on the screen. The group was curious, if not a bit worried, to find out who the tenth Golden Ticket finder could be like.

* * *

The report then cut to the interview, which was held in the living room of the house. Everyone was crowded around the living room rather uncomfortably, focusing on the lucky winner.

The tenth Golden Ticket winner was a boy who looked around eleven years old. He looked older than Eva, but not quite as old as Jaden. He was sitting on an enormous aquamarine couch, staring at a large television on placed on top of the living room's fireplace. He was playing an online multiplayer match in a rather gory first-person shooter with rage in his aqua blue eyes as he intensely fiddled around with the controller.

The boy was dressed in a black pajama uniform along with a cyan, wooly jacket. He had pale, peach colored skin, a slim build, and slightly short, messy brown hair that wasn't fashioned in any style. He also wore turquoise, knee-high socks and cerulean blue headphones. The headphones appeared to be noise-protecting headphones while simultaneously playing music from the boy's azure-cased smartphone. His mother, who was holding the tenth Golden Ticket, was sitting on the couch to his right, looking at the crowd of people that showed up to the house.

The boy's mother, who was sitting next to her son with her hand behind his head, had a very light tan to her skin, beautiful blue eyes, and long, brown wavy hair that stretched past her shoulders. Although she had a slim build like her son, she had large breasts and an enormous rear end that appeared to be made from plastic surgery. She had a seductive look to her face with her eyes staring with lust at the cameramen. She had lots of makeup and mascara on her face. She was dressed in a black woman's dress suit that greatly exposed her cleavage. She also wore a fancy pearl necklace, a black floppy hat, and sapphire-colored high heels.

"What's your name, mate? We're dying to know! Literally! We're out of room here!" A journalist said to the boy that was glued to his screen.

"Hmm?" the boy muttered as he took off his headphones and turned down the volume of the game he was playing.

"He asked for your name. What do you say, my little king?" the seductive woman asked the boy as she rubbed the boy's shoulders and bit her own lip. The group in the Television Room found the woman's tone of voice very uncomfortable. The boy then started to vibrate as if he was a volcano ready to erupt before shouting...

"My name's RYAN WILSON mates! I'm in the middle of a game session, so you'd better PISS OFF you SILLY BUMS or I'll fire an AK-47 up your rectums! I should start with the ones blocking the screen!" the boy demanded before flipping the bird and continuing to play his video game.

"He's already as vulgar and vicious as the other kids, if not more! Are you okay watching this, son?" Mr. Bucket asked in concern.

"I'm doing well, father. Thank you! I suppose his brattiness will help me prepare for the tour, but I'm good to know you're looking out for me! Thanks!" Charlie said to his father.

"I just don't know how far he'll go." Mr. Bucket replied.

* * *

"But the media wants to know all about you! Can you please tell us a little bit about yourself?" the interviewer asked politely.

"Fine! If you're that curious!" Ryan snapped while keeping his eyes glued to the television screen. "I'm not really popular in the real world, but in the digital world I'm known by lots of people from all around the world. I'm an infamous master hacker and password cracker that everyone should watch out for. I've bankrupted many indie developers and triple A companies in the comfort of my own bedroom by stealing numerous funds all for myself. I've deleted various government documents, and hacked into social media accounts to spark up controversy just to see how the world will react. I've made search engines display only the sickest stuff you can find on the deep web for a whole month when I was seven. The whole world was up in arms about that. I even farmed millions of cryptocoins, to the point where I could be richer than that hot Indian babe with the second ticket. But I'm not telling you anything more because I'd hate for my full identity to be revealed, ya know."

"I think you already are darling." Jessica mentioned.

"Nah, that's just the starter mate!" Ryan replied.

"That is absolutely unacceptable!" Mr. Bucket shouted in shock.

"Why would we let a kid who's bankrupted entire companies and messes with world affairs into our factory? I applaud him for being able to perform this, but really?" Mrs. Bucket asked as the interview continued.

* * *

"I'd say I'm pretty smart," Ryan continued. "Although I spend more time on electronics than actually doing schoolwork. My mum helped me miss all of the fourth grade, but I still advanced to the next grade since she passed it off as homeschooling. I am a true electronics fan, since I can't even last a second without smart phones, tablets, television, laptops, computers, or video games. Now check this out!"

Ryan then proceeded to press a button on his controller, which gave his in-game character invincibility, unlimited ammo, and homing shots. Ryan started to yell in victory while flapping his hands.

"Perfect! Absolutely perfect! Now watch me win against these rubbish players! This match is for money ya know! I'll be rich after this! KILL YOURSELVES GAY LITTLE CASUALS! WOOHOO!" Ryan yelled in joy.

"My little Ryan is just the most talented person I've ever met," the mother said. "My name is Jessica Wilson, and I'm a single and famous actress dedicated to the sexiest videos on the Internet. I'd like to thank all of my subscribers for all of the attention I have receieved over the years, both kids and adults. Now even though Roger, Ryan's father, left me to take care of Ryan all on my own due to an... erm... an _accident_ , I don't regret having him at all!"

"WHOOOOO! YEAH YEAH!" Ryan yelled, interrupting Jessica.

"Ryan over here is apparently on the autism spectrum, but I don't have to worry about that! I allow him to do anything he pleases. He has special needs after all and everyone should treat him like royalty or else I'll shame them into submission. Sometimes literally when it comes to my films. But usually I'll just sue the bastards who dare make fun of my perfect little treasure."

"Anything else we need to learn about your son, Jessica?" A female journalist asked near Ryan while the latter was occasionally staring at the former's cleavage.

"I usually keep him like this for every single day of his life. Is it unhealthy? I don't think so. When I send him to school, he justs blasts some of my most explicit videos on full volume in his school by hacking into the televisions and computers. He gets aggressive easily, and can't seem to distinguish fiction from reality. He gets meltdowns and trashes entire classrooms and gets into fights with many students. You don't want to see what he's done to the cafeteria! Everyone at school hates him, but he probably sees that as an excuse to stay home. I don't mind. The media does a better job at raising him anyways while I pursue my own needs."

Ryan then proceeded to keep playing his video game without paying any attention to anyone in the interview.

"Ryan, how did you find the tenth Golden Ticket?" the interviewer asked.

"I actually wanted the Golden Ticket so no one else can have it. I hate chocolate! And all candy too. It tastes nasty and it gives off a rubbish aftertaste! I'd rather lick a dog's sweaty-"

Mr. Bucket then covered his son's ears as Dakarai and Mrs. Bucket were appalled by Ryan's vulgar words.

"I know you're definitely old enough to hear this, but I'd rather you wouldn't." Mr. Bucket said as his son smiled back in gratitude.

"Thanks father." Charlie said.

"You're more than welcome son!" Mr. Bucket replied as Charlie smiled back.

"Anyways, I actually managed to hack into the distribution system by sending the chocolate bar with the Golden Ticket to Melbourne instead of some place in Asia. Probably China. I actually think the Golden Ticket's now in good hands instead of the hands of some poor Chinese scum! I might get the other two tickets by myself, but I'm too bored to care! I only want to see the factory's technology so I can prepare more devastating cyberattacks on it. I actually wouldn't mind sharing a few secrets just as long as I earn some cash and whatnot, but that's a huge maybe. And yes, I do have another reason I'm probably not going to tell you unless I feel like it." Ryan said while moving his legs in repetitive motions.

Apparently, Ryan wasn't paying too much attention to his video game either. A screen showed up stating that he was permanently banned from the server he was playing on due to his hacking. Ryan immediately glared at the cameramen in sheer anger.

"NOOOO! You ratbags! You caused me to get permanently banned from my favorite server in my bloody favorite video game!" Ryan yelled.

"It's your fault for hacking, you know." A journalist pointed out.

"No it's not!" Jessica shot back angrily.

"No way! That's it! I've had enough with you drongos!" Ryan yelled.

Ryan immediately got up from the couch and started to yell at the television. He then proceeded to chuck his nearby video game console onto a windowsill holding a vase, smashing it instantly. He then decided to grab a video game guitar from one area in the room and decided to smash the console. After that, he punched the console several times, opened the window, and threw the console outside while screaming wildly. Ryan then took the guitar and threw it into the television, which cracked the television while tipping it over. Jessica made no effort to stop the uncontrollable Ryan from having his way. Ryan laughed in sheer insanity as the falling television hit three of the cameramen who were trying to restrain the boy. He then grabbed a bunch of his games, took out the discs, and snapped them all in half. He then went to his room while screaming, crying, and yelling angrily before locking the door.

"Autism or not, he has some serious behavioral issues." Mrs. Bucket said.

"Oh don't worry, I have plenty of money to throw around. We'll get a new game console, a new television, and some new games by tomorrow. My Ryan is a _king_ after all. I don't really care about coming to the factory myself, but I could gain some popularity plus the addition of flirting with the new owner, so that's cool. Imagine a tape between me and that guy." Jessica said as Charlie gagged quietly in his mouth in response.

"I hope she isn't being serious." Dakarai said.

"Besides, I'll get all of those bad boys on the tour after me. Andrew, Rohan, Alrigo, Jacob, and Marvin! It'll be hard choosing. And speaking of tours, does anybody want a house tour?" Jessica asked.

"Um, we could end the interview you know." a reporter said before Jessica gave him a kiss on the lips.

"What was that sweetie?" Jessica asked.

"Never mind! Show us this place, I'll gladly drag on this interview for you." the reporter said as he obliged to Jessica's orders.

Jessica then proceeded to show the interviewer a nearby door with many party balloons and decorations on the doorknob.

"Here is the basement door! I just refurnished it a few hours ago so my little Ryan can stay here forever and ever when he wants to! We currently use it to store DVDs and new electronics since Ryan already has a bedroom. And over here is the backyard."

"This woman is nuts!" Mrs. Bucket said.

Jessica then showed the interviewers, reporters, and cameramen the backyard through a window. Many computers, televisions, smartphones, laptops, smashed disks, smashed cartridges, chairs, and tables were littered across the area in very poor condition. Even a 3D printer was hiding amongst the rubbish. All of the aforementioned items were smashed, but a lot appeared to be burnt, and even blown up as well.

"Looks more like a graveyard to me." Mr. Bucket and a reporter spoke at once.

"It is," Jessica replied. "For his electronics anyways."

"What's that place over there?" A cameraman inside the house pointed out. Jessica then followed him.

"This is my bedroom, but I'm not letting you in just in case there are any children watching this. This is where the sexiest videos on the Internet are made. Actually, I take that back, you can enter if you'd wish. I love children! I get millions of views from children. I sell my DVDs to many unsuspecting prey, I mean children and even cosplay as many popular children's characters to boost sales. I even invite Ryan's mates, or any other child nearby, to come in here while filming."

"That's disgusting! Isn't that illegal?"

"No no no no NO! Script writing, editing, that sort of thing. Sometimes I take a few children to film the videos, but I guarantee they're not being exploited! I pay them! Usually it's with money Ryan steals from ATMS, banks, and autism charities, plus the ad traffic my Ryan plasters all over the Internet, but I pay them!"

"Right..." the journalist said before hearing Ryan's doorknob unlock.

"Oh look, I think he's unlocked the door. He's prone to fidgeting all around in his room, but I digress. Let's meet my little king!"

The camera crew decided to sneak into Ryan's room as Jessica opened the door to about a quarter way.

The entire room the cameras had shown was a huge mess of junk and clutter, with anime figurines littering the shelves and anime body pillows with absolutely obsecene images on them that were placed on the bed. There were many posters all around the room. Most of them were badly drawn original characters while other posters had fetish drawings like vore drawings, blueberry inflation drawings, and foot fetish drawings. Other posters had photographic depictions of disgusting corpses, some corpses belonging to young children and other corpses belonging to animals. Inflation suits, whips, and blowup dolls littered the floor along with explicit DVDs. Ryan was looking aroused since he was watching some very obscene videos that featured his own mother. Ryan was also rocking around in his swivel chair while flapping his hands. And _that's_ when he saw the camera crew.

"Oh no! Get out! Now!" Ryan screamed as he threw an explicit VHS case at a camera.

"What are you doing?" the interviewer asked.

"I'm going on my usual pleasure sprees. When I get over-stimulated, I seek for something pleasure inducing. As you can see, I have a variety of fetishes that turn me on, but let's not dwell on that for too long. If you look to your left, you can see a picture of my favorite celebrity, Kevin Prune. He's a symbol of everything I want to be in life. A god venerated by others than can do whatever he wants at the cost of nothing. Now that's a person right there I wouldn't hate. The rest can all die for all I care! I just can't wait to go the tour with him, he's probably the only reason I'm even coming on the tour, just to see that god in action! As for my fetishes, just ignore that please! They're all for me and me alone! You don't deserve my amazing life, got that?" Ryan shouted.

"Okay then. Jessica Wilson, what else do you have to say about your life?"

"As long as my son is happy, he can do whatever he wants. No one else can get in his way, or we'll get that person into big trouble. We'll be sure to win the factory; since absolutely no one can deny an autistic child a whole candy factory without looking like a complete monster. I just can't wait to become an heir to the factory with my key to success. " Jessica said with glee as she rubbed Ryan uncomfortably.

"Oh great! I got a computer virus!" Ryan said as he immediately grabbed his keyboard to smash the monitor aggressively as the crowd in his room kept looking on until Ryan's computer monitor was smashed into a million pieces before Ryan detached the camera and threw it at a camera. He then opened up a spare laptop to search some more explicit images and videos for his own pleasure.

"I've got to worship my little god now. I think it's time for you guys to go to bed. My little boy's gonna stay up all night like he always does! Check out my newest tape please!" Jessica said as she held up the VHS Ryan threw at the camera.

"So, any last words, Ryan?" A journalist asked.

"No! Just leave me alone and let my mum treat me like a king. It's great to do everything at the cost of nothing! It's only fair! Now go away, dickheads!" Ryan said as he flipped off the cameramen who left the room, his middle finger covering the entire screen.

* * *

"Oops, I should've covered your ears and your eyes for that one." Mr. Bucket said.

"It's quite alright. I'm probably going to hear a lot of nasty words on the tour anyways. I wouldn't want to end up like Clara." Charlie said.

"Alright son. I'm just hoping this tour won't prove too much for you." Mr. Bucket said.

"It'll be tough. Thank you so much for the luck, father!" Charlie replied.

"What a terrible child! He's just some crazy kid who's addicted to electronics and very inappropriate things. And he expects to be treated like a god? Pathetic!" Mrs. Bucket said.

"One thing I hate about him is how he thinks that having a neurological condition is just an excuse for doing whatever he wants. Don't get me wrong, I still have strong sympathy for people like him, but there's a fine line between doing bad things because of not knowing any better and just doing bad things just for doing bad things." Mr. Bucket said.

"His mother is also to blame as well," Dakarai said while jotting down notes on a tiny notepad. "She doesn't pay attention to her child's autism, instead she uses her son's label as an excuse for him to do whatever he pleases. Also, she's setting a bad example by introducing all of the explicit things in the world to her son. The fact that she's also exposing her lewdness to other children is even worse. We'll have lots of fun punishing the both of them."

"Well, there are now only two Golden Tickets left in the world, and I'm not excited to find out who they are if they're just as bad as these ten little devils we've seen. Hopefully there's still a slight chance that one winner might be good. We'll just have to wait and see." Charlie said.

The group then decided to go back to their regular routines for the rest of the day. The Oompa-Loompas created another group dedicated to finding an elimination method for Ryan and Jessica while hoping an actually decent winner can be found. Time was quickly running out.

* * *

 **That's the chapter, I hope you've all enjoyed the chapter! Keep in mind that I did not create Ryan to be a stereotype against autistic people. I've intended Ryan's flaw to be an entitled, psychotic electronics addict with an obsession for explicit content. The only reason I gave Ryan autism is to have the "entitled" part of his personality shine through. With that disclaimer out of the way, I hope everyone reading this had a blast reading it. Any predictions for any cliques in the tour itself, and who like like/hate each other on the tour? Only I know, but I'd like to hear your thoughts. :)**


	13. Toxic Secrets

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter thirteen of my fanfiction!**

 **To _cheesecake4life_** **, I guess Kevin might like Ryan, but remember what Ryan said about having a crush on Kevin. Kevin might take advantage of that easily, or maybe he'll decide not to. We'll just have to wait and see.**

 **To _Tristan_** **, Emma is the only golden ticket finder who has suicidal intentions, I am sorry that you might be offended by that. I did not create Emma to mock the suicidal or the depressed, I based her off of people who want more attention despite already being being born into a good life. As for the ticket finders who want others to die like Anthony or Eric, I did that to make them more unlikable. Trust me, their comeuppance will be satisfying. On a side note, I do like what you're thinking about the relationship between Kevin and Ryan plus the relationship between Bella, Manuel, and Clara.**

 **To** **JOHNHAMMOND1993,** **we'll just have to wait and see if a good heir can be found. Thanks for complimenting my ability to write bad winners, I actually based them off on more modern flaws like drug abuse, bullying, academic competition, being oversensitive, and joining gangs.**

 **Anyways, let's get on with the story! Please enjoy chapter thirteen!**

* * *

Today was January 30th, two days away from the second golden ticket contest. There were two more golden tickets left to be found, and the previous ten winners had all been terrible brats. Charlie was hoping that at least one good kid could find a golden ticket, but the chances were getting lower and lower.

It's not like the rest of the day was any better either. Very early into the day, Mr. and Mrs. Bucket were both worried that their cottage would be vandalized by some of the brats like Jaden Lewis or Kevin Prune. Charlie then had the idea of moving the cottage into another room using a candy boat. There were eight candy boats in the whole factory, and they were all upgraded to be even bigger. Charlie used the new and improved Great Glass Elevator to haul the house to the yellow candy boat. There, it would take the cottage to Dessert Island, a beautiful chain of tropical islands made completely out of desserts that were inspired by Caribbean and Pacific islands.

Dakarai was doing a phenomenal job with the Oompa-Loompas. The Oompa-Loompas already had the songs ready for the ten current golden ticket winners. The only setbacks were the fact that the brats might be eliminated in different rooms than intended, so getting adjusted to the different terrains for singing and dancing might be a little tricky.

Charlie decided to go to Dessert Island a little later in the morning, before the afternoon to meet up with his parents.

"How's Dessert Island?" Charlie asked his parents.

"It's pretty nice," Mrs. Bucket said. "It's warm and beautiful, and it gives off a nice birthday feeling."

"Even though I love the tropical atmosphere," Mr. Bucket said. "I still miss the Chocolate Room; I can't wait to go back there once the tour is over. Speaking of the tour, I still can't believe ten of our twelve potential heirs are horrible brats." Mr. Bucket said.

"Yep! It's absolutely terrible," Charlie said. "Do you two want to check out the Television Room just in case a new golden winner shows up? There could potentially be a good heir to be found." Charlie said.

"Sure," Mrs. Bucket said. "I think we could still have a chance in finding a good heir."

"Let's go!" Mr. Bucket said.

Charlie and his parents went to the Television Room to check out if the eleventh golden ticket winner had been found yet. Dakarai arrived soon after to discuss plans with Charlie on the songs dedicated to the ten brats. After watching the frenzy getting worse, a news report popped up stating that the eleventh golden ticket winner was found in Osaka, Japan. The group waited anxiously to see if the winner was up to their standards.

The interview took place during the night in a fancy Japanese house. The winner was a girl who looked between twelve and thirteen years old. She had long, brown hair in a bob style. She had peach colored skin and pretty, blue eyes. She was dressed in a black sweatshirt with jeans and pretty shoes. She was looking at her phone with a smile on her face. She was standing next to her mother, who was holding the golden ticket.

The girl's mother looked like an old, but beautiful businesswoman who had long brown hair, brown eyes, and peach colored skin. She had a nice business outfit and a pretty, black skirt along with fancy shoes. She was looking at her daughter's phone with glee.

"What is your name?" the interviewer asked.

"My name is Kokatsu Russe." the girl said as she turned off her phone.

"Cool, what do you like to do?" the interviewer asked.

"There's not too much I have to say about that. I like to be social with my friends, but I usually don't keep them for long. I have a strong interest in drama and gossip, which is necessary since I'm the most popular girl in my school. I'm also the leader of the school newspaper. I'm actually pretty smart and respectful to my teachers to keep myself from trouble relating to my gossip habit. You'd have to be a fool to share a juicy secret to be, because chances are that the whole school will hear it before the day is over." Kokatsu said with pride.

"Very interesting to know," the interviewer said before turning to Kokatsu's mother. "What's your name and what do you think of your daughter?"

"I'm Charlotte Russe, and a few people should remember me from the original golden ticket contest. I was born and raised in Russia where I attempted to fake the second golden ticket and the fifth golden ticket. Unfortunately, the news exposed and embarrassed me. My family eventually moved to Paraguay where I spent my adult years before finding my husband. After that, we moved to Osaka in the hopes of having a good life. We also had our daughter there. If you're wondering, my husband's at a party related to his job. Also, don't worry, our golden ticket is confirmed to be 100% real." the mother stated.

"But what do you think of your daughter?" the interviewer asked.

"I don't really mind her that much. She's nice and respectful to me, although I do know about her gossip habit." Charlotte said.

"What do you think of that?"

"I think it's completely normal, since I believe in survival of the fittest. Everyone needs to toughen up eventually, which is why I believe my daughter's habits are justified. I even participate in her schemes to boost our popularity. That's another thing, we're always into popularity. We will do anything to make others bow down to us. Our most popular methods in gaining popularity include spreading rumors, gossiping, lying, framing, and blackmailing."

"Kokatsu, do you want to elaborate on that?" the interviewer asked.

"Certainly," Kokatsu replied. "At school, I observe what goes on. I like to eavesdrop on drama or personal conversations. I then get some of my friends to make the details as widespread as possible. I can also make some false stories to make my newspapers even more enjoyable to read. If I find a person that's not naughty enough to be on the newspaper, I can always pull some tricks to get that person into trouble. Sometimes, I find misbehaving kids and write stories about them in secret. My personal favorite story was on a boy who had a hangover in class, the amount of vomit he puked up was unbelieveable! I'll admit that I'm pretty untrustworthy. I'll usually rely on lying and backstabbing to achieve my goals. I also love the Internet, it allows me to target people at any time I want."

"That's pretty interesting to know. How did you find your golden ticket?"

"So for the past week, I was looking for some good stories while searching for my golden tickets. I have to mention that there were kids who found out that their secrets were being written about. I decided to blackmail a few of them for Wonka Bars. You should have seen their faces when I decided to write about their juicy secrets anyways. After school today, I found my math teacher flirting with a student at the mall. I decided to record it, and she found out. She begged me to not upload the video on the Internet. I demanded a few Wonka Bars from her before I left the mall. When I went home, I opened the Wonka Bars up and I found the golden ticket. If you're wondering, I did upload the video, which was met with a lot of controversy. I expect that teacher to be fired tomorrow, I never liked her anyways." Kokatsu said with pride.

"How do you feel about coming on the tour?" the interviewer asked.

"I'm sure that I'll win. I'll get the trust of Charlie while making sure that the other children coming with me will stay out of my way. Well actually, I like Anthony and Eric. I plan on sharing some secrets about the factory on the school newspaper, so it would be wise to work with Anthony. As for Eric, he seems like my type. I kind of dig smart boys, and he seems to be quite intelligent. But we shouldn't dwell on that for too long! I think the best part about coming to the factory is that the tour will be held on February 1st, which will be my thirteenth birthday! If I win the factory, then I'll have the most amazing birthday ever!" Kokatsu said.

"I just love my daughter," Charlotte said. "Her behavior is just what I love about her. I don't care what everyone thinks about her, I believe her behavior is completely justified. We both like to work together in making ourselves the best of the best. We don't care about how we achieve our goals of popularity, but as long as we achieve our dreams, nothing else matters."

Suddenly, Kokatsu's phone vibrated. She quickly pulled it out to see what she can get her eyes upon.

"This is some fantastic news! The teacher I got the golden ticket from is in the process of getting fired! I'm guessing she's even going to attempt suicide! That would be amazing if she actually did though! I still haven't gotten someone to attempt suicide yet." Kokatsu said sadly.

"Got anything else to say?" the interviewer asked to Kokatsu.

"Not really, so I guess I'm going to run upstairs to get some sleep. I just can't wait for the day after tomorrow to come by!" Kokatsu said with excitement.

The interview then ended while the group of four at the Television Room just stared at the screen in disgust.

"What a hideous child," Mrs. Bucket said angrily. "All of that gossip and blackmailing will bring her to an end someday!"

"Don't forget that she also likes to lie to and deceive people," Mr. Bucket said. "I think she'll try to manipulate you into winning the factory, Charlie. She seems to be so willing to try to mess with everyone else on the tour just to get her way!"

"I agree with you on that father. I think she'll try to coat herself in a layer of false respect to trick me into winning the factory. I'm not going to let myself be tricked by her, and I will definitely not give her the factory!" Charlie stated.

"I think she'll be a bit tricky to eliminate, but I'm sure the Oompa-Loompas will do just fine with her. I'm going to go create another group of Oompa-Loompas dedicated to eliminating that awful girl and her encouraging mother!" Dakarai said confidently.

After bringing Mr. and Mrs. Bucket back to their cottage in Dessert Island, Charlie and Dakarai went to work on eliminating Kokatsu and Charlotte while fitting her elimination into the rest of the tour. Dakarai also sent out the last golden ticket in the entire world.

There was only one golden ticket left, and Charlie was very anxious to the point of having trouble going to sleep. Charlie could not permit these eleven brats to be heirs, but there was only one more chance for a decent heir to be found. Charlie simply couldn't bear the thought of all twelve of the golden ticket finders being horrendous children. Only tomorrow could determine if the final golden ticket finder would be good or bad.

* * *

 **That's chapter thirteen. Please tell me in the reviews section on what you think of Kokatsu and Charlotte. To those who don't know, Charlotte Russe was the name of a person in the book and 2005 movie who faked the 2nd golden ticket (in the book) and the 5th golden ticket (in the movie). I also added in the man from Paraguay as a nod to the 1971 movie. I thought it would be cool to give Charlotte and her daughter a chance for tour the factory since they failed to get in the factory in the first golden ticket contest.**

 **There is only one golden ticket left to be found. Let's hope the ticket finder will actually be decent compared to the other eleven brats. Remember to stay tuned for more!**

 **Bonus: Which child (who won a golden ticket) is the worst out of all of them? Who is the worst parent out of all of them? Please answer in the reviews section.**


	14. One Last Chance

**Hello everybody! Welcome to chapter fourteen of my fanfiction! In this chapter, the final golden ticket finder will be revealed! I hope you will all enjoy this chapter!**

 **To JOHNHAMMOND1993, I'm glad that you're catching all of the references in chapter thirteen. I'm very sorry that gossip affected you once at school, so I can see why you'd hate Kokatsu a little more than the other ten golden ticket winners. I also intended Kokatsu to be into framing people and blackmailing, which will definitely make her more unlikable. As for hoping if the last golden ticket finder will actually be decent, that will be revealed in this chapter.**

 **There's nothing more to say, so let's get on with the fanfiction! Just a heads up that there is a semi-violent scene in this chapter that might be a bit intense for some readers, so be cautious when reading.**

* * *

Today was January 31st, which was one day away from the second golden ticket contest. Two weeks had already passed since Willy Wonka's death, and it was coming close to three weeks. The factory felt so empty without Willy Wonka, even with the new improvements being made to the factory. Only one more golden ticket was left to be found, and Charlie hoped that the last golden ticket winner would actually be decent. The last eleven golden ticket finders had all been horrible brats in various ways. It would be a miracle if someone decent actually won.

Dakarai and the Oompa-Loompas were very busy designing elimination methods and songs for the eleven brats who were going to tour the factory. The songs have become a bit more personal with each child and their respective guardian. Dakarai also stated that the eliminations could possibly trap two golden ticket winners at once.

The rest of the tour designing process was going along splendidly, with all of the rooms having at least one elimination method in them.

Charlie, Mr. Bucket, Mrs. Bucket, and Dakarai were doing their morning session in the Television Room to see if the final golden ticket was found. The frenzy shown on the news was at its peak. People were bringing weapons to candy stores to threaten people for Wonka Bars. Some people were even looting stores for Wonka Bars. Crime and riots were going up as the last golden ticket was yet to be found.

Charlie and the rest of the group decided to leave the Television Room to go back to their regular routines. Not a lot happened when making the finishing touches on the tour. Everyone in the factory was hoping that the last ticket finder would actually be decent, but the chances were extremely low.

Charlie and the group finally went to the Television Room in the afternoon to see if the final golden ticket winner was found yet. After watching plenty of reports on the golden ticket chaos, a news report popped up stating that the final golden ticket finder was found in New York City, The United States of America.

"I hope this kid is worthy enough to inherit the factory." Mr. Bucket said.

"I hope so too," Charlie stated. "But we'll just have to wait and see."

The interview was held in an average New York house that was close to some apartment buildings nearby. The golden ticket winner was a thirteen year old girl with peach colored skin who looked at the camera with a mix of pride and a bit of anxiety as she held the twelfth golden ticket in her hands. She had black, slightly long hair with green eyes and oval-shaped glasses. She wore a black sweatshirt with blue jeans and black boots. Even though she looked charming, there were some bruises and scrapes near her eyes and jaw. She kept a fair distance away from her father.

Her father was a lean, peach-colored man with regular-cut black hair and green eyes. He had a light-blue shirt with a black jacket along with gray jeans. He was also sporting a regular mustache. He was staring at his daughter with a slight smile on his face. He also had a few bruises and scrapes on him.

"To be honest guys," the father said. "I had no idea that my daughter had found a golden ticket. I'm Ethan Rivera, and I'm a known health inspector in restaurants and factories, so I'm curious to see what the factory will be like. I'll let my daughter Madison tell you all about her success."

"Hello Madison, is there anything you'd like to tell us about yourself?"

"Um, I don't do a lot at home. I prefer going outside a lot since it gives me a sense of adventure and satisfaction. When I'm outside, I feel like I can do whatever I want. Sometimes, I get in a little trouble with the law, but we shouldn't dwell on that. I'm also not very social, and I just don't care about a lot of things. My mom's dead, and I guess that would suck if I actually did care for her. As for the factory, I guess inheriting it would be kind of cool, but I'd rather tour the factory as a vacation from my life routine." Madison said.

"Well that's quite odd. How did you get your golden ticket?"

"Well first of all, my dad didn't want to waste any money on the golden ticket contest, so I decided to go after it myself ever since they were first released to the world. Of course, I needed to earn a little bit of money to get the golden ticket. I chose to get involved in the golden ticket frenzies for a chance to steal as many Wonka Bars I can get my hands upon. I also had a secret hideout in an alleyway where I opened the bars and threw them away in a nearby dumpster. I disposed of the chocolate by feeding it to stray dogs, since they were never going to get far in life to begin with." Madison said calmly.

"Hey!" Ethan yelled. "You shouldn't be doing that! You should already know that by the bruises I gave you in the name of discipline!"

The crowd let out a gasp as Madison ran away from her house. The crowd immediately followed Madison as she ran into an alleyway with her golden ticket in her hand. A few cameramen came up to her as Madison continued her story.

"Anyways, I also managed to steal some money that was meant for charity and the homeless. It might sound wrong to do something like that, but as long as I'm happy, I couldn't care less. Did I mention I led a few frenzies in the hopes of striking lucky? Anyways, I also used some money to afford ways to shoplift my stashes of Wonka Bars. I persisted for so long, that it would be impossible for me to not find a golden ticket." Madison said without showing any signs of guilt.

"Hold it right there, Madison!" Ethan announced as he pinned Madison to the wall while she was thrashing wildly. A lot of audience members decided to leave the alleyway in horror.

Some scenes that the camera crew recorded were very disturbing to witness. Ethan blew five punches to Madison's head as the girl managed to pull out a knife. Ethan then pulled out his own knife as the two began to fight.

"Do you think life is just a game?" Ethan roared. "I discipline you all the time and yet you still don't listen to me!"

"I don't care! I just want to be happy and free! I could kill you right now since you're getting in my way!" Madison threatened.

"What are you talking about? I just want to be a normal father, but I have to deal with mistakes like you!" Ethan yelled.

Ethan then beat up his daughter even more as Madison swung at Ethan's head with a nearby baseball bat. Everyone left the scene, although a single camera was still recording since it was left behind. Ethan and Madison weren't accomplishing anything, as they were both bruised and bloody messes. Charlie was practically forced to turn off the television in sheer disgust and disappointment.

"I just can't believe it," Charlie said. "All twelve of the golden ticket winners are some of the worst children I have ever met! I'm so disappointed that they're going to be candidates for inheriting the factory."

"I agree entirely," Dakarai said. "This particular child and her father might be the hardest people to eliminate on the tour. She seems to be very cruel to everything around her, which stems from her father, who passes his abuse off as discipline. Don't get me wrong, this child definitely deserves punishment, but I think her father seems like the type of person to abuse his child at every chance he gets."

"I just can't believe that these two scumbags live like this! I wonder how often they get themselves in this sort of madness! They could even get arrested after this interview for all I know!" Mr. Bucket said.

"I wonder how we'll have to deal with twelve brats and their parents running amok in our factory," Mrs. Bucket said. "I'll look forward to when they'll finally learn their lesson!"

"When they do learn their lesson," Dakarai added. "They'll hopefully be reformed from their misdeeds. This factory could actually serve as a benefit for them since I can't possibly see them living the rest of their lives without learning their individual lessons."

"I think we should get back to our regular routines," Charlie said. "Dakarai, I'm going to help you and the Oompa-Loompas with finishing up the rest of the tour!"

Mr. and Mrs. Bucket returned to Dessert Island as Charlie and Dakarai finished up the rest of the tour. The Oompa-Loompas had also finished composing a song dedicated for Madison and Ethan.

The entire factory was very gloomy and full of disappointment since there were no decent heirs to be found. All twelve of the golden ticket finders were horrible people that need to be reformed immediately. Before Charlie went to bed, he thought of the twelve brats a little bit.

The first half of the golden ticket finders was atrocious. Anthony was a psychopathic bully, Eva was spoiled and ungrateful, Eric was a bad role model to his school, Bella was in love with her beauty and eating disorders, Jaden was an ignorant gangster, and Emma was obsessed with attention that came from hurting herself.

The second half of the golden ticket finders was also atrocious. Manuel was addicted to a myriad of unhealthy things, Clara was an oversensitive child who grew up too quickly, Kevin was a conceited celebrity who was desperate for popularity, Ryan was an electronics addict who had a fixation on very inappropriate things, Kokatsu was a messed up gossiper who wanted to ruin the reputations of other people, and Madison was a cruel sociopath who had no remorse for her actions.

Charlie went to sleep with a few tears in his eyes, since he knew that tomorrow would be the day that twelve horrible children would enter a beautiful factory that they didn't deserve to go into. Charlie also had nightmares of each of the brats winning the factory, which made it hard for him to sleep. Eventually, exhaustion took over as Charlie finally went to sleep.

* * *

 **That's the chapter! I hope you've enjoyed my fanfiction so far! It's kind of a bummer that none of the kids are decent enough to inherit the factory, but maybe Charlie can teach them all a lesson on the tour. Please tell me in the reviews section on what you think of Madison and Ethan. Stay tuned for more!**

 **Bonus: Rank the twelve lucky kids (or their parents) from the least awful to the most awful.**

 **Another list topic that could be done would be predicting the elimination order of the twelve kids, with the first one listed being the first kid to be eliminated while the last one listed would be the potential winner of your choice.**


	15. The Big Day Arrives

**Hello everybody! Welcome to chapter fifteen of my fanfiction!**

 **To _Tristan_ , sending out more golden tickets would create a lot of unhappy golden ticket winners and news reporters. The date the second tour will start was promised to be in February 1st. ****Unfortunately, this means that the only candidates for being heirs are the twelve atrocious children.**

 **To _JOHNHAMMOND1993_ , I like how you classified the twelve kids as bad or negative. That's actually a good observation! Unfortunately, this chapter will be dedicated to the twelve brats at their hotel rooms and at the front gates, so the twelve winners won't be in the factory yet to be eliminated.**

 **To everyone reading this, please enjoy my fanfiction!**

* * *

Today was February 1st, and Charlie Bucket woke up pretty early at seven in the morning. The factory was promised to reopen to the world again at ten in the morning. Charlie had gotten dressed in an outfit similar to Willy Wonka's outfit when he toured the factory back when Charlie was just a kid. He was dressed in a black shirt with a burgundy tailcoat. He wore also wore black pants, gray gloves, black shoes, and a black top hat. He also brought along his cane which had a black and white sphere on top on it. Charlie had about three hours until the golden ticket winners would arrive at the front gates.

He went over the tour and demise songs with the Oompa-Loompas after saying goodbye to his parents. He checked the security cameras outside to see if any winners were present yet. No golden ticket finders were found outside yet. Charlie wondered what they were doing in their hotels.

* * *

In the hotel room occupied by Anthony and Andrew, a short conversation was going on.

"Do you have your phone to record the factory on the tour?" Andrew asked his son.

"Yes, and it's at full battery. I hope you have your phone just in case we need it." Anthony replied.

"I also have my phone ready," Andrew said. "I have also brought along my secret recipe for success."

Andrew then pulled a gun out of his holster as Anthony laughed in glee.

"You're the master of smuggling! Hopefully this will force our way into victory!" Anthony remarked.

"I learned it from your granddad!" Andrew replied.

In the hotel room occupied by Eva and Rohan, another conversation was going on.

"Wow, this hotel room sucks!" Eva shouted. "I want a better one right now!"

"Okay sweetheart," Rohan said. "I'll see if we can get a fancier hotel after we tour the factory."

"But I want it now! I also want the entire factory immediately along with ten more phones, five more golden watches, and another mansion!" Eva demanded.

"Okay sweetheart, but it isn't time to tour the factory yet!" Rohan said.

In the hotel room occupied by Eric and Miranda, an even shorter conversation took place.

"Are you going to bring your schoolwork to the factory?" Miranda asked her son.

"Sure, I'm probably going to get bored anyways during the tour. It would be kind of cool if I won the factory though. I'll surely beat all of those idiotic children." Eric replied.

Another conversation was going on in the hotel room occupied by Bella and Alrigo.

"I guess I'll allow you to eat in the factory," Alrigo said. "But you must purge up all of it!"

"I will father, I'm not going to look fat and ugly like that Mexican boy and the German girl. I can't wait to get rid of every candy in the factory once I inherit it!" Bella stated.

In the hotel room that was occupied by Jaden and Kiara, another short conversation was taking place.

"I'm taking the EBT card with me just in case," Kiara said. "I hope my newest baby daddy is taking care of the kids. I just gave birth to another baby a few days after our interview and I just can't wait to have another one!"

"I also have some supplies I got from the Badboy gang so we can claim this factory as our turf!" Jaden said as he pulled out a knife, some spray paint, and some drugs to sell for money.

Even Emma and Jacob had a conversation in their hotel room.

"I don't want to go to this stupid factory," Emma complained. "I just want the attention of winning a golden ticket, nothing else!"

"Come on Emma!" Jacob responded. "We'll get more attention if we go on the tour. If you want, I can give you some razor blades and scissors for cutting yourself if you get bored. I'll also bring your phone, your favorite satanic books, and maybe even some pills if you really want to die on the tour. The factory will have to bring you back if you do attempt suicide you know."

Manuel was looking excited, but fatigued in his hotel room. Alicia decided to talk to him.

"It's okay my little angel, you'll have all of the candy you'll want in the factory. If there's no food, I'll give you some of your happy pills and marijuana. We'll move on to much more powerful drugs if that doesn't leave you satisfied."

"Well I'd better be satisfied!" Manuel said.

Clara and Lena were having a conversation while holding quite a few protesting signs.

"I honestly can't wait to win the factory; we're going to be so special in our community! I'm going to bring some matches just in case! Mother, do we have all of the protesting signs ready?" Clara said as she looked over the protesting signs she was holding.

"This factory should better conform to our social justice ideas, or else!" Lena threatened as she looked over some flares from her pocket.

Kevin and Marvin were both having a short conversation after a good dose of singing their horrible songs.

"I'm ready to conquer this factory!" Marvin bragged as he got his phone ready. "If we win this factory, our popularity will be absolutely unbeatable! I'm not afraid of any challenges that will face us along the way!"

"I hope the others will treat us as if we were already winners in the first place!" Kevin exclaimed as he brought some pranking materials and his phone along with him. "I'm going to give the others a hard time if they dare to make us less popular!"

Ryan and Jessica were both talking to each other in their hotel room.

"Charlie can't resist a child like you." Jessica said. "What kind of monster would ever deny an autistic child a chocolate factory?"

"I know I'll win for sure. I just hope there's internet connection in the factory, I can't tour the factory without a good dose of my favorite sexy videos!" Ryan said.

Kokatsu and Charlotte were both on their phones talking to each other.

"I think this factory can produce a load of juicy stories for my school newspaper! I just can't wait to enter the factory! This will be my best birthday if I win the factory!" Kokatsu said.

"I know you're excited honey. I want to finally win the factory to become even more popular!" Charlotte said.

Finally, Madison and Ethan had a small conversation in the hotel they arrived in.

"I'm very disappointed in you," Ethan said to his daughter. "I just can't believe we have to go to this stupid candy factory today!"

"I just want to step away from my routine, is that too much to ask?" Madison responded.

"If it involves being a little pest to achieve that goal, then yes!" Ethan said.

* * *

After making sure every last detail was set, Dakarai went to the Security Room to talk to Charlie. Dakarai was dressed in an average work outfit that a regular Oompa-Loompa would wear.

"I'm going to be with the Oompa-Loompas during the tour. I'll secretly watch the twelve golden ticket winners and see how they'll react to the factory's wonders." Dakarai said.

"I love that idea! That might give us an idea on who should be an heir to the factory since there's someone watching their actions from behind the scenes." Charlie said.

"I'll find a hiding place in the main corridor immediately! I'll see you soon!" Dakarai said before heading off.

Charlie then checked a clock nearby. It was five minutes until ten o' clock, so Charlie investigated the security cameras to find the twelve lucky winners at the front gates.

* * *

The family to the very left from the crowd's perspective were Bella Magro and her father Alrigo. Bella was dressed in a green winter coat and a chartreuse scarf with a lime green sweater. She wore teal jeans and a belt along with black boots. It was worth noting that Bella was chewing sugar-free gum. Alrigo wore a similar black winter coat with a leather jacket and a plaid, green shirt. He also wore black jeans with a belt along with fancy, brown shoes. They both appeared at the same weight they were last seen at the interview. Alrigo was discussing diet plans with Bella while drinking water.

To the right of Bella and Alrigo were Emma Murphy and her father Jacob. Emma was dressed in a black winter coat and a black hoodie along with a short sleeved shirt with a skull on it. She had black sweat pants and black tennis shoes. Jacob had a black winter coat and a navy blue long sleeved jacket. He also wore blue jeans and regular black shoes. Emma appeared to be cutting herself with a straight face as Jacob ignored her.

Next to Emma and Jacob were Madison Rivera and her father Ethan. Madison wore a navy blue sweatshirt with black jeans and a black scarf. She wore her black tennis shoes and her regular circular glasses. She appeared to have even more bruises on her face than yesterday. Ethan also appeared to be beaten up badly. He wore a gray long-sleeved shirt and a black jacket. He also wore gray jeans and black shoes. They both refused to talk to each other.

Next to Madison and Ethan were Eric Piker and his mother Miranda. Eric was dressed in a very long sleeved orange hoodie that almost covered his fingers. He wore black sweatpants, an orange scarf, and tennis shoes, which made Eric look very relaxed for someone so academic. Although he was wearing a small backpack for some odd reason. Miranda Mary Piker was wearing a blue school sweatshirt with a purple skirt. She also wore long, black stockings and black boots.

Next to Eric and Miranda were Kokatsu Russe and her mother Charlotte. Kokatsu wore a black track jacket with jeans and black business shoes. Charlotte was dressed in a gray business suit with black business shoes. They were both looking at their own phones in joy while Kokatsu talked about her own birthday.

Next to Kokatsu and Charlotte were Anthony Slugworth and his father Andrew. Anthony was dressed in a long sleeved, buttoned red shirt with a brown, tweed jacket, black jeans and brown, classy shoes. Andrew had a brown business suit on and fancy, black shoes. They were both anticipating the factory's second reopening while discussing plans on how to reveal the factory's secrets.

Next to Anthony and Andrew were Eva Pondicherry and her father Rohan. Eva wore a beige winter coat with a beautiful Indian blouse and dress with red high heels. Eva also appeared to have a few more golden watches on her wrists along with more makeup on her face. Rohan wore a business suit with a blue tie and fancy brown shoes. He had a few more ruby rings on his fingers. Eva was barking demands to Rohan while Rohan was approving of her demands.

Next to Eva and Rohan were Kevin Prune and his father Marvin. Kevin was wearing a white winter coat, blue jeans, sneakers, and a black long sleeved shirt with his name and face on it. Marvin was in a white winter coat with a white disco suit and disco pants along with black fancy shoes. They were both signing autographs for their hordes of fans.

Next to Kevin and Marvin were Ryan Wilson and his mother Jessica. Ryan was in a pastel blue sweatshirt with black sweat pants and Velcro shoes with a blue scarf. He was staring at Kevin in an excited manner while flapping his hands. Jessica wore a dress suit like in her interview, except it was dark blue instead of black. She wore indigo thigh high socks and wore large, black boots. Some audience members were slightly aroused by her curvaceous appearance.

Next to Ryan and Jessica were Clara Seltsam and her mother Lena. Clara had a pink winter coat with a female gender symbol on her short-sleeved T-shirt. She also wore blue jeans and tennis shoes. Lena looked about the same as Clara, although her T-shirt had a feminist catchphrase saying "THE PATRIARCHY CAN'T BUG US!" on it. They were starting a protest with some social justice warriors nearby.

Next to Clara and Lena were Jaden Lewis and his mother Kiara. Jaden wore a red winter coat with a black hoodie with spaghetti straps and a white undershirt. He wore some white hi-tops, a black hat turned sideways, his fake bling, his black bandanna, his sunglasses, and the same sagging jeans from his interview. Kiara was wearing a red winter coat and a tie-dye shirt with a lime colored dress. It was worth noting that she was no longer pregnant. Jaden and Kiara were listening to very loud, trashy rap music.

Finally, next to Jaden and Kiara were Manuel Ramirez and his mother Alicia. Manuel was wearing a black winter coat with a food-stained, gray T-shirt that had a picture of a marijuana leaf on it. A message on the T-shirt read "LAS DROGAS SON MI VIDA!" He also wore black, long shorts and tennis shoes. He was eating some chocolate while waiting for the gates to open. Alicia wore a purple winter coat with a cyan, long sleeved shirt. She also wore a long, scarlet skirt and brown socks and sandals. She was holding Manuel's drugs while she snacked on some candy. Manuel also had a reddish tint to his eyes, meaning that he was stoned. Perhaps he had the munchies as well.

* * *

After some waiting, the gates finally opened. The twelve lucky winners entered the gates and stopped near the doors. Some people in the crowd tried to join the tour near the gates, but they were caught and forced to return back to where they were standing.

"About time, I want to see these secrets immediately!" Anthony demanded.

"I want this factory now!" Eva barked.

"I don't really care about seeing this factory, so I'll probably study when I get into a comfortable place." Eric said with a bored look on his face.

"My nightmares are slowly coming to life. I hope this factory isn't too unhealthy." Bella said nervously.

"I'm ready to conquer my new turf!" Jaden exclaimed.

"I hope this place isn't too happy. I hate happiness!" Emma complained.

"I'm starving like an African child!" Manuel said as he scarfed down another chocolate bar.

"I hope this factory conforms to our social justice ideologies, or else!" Clara threatened.

"I'm one step closer to fame!" Kevin said with pride as Ryan smiled a bit at him.

"Does Charlie have any Wi-Fi in the factory? I want to watch some sexy stuff!" Ryan said with a straight face.

"Let's see if there are some juicy secrets I get my hands upon. It's my birthday after all and I should win this factory!" Kokatsu said while smiling.

"I'm not really into touring the factory; I just want to have some fun the way I want it!" Madison said while observing the outsides of the factory.

"Dear visitors, it is my great pleasure to welcome you to my factory! Before we open the doors, we should all have a moment of silence for Willy Wonka and the wonderful things he has given to the world." Charlie said.

Mr. Bucket, Mrs. Bucket, and the Oompa Loompas had a moment of silence for Willy Wonka, Wilbur Wonka, Grandpa Joe, Grandma Josephine, Grandpa George, Grandma Georgina, and the former Oompa-Loompa chief nicknamed Sweet-Koko.

The entire group outside the gates were completely silent, but the inside of the gates weren't so quiet.

"Who cares?" Anthony blurted out. "Let us in already!"

"Yeah! I want to get in now!" Eva agreed.

"Let us in you fool!" Jaden yelled.

"Stop discriminating against us!" Clara shouted.

"When will this moment be over?" Kevin complained.

"I don't care for this stupid stuff!" Madison said.

Bella and Emma were also loudly laughing, although they were laughing for different reasons.

Eric, Manuel, Ryan, and Kokatsu were also having some conversations with their parents while the audience was booing.

Finally, the steel doors unlocked themselves. The doors revealed a stage where puppets that looked exactly like the twelve winners and their parents spun around on colorful circles. Slow song lyrics from Oompa-Loompas from behind the scenes began to play. The strange part was that no music was playing.

 _Behind the stage is the very greatest place._

 _A world of imagination, sweets, and surprises that is something to be embraced._

 _Congratulations on your victory so far!_

 _Are you ready to witness the beautiful and bizarre?_

Parade music then began to play as the lyrics were sung at a regular pace.

 _You're all in for a fantastic treat!_

 _Are you ready for who you're going to meet?_

 _Are you ready to see the man behind it all?_

 _The man who's ready to enthrall?_

 _He'll show you a world of pure imagination!_

 _A factory of pure, wonderful creation!_

 _For the second generation!_

 _There's no need for explanation!_

The song began to slow down again.

 _As long as you're good, there's absolutely nothing to fear!_

After that, a golden throne with a red cushion on it popped up. Sitting on the throne was Charlie Bucket himself, who was looking at the twelve lucky winners and their parents with a smile on his face.

 _Charlie Bucket is now finally here!_

After the song had ended, fireworks and confetti blazed. Charlie left his seat and went down the stairs before the pyrotechnics went out of control, causing all of puppets to light on fire and melt. Some of the winners like Eva and Kevin looked in horror as their respective puppets melted while Emma smiled and Madison chuckled a bit.

"Good morning everybody," Charlie said. "My name is Charlie Bucket, and I am the proud owner of this establishment. I will also be your tour guide today. Please come inside the factory everybody, it's much warmer in there! I'll collect your tickets once you're inside the factory. After that, we'll begin the tour."

"If you say so." Anthony said.

"Do you want to know our names?" Kokatsu said.

"We'll do that once your tickets have been collected."

"Fair enough." Kokatsu said.

The group of twelve came inside the factory as the doors to the outside world shut behind them.

 **That's all for chapter fifteen! The twelve lucky winners are finally inside the factory! I hope you've enjoyed my fanfiction so far, and stay tuned for more.**

 **Fun Fact: Manuel's shirt means "drugs are my life." in Spanish.**

 **Bonus: Who do you think will get eliminated first, and what room do you think it will occur in? Please leave your answer in the reviews section.**


	16. The Main Corridor

**Hello everybody! Welcome to chapter sixteen of my fanfiction!**

 **To _Tristan494_ , considering Manuel has the munchies and is already a pig to begin with, I can see why you'd choose him to be eliminated first. We'll have to wait and see if Manuel will be eliminated or not. As for your fanfiction, it's a bit too early for me to make a fair judgement, but I am curious to see how it will play out.**

 **To _cheesecake4life_ , we'll have to wait and see on that. The Chocolate Room will not be visited until the next chapter, so stay tuned!**

 **To anyone reading this, I hope you will all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Once the doors shut behind the group, Charlie introduced the group to the main corridor.

"This is the main corridor; please leave your coats to the right where my cane is pointed at!" Charlie said as he pointed to a set of twenty four coat hangers that were actually human arms and hands in twenty four different colors in a complete color spectrum.

"Why is it so warm in here?" Kokatsu asked.

"The workers here are used to very warm climates, they just can't stand the cold." Charlie said.

The kids and parents left their coats and winter accessories on the arms while the kids kept their sweatshirts and hoodies. When a winter coat or accessory was placed in the hand, the hand would suddenly close. Eva found this out by accident.

"Oh my God!" Eva yelled.

"How is that possible?" Eric asked.

"That's messed up," Madison said. "I love it."

"It's certainly a pleasant sight to see," Emma noted. "But they should all be black, not rainbow colored! Rainbows are for babies!"

"Why are these hands turning me on?" Ryan asked.

"It's probably because you're weird and gay." Anthony said.

"Stop insulting gay people you racist scum." Clara said.

"How on Earth is that racist, you land whale." Kevin replied as Bella and Alrigo started to giggle.

The group finished putting their coats and winter accessories on the arms as they observed the rest of the main corridor.

The main corridor was currently colored gray, but Charlie pressed a button that changed the corridor's color. Charlie decided to stop at pink for some odd reason. There were also rainbow spotlights in the corridor that were pretty mesmerizing to look at.

"Trippy," Manuel muttered to himself. "The drugs must be kicking in."

"Speaking of drugs," Jaden said. "Who made the puppet show? Sure, the music was lit but that part with the fire was crazy!"

"I'm going to use the instrumental for one of my songs." Kevin said.

"The music was terrible in my opinion." Kokatsu said.

"The sheer amount of happiness in the puppet show could've killed me." Emma said.

There were also a few decorations near the walls of the corridor, like flowers in flower pots and Wonka Bars being displayed in glass cases. There were some couches to sit on and chandeliers on the ceiling. There were also paintings of Willy Wonka on some parts of the hallway. To the group's left, there was a giant contract with pens ready.

* * *

"Okay everybody, we're going to line up so I can collect your golden tickets! Please give your tickets to me in a single file line! After that, you can go to the area on the left where you must sign a contract. It's nothing too special, you only need to know that I'm not responsible if anything goes wrong in the factory. In other words, don't sue me. Once we're all done, the fun can begin!" Charlie said to the group.

The group formed into a line as Charlie instructed. Anthony and Andrew decided to be the first ones to give Charlie their golden ticket.

"I'm Anthony Slugworth, and I'm actually a little excited to see what secrets are in store for me."

"Well good for you! Are you actually excited to steal some secrets for your own business?" Charlie jokingly said.

"Um, no sir." Anthony lied.

"Okay then," Charlie said with a fake smile. "Welcome to the factory!"

Anthony and Andrew left to sign the contract before Eva and Rohan stepped up to give Charlie their golden ticket.

"I'm Eva Pondicherry!" she yelled out. "I'm totally excited to see this glamorous factory! I want to see them now! Care for a selfie?"

"Um, sure. You do look pretty today." Charlie said as they took a selfie that was completely awkward for Charlie.

Eric and Miranda stepped up next to give their golden ticket to Charlie.

"Nice to meet you," Eric said as he shook Charlie's hand. "If you don't know already, I'm Eric Piker, and I'm the student council president at my school. I'm also a Spelling Bee and Geography Bee champion! You should see some of my 1,050 academic prizes I have at home. I got 50 more prizes since my interview!"

"That's a lot! Do you get tired from competitng so much?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not the type to back down from competition, especially when it's academic competition! I've also done great research about the previous tour, so I'm confident I'll win." Eric stated.

After that, Bella and Alrigo stepped up to give Charlie their golden ticket to Charlie. Charlie took the golden ticket quickly since he knew Bella used the ticket to wipe her mouth after a purging session.

"I'm Bella Magro. Do I look beautiful?"

"You do in fact! You are a bit too skinny however, so please be wary of that." Charlie advised.

"Nonsense, I work hard to stay beautiful! Everyone who isn't skinny like me is an ugly fatty!" Bella said before leaving the line to sign the contract.

Jaden and Kiara then stepped up and gave Charlie their golden ticket.

"I'm Jaden Lewis. Do I look ghetto enough for this turf?"

"I'm not sure why you'd want to be ghetto, but you qualify for that well enough. I'm sure you'll have lots of fun in the factory. But please pull up your pants!"

"Hey! It's the new style!" Jaden exclaimed before leaving to sign the contract.

Emma and Jacob then gave Charlie their half-ripped golden ticket once it was their turn.

"Huh. I expected it to be in better condition considering how valuable it is."

"I'm Emma Murphy, and I don't care about my golden ticket as long as I have it. Is there a special room where I can practice my edginess? The sheer amount of happiness is going to kill me!"

"Well, I'm sad to tell you that there's no special room for doing that. If you want to be edgy, you'll just have to do it on your own time." Charlie said as Emma scowled at him.

As Emma and Jacob left to sign the contract, Manuel and Alicia came up to give Charlie their golden ticket.

"I'm Manuel Ramirez," Manuel said. "This place is so trippy; I can't wait to see more. I'm also hoping for some sweets to eat. I love junk food!"

"Well, I'm glad you're liking the factory so far. Also, why does your golden ticket have a bite mark on it?" Charlie asked.

"I got drunk and high during a party, so I must've nibbled on my golden ticket a bit." Manuel admitted with a straight face.

After Manuel and Alicia left, Clara and Lena came to give Charlie their golden ticket.

"I'm Clara Seltsam, and I'm a feminist, an anti-racist, an Islamism supporter, a transgender, anti-body shaming, socialist, and a social justice warrior! I like this factory, but did you seriously have to be a white male?"

"Um, that's determined at birth you know." Charlie said.

"I don't care; being a white male makes you a racist and a sexist. Ugh! I'm so triggered!" Clara said as she left the line with her mother to sign the contract.

Kevin and Marvin then stepped up to give their golden ticket to Charlie.

"I'm Kevin Prune. I'm the most famous celebrity child, so I should be the one winning the factory! Everyone else doesn't compare to me and my father Marvin!" Kevin bragged.

"Well that's a pretty strong opinion, maybe you'll change your opinions later." Charlie suggested.

"Nope!" Kevin said before leaving the line.

Ryan and Jessica then steeped up to give Charlie their golden ticket.

"G'day mate! I'm Ryan Wilson. This factory is bull dust so far, I hope there are more electronics in the factory. I can't get a Wi-Fi connection on my phone! It just makes me so mad that I can't watch my favorite videos! I'm autistic by the way, so you'd better give me this bloody factory!" Ryan yelled.

"It's okay; the factory will be fun enough for you. I guarantee it!" Charlie ensured.

"By the way," Jessica said. "Are you single?"

"Um, why do you ask me that question?" Charlie asked.

"Never mind." Jessica said as she left the line.

Kokatsu and Charlotte stepped up to give Charlie their golden ticket.

"I'm Kokatsu Russe, and I'm finding this factory quite intriguing." She said. "I am a girl that specializes in all kind of secrets and rumors. I also like to indulge in gossip, framing, and blackmail. It's also my birthday, if you didn't know already."

"Well happy birthday, Kokatsu. I'm glad to have you in the factory," Charlie said with a fake smile. "I'm also glad that the ticket is actually legitimate." Charlie said.

"No problem." Kokatsu said.

Finally, Madison and Ethan stepped up to give Charlie their golden ticket.

"I'm Madison Rivera, and I'm your average fun loving kid. The things I like might be questionable, but I still have fun with them. I wonder what this factory has in store for me."

"Well, I hope you have fun!" Charlie said while thinking of Madison's previous actions from the interview.

"I'm Ethan Rivera, and I'll be seeing if this factory is worthy of an actual safety inspection or not."

"Sounds good to me." Charlie said.

"Okay Madison, let's see what Charlie has in store for us," Ethan said as he forcefully dragged Madison to the contract where they signed it.

* * *

"Okay everybody; are we all ready to truly start the tour?" Charlie asked.

"Yes! Start it already!" Anthony said as he got his phone ready.

"Well, what are we waiting for; let's begin our way through the factory." Charlie said after checking for all of the signatures on the contract.

The group walked down the halls for a little bit as some of the kids chatted along the way.

"Charlie," Jaden said. "Why does this factory feel like it's going downwards?"

"The first thing I want to tell you all is that I hide the most important rooms underground. No building in the world can house the rooms you'll visit today, so I keep them underground." Charlie stated.

The Main Corridor's biggest improvement was that it had gotten longer. There were even a few brown colored doors to the left and to the right.

"Those lead to different sections of the corridor, no need to talk about them!" Charlie said.

"I'm starting to get a little tired," Manuel complained. "Can we stop somewhere to rest?"

"What are you talking about? We've just started! You'll just have to keep on moving to find a place to rest." Charlie replied.

The group then found out that the path split in two. Charlie pressed a button that was placed between the two paths.

"Come along now children!" Charlie said. "We don't want anyone getting lost at this point in the tour."

The group turned right, then left, then left again. Then right, then left, then right, then right again, and then left. Charlie pushed a button at every fork between each path. The group noticed that the ceiling was starting to get lower since it was bumping a few of the taller parents in the factory. The group also discovered a giant hole in the ground that made it impossible to go to the room on the other side of it.

"Are we seriously jumping down there?" Kevin rudely asked.

"Maybe we'll just have to go in another direction." Eric offered.

"Nope, this is where we should be going." Charlie replied.

"Cool!" Emma exclaimed. "I wonder how deep it is. Maybe I'll break some bones going down there. I'll gladly jump in first to find out!"

Charlie stared at her a little bit before giving out instructions.

"This is where the fun begins, please jump inside with me." Charlie said before jumping in the hole.

After Charlie went down the hole, Emma quickly followed his example.

"Last one down's a rotten egg!" Kevin yelled before going down the pit.

Ethan cruelly pushed Madison into the pit without before he jumped himself.

Everyone else jumped in after that.

* * *

The hole the group jumped into was actually turning into a giant, green playground-like slide. The group slid down into a wide, well-lit, green, circular tunnel that was beginning to turn turquoise.

"What part of the factory is this?" Anthony asked.

"Now's not the time for explaining." Charlie replied.

"This might be the best trip I've ever had in a long time!" Manuel said as he got some LSD out to get high.

"I feel a tad bit claustrophobic, but at least I'm skinny enough to move efficiently unlike those pigs named Manuel and Clara!" Bella said.

"Are you fat shaming us?" Clara yelled.

"I am indeed!" Bella remarked.

The group went down the now turquoise tunnel that slowly became cyan and even wider and even more spherical. The group thought nothing of it until Kiara accidentally bumped into a mirror.

"What is this? This ain't no candy factory!" Kiara exclaimed.

"The crazy lady has a point." Charlotte said.

"I'm inferring that this a mirror maze." Miranda said.

"You are correct my dear. Please follow my way." Charlie ordered.

The group followed Charlie into one of many exits of the mirror maze. Ryan took advantage of the hustle and bustle that was going on by deciding to hug Kevin.

"Jesus Christ!" Kevin yelled. "Have you ever heard of personal space?"

"I'll have you know that I am your biggest fan. I have all of your CDs and music albums." Ryan said before pulling out some CDs and music albums from his pockets and showing them to Kevin.

"Impressive," Kevin remarked. "You might actually be true in that regard. Do you want to be friends."

"Of course!" Ryan exclaimed.

The two then held their hands once they arrived into the next area.

The next area was blue color; it had a tilting floor that the group found it hard to walk on.

"What is this? I want to see an actual room right now!" Eva demanded.

"Patience, young lady." Charlie said.

"This sucks." Madison said while trying to shove her father away from her.

The next tunnel was indigo, but it was slowly turning violet. The height of circular walls went down to the point of everyone needed to crawl to get around. The width was thankfully left unchanged, so no one needed to move single file.

"I hope I don't get stuck," Clara said. "That would be fat shaming!"

"I agree." Manuel said.

The tunnel then started to tilt downwards, which forced the group to drop back into the main corridor. It was the same spot in which they entered the circular tubes in, but there was no pit to fall into.

* * *

"Well that was disappointing." Emma said.

"That was lit! Can we go in there again?" Jaden asked.

"Take me with him!" Manuel ordered.

"I'm sorry boys, but we need to get into the first main room of the factory."

"Speaking of rooms," Eric said. "What was the point of that pit?"

"The pit leads to the Tube Maze," Charlie answered. "It's an efficient way to travel the factory, although the areas you go to are completely randomized."

"What kind of system is that?" Anthony asked.

"It's my system, which is the way I like it." Charlie answered.

"Can we go to an actual room now?" Eva whined.

"Certainly my dear if you stop whining. Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce you to the Chocolate Room!" Charlie said as he pointed to a rather small door that complimented the low height of the area.

"You mean to tell me that a chocolate room is behind these bodgy doors?" Ryan asked.

"Yep! The doors are small to keep all of the chocolatey goodness inside!" Charlie answered.

Charlie unlocked the doors to the Chocolate Room and opened them.

"Welcome to the Chocolate Room!" Charlie announced.

* * *

 **That's the chapter, I hope you all have enjoyed my fanfiction so far! Please leave a review on what you think of the chapter! Did you know I put references to the book and the 1971 film in the chapter? They're actually ridiculously easy to find. Remember to stay tuned for more!**

 **Bonus: Try guessing a room where an elimination might occur at. (Not the first elimination!) Then try to guess which brat the room will target.**


	17. Brawl in the Chocolate Room

**Hello everyone! There's not much to say other than this chapter will be a little long. Also there's a semi-violent scene, (not very graphic but a little intense.)**

 **To _Tristan494_ , we'll have to wait and see if Eva decides to steal a squirrel or not.**

 **To _JOHNHAMMOND1993_ , we'll have to wait and see if Anthony leaves first or if Ryan gets eliminated in the Square Candies that Look Round Room. I'm also glad you've caught the references to the 1971 movie!**

 **To _cheesecake4life_ , we'll have to wait and see if Bella gets in trouble in the Inventing Room.**

 **Without further ado, let's begin chapter seventeen! I hope you'll enjoy my fanfiction!**

* * *

Once Charlie introduced the group to the Chocolate Room, a few faces were excited to explore the room. Charlie led the way as the group pushed and shoved each other while looking in awe at the Chocolate Room's delights.

The entire room was a giant green meadow with a river that appeared to be completely made out of chocolate. One of the biggest changes is that the walls were made of dark chocolate that didn't melt. At the end of the room was a gigantic waterfall that poured loads of liquid chocolate. It was even bigger than the one in the initial tour.

It was also worth noting that there were more plants and trees in the room. Some marshmallow trees had chocolate on them while the cotton candy bushes sometimes had a chocolate taste to them. There were chocolate ice-cream boulders with peanut butter cup trails. There were candy apples and candy pumpkins; it was quite a wonder to see.

"Now be careful my dear children. Don't lose your heads! Don't get too overexcited! Just keep very calm!" Charlie ordered.

"This is the Chocolate Room?" Anthony asked. "In my factory, we just use machines for our chocolate."

"Well machines can be quite monotonous. Mixing nature, technology, and imagination is where it's at."

"How is there a land made out of candy underground?" Eric asked. "This room would be eaten by insects and creatures in just a few minutes."

"We hollow out the underground portion of our factory, so the Chocolate Room doesn't directly border any dirt at all," Charlie answered. "Everyone, please follow me!"

Charlie took the group to the riverbank as some of the group members were gazing around the room.

"Every drop of this river is completely made of hot melted chocolate of the finest quality. We test the quality by putting it on our candy as you can see all around the room." Charlie said.

"So you're saying that all of the candies in the room taste like chocolate?" Kokatsu asked.

"Well, not all of them are made of chocolate. Some are left without a chocolate flavor for comparison purposes." Charlie explained.

Charlie then took the group to a bridge-like area of the room that was close to the chocolate waterfall. It had gotten wider since the last tour to accommodate the twenty four people on the tour. Charlie showed the group the new chocolate waterfall.

"The waterfall is the most important part of the room. It mixes the chocolate while churning it and making it light and frothy. It produces thousands of gallons an hour. Fun fact, no other factory in the world mixes their chocolate by waterfall."

"This seems way too unnecessary!" Anthony said.

"I'm sorry, but you really shouldn't mumble." Charlie replied.

Charlie then turned around to see Kevin pushing and shoving other people to get in the lead. He also saw Madison and Ethan trying to shove each other into the chocolate river below them.

"Please don't mess around; I don't want anybody contaminating my river." Charlie ordered. Once the group made it to the other side of the bridge, Charlie spotted some glass pipes coming from a machine that sucked up chocolate from the chocolate river.

"These pipes are very important. They suck up the chocolate from the river and bring the chocolate to other rooms of the factory." Charlie said.

"Does that explain why your chocolate comes in different flavors?" Alicia asked.

"Yep! The pipes bring them to a room where they'll be made into a different flavor. Of course some flavors are brought here to test on the candies in this room, so don't be surprised about the varieties of chocolates here."

Charlie then showed the group a part of the Chocolate Room's meadow.

"Do you like this meadow? Please try some of the grass, oh please do. The grass is a candy called swudge, which has a minty, sugary taste. It's just so delectable and good looking. Please have blade!"

"Are you saying you can eat the grass?" Miranda asked. "That's going a bit too far."

"Eh, so long as it's edible." Manuel replied as he knelt down to grab a handful of grass.

"To answer your question, Miranda," Charlie said. "Everything in this room is edible, including me. Although granted, you'd be a cannibal if you ate me assuming you got past the skin, muscles, and bones."

"So now you're saying that everything in this room is edible. I'm sorry but that's absolutely absurd." Andrew said.

"Well, that's what you expect when you enter a world of pure imagination," Charlie replied. "But anyways, you are all now allowed to enjoy this room. Come on guys, scurry off. Shoo!"

Manuel, Alicia, Clara, Lena, and Rohan left the group immediately to pig out on the sweets of the Chocolate Room. Eventually, everyone else left the group except for Anthony and Andrew. They both shot Charlie a look of pure jealousy and hatred before turning to check out the secrets that the Chocolate Room held.

* * *

Charlie looked to his right to see Alrigo Magro sitting on a life-sized, non-chocolate covered gumdrop while drinking from a water bottle.

"Not hungry?" Charlie asked.

"I personally find this room absolutely revolting," Alrigo said as he crossed his bony arms. "This room just makes children and adults fat and ugly. The only use for this room is for binging and purging, which is what my Bella should be doing right now if she wants to eat!"

"But why did you choose to come to the factory in the first place?" Charlie asked.

"I wanted to come to see how your disgusting candies are made. I'm also intrigued by the chances of becoming an heir so that we can replace every candy in this room with a variety of pro-anorexic and pro-bulimic items." Alrigo answered.

"Well maybe you could ditch that idea later. I'm absolutely positive you'll enjoy at least one room in the factory. Now if you don't mind me, I'm going to see what the other group members are doing." Charlie said before leaving Alrigo.

"Fair enough." Alrigo said.

After Charlie left Alrigo, he tried to find what the other group members were doing.

Anthony and Andrew didn't taste a lot of candy in the room. Instead, they just recorded the room with their phones while trying to keep clear of Charlie.

"We're going to be very popular by doing this." Andrew said to his son.

"Well, of course we're going to be famous you idiot. Why don't we throw in some promotional material for our company while recording the room?" Anthony suggested rudely.

"That sounds wonderful." Andrew said as he dumped some candy in the chocolate river as the pipes sucked it up.

Eva and Rohan were hanging out near an area with chocolate whipped cream and some small scoops of chocolate ice cream nearby.

"Oh my god! This tastes like a mocha frappe! I must take a selfie!" Eva exclaimed as she threw her phone up into the air in carelessness after taking her beloved selfie.

"Oh dear, it's slightly scratched," Rohan said as he shoved some ice cream in his mouth. "I guess I'll buy you five more phones instantly."

"Wait a second, what is that? It's a little person!" Eva exclaimed as she pointed to an Oompa-Loompa.

"There's more than one of them." Rohan observed.

Charlie walked over to Eva and Rohan.

"Everyone! Please turn to me!" Charlie ordered.

"What are those?" Jaden exclaimed.

"These are Oompa-Loompas, imported straight from Loompaland." Charlie said.

"They're midgets." Kevin noted.

"That's slavery!" Lena said.

"There's no such place." Miranda said.

"Well then please pay attention to this lesson," Charlie replied. "Loompaland is a horrible place, with hornswogglers, snozzwangers, and whangdoodles. The Oompa-Loompas loved cocoa beans, so Willy Wonka allowed them to work in the factory for as many cocoa beans as they wanted. They're so much happier than they were before. Also be aware that the Oompa-Loompas are rather mischievous. Now please carry on to what you're doing."

Eric and Miranda then decided to analyze their surroundings in the Chocolate Room.

"This place is weird, only dummies would like this place." Eric said as he worked on his homework.

"I agree with you entirely." Miranda replied.

Jaden then accidentally met up with Eric before running away.

"What's wrong? Are you scared of my intelligence because you're so stupid?" Eric asked rudely before accidentally revealing hidden notes on his arms. He quickly pulled his sleeves back up.

Jaden didn't answer Eric because he was trying to spray paint the chocolate walls with no success.

"Dang it! I want to leave a message for the Badboy gang!" Jaden shouted before spotting Manuel taking some drugs to increase his appetite.

"Hey big boy," Jaden said. "You got some cash? I got some fresh drugs!"

"That sounds like a fair trade. Here's some money I got!" Manuel said before paying Jaden to get some meth and cocaine.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you." Jaden said.

Kevin and Ryan were busy talking to each other.

"I'm trying to design a handheld game in this factory," Ryan said as he worked on his handheld game. "It'll involve every fetish and every gory detail in the whole world. I can't wait to complete it."

"Well that's interesting," Kevin replied. "I'm planning on basing my songs off of rooms in the factory. I might even pull a few tricks on a few people in the group if they don't bow down to me."

"Well I'll certainly bow down to you." Ryan said as he actually bowed down to Kevin.

Meanwhile, Kokatsu was trying to eavesdrop on everything occurring in the Chocolate Room. She already found Anthony recording the factory with his father and Manuel buying drugs from Jaden. Kokatsu decided to talk to Anthony, who was still recording the Chocolate Room.

"What are you doing? You'd better not snitch on me!" Anthony yelled.

"Oh no, I just want to offer my services. Do you want some secrets?" Kokatsu offered.

"Yeah sure." Anthony said.

"I saw Manuel buying drugs from Jaden, I also believe that Ryan is starting to fall in love with Kevin."

"Perhaps that can work to my advantage. Thank you so much for bringing this information to my attention. Do you want to be friends? We can exploit the factory's secrets together!" Anthony said.

"Of course, that's something I've always wanted to do. Now let's go!" Kokatsu said.

Madison and Ethan were literally on opposite sides of the room. They just walked around the factory, sometimes having some candy along the way.

Ethan was busy making sure the room was safe enough so it wouldn't warrant an inspection. He saw Eva taking a selfie near the edge of the chocolate river. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, and she almost fell down into the river. Thankfully, Ethan caught her before any part of her touched the chocolate river.

"Are you okay? You could've drowned there!" Ethan said in concern.

"Oh don't worry, major props for saving me though. Care for a selfie?"

"No thank you, I need to talk to Charlie about this instantly!"

Ethan ran over to where Charlie was standing to tell him about the incident with Eva.

"Why don't you have fences around the chocolate river? I saw one of the kids almost fall in! That's a safety violation!" Ethan said.

"Well, what fun would there to be had if there were fences? Besides, you'll be surprised at the other use the chocolate river will have." Charlie replied.

"Well I'd better see that right away!" Ethan said before storming off.

After that, Charlie announced some news. "Everyone, I'm going to leave the Chocolate Room to check the waterfall!"

When Charlie arrived in the Waterfall Maintenance Room along with the rest of the Oompa-Loompas in the Chocolate Room, they actually peeked in a hidden camera to check out what the others were doing.

Emma was very frustrated with the room. She was kicking and destroying candy pumpkins while tearing down jelly beanstalks. She punched chocolate waffle cones and stomped on the chocolate lollipops. Jacob did nothing to intervene; instead he decided to record Emma to embarrass her online.

Emma was also trying to perform some rituals by using candy spared from her wrath, but the only things she summoned were Manuel and Clara, who were eating as much as they could. Manuel was going crazy in the Chocolate Room, trying to sample absolutely everything in the Chocolate Room. Clara also managed to eat a lot, despite spending most of her time protesting with Jaden. She even managed to drink from the chocolate river without much hassle.

"Hey!" Emma yelled. "Shoo you disgusting demons!"

Bella managed to pass by Emma's failed ritual after binging on peppermints and swudge to make herself ready for purging.

"They're disgusting pigs aren't they." Bella said.

"Well yeah," Emma said. "I hope they get heart attacks right now!"

"I feel the same way," Bella said. "Maybe we can be friends."

"Well, people from the news look at us like we're crazy, so I guess I'll accept your offer." Emma said as she held Bella's hand.

Bella and Emma then took as many candies as they could to dump them into the chocolate river. They also snatched some candies that Manuel and Clara were going to eat to throw them into the chocolate river. The pipes sucked up the candies after breaking them apart.

"What was that for?" Manuel asked.

"It's for being a fat loser that's going to die before reaching twenty!" Bella replied.

"That's fat shaming you skeleton!" Clara shouted.

"You might as well stay away from us!" Emma exclaimed as she pulled out a razor blade, which drove Manuel and Clara away.

Meanwhile, Kevin was setting up traps to trip people for his own amusement. He actually managed to trip Clara, using the opportunity to grope her.

"Did you just harass me?" Clara demanded.

"Oh no! Just a prank! Just a prank!" Kevin said.

"This person just sexually harassed me" Clara said as she grabbed Kevin by his hair.

"What is your problem?" Kevin said as he tried to run.

"My problem? You're just some pervert who has no other purpose in life." Clara yelled as she tried to drag Kevin off to the chocolate river to dunk him in.

Thankfully, Kevin managed to escape from Clara's grasp as he ran very quickly.

Meanwhile, Eric and Miranda stopped by the chocolate river.

"I heard this is where a fat boy drunk from the river and got sucked up the pipes once he fell in." Eric said.

"You are correct." Miranda said.

"I have an idea!" Eric said as he took a candy pumpkin and hollowed it all out.

"What are you going to do?" Miranda asked.

"I'm going to sample some chocolate." Eric said as he managed to fill the empty candy pumpkin with delicious chocolate without contaminating the river. Eric then tasted the chocolate, which he actually enjoyed.

"Try some mother, this chocolate is amazing!" Eric said as he gave Miranda the pumpkin.

"Not bad." Miranda remarked after trying the chocolate.

Manuel then came over to chat with Eric.

"May I please have some chocolate?" Manuel asked.

"Of course not you disgusting, fat, drug-addicted, dummy!" Eric said as he dumped the remaining chocolate in the pumpkin on Manuel's shirt.

"Good job, Eric! You made a good choice by refusing the idiot to eat the chocolate." Miranda remarked.

Anthony and Kokatsu caught Manuel trying to lick his shirt clean. They both recorded him and posted it online.

* * *

Madison was sitting on the outskirts of the room, watching and laughing at all of the chaos that was going on. She wanted the chaos to be more entertaining, so she decided to combine all of the madness going on into a huge fight. She didn't want to eliminate anyone, but she did want to hurt someone.

First, she needed to embarrass someone. Kevin seemed like the most likely candidate, considering his enormous ego. If Madison embarrassed Kevin, then Anthony, Kokatsu, and Clara would laugh at Kevin. Kevin would get mad, so Ryan would then get involved, which would take care of about one half of the group.

The second primary step would be to increase the tension between Bella and Emma versus Clara and Manuel. That step could be done easily if the previous conflict was set up properly.

The third step would be to try to get Eva, Eric, and Jaden into the fight. Madison would most likely try to get them hurt, or maybe they could just join the fight on their own.

After some thinking, Madison immediately went to work on her plan. She spotted Kevin trying to put a lot of sticky syrup from a lot of candy apples onto the ground to trap some unsuspecting group members. All Madison had to do was get some vines from a candy tree to trip Kevin into stepping onto his own trap.

"Ryan! Get me out of here, I'm stuck and I can't move well!" Kevin demanded.

"I'll help you." Ryan said as he tried to rescue Kevin with no success.

"Oh look," Anthony pointed out. "These two lovebirds are in a sticky mess!"

Kokatsu began to laugh as she recorded Kevin and Ryan's embarrassing situation.

Clara then came to check out what was going on.

"That'll teach you a lesson you racist scumbag," Clara said as she dumped some candy apple syrup onto Kevin's face.

Unfortunately, she accidentally stepped on the syrup, which prevented her from doing any more damage to Kevin. Clara didn't want to target Ryan since he was autistic, so she couldn't attack Kevin well.

"Help me, the syrup is harassing me!" Clara yelled.

"Clara!" Lena yelled. "What are you doing here with these disgusting men? I'm going to get you out of here!"

Lena had also gotten stuck in the syrup pond that was growing bigger.

"Oh look the fatties are stuck in the syrup!" Bella teased as Emma started to giggle.

"I wonder where Manuel is." Emma said.

The group turned to see Manuel drinking from the chocolate river.

"Oh, it's fine. He'll stop drinking to move on to somewhere else." Alicia said.

Jaden proceeded to talk to Manuel.

"Hey man! I've got more drugs if you want them!" Jaden said since he didn't want his best customer to be eliminated from the tour.

"Oh yeah sure." Manuel said as he gave some money to Jaden in order to get high. He noticed Clara and Lena being unable to move due to the syrup inhibiting their movements.

"Yeah, I see them too," Jaden said. "It appears that Clara and her mother is being fat shamed. Do you want to get her out? I know how to deal with this."

Manuel tried his best to rescue Clara, but he failed miserably. Now Anthony and Kokatsu were laughing at another person in the syrup mess. But they didn't laugh for long as Jaden made the first move of punching Anthony right in the jaw.

"Oh, you want to fight?" Anthony said as he kicked Jaden in the crotch.

Eric then came over to the fight scene. He quietly perched himself on the top of a hill to throw candy pumpkins at the heads of the victims.

"Oh my god, pumpkins are raining down." Ryan said.

Eric's pumpkin barrage managed to hit Clara, Jaden, and Ryan on their heads.

"What's going on?" Jaden asked as he tried to evade Anthony's moves.

Eva then started to laugh when she arrived at the scene until a candy pumpkin hit her head, causing her to fall down.

By then, the people stuck in the syrup were free. Kevin tried to pin down Clara only to get slammed into a giant gumdrop that Alrigo was sitting on.

"It's true; junk food turns people into animals." Alrigo remarked.

"Do you want to place bets on who loses the most blood?" Jacob said to Marvin.

"Sure, why not. But my Kevin better not be hurt that badly!" Marvin said.

Eventually, Kiara, Andrew, and Alicia had gotten into the fight as Alrigo threw some giant gumdrops at the brawl. Even Madison and Ethan couldn't resist joining the fight, although they mostly fought each other while occasionally slamming the others onto the ground. Clara took it a step further by lighting a marshmallow tree on fire, which caused it to collapse on Eva. Eva retaliated by choking Clara until her face nearly went pale.

Emma was attacking many people with her razor blades. Sometimes, she'd trash the Chocolate Room by slamming candy trees on the ground. She actually managed to strike a few people. Manuel tried to retaliate by attacking with a peppermint branch.

Kokatsu was busy grabbing candy pumpkins and breaking it on the heads of a few people. Bella couldn't really fight for long, so she turned to throwing candy pumpkins on people like Eric did. Speaking of Eric, he fell down from the hill and into the fight zone, leading to Miranda getting into the fight too. At this point, everyone was fighting each other. Bella eventually decided to back out of the fight to go to the chocolate river for hopes of binging and purging.

Charlie didn't want to intervene at first since he thought of someone getting eliminated because of the fight. But then he realized that no one was going anywhere, so he left the Chocolate Waterfall Maintenance Room to stop the fight from getting uglier.

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Charlie yelled. "What are you all doing?"

The group immediately stopped fighting and turned to face Charlie.

"Charlie, we're kind of in a fight here." Ethan said.

"No! I can't allow this to go on any longer!" Charlie replied.

"He started it." Kokatsu said while pointing to Jaden.

"No, she started it." Kevin said as he pointed to Clara.

"No! You are all responsible for this madness! I want all of you to apologize immediately!" Charlie said.

"We're sorry, Charlie." everyone immediately said without any remorse.

"It's okay everyone, try not to do that again. Okay?" Charlie said as he ran to push a button near the waterfall.

When he pushed the button, all of the damage to the Chocolate Room was undone. The candies mended back to normal as they went to their proper place. The Chocolate Room was now back to normal, although the group was still physically hurt.

"Okay everyone, let's move on to the next room." Charlie said.

* * *

When Charlie made it to the chocolate river, he was treated to a shocking surprise. Charlie caught Bella drinking from the chocolate river as she put her fingers in her mouth to try to purge her meal. Alrigo was encouraging her disgusting actions.

"Bella! What are you doing?" Charlie asked as Bella began to fall into the chocolate river.

Thankfully, Alrigo had caught her, so only her hair was stained. Alrigo had managed to get Charlie's help to rescue his now crying daughter from the chocolate river.

"I'm so sorry Charlie! I should've known better! I promise I won't make a mistake like that ever again!" Bella said while trying to wipe tears from her eyes.

"It's all right Bella! Just be grateful that you're safe." Charlie said.

A pipe then came down to suck the chocolate as Bella thought of that being her fate.

"What a crybaby." Anthony muttered to his father.

The group was silent until Charlie started to shout.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I introduce you to the candy boat!" Charlie shouted as the group noticed a lime green seahorse boat moving towards them. It was being moved by plenty of Oompa-Loompas who were laughing at the group.

"Oh don't worry, it must be from all of the cocoa beans. Everyone hop on!"

"I swear, this factory keeps getting weirder." Eric said.

"These drugs are fabulous! I must have some more after the boat ride!" Manuel said.

The entire group had gotten onto the boat as the Oompa-Loompas began to move the boat.

"Did you know that chocolate releases endorphins that give off a feeling of being in love.

"You don't say." Jessica said as she looked at Charlie with lust in her eyes. Charlie decided to ignore Jessica's flirting.

"Clara! Don't lick the boat, it'll get sticky if you do that!" Charlie said.

The boat was then starting to approach a dark tunnel.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Madison said.

* * *

 **That's the chapter! What do you think of this chapter and what do you think will happen next? Who's your favorite and least favorite child out of the twelve so far? I hope you all have enjoyed my fanfiction so far, so stay tuned for more!**

 **Fun fact, I didn't want to eliminate anyone in the Chocolate Room to prevent the victim from becoming a forgettable character. Which character(s) should I develop more before they get eliminated? Please leave your suggestions in the reviews section!**


	18. The Chocolate River Tour

**Hello everybody! Welcome to chapter eighteen of my fanfiction! I have to warn you all that this chapter will be dedicated to some character development, so please read the footnote for more information!**

 **To _cheesecake4life_ , please read the footnote at the end of the chapter regarding the first elimination. As for writing separate stories based on my OCs, I find it to be a very good idea. I could write that type of fanfiction once I'm done with this fanfiction. It might be a little hard picking a specific OC to write on, so I'll decide on who I'll write on soon enough. Although you could make a suggestion in the reviews section on who I should write on.**

 **Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Trust me, this is a long chapter.**

* * *

Before the candy boat headed into the tunnel of the chocolate river, the boat began to slow down. The group took one last look at the Chocolate Room as Charlie grabbed a lime green ladle and filled it up with chocolate from the chocolate river.

"Who wants some chocolate?" Charlie said.

"I do!" Bella said.

When Charlie gave Bella the ladle, Bella drank it quickly before quietly spitting it all out to prevent it from going into her body. Bella then gave Charlie back the ladle.

"Do you like it?" Charlie asked the anorexic girl.

"It's okay, but I don't want any more." Bella lied.

"Fair enough." Charlie replied.

The boat then started to speed up as it started to descend into the tunnel.

"It's pretty dark," Charlotte said. "How can they see where they're going?"

"There is no way, at least not yet." Charlie replied.

The boat was now inside the tunnel.

"I'm not feeling comfortable with this, I might need a safe space." Lena said.

"Well, I'm excited," Jaden said. "I'm not afraid to get dangerous."

"Switch on the lights." Charlie commanded.

As he said that, the boat made a sudden drop down the tunnel like a roller coaster.

"Oh dear, I don't think I need the Ipecac to get sick." Bella said in excitement.

"This tunnel is so trippy; I can see all sorts of colors." Manuel said despite the tunnel being colored white in the dim tunnel.

Anthony and Andrew were trying very hard not to lose their phones while Kevin and Ryan hugged each other.

The boat then spun around, which spilled a bit of chocolate on a few unlucky people like Bella, Alrigo, Clara, Lena, Eva, and Rohan.

"Yuck!" Eva said. "I want a new dress instantly."

"You will definitely get that sweetheart!" Rohan said as he licked his clothes.

* * *

The boat then stopped dropping as it slowed down.

"We're passing by some important rooms here, so stay alert!" Charlie ordered.

"The end of the drop was so anti-climatic." Eric said rudely.

"Trust me, it can go deeper. Sometimes the tunnel might stop dropping instead of continuing to drop. It's random!" Charlie replied.

The group in the boat then saw some rooms passing by.

"These are the cream storerooms." Charlie said.

The group payed attention to the storerooms passing by; like Dairy Cream and Vanilla Cream.

"Yummy." Manuel said.

"Coffee Cream" was marked on one door.

"I could totally go there." Eva remarked.

"Sorry, young lady. There's not enough time to fit that storeroom on the tour." Charlie replied.

The group saw "Whipped Cream" on another door. There was another storeroom for whips nearby with cows being whipped in the storeroom.

"Kinky, I'd love to be spanked there." Ryan said.

"That's animal abuse!" Clara said.

"The whips are made from licorice, so it wouldn't hurt the cows a lot. We whip the cows to make whipped cream." Charlie explained.

The group then passed by some rooms labeled "Hair Cream" and "Acne Cream."

"What do you use those for?" Ethan said.

"Aside from recreational uses," Charlie explained. "We also put them in our candy a little bit. It actually achieves the desired effect the cream itself would actually do."

"Where's the lubricant?" Jessica asked.

"Um, we don't have that." Charlie answered.

Suddenly, the boat started to speed up again as it went down a very fast current. The boat was going up and down in quick, harsh motions.

Bella actually managed to throw up into the chocolate river as Kokatsu begin to laugh while recording Bella's bulimic actions.

"So nasty." Kokatsu said.

"Can't keep it in?" Anthony rudely said.

"Good job, Bella," Alrigo said. "What a way to get those toxins out of your system without falling into the river itself."

"Um, thanks dad." Bella said as she wiped her face, hoping that the incident went unnoticed by the rest of the group.

The boat began to slow down a little bit again. The group passed by a room marked "Coffee Beans."

"Actually, we could go in there." Eva suggested as the boat passed the room.

The group saw rooms titled "Cocoa Beans" and "Has Beans."

"Some of the cocoa beans can be made from the chocolate river," Charlie explained. "I almost forgot to mention that we're giving has beans the ability to bring back forgotten memories. Cool, right?"

* * *

The group didn't reply as the boat stopped at a room marked "Jelly Beans."

"I have a surprise for everyone in this room." Charlie said.

The group went into the Jelly Bean room in amazement. To one side was a great big farm where Oompa-Loompas were planting random food items in plots of multicolored gelatin to grow jelly beans. In another side was a white-colored machine with a giant color wheel on it that made the gelatin for planting the food in.

"This is weird." Madison said.

"How many flavors are there?" Manuel asked.

"Over two hundred," Charlie answered. "Although, we're making more."

A chartreuse-colored gelatin blob shot out of the color wheel and into an empty slot. The Oompa-Loompas put a green soup in the gelatin and put a fertilizer in it.

"Oh look," Charlie said. "That's going to make cabbage soup."

"Who would want that?" Eva asked.

"Well, it's people who like cabbage soup of course. Fun fact, I was once so poor to the point of having cabbage soup and some bread every day. It was thanks to the factory that allowed my family and I to be lifted out of poverty."

"The point of this statement is?" Anthony interrupted.

"The point is that anyone can win the factory as long as their heart is in the right place," Charlie said to the twelve disinterested kids. "I do have to say to that there might be a few consequences for those who misbehave too frequently during the factory."

"What are these consequences gonna be?" Jaden asked rudely. "I'm guessing something easy like time out or sitting in the corner."

"I'd prefer if you didn't know." Charlie said.

"Anything else?" Madison said.

"I don't think there's much else to say," Charlie said. "So I'll let you all go and try some jelly beans."

Charlie let the group run free as Bella and Alrigo found a place to sit.

"Are there any sugar-free jelly beans?" Bella asked.

"Yep," Charlie said as he gave Bella the directions to the gelatin plots containing sugar-free jelly beans. Bella immediately gorged on them for the purposes of purging them later on. Alrigo just stood there and watched, occasionally nibbling on a sugar-free jelly bean from time to time.

Manuel and Clara were going mad, gobbling as much jelly beans as they could.

"This one tastes like a double cheeseburger, and this one tastes like chicken nuggets!" Clara said.

"I think these drugs are the best I've ever had!" Manuel said as he stuffed fifteen jelly beans in his mouth.

"These jelly beans are too weird!" Emma complained.

"I want more jelly beans right now!" Eva demanded

"I wonder how that machine works?" Anthony asked Charlie.

"There's a computer in the machine that creates the gelatin made specifically for a specific jelly bean. The color wheel on the machine spits out the gelatin into a random place." Charlie explained.

A brown-orange gelatin was spat out of the machine, but it went far away into the room.

"What's far over there?" Ryan asked as he asked where the gelatin went.

"These grow prank jelly beans," Charlie explained. "That gelatin will produce dog food."

"Gross!" Eva said.

"I could use those for my haters." Kevin said.

"Go on," Charlie said. "Grab a few, they aren't harmful. They just taste really bad."

"This one tastes like barf, but I'm used to that." Bella said as she found a prank jelly bean.

"I don't taste anything." Eric said.

"Have you tried actually tasting it?" Charlie replied from far away.

"Nope, I just popped the pill and swallowed it before chewing." Eric admitted with a smile on his face.

"Ooh," Manuel said. "Do you have pills?"

"It's just a phrase, but I doubt your drug addicted mind would understand what a phrase even is." Eric harshly replied.

"Do you have any pills?" Manuel asked Emma.

"I intend on using my pills for overdosing, so no." Emma replied.

"Do you get high off them?" Manuel asked.

"No! Were you not listening to what I said? Back off!" Emma said as she reached for a razor blade in her pocket.

Manuel ran off to grab some jelly beans to crush them up and snort them.

"Big boy," Jaden said. "Got any more cash? I got some cocaine and heroin on the low-low."

"Of course." Manuel said as he paid Jaden for some more drugs.

"The coffee jelly beans are tasty, but when are we leaving this room? It sucks!" Eva rudely said to Charlie.

"Well, I'd say about three minutes." Charlie said as Eva went to hunt for some coffee flavored jelly beans.

Anthony was throwing some jelly beans at a few unlucky people. When Madison was hit, she retaliated by pushing Anthony in an empty pit that was going to have an orange gelatin blob put into it. Anthony couldn't get out in time.

"Oh help. I'm stuck!" Anthony said as Madison pushed him away from the surface when he tried to get out of the blob.

"Oh it's okay," Charlie said. "Just move very slowly."

Anthony followed Charlie's instructions as Madison tried to hold him back. She was unsuccessful as Anthony broke through, immediately punching her and kicking her as Andrew and Ethan joined Anthony in his victory against Madison.

The four decided to run off in different directions as Charlie was about to notice the possible fight that could spark.

Meanwhile, Clara and Lena were protesting with Jaden, Kiara, Manuel, and Alicia. Kevin and Ryan were both laughing at them.

"You don't know what real talent is!" Kevin said as he tried to throw some prank jelly beans in the mouths of the protesters.

"Why don't you go into the virtual world for thirty hours straight? That's what I do on the weekends." Ryan bragged.

"Dang, that's savage." Kevin replied.

Charlie then checked his watch to see how much time has passed.

"It's been five minutes guys!" Charlie exclaimed.

The group decided to go back to the boat.

* * *

"Ugh," Emma complained. "Not this again!"

"I wonder what delicious treats await me!" Clara said. "I am entitled after all."

"As long as I can purge in this river, I'm okay." Bella said.

"Let's go already!" Eva barked.

"Patience girl," Charlie said. "Everyone, hop on the boat!"

Once the boat started to move again, it went down a fast current before going down another hill as the group was wondering what was next.

"How long will this last?" Madison asked rudely.

"Long enough to torture you." Ethan said as he slapped Madison. They got into a little slap fight until the boat made it to a brightly lit, circular area.

"Dang, this place is literally lit." Jaden said.

"Stop the boat!" Charlie said. "There's something I want to show you!"

"That's the Inventing Room!" Anthony pointed. "Can we go there? I've heard all about it!"

"Not yet, there's another room I want to show you." Charlie replied.

"But what room are you talking about?" Anthony asked

"The Everlasting Gobstopper Room of course!" Charlie said.

Once the boat stopped at the Everlasting Gobstopper Room, Charlie opened the door to show the group what was inside.

The Everlasting Gobstopper Room was a fabulous arcade with giant pinball machines and fun arcade machines. There were claw games and even a play tube with Everlasting Gobstoppers inside it. If one looked closely enough, you could see that every part of the room had to do with Everlasting Gobstoppers. Whack-a-Mole machines had the moles replaced with Gobstoppers. The skill crane only had Everlasting Gobstoppers in it. The pinball machines had Everlasting Gobstoppers as the balls. Skee-balls had Everlasting Gobstoppers to throw. Everything in the room had at least one resemblance to Everlasting Gobstoppers.

"What exactly are Everlasting Gobstoppers?" Bella asked.

"They're candies that you can suck on forever. They'll never get any smaller! Sadly, they do have sugar in it. Also they are for sucking, not chewing! Trust me!" Charlie said.

"I wish I had one of my body parts be everlasting." Ryan said with a grin on his face.

"Shut up you creep." Eva murmured.

"Anyways," Charlie went on. "We found out that an arcade would be useful for testing Everlasting Gobstoppers. Oompa-Loompas love to play here, but they've decided to go somewhere else to allow you all to have fun."

"I'm not going to like this room." Emma said.

"Me neither." Madison said as she looked at her father with an angry look on her face.

"What are you all waiting for?" Charlie asked. "Have fun!"

Most of the children went to play some of the games. The arcade machines required no payment to play, so everyone could get a chance to play. Ryan was playing a platformer and Marvin was playing a slot machine that dispensed everlasting gobstoppers. Bella and Alrigo did a dancing game for exercise purposes before deciding to go somewhere else. Eric was cheating at a skill crane by sticking his hands through where the Gobstoppers would go if they were picked up by the crane. He only found one gobstopper inside that he stuck in his mouth.

"Not bad," Eric said. "Mother, I'll go study near the table area."

Eric was lying however, since he was actually making flash cards to fit in his sleeves for cheating purposes. His table was near the table Alrigo was sitting in. Alrigo was still not eating. Eric assumed Bella was somewhere else.

Jaden and Kiara were going inside the play tube to claim it as turf for Jaden's gang.

"The Badboy Gang will love this." Jaden said as he spray painted inappropriate things on the tube.

"I'm sure they will." Kiara said as she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and smoked them.

"I hereby claim this play tube as turf for the Badboy Gang!" Jaden exclaimed.

"I got more money!" Manuel said as he wiggled through the tube.

"Awesome." Jaden said as he gave Manuel some bath salts and flakka.

Manuel immediately exited the play tube as he rolled on the floor like a dog. He also jumped on the skee ball tables before hitting his head on the floor.

"Oh, he'll recover. See?" Alicia said as Manuel got up to go somewhere else.

* * *

Meanwhile Bella and Emma were hanging out with each other at a table that can send out Everlasting Gobstoppers with the press of a button.

"You know, we do have a lot in common." Bella said.

"Yep," Emma said. "For example, we both have a mental disorder. Personally, I think that mental disorders can be used to get ahead in life."

"I think so too!" Bella said.

"So I heard that you're into modeling, fashion, and beauty." Emma said.

"I am," Bella said. "You could say that's what started my eating disorders in the first place. Although I do hate fat people, and I think they should all die! I don't even want to be heavier than I am already!"

"I believe anyone could be worthy of dying," Emma said. "But you're an exception."

"That's so sweet," Bella said. "Although I think I should know about you."

"I usually like to cut myself and try to kill myself. Life is just so pointless; I usually destroy things to show my anger onto the world. I usually like to threaten people with killing myself to get my way. To be honest, it's kind of fun living like I do."

"Well my life is fun too. I love seeing how much I can binge and purge, and did I mention I like to exercise a lot. I hardly eat, but that's fine by me. I might actually sabotage a room in this factory if I especially dislike it. As long as I'm beautiful, nothing can stop me!"

"Nothing can stop me either from doing the things I want too." Emma said.

"Me neither." Madison said.

Bella and Emma were now looking at Madison.

"What?" Madison demanded. "I love living life to the fullest! I know I can do whatever I want, even if it might be illegal! I love to get into fights with my father and I love witnessing the chaos that goes on around me. Sometimes, I can make it worse or even start the chaos I love to see. As long as I'm happy, I can do whatever I please!"

"You're pretty brave." Emma noted.

"The only thing I'm afraid of is my father, but I can fight him pretty well." Madison said.

"You could actually fit in our group, care to join?" Bella offered.

"No thank you, I was just walking by." Madison said before heading off to somewhere that was far from her father.

"Do you want to hang out in the photo booth?" Bella asked.

"Sure." Emma replied.

* * *

Bella and Emma had to wait for Eva to finish taking pictures of in the photo booth in order to get inside the booth.

"Do you seriously have to take that long?" Bella said to Eva.

"Ugh, I have no time for talking. I'm trying to find my boyfriend here! Will it be Anthony, Eric, or Kevin?" Eva muttered as Bella tried to ignore what Eva had said.

Meanwhile, Kokatsu recorded Bella and Emma with Charlotte's help. She wasn't spotted at all. Kokatsu decided to hang out near the photo booth. It was worth noting that the pictures taken there could be sucked on like an Everlasting Gobstopper.

"These secrets will be amazing to share." Kokatsu said to herself.

In the photo booth, Bella and Emma were taking pictures of themselves. With every picture that was taken, they began to get closer to each other until they kissed each other in the last picture.

"That did not just happen." Emma said as she blushed.

"Perhaps we should separate for now, this is getting awkward. Talk to you later!" Bella said as she left the photo booth.

Emma just sat there in the photo booth until Kevin arrived at the photo booth.

"Hey, you edgy queen, it's my turn. Why don't you move, or maybe you're too busy cutting yourself like a loser." Kevin said.

"I am not a loser!" Emma yelled as she pulled out a razor blade.

"Just go you little creep." Kevin said.

Emma decided to run away from Kevin to try to find Bella.

Meanwhile, Ryan was hacking an arcade game to make it spew out infinite tickets that tasted like Everlasting Gobstoppers. Once he collected his stash of tickets to show them off the group, Anthony came by to steal them.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Ryan shouted.

Anthony decided to kick Ryan into an arcade machine to claim the tickets from Ryan.

When Anthony succeeded in his endeavor, he decided to play some air hockey alone.

"You can't do that!" Clara shouted. "He's special needs; he's a god in human form.

"Get out of here!" Anthony shouted. "Unless you want to get hurt as well."

"Ugh, you're triggering me you white male!" Clara said as she stormed off.

"Wow," Anthony muttered to himself. "Easiest fight ever."

When Ryan had gotten up, he decided not to confront Anthony since he was too scared. Instead, he decided to explore the room.

Ryan had found a huge, colorful, life-sized pinball machine in the room with giant everlasting gobstoppers being moved around. There was a large pit where the Gobstoppers would go if the flippers didn't flip on time. The pinball machine was blocked by a fence to prevent anyone from literally jumping into the game. Kevin was playing the giant pinball machine with a miniature console nearby.

"This looks fun," Ryan said. "Let me try!"

"Fine," Kevin said as he passed Ryan the console.

Ryan was playing absolutely miserably. He kept tilting the game as he yelled in frustration. He didn't even flip the flippers at all before he tilted the game, which led Kevin to laugh at him.

"Wow, you suck. Let me play." Kevin demanded.

"No, I'll prove myself." Ryan said before jumping into the machine.

Ryan was helping Kevin with moving the balls to the flippers, although he couldn't let the balls hit him since they were going at a fast speed.

"Okay, I think I'm helping you well enough, so let me out!"

"Well, you are my biggest fan." Kevin said before jumping into the pinball machine without realizing that he messed up rescuing Ryan.

"Oops." Kevin muttered to himself.

"There's a ladder over there!" Ryan noticed.

Madison then decided to set the pinball machine to launch a lot of giant Everlasting Gobstoppers infinitely before running off.

"I do not want to find out what happens if we fall out of the machine." Kevin said.

"Me neither," Ryan said. "Let's go mate!"

"Oh goodness," Jessica said as she noticed her son in the machine. "I need to save my ticket to victory!"

Marvin then walked by to see Kevin in the machine.

"I have a plan!" Marvin shouted.

"What do you propose?" Jessica asked.

"I'll play pinball to save our kids while you can stop what's causing the machine to go crazy!" Marvin proposed.

"Sounds good." Jessica said as she investigated the pinball launcher.

Marvin was carefully practicing his ball launches to make sure they wouldn't go anywhere near Kevin or Ryan. If he let the ball fall out of the machine, another one would appear.

Jessica tried to see what was wrong with the launcher. She found out that the launcher was moving on its own. She figured out an error in the programming that she managed to disable.

"The launcher is fixed." Jessica announced.

After hearing that, Marvin decided to let the ball fall out of the machine. Kevin and Ryan could now escape safely to meet their parents.

"Wow, you two are pretty cool to push me closer to victory." Kevin announced.

"I'd rather be back in the machine." Ryan said.

"Oh, I'm glad you two are all right," Charlie said. "Marvin and Jessica, you two made an amazing effort to save your children. I applaud you for that!"

"Well," Jessica said. "We wouldn't want to lose our tickets to victory, of course."

"I just want Kevin to win for fame." Marvin said.

"Well, maybe you can treat your children as people instead of tickets to victory." Charlie suggested before going somewhere else.

* * *

Charlie then met up with Ethan.

"I have to say that pinball machine is a major safety hazard." Ethan said.

"Well, the pinball machine couldn't hurt them too much." Charlie said before announcing some news.

"Three minutes left!" Charlie announced.

Meanwhile, Jaden was being a fool and walking on the skee ball area like a cool cat. Madison decided to hit him in the crotch with her Everlasting Gobstopper skee ball.

"That hurts you fool!" Jaden yelled.

"Says the person hopping on the skee ball boards." Madison shot back.

Jaden then tried to run towards Madison, but he tripped since his pants were sagging. Madison decided to hit him with a basketball before leaving him.

Meanwhile, Manuel was trying some drinks at the table area. When he tried a drink, he started to float up into the air.

"These drugs are the best." Manuel said.

"I see you have tried a fizzy lifting drink," Charlie noted. "You can burp to get down."

Manuel burped as Charlie said.

"Disgusting pig." Bella teased.

"Stop fat shaming," Clara said. "Maybe I should shove some Everlasting Gobstoppers down your throat!"

"I'll shove razor blades down your throat." Emma threatened.

"Oh shut up," Clara said. "Charlie, is there a safe space in this factory!"

"I'm sorry, but there's none of that in the factory!" Charlie said before Clara walked off in anger.

"Ow!" Manuel said.

"What happened?" Alicia asked.

"I tried chewing on this and it hurt my teeth!" Manuel complained.

"Gobstoppers are for sucking, not chewing," Charlie explained. "Chewing the Gobstoppers will cause a toothache, but you're lucky that you didn't chew on the prototype, that could break your teeth out!"

"I have a question to ask," Anthony announced. "What are the Everlasting Gobstoppers made of? Where are they being produced?"

"Well, you'll find out in the next room! We're heading off to the Inventing Room!" Charlie announced.

"Are we taking the boat?" Jaden asked.

"Sure, why not." Charlie said.

* * *

The group headed off to the candy boat for a very short trip in the bright area of the chocolate river. After that, the group made it to the Inventing Room.

Once Charlie unlocked the door to the Inventing Room, he made an announcement.

"Before we head in, I'll tell you that this is the most important room to the factory. I'll tell you more about this room once we get inside." Charlie announced.

Once Charlie opened the door, Anthony and Andrew immediately ran into the room.

"Well aren't they excited? Come along everybody!" Charlie said before entering the Inventing Room.

"I wonder how trippy this room will be." Manuel said.

"I wonder what's in this room that makes it so important." Eric pondered.

"Can I stay in the boat to purge?" Bella asked her father.

"Not right now," Alrigo said. "Maybe we'll get a chance to purge later. Instead, you can do some exercises to burn some calories."

"I'm betting that this room is going to suck," Ryan said. "Although I heard that this was the birthplace of my favorite fetish."

"Dad, I want a boat like this right now along with an arcade, a jelly bean farm, some Oompa-Loompas, a chocolate river, a chocolate waterfall, and a candy meadow.

"We'll get that soon enough." Rohan promised.

"As long as I have some fun, I'll love this room." Madison said.

* * *

 **That's chapter eighteen! Sorry if the chapter was dedicated to character development, but I guarantee you that the first elimination _will_ occur next chapter. Stay tuned for more!**

 **Question Time: Who do you think will be eliminated first, and how do you think it will it play out? Remember that the parent of the victim will be eliminated alongside their child! (I already have the first elimination well thought out, but I'd love to hear your guesses! Please answer in the reviews section!)**

 **Bonus Question: Who's the meanest kid (or parent) in the tour so far? Who's the most likely to win so far? Please answer in the reviews section!**


	19. A Weighty Lesson

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter nineteen of my fanfiction! The first elimination will occur in this chapter, but you'll have to read more to find out how it will play out!**

 **To _JOHNHAMMOND1993_ , I'm glad that you're calling out on Bella's disgusting purging habits. You'll have to read more of this chapter to see if Bella and Alrigo will be eliminated first. I also like your idea for Bella's demise, but it sadly isn't the correct guess for how Bella will be eliminated.**

 **To _Tristan494_ , I guess Jaden does like the factory, but he doesn't respect it very well. I guess he has some vibes of 1971 Mike. Also, nice job on pointing out the instances where Jaden gets hit in the crotch. The poor thug can't catch a break. By the way, Bella doesn't _need_ to exercise, she _wants_ to exercise because she wants to stay skinny. Also, Ryan already had weird fetishes as shown by his bedroom during the interview, so of course he would pick up blueberry inflation eventually.**

 **To _cheesecake4life_ , you might be correct with one of your guesses for who will be eliminated. Read to find out more about the first elimination!**

 **Without further ado, let's start chapter nineteen! I hope you will all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Once the group arrived in the Inventing Room, they decided to look at the beauty of the strange place they were in.

The Inventing Room was filled with colorful machines of all shapes and sizes. The room itself was pretty dark, with only the machines providing light. Some spotlights appeared for a short period of time, but they didn't provide as much light like the machines did. Miniature science labs were scattered all over the room. Some inventions were in tanks that contained different colored liquids. Skinny pipes containing colorful liquids lined the walls as they went into gigantic, multicolored orbs that were scattered across the room. A new feature was a gigantic cluster of pipes that circled around and around on the ceiling, which made the ceiling pretty to look at. Some inventions were being delivered to other rooms through conveyor belts. There were also catwalks on the ceiling.

"This room is dark, just like my soul." Emma muttered as she cut herself.

"This is the most important room in the factory!" Charlie said. "Only the most trusted Oompa-Loompas are allowed to visit here."

"This looks like my type of place, but what exactly makes this room so important?" Eric asked.

"Well, all of my newest inventions are cooking in here. Some are being developed in here right now. Now I say developed, since this isn't where the concept is introduced. This also isn't where the secret recipes are." Charlie replied.

Anthony and Andrew then turned around to glare at Charlie.

"You mean the secret recipes aren't in here." Anthony said angrily.

"Nope, they are all somewhere else. This is only where the newest candies are developed."Charlie replied.

"Well that sucks." Anthony said.

"Maybe we can steal some recipes here." Andrew whispered to his son as he tried to keep his holster hidden from the group.

"I guess that isn't a bad idea." Anthony said as he started recording the room.

"Anyways," Charlie announced. "You are all free to hang out in this room. But I must warn you that there is no touching, no meddling with the machines, and no tasting allowed in this room."

After Charlie made his announcements, the kids ran to some machines. Although, Bella didn't get very far at all. She ran a couple steps before nearly collapsing from exhaustion. Alrigo gave Bella some water before they decided to explore the room.

"So this is where all of the candies are developed." Bella said to her father.

"Yep, let's see how bad they can be." Alrigo replied.

* * *

Kokatsu found a tank filled with a blue liquid. A machine created Everlasting Gobstoppers that were sent into the tank. An Oompa-Loompa was swimming in the tank and banging the Gobstoppers on the walls of the tank. If they weren't too hard, they'd be put on a conveyor belt. If they were too hard, they were kept in the tank until they softened before they would be tested again.

"Hey Charlie, what's this?" Kokatsu asked.

"That's where Everlasting Gobstoppers are made. As you can see, an Oompa-Loompa is testing the Gobstoppers to see if they're ready to be put in the Everlasting Gobstopper Room or not."

"I see that the Gobstoppers are softening in the tank," Eric observed. "How is the Oompa-Loompa being unaffected?"

"The blue liquid only affects Everlasting Gobstoppers." Charlie replied.

"Are these the Everlasting Gobstoppers that break your teeth out?" Manuel asked.

"Only the ones that aren't put on the conveyor belt," Charlie replied. "Please don't grab any untested Gobstoppers from the tank, we don't want any teeth being broken."

"Is the Everlasting Gobstopper Room literally next door?" Eva rudely asked.

"It is," Charlie answered. "We only took to boat just for fun." Charlie answered.

The group left the Gobstopper tank except for Bella and Alrigo, who found some plugs nearby. A label said they were connected to some arcade machines in the Everlasting Gobstopper Room. Bella immediately pulled the plugs and rejoined the group.

"We're going to save the world from ugliness." Alrigo whispered to Bella.

"We're going to make the world skinny, like us." Bella replied.

* * *

Charlie then went to one of the science labs to pick up some toffee. Some of the toffee was being put in a machine with yellow liquid while the rest stayed at the science lab.

"This looks interesting." Clara said.

"That's hair toffee," Charlie said. "It allows hair to be grown when consumed. It's getting ready to be sold since we're getting it right. There are many different types of toffee that we're making for different facial hair to be grown."

"Are you encouraging the patriarchy?" Clara asked in anger.

"Oh no, women can use them just fine. You'd look good with a beard." Charlie said jokingly as Bella laughed nearby.

"All fatties should have facial hair!" Bella said. "You're so ugly!"

"Stop triggering my daughter!" Lena said.

"Well, I guess this could help people identify as transgender people easily, so that sounds good." Clara admitted.

"Do you even test this rubbish?" Anthony muttered.

"In fact we do," Charlie said as he pointed to a nearby door. "That's the Testing Room, where the Oompa-Loompas test the newest candies being made."

"What if the candy is harmful?" Ethan asked.

"Don't worry, our candy is hardly lethal. We usually find a cure before anything terrible happens." Charlie said.

"This room is kind of unsafe," Ethan complained. "I don't like how possibly dangerous things are scattered all around this room."

"Well, as long as you don't mess with anything, you'll be safe here."

Charlie then caught Jaden running on a science lab table.

"Little boy, please get down."

But Jaden wasn't listening. He ended up kicking a lot of pots, pans, and science equipment. This spilled some chemicals onto the floor. Kiara and Madison were laughing in the corner. Jaden wasn't looking where he was going either, which caused him to fall onto the ground right on his face. Anthony gave Jaden a wedgie just for fun as Kokatsu secretly recorded the whole incident and shared it online.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked Jaden.

"Yeah, that sucked. This whole room is starting to suck. I want to be a savage, a thug, and a gangster!" Jaden exclaimed.

"You're already a gang leader, isn't that enough?" Charlie asked.

"No, I want more! Can't I have fun in this factory without any consequences?" Jaden demanded before shoving Charlie aside and moving off somewhere else.

"He has a point," Madison remarked. "But he should do it secretly. Also, kicking science equipment off of a table is way too tame."

"He's so stupid," Eric said. "I actually wouldn't mind if those chemicals burned him. All idiots deserve that!"

"Speaking of chemicals," Emma said. "What are they, and are they lethal?"

"I'd like to know that too." Madison said while looking at her father in anger.

"The chemicals that Jaden knocked over are actually various flavors to test on candy," Charlie explained. "They are not lethal, and the worst thing that will happen is the floor tasting a little sweeter."

Afterwards, a few Oompa-Loompas swept the glass as new flavors were being brought in by a platform that descended from the ceiling.

"Anything else left to see?" Bella asked.

"Well, there actually is one more thing I'd like for you all to see."

"It's probably gonna be lame. This room is kind of boring compared to the other rooms." Jaden muttered.

The group then headed off to a strange machine that was a cross between a gumball machine, a laser gun, and a vacuum cleaner. An Oompa-Loompa on the catwalks dumped random foods into the machine.

"Watch this!" Charlie announced as he cranked a lever.

* * *

Immediately, the pressure cranked up and steam came out of the machine as a lot of colorful liquids flowed throughout the ceiling. The liquids ended up into a glass sphere as it bubbled and mixed inside before going into the laser pointer. The laser pointer dispenser extended as it dispensed two pieces of gray chewing gum. Kevin picked a piece of gum.

"That's it?" Kevin asked rudely as he looked at the gum in curiosity.

"This is the first sample of Three-Course Chewing Gum that's actually safe!" Charlie said. "That piece of gum you're holding can simulate real-life flavors. It'll end all cooking and all kitchens! It's already being sent out to the public for consumption. Try it!"

"Hold on," Eric said. "This can substitute for actual meals? No way!"

"My factory could use that." Anthony remarked.

"Well, the gum does supply proper nutrition, so it could work." Bella replied.

Kevin then began chewing the gum.

"Doesn't this turn you into a blueberry?" Eric said with a bit of fear in his voice.

"No, didn't you hear that it's safe, smarty-pants." Charlie replied.

"Aw man, I'd love to be a blueberry!" Ryan said with sadness in his voice.

"I heard that the gum gives you a big butt," Jessica said. "So blueberry transformation could be good for me."

"You'd explode if you became a blueberry!" Charlie replied.

"I'm into that. I'll just chew anyways. I chew gum at school all of the time while acting out my fetish fantasies." Ryan said as he grabbed the second sample of gum and started chewing.

"I taste tomato soup," Kevin said. "It's actually pretty decent, it's hot and creamy."

"Holy dooley, I taste it too," Ryan replied. "I can feel it running down my throat!"

"Roast beef," Kevin said. "Now we're getting into the fancy stuff."

"I also taste baked potato with crispy skin and butter." Ryan replied.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Jaden said. "My mama can just buy that crap for free with her EBT card."

"I'd rather feel the pleasure of actually eating it, although the food does sound quite tasty." Manuel said as he took some prescription pills from his pocket.

"Well, there's another aspect to the gum that makes it so cool that I'll tell you about later. Don't worry, it's not blueberry transformation, I swear!" Charlie promised.

"Blueberry pie," Kevin said. "It's amazing!"

"I also taste ice cream, and the flavor's not going away! This is some pretty spiffy gum." Ryan said in delight.

"You said it exactly!" Charlie exclaimed. "The flavor won't go away! There was once a glitch in the system where all of the juice would go inside of you at once, but it's all fixed! Also, if you take the gum out of your mouth, the flavors will change their order!"

Kevin decided to re-chew his gum to get the roast beef and baked potato as the last flavor. Ryan decided to leave his gum as it is.

"No fair," Eva whined. "I want gum like that, although it does sound kind of funny."

"Well, I could always make more," Charlie suggested. "But we don't have the time for that."

"Is there a chance that this gum has no calories?" Alrigo suggested.

"Unfortunately, the gum does have a few calories in it. Not too much, but it does have quite a few calories in it since it also provides nutrients." Charlie replied.

"That's horrible!" Bella complained.

"Well, we are working on a calorie-free version, but it isn't quite ready to be sampled yet."

"But do you have it in this machine?"

"We do, but there are still one or two things wrong with the current prototype we have. It also can't be made from real-life food, so we have to simulate the flavors first." Charlie explained.

"I'd like to see it right now!" Bella demanded.

"Me too!" Alrigo agreed.

Bella then took the switch and set some options on a console nearby for creating the Calorie-Free Three-Course Chewing Gum before starting the process.

"I'm good with technology, since I've created pro-anorexic and pro-bulimic websites all by myself." Bella bragged.

"I don't this is a good idea." Emma said in concern.

"She's so stupid for doing this," Eric muttered. "Perhaps her brain isn't getting enough nourishment."

A similar process to create the previous samples of Three-Course Chewing gum took place. Eventually, two pieces of gray chewing gum were spat out of the machine. Before Bella and Alrigo chewed their gum, Bella made a speech to the group.

"I'm so disgusted with most of you, especially you two. Manuel and Clara, you two can just stop eating like I do!"

"Or you could dunk your faces in a toilet and puke as much as possible!" Alrigo suggested. "Bella, are you ready to test what could be the most important candy in our career?"

"Yep!" Bella said as she started chewing her gum. Alrigo followed soon after.

Charlie just stared at them in disappointment.

* * *

"How is it?" Madison asked.

"Are the flavors different?" Kokatsu wondered.

"It's amazing!" Bella exclaimed. "I think it's pizza, probably pepperoni pizza. Dad, is this what pepperoni pizza tastes like? I've never had pizza!"

"I've never had a pizza either, so I don't know." Alrigo said.

"You mean to tell me that these two Italians never had pizza?" Kevin asked jokingly.

"That's stereotyping you racist!" Clara cried out.

"You should spit it out." Charlie warned the Magros.

"Bella, I really do think you should spit it out!" Emma said with concern.

"Just spit it out!" Eric shouted in fear.

"It's changing! It's pretty meaty, like a juicy, tender steak. I've also never had it." Bella said, ignoring Charlie, Emma, and Eric.

"I also taste French fries," Alrigo said. "These are some pretty nice fries, if I do say so myself. They're not too salty, and not too juicy. It's a nice balance that I've never had!" Alrigo said.

"Stop!" Charlie exclaimed. "It isn't ready yet. It's an artificial prototype that could have disastrous side effects!"

"Oh shut up you pig," Bella insulted. "This will be handy for me to never gain weight ever again!"

"We're both going to taste delicious food and suffer no consequences!" Alrigo shouted.

"I wonder what the third flavor is." Bella said.

"That's what I'm most concerned about. I beg of you to spit the gum out!" Charlie said with a lot of fear in his voice.

* * *

"The last flavor is chocolate cake!" Bella exclaimed. "I'm not truly sure what flavor it is, but I like it. I've also never had it before, not even on my birthdays!"

"I wonder what she does eat." Jacob said jokingly.

"This is really cool," Alrigo said. "I'm getting some chocolate ice cream vibes and a bit of mint in the flavor. I love it! Will the flavor be everlasting?"

"I'm assuming it will." Bella said as she kept chewing.

All of a sudden, something strange started happening. A part of Bella's nose started changing color. It became a disgusting brown color with some green mixed in it. The color somewhat resembled vomit.

"What's happening to her nose?" Clara asked.

"It's turning brown and somewhat green." Rohan noted.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked as her nose became completely discolored. Alrigo's nose was also discolored as well.

"Oh dear, it looks hideous. I don't want that gum!" Eva said.

"I think there's definitely something wrong with that gum, or I could be hallucinating." Manuel said.

"Spit it out!" Eric shouted.

"It's not good for you two!" Emma exclaimed.

"What's happening?" Alrigo demanded as his face began turning brown-green. His daughter's face was also turning brown-green.

"As you can see, the gum isn't quite right yet. It goes a little funny when it gets to the dessert. It's the chocolate, green-velvet, ice cream cake with mint that does it. I'm terribly sorry." Charlie explained as he hid behind a machine. Eric and Emma did the same thing as well.

Bella and Alrigo looked at themselves in horror as their arms and hands started to turn brown-green. The group had assumed their entire bodies had completely turned brown-green as well.

"What's happening to us?" Bella asked in fear.

"I don't like this!" Alrigo exclaimed.

The group watched in horror as their clothes had juice seeping into them.

"Is she going to inflate? I'd love to see that!" Ryan said as his cheeks were blushing.

"Can it, you retarded creep!" Emma replied in anger.

At this point, the gum's juice was starting to swell inside Bella and Alrigo, causing their bellies to bulge out.

"I feel sick!" Bella complained.

"Are we getting fat?" Alrigo questioned.

"They're swelling up! This is a major safety violation!" Ethan replied in outrage.

"They can become fat pride activists." Lena suggested.

"Or fetish models!" Ryan exclaimed.

"You two are idiots." Eric replied.

"Spit it out!" Emma shouted.

"It's too late." Charlie said sadly.

"I can't stop chewing," Bella said. "It would feel so good to be losing weight like this, but why am I gaining weight? I feel most peculiar!"

"It's not weight you're gaining, you're filling up with juice. The juice from that gum is out of control! I believe your form will be similar a cake pop!" Charlie said.

"A cake pop?" Eva replied. "That's so random!"

While some people in the group were horrified by the transformation, others laughed, especially when Bella's rump inflated. This also happened to Alrigo.

"Dang, they got more booty than all of my girlfriends." Jaden exclaimed.

"I'm tripping hard." Manuel said.

"I'm so jealous." Jessica lamented.

Ryan was now sweating and covering his pants, which meant he was being turned on by this incident.

"What's happening to me?" Bella said as she cried brown-green tears. "Oh my god, I'm becoming morbidly obese! Save me!"

But there was no saving them now. Bella and Alrigo were getting rounder and taller as their faces became swollen. Their bodies were extremely round and spherical, like a cake pop.

After they started taller than anyone in the group, their belts popped off. Bella's belt hit Ryan right on the head, which made him fall onto the floor. Alrigo's belt went somewhere off in the distance.

Bella waved Emma goodbye before her hands went into her body as she kept swelling up.

Eventually, the once anorexic and bulimic models became giant, brown-green cake pops that were as tall as the height of where the catwalks were. But something worse was happening, small leaks of juice were streaming out of their bodies as Bella and Alrigo were forced to purge out the juice in their bodies through their mouths.

"Prick them with a pin!" Anthony said as Ryan was poking Bella and Alrigo.

"They'll pop!" Eric replied.

Emma just looked at Bella's new form in shock. They had developed a relationship in the Everlasting Gobstopper Room only to have fate forcefully separate them.

Some group members noticed the Oompa-Loompas gathering around the room.

"What are they doing?" Eva asked.

"I believe they're going to treat us to a song!" Charlie replied.

The lights in the Inventing Room became dimmer as a single Oompa Loompa walked onto the catwalks that were illuminated by a single spotlight. Italian opera and tango music began to play in the room. The Oompa-Loompa on the catwalks then began to sing.

 _Oh, poor little Bella Magro,_

 _How much you live in a world of false woe._

 _You believe that beauty is only being thin,_

 _But that prove to be your deadly sin._

 _Your disgusting actions will not be sugar-coated,_

 _Look at yourself, so disgusting and bloated._

 _You thought you could live to be thin forever,_

 _But you really shouldn't have taken on that foolish endeavor._

The Oompa-Loompas started to roll Bella and Alrigo out of the room as they started to scream in fear. Some Oompa-Loompas did a tango dance on the round bodies of Bella and Alrigo during an accordion solo. The song continued with more Oompa-Loompas singing.

 _You've encouraged your fans to be just like you,_

 _But now there's one person they need to boo._

 _Alrigo Magro, the stubborn fool,_

 _He always treats his daughter like a tool._

 _They were rich, but they both refused to even eat,_

 _They even found glamour in hanging out near the toilet seat!_

 _They both wanted to be thin and beautiful until they withered away,_

 _But that contributed to their hideous downfall that led their dreams astray._

 _Let this be a warning for you all to behave,_

 _For if you don't listen, the consequences will be grave._

 _Look at these two, all ready to explode,_

 _Although they've always wanted to be sights to behold!_

* * *

Once the song was over, the Magros were being taken out of the room and taken onto the boat. Emma decided to go outside the room to say farewell to Bella and Alrigo. Emma was completely heartbroken during the whole ordeal.

"Where are they going?" Emma asked Charlie.

"To the Juicing Room, they'll be squeezed like pimples. If they aren't squeezed on time, they'll explode," Charlie replied as Emma stared at him.

After Emma talked to Charlie, she secretly snuck off to the Everlasting Gobstopper Room next door to find the photo booth. Emma easily found the photos taken of Bella and Emma that they had left behind. After crying a little bit, she decided to return to the group back in the Inventing Room.

"The one person I thought who didn't deserve to die is now about to explode." Emma muttered to herself.

"Don't worry, Bella and her father will be okay." Charlie replied.

"I don't think so." Emma said.

"If they die, you could be a murderer!" Ethan shouted.

"They won't die, I promise." Charlie assured.

"Well, if they do, then good riddance," Clara said. "Those fools wouldn't shut up about my weight."

"They were idiots." Eric said.

"Too bad they didn't grow bigger." Ryan said as he stopped sweating.

"You're nasty." Eva said as she was taking selfies and drinking coffee as if nothing had ever happened.

"I wonder how they'll live." Madison said.

"Are they actually cake pops?" Kevin asked.

"Bella and Alrigo had only taken on the shape of a cake pop, they are still human." Charlie said.

"I'd like to see these secret recipes right now!" Anthony demanded.

"I don't think we need to get into that," Charlie replied. "I think there's nothing else I want to show you all, so we'll move on to the next room!"

"What room are you talking about?" Eric asked.

"I'll tell you soon enough," Charlie answered. "Let's go to the corridor that's near this room, since the Magros are occupying our boat."

"Isn't there another one around, I love them thrills man!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Well, we could call on another boat, but there's some more things that I'd love to show you that are hard for the boat to get to." Charlie answered.

Charlie then walked over to a door that led to another corridor. Along the way to the door, Emma was still crying.

"She's such a baby." Anthony muttered to himself.

"She probably still loves Bella!" Kokatsu replied.

"Hey Emma," Madison said. "You still have me. Maybe we can be friends; I have nothing else to do."

"I guess that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Emma replied as she held hands with Madison as they entered the door to the corridor with the group.

"I am curious on where we'll be going." Madison said to Emma.

"As long as we aren't being eliminated." Emma replied.

"So Charlie," Eric said. "Where exactly are we going?"

"I think we'll go to the Spotty Powder Room for our next stop." Charlie answered.

"I swear, Charlie is running out of ideas for room names." Anthony whispered to his father.

The group then made their way into the corridor.

* * *

 **That's chapter nineteen! What did you all think of the demise that occurred? Did Bella and Alrigo deserve their fate? Please tell me on what you think of the chapter in the reviews section. Stay tuned for more!**

 **Bonus: Who do you think is going to leave next, and how do you think it will occur? I'm planning on another elimination to take place next chapter, so make your guesses in the reviews section.**


	20. A Very Spotty Situation

**Hello everybody! Welcome to chapter twenty of my fanfiction! The second elimination will occur in this chapter, so read this chapter to see who will leave the tour!**

 **To _Tristan144_ , Jaden fell on his face in the Inventing Room out of pure clumsiness. No one caused him to do that, so it was only his fault. Although granted, that was a great observation you've made there.**

 **To _JOHNHAMMOND1993_ , you were close to the purging idea when Bella and Alrigo started to purge out the excess cake pop juice. I'm actually a little surprised that being disgusting wasn't a reason why you thought Bella and Alrigo deserved to leave the factory. As for Emma being eliminated next, we'll just have to wait and see if that happens or not.**

 **To _cheesecake4life_ , you might be surprised on who will get eliminated this chapter. Although granted, 2/3 of your guesses are very close, but you'll have to read more to find out about that.**

 **Without further ado, let's begin chapter twenty! I hope you all will enjoy this chapter!**

 **Also this chapter is long. Trust me.**

* * *

When the group entered the corridor after visiting the Inventing Room, they noticed how different it looked from the Main Corridor. The corridor they were in was colored white, and it was narrower than the previous corridor.

The group didn't make it far in the corridor before meeting a fork in the road. To the left was a spiral staircase with a red wall near it. To the right was a magenta-colored tunnel that was going downwards. Charlie decided to lead the group to the path on the right.

While going down the path, the group decided to have some conversations about how two of their members had gotten in trouble at the Inventing Room.

"I just can't believe that Bella is gone!" Emma spoke out.

"Well, she and her father were both being idiots." Eric muttered.

"Is this little edgy princess still crying?" Jaden asked rudely.

"I'd say they both deserved it for being against fat pride!" Clara said. "If only they had joined our movement, then they'd be in much better hands. At least Manuel and Jaden are part of our movement."

"Thanks for mentioning me, fat people shouldn't have to worry about their health." Manuel said.

"As long as I have an excuse to be a thug." Jaden said.

"Honesty, who cares about Bella and Alrigo?" Anthony rudely said. "Just let them explode!"

"You're such a sicko!" Emma shouted.

"Well, I feel bad for Bella and Alrigo," Charlie said. "But I did warn them one too many times and yet they both refused to listen."

"Maybe you're right." Emma said while she looked at the floor in sadness.

"Can we just talk about how awesome that song was? I'm creating a song based off of that!" Kevin said.

"Nobody cares you pathetic little punching bag." Kokatsu replied.

"You're all punching bags." Madison said.

"We have a savage in this house!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Guess what? Nobody cares." Marvin said.

"That's racist!" Lena said.

"Charlie, I'm getting very tired!" Alicia complained.

"Don't worry, our destination should arrive soon," Charlie assured. "In the meantime, please check out some of the rooms we'll be passing by."

* * *

One room they passed by was named, "The Eatable Marshmallow Pillows Room."

"That's weird." Anthony remarked.

"I like this idea." Manuel said.

"Don't you mean edible instead of eatable?" Miranda asked.

"Nope! Eatable makes our room unique!" Charlie replied before pressing a button nearby.

The button dispensed some Marshmallow Pillows onto a table. Manuel quickly grabbed one and ate it quickly. Clara and Rohan did the same.

"They're pretty solid, but soft. This factory just keeps getting weirder, which means that the drugs are working fine." Manuel said.

"You know you could lay on them you know." Charlie pointed out.

Ryan then proceeded to grab a pillow to lay on one.

"It's actually kind of comfy," Ryan pointed out. "It doesn't stain either."

"That's what makes it good as a pillow! The stainless versions of the Marshmallow Pillows will be out soon enough." Charlie said.

"Can we move on now?" Andrew interrupted.

"Well, we should give everyone a chance to check out the Marshmallow Pillows before we head off." Charlie replied.

Everyone then had the chance of checking out a Marshmallow Pillow.

"Why do I feel sleepy in here?" Emma asked as she rubbed her eyes. Manuel was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"The room where they're made can cause some sleepiness since they can be used for beds," Charlie replied. "I think it's time to put the uneaten pillows back! You'll get some Marshmallow Pillows once the tour is over! It'll be put in the lifetime supply of chocolate and candy. Let's head down the corridor!"

Once the group put their pillows back on the table, the group followed Charlie as he headed down the corridor.

"This is taking forever! I want to see more secrets!" Anthony shouted.

"I want everything in this corridor!" Eva demanded.

"You should be more patient my dear children." Charlie replied.

* * *

"Hold on," Alicia said nervously. "Where did my baby Manuel go?"

The group then looked at Alicia with concern.

"The only room we passed by said Butterscotch and Buttergin." Lena said.

"So that's where that dummy went." Eric said with confidence.

The group went to the Butterscotch and Buttergin Room to find Manuel drinking some Buttergin in the room.

"Oh, he's just having some fun. He'll be fine. He's such a healthy boy, considering I've never vaccinated him." Alicia said.

"Well, we can't just leave your son out of the tour. Your son really needs to say no to this type of stuff. Buttergin is for adults, not preteens!" Charlie said.

The group took a quick look at the Butterscotch and Buttergin Room. The room was bright and flashy with a butterscotch floor and a butterscotch disco ball. The room resembled a really flashy nightclub. Buttergin was being produced through tubes that lined the room. The dance floor could actually produce Buttergin very easily when danced upon, as shown by some Oompa-Loompas dancing.

Manuel then decided to rejoin the group while being drunk. He kept moving his body uncontrollably. Kokatsu was very precise when recording Manuel's embarrassing actions.

"What a creep!" Eva said.

"I wonder when he'll overdose." Madison morbidly said.

"How does this kid not get into any trouble with the law?" Eric asked.

"His mother seems like the type of person to keep her child safe from the law. That's kind of messed up." Madison replied.

"Hey big boy, do ya want some more of your favorite drugs?" Jaden asked while offering Manuel some more drugs. Manuel quickly gave Jaden some money before taking some more drugs in secret.

The group then arrived at a door that resembled a door to a classroom. The door's window was covered up with white paper.

"Okay everybody," Charlie told the group. "This is the Spotty Powder Room. This room can be a little dangerous, but you should be fine in here as long as you're careful."

"All right, some dangerous stuff. Let's open this door!" Jaden yelled out.

"Well, I'm glad you're excited," Charlie said. "Although you really should be careful for your own good, trust me."

* * *

Charlie then opened the door to the Spotty Powder Room as the group scramble their way inside. The Spotty Powder Room had a grand renovation, with a lot of desks lined up neatly for easy travel. There was a projector and an unplugged computer on the left side of the room and a teacher's desk on the right side of the room.

The weirdest part was that a giant machine in the back of the room that made a muffled noise of powder being ground up. There was also a small river of white powder that was being fed by rainbow colored shower heads that looked like walking canes. The river of powder flowed into a dark tunnel.

"What exactly is Spotty Powder?" Kevin asked.

"Spotty Powder is the name of a type of sugar that will change the academic world." Charlie replied.

"How so?" Miranda asked.

"It can be used on breakfast cereal for an amazing effect. Once the powder is sprinkled on cereal, spots will appear on the skin. It's supposed to resemble chicken pox." Charlie explained.

"Who would want to look like a chicken pox victim?" Eva questioned.

"Well, it can be used for skipping school, but only if your parents find out." Charlie replied.

"What sort of person would want to skip school?" Miranda asked in outrage.

"Well, some children might feel too anxious to come to school. That's why we made Spotty Powder." Charlie said.

"I think that could allow me to skip school to join my gang without any trouble. This idea is lit!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Well I'm glad you actually like this idea, but you shouldn't use it too often." Charlie said.

"Nah, I'll use it every day I have to go to school!" Jaden replied.

"But wait, you're making a candy that makes children skip school! That's unacceptable; children were meant for working more than playing! They should only do what they want once they work to the bone for it!" Miranda yelled.

"Well, you and your child aren't forced to use it." Charlie said calmly.

"I don't care about any of this Spotty Powder nonsense!" Eric said. "I just want to win, and that's final!"

"Perhaps you might be right on that regard." Charlie replied.

"But should we let this Spotty Powder machine continue this madness, or should we destroy the machine for the sake of protecting the academic world?" Miranda asked her son.

"If retarded children want to use Spotty Powder to get absent, just let them do it. It won't benefit their grades, and it'll let kids like me perform much better than them." Eric answered.

"Well, you might actually be right. As long as you aren't using it, I'll be okay with this strange powder." Miranda told her son.

Miranda glanced at the Spotty Powder machine. She was tempted to destroy it, but her son wasn't in the plan. She also didn't really have a plan herself for ruining it. Eventually, she decided to move somewhere else afterwards.

* * *

"You know Eric," Charlie said. "That was pretty smart of you to decide not to destroy the machine, despite your mother's wishes."

"I know your tricks," Eric said. "But I'm winning no matter what you try to do to stop me! I'll never be a loser, like everyone around me, including you."

Charlie was a little disappointed by Eric's arrogant words. Eric reminded Charlie of Violet Beauregarde, who called him a loser in the Chocolate Room back in the original tour.

Eric just walked around the room afterwards, making sure his sleeves covered the notes hidden in his arms. Suddenly, Kokatsu popped up from a desk to surprise Eric.

"Oh dear, that caught me off guard." Eric said.

"I apologize," Kokatsu replied. "I just wanted to say hi!"

"Well, thanks for apologizing. I'll be on my way right now." Eric said.

"Wait! I heard you're really smart. You're also the student council president in your school if I'm correct." Kokatsu said.

"I am in fact," Eric replied. 'What grades do you get in school?"

"I have exemplary grades!" Kokatsu replied. "I'm also the leader of my school's newspaper." Kokatsu said.

"That's quite an achievement. I'm glad I'm not the only smart person in this tour." Eric said with relief.

"Well, Anthony is quite smart when organizing his plans. Anthony and I are trying to record the factory to share it to the entire world. We could use an extra member for our endeavors. Care to join?" Kokatsu offered.

"Um, no thank you. I'd rather try to win the factory." Eric said.

"I plan on winning too." Kokatsu replied.

"I hope there isn't just one winner that can inherit the factory." Eric said in fear.

"I don't think we should let that influence us so far." Kokatsu said.

"I agree," Eric replied. "Let's watch the idiots die first before we focus on ourselves." Eric said as he accidentally revealed the notes written on his arms.

"What's that?" Kokatsu asked.

"Um, it's nothing too special. I think my mother's calling me! Talk to you later!" Eric said before running off. Kokatsu then went to her own mother.

"I've got some secrets on Eric. He's definitely a cheater." Kokatsu said.

"Great, now let's see if we can get any more secrets from that fool!"Charlotte replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eva and Clara were talking to each other while sitting on some chairs.

"I admit, we both have a lot in common. We're both pretty calm unless something makes us mad." Eva said.

"I agree. I think we can get along. I apologize for lighting that marshmallow tree on fire back in the Chocolate Room, I was just so triggered!" Clara apologized.

"I also apologize for choking you, I guess I should've stayed away from the marshmallow tree. I was just so angry in that room." Eva admitted.

"Do you want to be friends?" Clara offered.

"Sure, I'll tell you a little bit of myself. I do love hanging out with men, I want to be pregnant by the time I'm sixteen! I'm already dating ten boys at once back in India."

"That's interesting, I guess it's okay for a woman to date a lot of men, but not the other way around!" Clara replied.

"Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?" Eva asked.

"Well, I was a beauty pageant queen in my earlier years. My mother and I won a lot of prizes. We even had a reality show on us. Eventually, we turned to feminism and social justice while continuing the show. Unfortunately, our show is only popular in Germany."

"I actually kind of feel bad for you, I'm kinda curious about that show." Eva said as she drank some coffee.

"Well, I'm glad you're interested into my show." Clara said.

"I'd like to tell you that I'm also kind of a hoarder, I just love keeping all of my possessions." Eva admitted.

"Well that's interesting." Clara replied.

"Hey Eva," Anthony joined in. "Do you want to join my spy group. You look pretty today. I'll give you some money."

"Sure, as long as you'll be my boyfriend. Bye Clara, see you soon!"

"Goodbye Eva." Clara said.

Meanwhile, Kokatsu was eavesdropping on the whole conversation.

"It's kind of weird that they're now friends." Charlotte observed.

"Well, we've got some secrets from them at least." Kokatsu said.

Kokatsu then tried to locate Anthony, since he recruited Eva into their group of spies.

* * *

Anthony was starting to record the Spotty Powder Room with his father Andrew. Eva, Rohan, Kokatsu, and Charlotte eventually joined in. Madison was just minding her own business while trying to stay away from her father Ethan.

"This room blows; there are not enough secrets in this room!" Anthony complained.

"Spy business is like, totally boring!" Eva replied.

"There are some secrets over there." Madison said as she pointed towards the Spotty Powder Machine.

"Oh wonderful," Kokatsu said. "Who's going to record the room though? It might be dangerous."

"Maybe you should play rock-paper-scissors with Anthony." Madison offered.

"That sounds like a nice idea." Andrew said as he checked to see if his holster was hidden.

"I'm not doing this, but I'll watch out if anybody's watching you two." Eva said.

"Sounds great, although it seems like a cowards way out." Charlotte replied.

Anthony and Kokatsu played rock-paper-scissors to see who would record the interior of the Spotty Powder machine. Kokatsu ended up as the victor.

"Bollocks! I guess I'm going into the machine," Anthony lamented. "I think I'll do this alone, being assisted is way too infantile."

Anthony snuck his way into the machine without being noticed by anyone in the group. The door didn't make a single sound when Anthony went inside. In the machine, a sea of powder was churning and grounding quite loudly.

There was a small part of the interior that wasn't submerged in the powder that Anthony was standing on. He quickly recorded the dark room before making his way back. He snuck his way back to his group to report the results.

"This is some excellent footage! Good job Anthony!" Rohan complimented.

"I just hope no one finds out about this." Andrew said in fear.

Meanwhile, Dakarai was observing the conversation through a peephole outside of the room. He took some notes on his notepad that would influence his final judgments on Anthony, Eva, Kokatsu, and Madison. He also put their parents in his notes as well.

Meanwhile, Manuel and Jaden were talking to each other while sitting on some chairs in the room.

"I only have a little bit of money left." Manuel said sadly.

"I guess that's enough for me." Jaden said before giving Manuel some heroin, bath salts, and cocaine.

Manuel then went wild as he jumped on the desks and ate some of the wood from the desks.

"I hope that desk is candy." Rohan said.

"It isn't candy," Charlie said. "But we do have Candy-Coated Pencils and Invisible Chocolate. I'll leave some on this desk."

After Charlie placed the candies on a nearby desk, Rohan and Clara grabbed five pencils each.

"I want an Invisible Chocolate Bar! Look daddy, he's eating one!" Eva yelled as Eric successfully found an Invisible Chocolate Bar. Eric decided to knock some Invisible Chocolate off of the desk as Emma and Madison stomped on the floor, hoping to crush the chocolate.

"No fair!" Eva said as she stomped on the floor, crushing an Invisible Chocolate Bar.

"What an idiot." Eric teased.

* * *

Ryan and Jessica decided to grab one Candy-Coated Pencil each. They decided to suck the pencils as they both blushed.

"That's nasty." Kevin said in disapproval.

"Autistic children should do whatever they want. If you don't agree with that, you're a homophobe!" Clara replied.

"I should do whatever I want." Kevin said as he grabbed some powder from the river and hit Clara in the face with the powder.

Immediately, Clara got three chicken pox spots on her cheeks. Kevin got three spots on his hand as well.

"What's wrong Clara?" Lena asked. "Did he harass you?"

"Yes, he's nothing more than a Nazi scumbag and a white supremacist!" Clara yelled.

"Now, I agree that Kevin was mean to you, but you two should really should apologize to each other." Charlie ordered.

"I'm sorry." Kevin and Clara both said without any remorse in their voice.

"Now I hope you two will get along. If you want to get rid of the spots, all you have to do is to simply squeeze the spots. It won't leave any mark on your face." Charlie said.

Kevin and Clara immediately squeezed the spots as they simply vanished from their bodies.

"I think we should go now." Marvin said as he left Clara and Lena as Kevin followed him.

"I admit that was pretty cool to see," Marvin said to Kevin. "Although it sucks that you got in trouble. Try to be sneakier next time."

"Okay dad." Kevin replied as he left Marvin to go somewhere else.

* * *

Manuel was still going crazy. He rolled on the floor and kicked desks away from him. He grabbed all of the Candy-Coated Pencils that were left on the table and shoved them all down his throat. He was shaking uncontrollably as he said random phrases that weren't in English or in Spanish. He danced and spun around like a madman as Charlie stated to notice.

"Little boy, you might want to calm down." Charlie warned Manuel.

But Manuel wasn't listening. He kept acting like a madman until he found the river of Spotty Powder.

"Ooh, that could be cocaine. Maybe even heroin or bath salts." Manuel muttered to himself.

"Hey Charlie," Alicia said. "Could there be any other uses to Spotty Powder."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"I'm against vaccination, and I'm thinking of using Spotty Powder to get people to look like chicken pox victims. This will make our movement much more popular!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Well, you could do that," Charlie said. "But it isn't a very honest thing to do."

"I'm going to test the potential of Spotty Powder right away." Alicia said as she stormed off to the river of Spotty Powder.

"Ma'am, you really shouldn't. The river is deep." Charlie warned as he made his way to the river.

"So you're saying I could drown myself." Emma interrupted.

"Well, the powder isn't a liquid, so no. You'd most likely suffocate, but only if you held your breath. Also, you shouldn't be thinking about that type of stuff." Charlie said to Emma.

"I guess that wouldn't be an effective suicide method. I'll have to find something else." Emma said as she went somewhere else. Charlie just looked at her in disappointment before looking at the river of powder.

When Charlie looked at the river, he found Alicia standing nearby the riverbank. Charlie also found Manuel kneeling against the river to snort the powder.

* * *

"Manuel! You really shouldn't be doing that! Don't do that, I beg of you! Contaminating the powder could actually make someone sick! Manuel, please stop snorting the powder!" Charlie yelled in fear.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Alicia asked without any fear. "I guess snorting some powder would be a good way to test its effects on another person."

Alicia then snorted the Spotty Powder with her son.

"Alicia! Taking too much powder could be seriously unhealthy! Don't snort any more powder, please!

Manuel then took it a step further as he starting eating the powder.

"They're so stupid." Eric said.

"I wonder what will happen to them." Madison said in delight.

Alicia then started eating the powder as well. Manuel and Alicia were giggling uncontrollably.

"This is your last warning to stop. Something bad is going to happen. I'm absolutely certain" Charlie said to Manuel to Alicia.

"What's going on with their faces?" Eva asked.

* * *

The group started to look at Manuel's face and Alicia's face. Their faces were both scarred by many spots that kept on multiplying. The spots started to become less like chicken pox spots and more like smallpox pustules. The pustules started to spread to their necks as well.

"I warned you two." Charlie said.

The group then found out that the smallpox-like pustules went onto Manuel's and Alicia's arms and hands. It was a very strange sight to see.

"What's going on with these fools?" Kiara asked.

"It seems that their skin is starting to become infested with smallpox-like pustules from ingesting too much of it. The consequences are going to be very strange to see." Charlie explained.

"Good lord," Ethan cried out. "First you turn people into discolored blobs that could explode. Then you do this! This factory should be closed down immediately!"

"Well, I tried to make sure that the dangerous parts were hard to access." Charlie explained.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Ethan yelled.

"Well, with great fun comes great responsibility." Charlie said.

"Look at them now!" Jacob interrupted.

At this point, every part of Manuel's and Alicia's skin was covered in pustules. When Alicia accidentally touched her face, she realized something wasn't right.

"My face feels so itchy. Why are there so many spots on my face? Even my skin is covered in these weird spots. Make it stop!" Alicia demanded.

"Mama," Manuel said. "I don't feel so good. This might be the worst drug trip I've ever had!"

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked.

"I feel like I have a fever. I'm so itchy, and my head hurts! I feel nauseous, drowsy, and dizzy. What's going on? I hate this!" Manuel shouted in fear.

"I feel the same thing too my little angel. Help us, Charlie!" Alicia screamed.

"I'm not sure what to tell you two. You two have consumed enough powder to have actual smallpox symptoms. I'm terribly sorry." Charlie said with sadness in his voice.

"Could it kill them?" Madison asked with glee.

"Well, they'll only feel the symptoms. They don't actually have smallpox." Charlie explained.

Suddenly, Manuel started to close his eyes as he fell into the river of Spotty Powder like a statue.

"My son! Did you overdose?" Alicia shouted as she dived into the river. Alicia was so scared; she passed out after a good deal of screaming.

Manuel and Alicia were now both incapable of swimming, so they had to rely on the current to move around. The current pushed them to the left and into the tunnel. They both completely clogged the tunnel once they were inside it.

* * *

"There they go, stuck in their own little world." Kokatsu said as she started to giggle.

"Bella would love watching this." Emma said with sadness in her voice.

"It's a wonder the tunnel is big enough to hold the two in the first place. I wonder if an Oompa-Loompa will have to dislodge the pipe." Anthony jokingly said.

"They've blocked the whole tunnel." Miranda pointed out. "How will they get out?"

"They'll need the river's pressure if they want to move." Charlie explained.

"This is fat shaming!" Lena said.

"No one cares." Kevin said.

"Look," Kokatsu said. "I see some Oompa-Loompas."

The group turned to see some Oompa-Loompas entering the Spotty Powder Room and getting ready to sing a song. Maracas, pianos, Spanish guitars, flutes, horns, and bongos could be heard all throughout the room.

"Let me guess, they're singing another song." Eric guessed.

Eric was absolutely right, as the Oompa-Loompas went near the riverbank to sing a song that mixed cha-cha-cha with salsa.

 _Manuel Ramirez, the boy who lives in a hallucination,_

 _Is now stuck in a very spotty situation._

 _He loved to act like a foolish drug-addicted ox,_

 _And now he has a revolting case of smallpox._

 _His fevers and pains will make him horribly ill,_

 _But that's what he gets for always desiring such a harmful thrill._

 _His horrid habits were completely dumb,_

 _And eventually, he'll go absolutely numb._

 _His poisoned insides and outsides are now the same,_

 _But his overeating and drug abuse aren't the only things to blame._

The song then progressed into a full on fast-paced salsa. The pressure from the river of Spotty Powder was growing at an alarming rate.

 _Alicia Ramirez thought her son's actions were perfectly fine,_

 _But we think he's just crossing the line._

 _She always encouraged his detrimental routine,_

 _But neglecting a child's health is awfully mean._

 _She always feeds and enables him drugs while refusing him shots,_

 _Perhaps she's also worthy of getting all of those spots._

 _Extremely unhealthy things are what they truly loved the most,_

 _But now they'll learn never to overdose!_

 _And if they choose to continue their way,_

 _Then we'll see what the hospital has to say!_

* * *

As soon as the Oompa-Loompas finished their song, the pressure of the river shot Manuel and Alicia further into the tunnel at an extremely fast speed. The tunnel was very dark, so the group couldn't see where they were going to.

"My favorite customer! He's gone!" Jaden shouted.

"Where will they go?" Clara asked.

"They'll go straight into the Spotty Powder Machine," Charlie answered. "I should tell you all that there's a room inside of the machine where the powder is ground up."

"So they'll be ground up, sweet." Madison said.

"So you give children smallpox-like symptoms before grounding them up into powder." Ethan noted.

"Don't worry, Manuel and Alicia will be rescued by the Oompa-Loompas before anything nasty happens. Imagine how disgusting Spotty Manuel Ramirez Alicia Powder would be. I would never allow that to happen!"

"But what will happen to Manuel and Alicia? Will they have smallpox forever assuming it doesn't kill them?" Eric asked

"Yeah, there's nothing we can do about that. They'll just have to wait for the pustules to disappear."

"What about squeezing the pustules?" Kevin asked.

"I think they have too much Spotty Powder in their systems for that to work efficiently." Charlie replied.

"Could the smallpox kill them?" Emma asked in morbid curiosity.

"No, the smallpox symptoms are rather benign. It'll only make their lives a tad bit unpleasant until all of the pustules go away." Charlie explained.

"I think it's time that we leave the room now." Andrew said.

"Well, I'll side with you for once. We've lost another family in this room, and I'm not keen on losing any more." Charlie replied.

"Where are we going to next?" Eva asked.

* * *

"I think we'll go to the Nut Room before going to the Ice Cream Room." Charlie replied.

"Nut Room, this factory is like my deepest fantasies coming to life." Ryan said.

"Okay everybody! Let's go!" Charlie announced, ignoring Ryan's creepy statements.

Charlie led the group to another classroom door, which led to a school hallway.

"These are where the Classroom Candies are made. Examples include Candy-Coated Pencils, Invisible Chocolate, and Spotty Powder. We also make Chocolate, Caramel, or Cotton Candy Calculators. We also have Pacer Gum, a chewing gum that gives a kid enough energy to survive a pacer test. I'm against chewing gum all day long, but I know a few people who are into that." Charlie said.

"That's interesting, but weird." Eric said.

"Cool, can we get on moving now?" Eva demanded.

"Please be patient." Charlie said as the group observed the hallway.

"How are we going to get to the Nut Room?" Marvin asked.

"We'll use the Tube Maze of course," Charlie answered. "The nearest entrance is at the bottom of the stairs."

"Of course it's at the bottom of the stairs." Jacob said.

The group headed down the stairs as Charlie pushed a nearby button. Once they were all down the stairs, a pit appeared right in front of them.

"I guess we're going back in the maze." Madison said.

"Please jump into the hole and follow me!" Charlie told the group before jumping in.

The group decided to jump into the hole as Charlie instructed. Emma went first, and Kokatsu went in last to check out the videos she recorded. Madison pushed Ethan in the hole, although she fell in the hole afterwards.

The group was now back in the Tube Maze, and they were curious to see what would be in the maze.

* * *

 **And that's chapter twenty. What did you all think of Manuel's and Alicia's elimination? Did they both deserve their punishment? I'm surprised that no one guessed that Manuel and Alicia would be eliminated, considering almost everyone wanted them to go first in the Chocolate Room.**

 **I'm planning for another elimination to be featured in the next chapter or the chapter after. I hope you've enjoyed my fanfiction so far, and remember to stay tuned for more!**

 **Bonus: Which golden ticket winner is developing the most?**

 **Bonus #2: Who's _at risk_ of getting eliminated next chapter? **

**Bonus #3: Who _deserves_ to be eliminated next chapter? **

**Please post your answers in the reviews section! Stay tuned for more!**


	21. The Group Goes Nuts

**Hello everybody! Welcome to chapter twenty-one of my fanfiction!**

 **To _cheesecake4life_ , your guesses are very close. I'll just say that one of them is right. It's worth noting that the third elimination will occur next chapter.**

 **To _JOHNHAMMOND1993_ , don't forget that Kokatsu is spying with Anthony, so she's at risk as well. They also recruited Eva as well. As for Jaden, the drug selling might stop since Manuel is gone. However, Jaden already has a lot of character flaws. Also, thanks for responding on the question I asked about Bella's purging habits last chapter.**

 **To _Tristan_ , we'll see if Eva gets eliminated in the Nut Room. It's possible she could be eliminated somewhere else. **

**To _GirlPower54_ , thank you so much for the positive feedback. I also thought Manuel's demise was predictable, but I thought Bella's demise was even more predictable in my opinion. But granted, the only shocker with Bella was that she went first, so Manuel's demise _could_ be more expected. It also seems that you want Jaden to leave too along with Eva. **

**Without further ado, let's begin this chapter. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Once the group fell back into the Tube Maze, they noticed how different it looked from last time. The tunnel was now square shaped instead of circular. The color of the maze was now scarlet, which was slowly becoming vermilion. The group followed Charlie through the maze.

"That was a strange fate that Manuel and his mother met," Eric said. "Even if they aren't being ground up into powder, it's possible they could have overdosed on the powder."

"Nonsense," Charlie said. "Overdosing on Spotty Powder is never fatal. They should both be alive."

"I heard some giggling near the machine, or that could be screaming." Madison said.

"Well that means they're alive. Now let's get on with the tour." Charlie replied.

"I still can't believe that my best customer is now gone." Jaden said.

"Oh well," Kiara said. "You still made a lot of cash." Kiara replied.

"You're right, and I guess he was running out of money anyways." Jaden replied.

"I personally think Manuel and his mother deserved their punishment no matter how weird it was," Eric said. "He was nothing more than a drug addict who was wasting his life away."

"You just took the words right out of my mouth." Kokatsu said.

"Thank you." Eric replied.

Kokatsu then decided to get close to Eric to whisper him something.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us? We need some more intelligence in our group." Kokatsu offered.

"I'm positive. I don't really care about spying on the factory. I'd rather win the factory." Eric silently replied.

"But perhaps you could meet two goals at once. Then you'd be even more of a winner." Kokatsu replied.

"I'm only concerned about one goal. I'll talk to you later." Eric said before heading off.

"Maybe you should try blackmail, that'll get him spying." Charlotte said to her daughter.

"Well, there's a part of me that does love Eric for his clever nature, but I also love the spy business I've got going on with Anthony and Eva." Kokatsu replied.

"That's fine my dear, but I think you should focus on getting secrets out to the world first. I don't care if it's a person or a factory-related secret just so long as you get it out." Charlotte said.

"Okay mother." Kokatsu replied as she looked at Eric in curiosity on what she should do with him.

The walls then changed into an orange color.

"Is it me, or is the floor getting bouncy? Is it supposed to be like a stomach? I am into vore after all." Ryan said.

"That's a weird comparison to make." Kevin replied.

"The reason why the tunnel feels bouncy is because this is near the Gelatin Bounce Houses. Although there seems to be no entrance to the room I just mentioned." Charlie explained.

Anthony and Kevin decided to bounce around and try to push as many people as possible, including themselves.

"Please be careful." Charlie warned.

Meanwhile, Emma tried to pierce the gelatin walls with her razor blades to no avail.

"Ugh! Why won't this pop!" Emma said as she cut herself before trying again. It was worth noting she was in the back of the line, so Charlie couldn't see her.

"Did you even listen, Miss Razor Arms? The tunnel is gelatin!" Kevin teased.

"Shut up or I'll use your head to pop the tunnel." Emma said as she pointed a razor blade at Kevin.

"Chill out!" Marvin said. "It's just a prank. No need to go cuckoo at my son."

"You all suck." Emma said as Jacob was recording his daughter.

"Isn't she hilarious? I use her for comedy purposes, my stage name is Larry if you're interested." Jacob told Marvin.

"I guess she is. Also, Larry fits your personality better." Marvin replied.

"Thank you." Jacob replied.

The color of the walls then became amber. Some noodles, like the ones found at a pool, were popping out from the ceiling.

"What's this?" Anthony asked.

"We must be close to the Gummy Worm Room," Charlie replied. "This might be the area where the Gummy Pool Noodles are made."

"Can I eat them?" Clara asked.

"Sure." Charlie replied.

After Clara ate a noodle, Anthony decided to rip off a noodle from the ceiling to whip some people for his own pleasure. Only Ryan was enjoying it, but he only got one lash from Anthony. Emma was neutral about being whipped.

Kevin decided to rip off a noodle to tie some people up. He managed to tie Ryan and Eric up together.

"Are you kidding me," Eric said. "Why do I get tied up to Ryan?"

"I actually don't mind this." Ryan said.

Eric actually managed to escape quickly while Ryan decided to leave the noodle on him. It was worth noting he could still move efficiently.

"Having fun?" Jessica asked her son. "I can tell by those delicious ropes you're wearing."

Ryan then decided to take off the noodle out of boredom.

The tubes then turned yellow as the group looked at what was ahead of them in curiosity. The walls, floor, and ceiling were made of yellow cubes. The cubes also had features of a human face, like a mouth, nose, and eyes. The eyes seemed to stare at the group as the group looked at the cubes in confusion. The group then arrived at a dead end.

"I guess we'll have to find another way to the Nut Room." Eric said.

"Actually, we can take a detour." Charlie said as he pushed a chartreuse cube like a button. The button caused the floor of cubes the group was standing on to rise up like an elevator. The ceiling then opened up to reveal a giant room.

* * *

The group arrived at another maze, but it was much wider and less claustrophobic. The walls of the maze were made of rainbow colored cubes. The height of the walls was about the same as a hedge maze, but it was still hard to see what was ahead.

The maze walls didn't reach the ceiling of the room. The extra space up above was dedicated to producing the cubes and putting them on the maze. The floor of the room changed color every ten seconds. Currently, it was green, which made Emma think of Bella a little bit.

"Where are we? I want to go to the Nut Room now!" Eva demanded as she punched a wall.

"No time for whining young lady," Charlie said. "We only have time for adventure."

"That doesn't answer my daughter's question." Rohan pointed out.

"We're in the Square Candies That Look Round Room." Charlie said. "All of these cubes are Square Candies, and they are in fact looking round."

"They don't look round to me." Marvin said.

"They look square." Kevin replied.

"No sir, they do look round." Charlie replied.

"Did he snort some Spotty Powder when we weren't looking?" Jaden asked under his breath.

"What's so round about them?" Ryan asked. "Are they thick?"

"No, I never said they were round," Charlie replied. "They look round."

"That's fat shaming! I need a safe space! I'm triggered!" Clara yelled out.

"Don't listen to his sexist words. I just wish there was a safe space here." Lena said as she covered her daughter's ears.

"I'm sorry to tell you that there is no safe space in this maze." Charlie said.

"What kind of factory operates without a safe space?" Lena demanded.

"My factory." Charlie said.

"Well, maybe they look around." Eric proposed.

"You're right! Good job!" Charlie congratulated.

As Charlie said that, the Square Candies started to look at the group before rolling their eyes.

"As you can see," Charlie explained. "They look 'round."

"You simplified it!" Eva shouted. "No fair!"

"She has a point." Anthony said.

"It was a pun this whole time?" Jacob said. "Now why didn't I think of that? I'm a master of puns."

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that pun out. You are all brain-dead numbskulls." Eric stated to the whole group, as if he was giving a speech. Charlie was completely silent after Eric made his speech.

"Bravo! I know you'll be a winner." Miranda said.

"Anyways," Charlie said. "I'd like for everyone to look at the Square Candies. We have some on a table for eating, but I find them too cute for that!"

Clara and Lena ate three Square Candies each. Anthony and Madison only chewed out the eyes of the Square Candies.

"Why won't they feel any pain?" Anthony asked.

"The candies aren't actually alive." Charlie explained. "The Oompa-Loompas use special paint for the facial features and eye moving."

"But what are the properties of this paint that make it taste so sweet?" Anthony asked.

"I choose not to tell you about that, since it's a secret." Charlie replied.

Anthony then looked at the area above him where the candies were being made. He couldn't reach it since it was very high up in the room. He assumed that another door would lead to that area. He decided to just focus on the area he was in.

"I still don't get this," Ryan said while spinning around in a circle. "I'll just stay here until I get the joke."

"Very well. One more thing I'd like to tell everyone is that almost all of the candies are tightly packed with each other to prevent damage." Charlie explained.

"That's kind of pointless to learn. Learning is stupid." Jaden muttered.

"You're the definition of stupid." Eric replied.

"Okay everyone," Charlie announced. "I'll allow everyone to hang out in the maze for five minutes. Then I'll show everyone the exit."

"But how will you show everyone the exit?" Miranda asked.

"Don't worry, I have it all under control. Also, there's only one exit, so you shouldn't fear about getting lost." Charlie explained.

"If you say so." Miranda said.

Some of the kids went to alternate paths in the maze to see if they can find the exit before time ran out.

"Anyone that doesn't arrive to the exit first is a rotten egg!" Eric announced.

Eric then decided to get over a Square Candy wall to try to cheat his way through the maze. The candies didn't fall out of their place since they were held together very tightly.

"Savage." Kevin muttered.

"I should try that, I prefer being alone anyways." Madison said as she did the same thing Eric did.

"I'd like to be alone too." Emma said as she jumped the wall.

"Do you want to explore the room together?" Madison offered.

"I just don't want to get lost." Emma said.

"I'll take that as a yes. Come on!" Madison replied.

The two decided to explore the maze by occasionally climbing up the walls. They didn't see too much, although they came across some larger Square Candies. They also found Anthony, Eva, and Kokatsu by peeping through a missing Square Candy.

"Is it me, or is this room a bit creepy?" Eva asked Anthony as she held his hand.

"I've seen worse." Anthony replied.

"It's going to be hard finding some juicy secrets in this room." Kokatsu said as she recorded the room.

"I'm a little bored, but I'm looking forward to finding some surprises." Eva admitted.

"Agreed, although I think we could record the process. The Square Candies are made in this room, but it is too high for us to see." Anthony replied.

"Just record by standing on the walls, like senpai does." Kokatsu proposed.

"Huh?" Anthony asked.

"I meant Eric!" Kokatsu said while blushing in embarrassment.

"Well, that sounds like a fine idea." Anthony replied. He pulled his phone out as he tried to record the process. Emma and Madison decided to listen what Anthony had to say about the process.

"I can't really film the process well. They just get some candy and make it square before painting it before storing it in the room." Anthony explained.

"That's even simpler than I thought." Eva replied.

"We shouldn't be wasting our time on this, we should go somewhere else." Kokatsu said.

Then Clara accidentally met up with Eva while Jaden accidentally met up with Emma. Jaden and Clara decided to talk to each other through the missing Square Candy.

"Hey Jaden, do you want to protest together?" Clara asked.

"Nah, not right now. I'm just living the thug life here up in this maze." Jaden replied.

"Very well." Clara said.

Jaden then climbed some of the Square Candy walls while singing rap music out loud and acting like a fool. He tried to kick off the walls with no avail, although he did spray paint some Square Candies while carving his knife into them.

"Oh hey Clara," Eva said. "Do you want to hang out?"

"Sure." Clara replied.

"I'm having so much fun hanging out with Anthony. I think I might love him along with Kevin and Eric."

"I don't really approve of you liking Kevin. He's such a racist, sexist, degenerate! As for Anthony and Eric, I don't really mind you dating those two."

"Well, I personally like bad boys. But anyways, I'm still curious about your reality show. I want to hear about it." Eva asked.

"I left this out of my interview on purpose. But I guess I'll tell you. It's about my family doing our regular routine. We like to eat a lot and go crazy a lot. The show became better when my mother and I got into social justice, but then my dad started to leave us." Clara explained.

"I heard about that in the interview. I feel bad for you. That must totally suck!" Eva said.

"Actually, I didn't mind my dad leaving. He was pretty racist and sexist, kind of like Kevin."

"I heard that!" Kevin shouted.

"I hope you've heard that." Clara replied.

"Oh, we're gonna have a fight here." Jaden muttered to himself.

"Just back off and maybe jump off a cliff while you're at it." Clara said to Kevin.

"Oh really, I can't believe you'd dare to treat a celebrity like that! You know I'm better than you!" Kevin replied as his face turned red.

Meanwhile; Charlie, Ryan, and Jessica overheard what was going on. If you're wondering, Ryan was still trying to wrap his head about the Square Candies pun.

"I hear Kevin! Is he okay?" Ryan asked while shaking in nervousness.

"I'm not sure, and I think it's time to leave." Charlie said.

Charlie then pushed on a cyan Square Candy to change the floor into an indigo path.

"Attention everyone!" Charlie announced. "We are about to leave, please follow the indigo path to get to the corridor!"

The group then followed the indigo path to get to the corridor. At the exit was Eric, who was just hanging out near the exit to make sure no one else would take first place.

"Guess what!" Eric announced. "I beat you all to the exit!"

"You cheated!" Kevin shouted. "No fair!"

"Oh shut up and accept your defeat you pathetic loser." Eric muttered.

"You suck." Kevin muttered.

Once the group made it back into the corridor, they found the end of a spiral staircase to their left. The corridor was white like the one they visited after the Inventing Room.

"Didn't we choose not to visit this after the Inventing Room?" Anthony asked.

"Yes, we did. But at least we're visiting this corridor." Charlie replied.

"What's that over there?" Clara pointed out.

"That's the Nut Room. Everybody, let's go in!"

"About time." Eva said.

"This room is going to suck like all of the others." Emma said.

* * *

The Nut Room was a room that didn't have too many improvements, but the improvements were large enough to be noticed. There were more nut dispensing machines than before, and the varieties of nuts also changed. This meant that walnuts, peanuts, cashew nuts, and hazelnuts were all being dispensed at once.

To compensate for this heavy workload, the population of the squirrels increased from one hundred to two hundred. The workplace was also more natural, to make the squirrels feel more like home. The room was bigger to prevent overcrowding. The garbage chute was also bigger, and it stored items before dropping them into where the garbage was kept.

The group was prevented from going into the work area by a wide gate that separated them. Although granted, the gate looked easy to cross over.

"This place looks weird." Ryan said as Charlie ignored him.

"Oh my god, squirrels!" Eva said in delight.

"This is the Nut Room!" Charlie announced. "This is where all of the nuts are tested by specialized squirrels to see if it's good or bad."

"That's slavery!" Clara cried out.

"If you want to know, the squirrels get long breaks every day." Charlie replied.

"Anything else?" Kokatsu said as Anthony recorded the room.

"If the squirrels get a good nut, they send it away for using it on our candy." Charlie explained.

"But what if it's a bad nut?" Madison asked.

"Then it goes down the garbage chute," Charlie replied. "Oh look, that squirrel might have a bad nut."

The group saw a squirrel tap its knuckles on a nut before listening to it. The squirrel then threw it towards the garbage chute. The current load of bad nuts was then dropped into the garbage chute.

"But why use squirrels?" Andrew asked. "Why not use Oompa-Loompas."

"We use squirrels since they're more skilled in cracking nuts open."

"Daddy!" Eva exclaimed. "I want a squirrel. Get me one of those squirrels right now!"

"But you have many marvelous pets my dear." Rohan replied.

"All I have are thirty dogs, thirty cats, twenty ponies, twenty bunny rabbits, thirty varieties of birds, ten turtles, twenty hamsters, and a thirty silly old goldfish. I want a squirrel!" Eva demanded.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you were a hoarder." Clara said.

"Okay, I'll go get twenty squirrels for you once the tour is over." Rohan said.

"I don't any regular squirrel, I want a trained squirrel! In fact, I want twenty of them!" Eva demanded.

"Charlie, how much does a squirrel cost? Name your price." Rohan said.

"I'm sorry, but they're not for sale." Charlie replied.

"Well if you're not going to give me one, I'll just take one myself. Maybe I'll take twenty." Eva said before going through the gate to where the squirrels worked.

"Eva! Come back here at once!" Rohan demanded.

"You know what," Clara said. "I also want a squirrel. The squirrels shouldn't have to endure a life like this."

"But they have a good balance between work and play, not to mention they're treated well by the Oompa-Loompas." Charlie replied.

But Clara didn't listen, she decided to jump the gate with her mother. They decided to go for the squirrels as well.

"Eva! Be careful!" Rohan warned.

"Hey Charlie," Emma said. "How deep is that garbage chute?"

"I'm not sure," Charlie answered. "It just goes into a slide into where all of the garbage is deposited."

"I'm jumping!" Emma said as she went through the gate. She looked at the garbage chute in curiosity.

"Um, Emma. Don't do it." Jacob said without any care in his voice.

"You know what," Anthony said. "I'm going to observe a squirrel."

"Good choice." Andrew said as Anthony went over the gate.

Anthony then recorded the nut sorting process to send it to public. He had to be careful not to interrupt the nut sorting process, which affected the quality of his video.

"I'll use some squirrels for the Badboy Gang." Jaden said as he went for the squirrels. Eva was extremely close to stealing some squirrels.

"Eva, stop!" Rohan yelled as Eva ignored him.

"I'll have you all!" Eva said as she went for a bunch of squirrels.

* * *

Immediately, a quarter of all of the squirrels attacked Eva as Anthony ran for safety, ignoring Eva. Emma was calmly walking away, but only because she noticed that the garbage chute was more like a slide instead of a pitfall.

"There could be more effective suicide methods out there." Emma muttered to herself.

"Help me!" Eva yelled.

Clara and Lena were too busy trying to take squirrels for themselves.

"This will be vital for social justice!" Lena shouted.

Immediately, another quarter of the squirrels attacked Clara while another quarter attacked Lena. Jaden actually grabbed a squirrel and tried to shove it in his pants until the squirrel jumped from his hands and hit his head. This led to the last quarter of the squirrels attacking Jaden.

"Don't just stand there!" Rohan shouted. "Do something!"

Charlie then pulled out a giant set of keys.

"There's no way you can do this in time!" Kiara yelled.

"I'm glad I got out of that mess." Anthony said.

"But Eva's still in danger." Kokatsu pointed out.

"Why doesn't anyone try jumping over the gate?" Eric said. "Although I'm not risking my skin for those dummies."

"I'll do it!" Madison offered with an evil look on her face.

"Well good luck with that, I just hope that you don't go down the garbage chute. I almost like you as much as Bella." Emma said.

"Thank you." Madison replied.

Madison then jumped into the nut sorting area as the squirrels were starting to pin Eva down. The squirrels were already holding down her arms and legs.

That's when Madison made her first move. She grabbed a few squirrels and dumped them straight into the garbage chute as they tried in vain to get their way to safety until they fell down.

"Madison," Charlie said. "I think that's enough."

But Madison wasn't listening. She decided to throw as many squirrels as possible to rescue Eva. She was looking at the garbage chute with a look of pride on her face. Eva made no effort to help any group members once she was rescued. Instead, she dashed straight forward to her father.

"Eva! I'm so glad you're all right! I'll buy some trained squirrels elsewhere for celebration!" Rohan said as he hugged Eva.

Madison continued to do the same thing with Clara and Lena as they escaped together.

"Our plan could've used more thought process." Lena admitted to her daughter.

Clara then looked back to see Jaden, who was already being pinned down by the squirrels. Clara witnessed Madison chucking down some squirrels into the garbage chute.

"Oh god, what is she doing?" Clara muttered to herself as she ran to safety.

After Madison rescued Jaden, they both ran to the exit as Madison took a look at the garbage chute, which had emptied its load of squirrels. Not all of the squirrels in the Nut Room had met such a cruel fate, but their absence was noticeable.

"Oh Madison, that was so cool! I'm glad to be back into the tour so I can win." Eva exclaimed.

"That was lit! This little girl is savage!" Jaden said.

Only Clara looked a little annoyed. Madison decided to finger tap her for a response.

"Keep your hands to yourself! I saw what you did!"

"Wow, what a way to thank someone who could've saved your life. But to be fair, I only cared about dropping those squirrels in the garbage chute. I could care less about you."

"You monster! I'm triggered!" Clara said as she stormed off away from Madison.

"You shouldn't have treated those animals like that!" Ethan yelled as he pushed Madison onto the gate, causing her nose to bleed.

"Oh please don't fight!" Charlie said. "Madison, I'm proud of you for saving some of our group members, but perhaps you could've saved them without harming our squirrels."

"How are the squirrels being harmed?" Madison asked.

"The chute goes into the incinerator." Charlie replied.

"Just don't light the incinerator and rescue the freaking squirrels. This garbage chute is a safety hazard, I swear!" Ethan shouted.

"We'll do that in just a moment." Charlie replied.

Charlie then found Dakarai hanging out nearby. Dakarai was dressed in a regular work outfit, just like the rest of the Oompa-Loompas the group had encountered so far.

"Some squirrels were thrown down the garbage chute by one of our guests, can you send in a rescue team before the squirrels are put in grave danger?"

Dakarai crossed his arms and bowed down before finding some Oompa-Loompas.

"You know I'm very disappointed about what you did. Think about your mother, would she like this behavior?" Ethan asked while grabbing his daughter's neck.

"I don't care about that. She's dead!" Madison replied.

"Well you'd better." Ethan said while grabbing Madison's neck even harder.

"Anyways, we're going to check out the Ice Cream Room, which is very close to us." Charlie announced.

After a short session of walking, the group made it to the Ice Cream Room's door. The group felt a nice breeze from the room as Charlie began opening the door. The group was ready to see what was inside.

* * *

 **That's chapter twenty-one! The next chapter will definitely have the third elimination featured in it! Please tell me what you think of this chapter in the reviews section. Remember to stay tuned for more!**

 **By the way, if you wondered why this chapter took so long, I was going to have the third elimination featured in this chapter, but I thought it would be better to have the Nut Room and the Ice Cream Room separated from each other. The Square Candies Room was only put in this chapter for character development purposes.**

 **Bonus: Who do you think is going to leave the factory next?**

 **Bonus #2: What do you all think of Madison? Especially after what she did in the Nut Room. I think she might be the least talked about character in the reviews section, so I thought I might ask that question.**

 **Bonus #3: What is your favorite pairing of characters so far? This can include friendship as well as romance. For example, you could use Bella/Emma, Emma/Madison, Kevin/Ryan, Eva/Clara, Anthony/Kokatsu, Eric/Kokatsu, etc. I'm not too keen on strong romances, but I do prioritize character interaction.**


	22. Like Palace, Like Person

**Hello everybody! Welcome to chapter twenty-two of my fanfiction!**

 **To _JOHNHAMMOND1993_ , you might be right, although there's only a 3/10 chance that a spy could leave. However, you should keep reading to find out, you might be lucky.**

 **To _Tristan_ , I'm glad you've enjoyed the previous chapter. Although it is worth noting that Madison decided to save the potential victims of the Nut Room as an excuse to chuck the squirrels down the chute. In her interview, she did say that she fed chocolate to stray dogs, so anyone could easily assume that she is a cruel person.**

 **Anyways, I hope you will all enjoy this wonderful chapter! :D**

* * *

Once the group made it inside the Ice Cream Room, they were treated to some very beautiful sights. The Ice Cream Room resembled a colorful tundra at midnight. The path was made of flat waffle cones. The rest of the floor was made of ice cream of every flavor. Giant ice cream hills were a common sight here. An aurora made of giant sprinkles could be seen in the far right corner. A giant cabin that was made of chocolate in the distance seemed to be wide enough to cover the entire far end of the room.

"This room looks weird." Emma said as she looked around the room in disgust.

"Shut up cracker! This room looks tasty." Clara said while licking her lips.

"I hope my beautiful clothes won't get stained." Eva said.

"Don't worry about that, just as long as you stay on the trail." Charlie said.

"Can we taste some ice cream?" Lena asked.

"Sure, try some. There's plenty to go around." Charlie permitted as the group members started to walk around the area a little bit. Only Charlotte stayed with Charlie.

"What are up with these wheelbarrows?" Charlotte said as she noticed some Oompa-Loompas in magenta suits dumping sprinkles around the piles of ice cream.

"Those are the Ice Cream Wheelbarrows, made out of purely solid ice cream. It makes work around here a whole lot tastier if I do say so myself. But don't bite into them, it wouldn't be good for your teeth." Charlie said to Charlotte.

"Right..." Charlotte said as she decided to go the area Kokatsu was.

Clara and Lena then turned to gobble as much chocolate, strawberry, mint, and peanut butter ice cream as possible. They both stayed away from the vanilla ice cream hills for some odd reason. Emma decided to grab some vanilla ice cream to form it into a snowball. She then threw it at Clara.

"Who threw the racist ice cream at me?" Clara demanded.

"That was for Bella!" Emma shouted.

"A fat-shamer? You're pathetic, you white sack of shit!" Clara replied.

Some of the other kids tried some ice cream as well, albeit not for long.

"This reminds me of our ice cream company back home. I want all of this ice cream in our company right now!" Eva demanded.

"Sure thing my dear." Rohan said as he sampled some ice cream.

"This is actually pretty good, but not as good as our company's ice cream." Anthony said to Kokatsu.

"I wonder what's in that cabin." Kokatsu said as she pointed towards the cabin.

"I'm willing to bet that there are more secrets in there." Anthony replied.

* * *

"This room feels too way happy. I hate it, although it reminds me of Bella. But that only makes me angry that she isn't here!" Emma said as she pulled out some razor blades to cut herself. She dipped her blood on the ice cream as her father howled in laughter.

"Wow, what an ungrateful complainer." Kevin said as he ran all over the place. Kevin actually kicked some ice cream that Clara was eating from.

"Ah, you got some ice cream on my shirt you sexist little scumbag. I'm triggered!"

"Oh chill out. It's just a prank bro! I'm going to make some money off of these pranks." Kevin said as Marvin was recording him.

"Go away or you'll come out of the factory in an ambulance!" Lena threatened to Kevin.

After Kevin ran away while laughing, Jaden decided to act like a fool. He stomped on the waffle cone trail as he rolled on the ice cream.

"You might not want to do that." Charlie warned.

"Oh come on man! I'm just having some fun!" Jaden said as he threw some ice cream snowballs at some group members. His snowballs actually hit Eva, which stained her clothes.

"Daddy! The untouchable monkey hit me. Take him back to Africa!" Eva demanded.

"That's racist!" Jaden and Clara said at once.

"No it's not," Rohan said. "You two are too poor to be people at all!"

Rohan then decided to smoke his dollar bills.

"Okay everyone! It's time to get into the cabin!" Charlie announced.

"It's about time." Andrew replied.

As the group walked towards the cabin, Eva was whining to her father.

"Daddy! I want a chocolate palace like this!" Eva demanded.

"Of course my sweetheart, but it's hot in India." Rohan replied as he was still smoking his dollar bills.

"I don't care, just build one!" Eva shouted.

* * *

The group then made it inside the cabin, and they were treated to some nice sights to see. The room was quite cozy, with some warmth being given off by the walls. The walls had display cases of ice cream. There was also a staircase that was blocked by a fence.

"It sure is cozy in here." Ryan muttered to himself while playing an inappropriate handheld game.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked.

"I kind of want to sleep in here since I'm so tired. I substitute actual sleep with game binging."

"As long as you're happy my little ticket to victory." Jessica said with a smirk on her face.

Charlie then took the group to a display case.

"This is where Hot Ice Cream is made. We also make Hot Ice Cubes upstairs, but we don't have time for visiting that area." Charlie said to the group.

"Why the hell would you want hot ice cream?" Kiara asked.

"It's for people who want ice cream on cold days. Try some for yourself." Charlie said.

"No way!" Kiara said as she passed the ice cream to her son, but Kevin decided to snatch it.

"Hey! That's my ice cream!" Jaden yelled as he tried to snatch it back. He punched and kicked Kevin, causing Kevin to drop the ice cream on Ryan's head.

"Why does my bloody head feel hot?" Ryan asked.

Kokatsu was laughing during the whole experience as she recorded the small fight between Jaden and Kevin.

"Hey, you two should apologize!" Charlie shouted.

"No!" They both yelled.

"We're not leaving until you two settle it out." Charlie sternly said.

"Jaden, I apologize for stealing your ice cream." Kevin said without remorse.

"Kevin, I apologize for being violent against you." Jaden also said without remorse.

"Good, now please shake hands." Charlie ordered.

Kevin and Jaden shook their hands very quickly without any care. They both blushed in embarrassment.

"Okay, everyone. I'll give everyone a Hot Ice Cream from a display case. There's enough for everyone, considering four of our group members are gone. We'll leave the cabin in about a minute."

"That's morbid to think of our group like that," Madison said. "I like it."

* * *

After the group got some Hot Ice Cream, Charlie directed the group to other side of the cabin. Charlie opened the door, and the group found themselves in a very beautiful place. Instead of a tundra, the room was a hot summer beach in daytime that was made out of ice cream. The waffle cone trail was still there, but it led to a fork in the road. At the far end of the area was an ice cream sundae ocean. The sundae ocean had several toppings including sprinkles, chocolate syrup, bananas, whipped cream, and a giant cherry on top.

"It sure is hot in here." Emma said as she stomped on her Hot Ice Cream after throwing it on the floor.

"Daddy, I want this factory right now!" Eva yelled.

"This place makes no sense." Eric said.

"This would be perfect for a protest for fat pride." Clara said.

"This room makes Never-Melting Ice Cream, which is ice cream that can withstand any hot temperature." Charlie explained.

"Didn't Fickelgruber's Candy Company have this idea before merging with my company?" Anthony asked.

"Yes, but we did it first." Charlie replied.

"Did you get this idea after the chocolate palace incident?" Rohan asked.

"We actually did get this idea after that, how did you know?" Charlie asked.

"I still remember that embarrassing story of my father." Rohan said.

"Daddy, I want a palace made of Never-Melting Ice Cream!" Eva demanded.

"Charlie, do you know how Never-Melting Ice Cream is made?" Rohan asked.

"I'll tell you later. First, we should all enjoy ourselves in this room." Charlie replied.

The group decided to enjoy some more ice cream near the trail as they looked at the sundae ocean.

"I'd like to roll in that." Ryan said.

"That's kind of gross." Kevin admitted.

"That looks so tasty!" Clara said.

"That's a giant version of our Never-Melting Ice Cream Sundae. We have plenty more under this room, so you can sample this sundae."

Clara, Lena, and Rohan sampled the sundae with delight. Anthony, Kokatsu, and Eva decided to taste the sundae afterwards.

"Fickelgruber's ice cream is better." Anthony said.

"I never had Fickelgruber's ice cream before." Kokatsu replied.

"I just want a palace made of ice cream." Eva said.

"Wait a minute, where are all of the secrets?" Kokatsu asked.

"Charlie said something about an area where the ice cream was produced." Eva replied.

"We'll have to wait and see on that." Anthony said.

"This place is so stupid," Emma said as she kicked some ice cream. "Ice cream is too happy for me!"

* * *

Ryan was busy programming his game as Kevin walked by.

"Hey, you didn't give me an apology for dropping ice cream on my bloody head!" Ryan shouted.

"I don't really care about that." Kevin replied.

"Wow, you're kind of uncool for a guy that I have a shrine of." Ryan said.

"Okay fine, I'll apologize if you go into that waffle cone over there." Kevin offered.

"Why? I'll get my shoes dirty." Ryan said while not paying attention to Kevin.

"Just get in the damn cone!" Kevin yelled, causing Ryan to flinch.

"Fine!" Ryan said as he lifted up a waffle cone and went in it.

Kevin then tilted the cone and rolled it as it fell into the sundae. Ryan made his way out of the ocean with his clothes stained.

"You monster! The first thing I'll do when I get home is to tear down my shrine and burn all of your merchandise. Then I'll create fetish art before making sure your reputation will never be the same!" Ryan yelled.

"Wow, you're so salty! Damn!" Jaden said as Kokatsu was recording Ryan.

Ryan decided to talk to Clara, knowing that she was one of Kevin's enemies.

"Hey Clara, Kevin just tricked me into falling into the bloody sundae ocean." Ryan complained.

"That's horrible! I'll deal with him right away!"

Clara then walked to Kevin, who was still looking at the sundae. She just pushed him in before running away.

"Hey, what the hell was that?" Kevin yelled as he escaped the sundae.

"Serves you right." Clara muttered to herself.

Meanwhile, Eric was walking on the trail by himself. He looked at the ice cream in disgust.

"Anything wrong?" Charlie asked, who noticed Eric.

"No," Eric replied. "But this room reminds me of my family."

"How so?" Charlie asked in concern.

"I'd rather not tell you." Eric replied.

"Very well." Charlie said before heading off somewhere else.

* * *

 **Eric's POV**

I admit that this factory wasn't as bad as I was expecting, but I'd still rather be back at school. My favorite parts so far were the demise of Bella and Manuel, since those brain-dead dummies deserved it. Now I hope that I'll win, since I'm much smarter than everyone else.

My only obstacle is Kokatsu, the literal mixed bag of a girl who seems to have a crush on me. I believe that she only wants my secrets, and I have plenty of secrets. She also might be the smartest kid in the group aside from me, of course.

Actually Kokatsu might as well be smarter than me. I'm just an academic cheater; you might have guessed that from my interview. I'd rather take the easy way out instead of studying. I don't really care that I'm setting a bad example to my entire school. I just care about saving myself from any possibilities of failure. I also like the satisfaction of bragging about my achievements. Also, my mother _hates_ failure, and she shows no mercy towards anyone who fails.

I personally despise my mother, although I'd never say it out loud. She never hit me, but she always expects perfect academic achievement out of my sister and I. Yes, I have a sister. Her name is Teresa, and my mother likes to make her life miserable. You've seen her in my interview.

I have no reason to feel bad for her since she's failing school, but she gets downright cruel punishments. My mother took away every electronic from her, and she always kept her inside her room. This meant that her appearance in the interview wasn't welcome at all.

Also, my mother removed her door, which meant no privacy for her. She was also forced to sit at the table during dessert, watching us eat when she wasn't allowed any dessert at all. On the day before the tour, I noticed some cuts on her arms while I was eating some ice cream, which introduced me to the emotion of... what was it again? Symphony, Synthesizer? Oh yes. Sympathy!

I mean, it's strange how a guy who told the three kids who ran against me in the student council to kill themselves while stealing their homework to make them fail is feeling sympathy. Maybe it's just a thought in the back of my mind. Maybe Teresa is just a whiny little bitch. Maybe my mother is completely justified. Or maybe I'm what's wrong. How my dishonesty caused this shit to happen. But I couldn't admit that or my mother would kill me on the spot!

Those cuts reminded me of the cuts on Emma's entire body, which means that I might talk to her later on in the tour if she permits it. The cruel discipline that she suffered reminded me of Madison, another person I should talk to during the tour. But how?

In conclusion, I can't stop thinking about my damn sister before the tour! There's not much else to say other than the fact that I want to win the grand prize. I deserve to! No one else should except for me! Oh god, why am I writing this in essay format? Stupid, Eric! Stupid!

 **End of POV**

* * *

Meanwhile, Ethan was very mean to his daughter. He kept putting scoops of ice cream down Madison's sweatshirt in anger as Eric observed them.

"Cut it out!" Madison yelled as she punched her father in the chest.

"That's what you get for dumping those squirrels down that garbage chute!" Ethan replied as he hit Madison back.

"Come on, I love it when those squirrels cried out when they fell!" Madison yelled.

"They're so stupid." Miranda said to her son.

"I don't know," Eric said. "There's a part of me that does feel bad for her. Although granted, I'm still better than her as a person. I think."

Charlie then turned towards the group.

* * *

"Okay everyone, I want to introduce you to the Ice Cream Machine!" Charlie announced.

The Ice Cream Machine was a giant gray ice cream machine that brought ice cream from the tundra side of the Ice Cream Room into the tropical side, connecting through the cabin. There were two dispensers that dispensed Never Melting Ice Cream.

"It looks stupid!" Emma complained. "Unless this machine explodes and kills us all!"

"This is where Never Melting Ice Cream is made! We put regular ice cream in the machine, which converts it into Never Melting Ice Cream." Charlie explained.

"Anything else?" Anthony asked.

"Nope, so we'll spend two more minutes in this room before we leave."

The group decided to hang out in the room as Anthony, Kokatsu, and Eva had a conversation with each other.

"This is our last chance to get some secrets." Kokatsu said.

"I'm thinking of going into the machine, but that might be dangerous." Anthony said.

"I'll look in the machine," Eva offered. "I want a palace made of Never Melting Ice Cream, so I could try to find the recipe for myself."

"Don't forget to give us the recipe, or my dad will have a word with you!" Anthony threatened.

Eva then kissed Anthony twice as she started to leave the group of spies.

"Call me!" Eva shouted.

"Um, okay? I don't have your number you know!" Anthony replied rudely.

"Good luck!" Kokatsu said as Eva dashed towards her father.

"Daddy! I want to find the recipe of Never Melting Ice Cream! I want to go to the machine."

"Um, I'm not sure about that." Rohan said.

"I want it now! I want it or else I'll die! I'll die and you'll have to bury me!" Eva said as she kicked ice cream all over the place while smashing waffle cones.

"Calm down young lady." Charlie warned.

"Whoa, she reminds me of myself." Emma remarked before going back to carving letters on her legs and arms.

"Fine," Rohan said. "We'll go to the machine. The recipe should make the palace unharmed by any heat. Although granted, I'd rather eat the palace than live in it."

The two then tried to get in the cabin, but Charlie caught them.

"Please stay in the group," Charlie said. "We don't want anyone wandering off."

"We want to go to the Ice Cream Machine!" Eva yelled.

"You idiot, you just revealed our bloody plan." Anthony said to himself.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that, since there could be some side effects that wouldn't be pretty to have." Charlie warned.

"Well we're going anyways." Rohan said.

"Please don't, this is for your own good." Charlie replied.

The duo went inside the cabin to get to the tundra area. There, Eva and Rohan kicked ice cream all over the place as they toppled down waffle cones out of determination. They then found the entrance of the Ice Cream Machine, which was hidden rather well.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Rohan asked.

"I'm sure, let's go!" Eva said.

* * *

The two entered the machine to find out what created Never Melting Ice Cream. They were on a catwalk that was above a pool of clear liquid. Pounds of ice cream was being dumped into the pool by Oompa-Loompas in very protective clothing. Giant blobs of ice cream were also being dumped into the pool by large tubes.

"On the count of three," Rohan said. "One. Two."

Eva already jumped into the pool, and Rohan jumped immediately afterwards. But soon they realized they couldn't get out.

"Is there an exit? I want one right now, or I'll strangle you daddy!" Eva demanded.

"Probably over... GOODNESS GRACIOUS EVA! LOOK OUT!" Rohan yelled as he noticed a blob of ice cream going straight towards Eva.

"What are you talking about?" Eva shouted before a blob of ice cream landed in her hair.

"Eek! It's cold! Make it warmer now!" Eva whined.

"I'm afraid that's going to take a while. But I'll make my workers work nights to pay for a jacket that'll warm us up!" Rohan assured as he licked some ice cream that landed on the top of his head.

"NOW!" Eva whined.

Suddenly, more ice cream started pouring down into the pool at faster and faster rates.

"D-D-Daddy!" Eva screamed and stammered. as she became engulfed in the ice cream.

"We're being b-b-buried!" Rohan said with an equivalent stammer from the intense cold.

Back in the warm tropical area, Charlie looked at the machine to see if Eva and Rohan would come out.

"When will they come out?" Kiara asked. "It's taking forever!"

"I don't know and I don't care," Jaden said. "Although she was kind of hot."

"She was sexy." Ryan replied.

Then, some screams were heard from the machine as ice cream was being poured out of the dispensers.

"Did you hear that?" Clara asked.

"That could be Eva." Kevin replied.

"Did they die?" Madison asked.

All of a sudden, two human heads came out of the two ice cream dispensers, which belonged to Eva and Rohan. They both had panicked expressions on their faces.

When the two finally popped out of the machine, the group noticed that their skin and clothes were wet and creamy. Their clothes appeared to be part of their skin. Some parts of their clothes and bodies were dripping as they both watched in horror.

"Why does this room feel hotter than usual? And why does my skin feel cooler?" Eva asked as she began to shiver.

"So, you two went into the machine? Don't you know how lethal it can be without protection?" Charlie asked.

"What?" Rohan asked in outrage.

"This might sound inappropriate, but you should lick yourself. If I told you the results, you wouldn't believe me." Charlie instructed.

Rohan followed Charlie's instructions and licked his very creamy index finger. It then began to fall off as it plopped onto the ground as the group let out a collective gasp.

"MR. BUCKET!" Rohan screamed as he ran towards Charlie. Just then, his joints snapped apart as he fell onto the ground.

"Why is my daddy melting?" Eva asked. "I thought the machine made Never Melting Ice Cream!"

"The liquid you had gotten into doesn't react very well with humans, as it causes clothes, skin, bones, and skeletal muscles to turn into ice cream." Charlie explained. "I'm terribly sorry. You might want to take a look at yourself."

Eva then lifted her hands up to her face as she witnessed her hands melting off before her very eyes. Speaking of eyes, her vision became blurred as her eyeballs started to melt too, along with her entire face. Her cheeks drooped, her hair fell off, and half of her mouth fell off as she let out only half of a scream.

The group watched in horror as Eva and Rohan began to melt. Their accessories, skin, and clothes began to melt off of their bodies as Eva was screaming in horror. Eventually, half of Rohan's head melted off as his daughter's arms were reduced to a puddle of liquid. Thankfully, their body parts actually grew back again before melting off before regrowing and remelting. However, their accessories did not grow back.

"THIS H-H-HURTS! SAVE ME!" Eva cried.

But there was nothing the remaining group members could do. The process continued as their hair and hands were melting off as a disgusting pool of liquid was growing underneath them. The group could only watch in horror.

"I'm s-s-suing you after this!" Rohan yelled.

"I don't feel well!" Eva yelled as her entire face was melting off before being replaced. "My skin feels so cold!"

"At least your body parts are being replaced." Anthony muttered without any care in his voice.

"You'll make an excellent headline in my school's newspaper!" Kokatsu said as she snapped photos of the demise. Her mother was recording the demise.

"This won't continue for long," Charlie said sadly. "There will be a point where you two will be completely made of ice cream, and once that happens, you'll be guaranteed to melt."

"Is there a way to fix this?" Rohan asked in outrage.

"There is," Charlie said. "I'll get the Oompa-Loompas to bring you two to the Flavor Room, where we can extract most of the ice cream DNA out of your bodies. Unfortunately, it may take a whole month to bring you two back to your human forms, so you guys will be a bit more _creamy_ for a while. We'll prevent the melting for now."

"I can't d-d-deal with this anymore." Eva said as she dramatically fainted.

"Is she dead? Good riddance if so." Madison muttered to herself.

"Eva! I'm so sorry if I can't help you." Rohan said before turning to Charlie.

"I can't help myself because of Y-Y-YOU, MR. B-B-BUCKET!" Rohan shouted towards Charlie before fainting out of exhaustion.

The group just stood there in silence. Charlie then walked up to a group of six Oompa-Loompas.

"Can you please place Eva and Rohan on the Ice Cream Wheelbarrows to take them to the Flavor Room? We need to extract the ice cream out of them at once."

The Oompa-Loompas then got two wheelbarrows to put the still-melting Eva and Rohan in. They did this very carefully with gloves on, which got very messy quickly.

"I c-c-can't live with the pain. I want to... I want..." Eva muttered before drifting unconscious. Eva and Rohan were then wheelbarrowed out of the room at a ferocious speed as a hypnotic and catchy beat filled the room.

"Does anyone hear that?" Marvin asked.

"It sounds like another garbage song! Oh boy, I sure am excited about this one!" Kevin exclaimed sarcastically.

A bright light then came from the sundae, which quickly attracted the group's attention. Then, a giant, flashy parade float emerged from the sundae. The float was illuminated by two purple spotlights and was decorated with giant ice cream cones in all sorts of flavors. Thirty-three Oompa-Loompas were dancing traditional Indian dances on the float. Then, two more exactly identical floats emerged from the sundae as the beat became louder, with Indian guitars and saxophones playing. The ninety-nine Oompa-Loompas began to sing a Bollywood dance song as one hundred and one Oompa-Loompas were dancing with each other all over the room in a synchronized manner.

* * *

 _Eva Pondicherry, the girl completely made out of greed,_

 _We certainly ask how this girl could be able to succeed._

 _When all she does scream, shout, demand, destroy, and bawl._

 _Even degrading people who have no money at all!_

 _Every possession she owned contributed to her massive hoard,_

 _But deep inside, she was always bored._

 _That might be why she keeps falling into every stupid trend,_

 _Or perhaps even why she met her creamy end._

 _Now she'll be a delight enjoyed by people poor and rich,_

 _For being such a putrid, spoiled, vile witch._

 _At least this dreadful girl is beginning to pay!_

 _By having every part of her rotten body melt away!_

 _Although, punishing only her would be a grave oversight,_

 _Because who pampered and gave gifts instead of parenting right?_

 _Who would enable such a spoiled brat and a diva?_

 _The stupid, selfish rat by the name of Eva?_

 _It was Rohan Pondicherry, who pandered to her every desire,_

 _But even he can't help her in a situation so dire._

 _He expected to be handed every single dream,_

 _And now he's just plain old ice cream._

 _He's let his life go to complete and utter waste,_

 _But at least he'll have a rather debatable taste!_

 _We truly hope this unpleasant condition won't worsen,_

 _But you know what they say, like palace, like person!_

* * *

After a final drum solo, the Oompa-Loompas finished their song in front of the group, Charlie applauded them as the remaining group members just stood there. Then, the parade floats began to sink quickly back into the sundae while the Oompa-Loompas continued their usual work activities as if nothing had ever taken happened.

"She deserved better," Clara said. "She embraced feminist power very well, although she was a capitalist and a bit racist."

"Speak English you liberal Nazi." Kevin replied.

"Shut up you degenerate, cis-white male." Clara shot back.

"Speak English!" Anthony retorted.

"I'm rather confused by that last line of the song," Ryan said. "What does a palace and person have in common?"

"If you don't know," Charlie replied. "Eva's grandfather once ordered a chocolate palace to be built in India. It melted down due to the heat, which is like what happened to Eva and Rohan. Just replace a chocolate palace with ice cream people."

"I still don't get it. Maybe I should forget about it." Ryan said as he kept played his handheld game.

"Anyways, we're going to be heading off to another room," Charlie announced. "Please follow me."

"I wonder why he always leaves the room after a family gets hurt in it," Madison said to Eric, who was right next to her.

"I have a feeling he might be planning these incidents. But then again, these incidents were the fault of those idiots." Eric replied.

"Charlie," Ethan said. "Three families were seriously injured in this factory. I want an investigation to be held immediately after the tour."

"I told you," Charlie replied. "You can only get injured by misbehaving."

"But it isn't right to have random traps in a candy factory of all places!" Ethan shouted.

"Shut up dad, you're embarrassing yourself." Madison said.

"Says the person who chucked squirrels into a damn incinerator." Ethan shot back.

"Please, don't get mad at each other!" Charlie said as he tried to break up a potential fight.

The group then made their way to a fork in the road. Charlie went to the left, since there were drops of ice cream to the right, which could've came from Eva and Rohan. After leaving the room, the group made their way to another corridor, which was colored gray. The corridor had some colorful spotlights to keep the area bright.

"Where are we going? I'm getting kind of bored, and I demand entertainment! I am a celebrity after all." Kevin said.

"I have a declining feminist reality show in Germany!" Clara replied.

"I'm autistic," Ryan said. "I should lead the tour!"

"If you three are wondering, we're going to the Warming Candies Room. But it is relatively far from us, so we'll have to find a transportation method."

"What transportation will we be using?" Anthony asked.

"We'll be using the racetrack for Graham Cracker Go-Karts." Charlie replied.

"Wait, what?" Ryan asked.

"Follow me!" Charlie ordered.

The group then made their way to a giant garage door, where Charlie pressed a button to open the door.

"Are you all ready for some action of the fastest quality?" Charlie asked the group.

* * *

 **That's chapter twenty-two! I hope everyone reading this is enjoying my fanfiction so far! Please tell me what you think of this chapter in the reviews section. Remember to stay tuned for more.**

 **Question: I might do more POV sections in the future. Who's POV do you want to hear from next chapter?**

 **Bonus #1: Did Eva and Rohan deserve such a punishment? I think they've gotten the worst punishment so far, do you agree with that statement?**

 **Bonus #2: What do you all think of Eric? Especially after reading his backstory, since that could impact your judgement of him.**

 **Bonus #3: Who do you think will get eliminated next?**

 **Please answer in the reviews section. See you all later!**


	23. Feeling Pure Heat

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter twenty-three of my fanfiction. Sorry for the delay since I have caught a case of writer's block. But I have gotten over it for now.**

 **To _cheesecake4life,_ read more to find out who will get eliminated. Also, what did you think of Eva's demise, considering you wanted to see how she would be eliminated.**

 **To _JOHNHAMMOND1993_ , I designed Emma to be the creepiest golden ticket winner, so that means I'm doing a good job with that. Honorable mentions for the creepiest golden ticket winner go to Madison (her sociopathic nature) and Ryan (his fetishes). As for if Emma will go or not, read more to find out. Also, I definitely agree that Eric would be better if his mother didn't treat his sister poorly.**

 **To _Tristan_ , I'll feature one of your two POVs in this chapter. Thank you so much for helping me decide on a POV. Also, you might be surprised on who will get eliminated this chapter ;)**

 **To _CANDYlove3_ , that was not a coincidence. I did this foreshadow the relationship between Kevin and Ryan.**

 **To _mattTheWriter072_ , thank you so much for enjoying my story! The first part of this chapter will feature will contain the race scene I went into detail during a brief PM discussion I had with you. I hope you'll enjoy it. :)**

 **To _CANDYPRINCESS578_ , nice choices on your favorite pairings! Unfortunately, Eva was eliminated in the Ice Cream Room while Kevin played a cruel prank on Ryan in the same room, which caused the latter to get mad at the former. **

**Anyways, on to the chapter. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter and that you'll leave a review.**

 **Also, this chapter is pretty long. Trust me, it'll be worth the wait. ;)**

* * *

After the garage doors were completely open, the group was treated to a spectacular sight. The entire room the group was in was made out of graham crackers with marshmallow and chocolate walls. Spotlights were shining throughout the room as the smell of s'mores wafted over the group.

There were twelve go-karts lining the room, which were all made out of s'mores. Each go-kart had a different variety of stickers and decorations. For example, one go-kart had pictures of textbooks and notebooks on it while another one had a picture of video games and a computer on it. Anthony noticed a go-kart with a picture of a chocolate palace and ice cream.

"That go-kart with the ice cream must belong to Eva." Anthony observed.

"It does," Charlie replied. "It's a shame she had to leave the tour with her father."

"She deserved it." Madison said.

"I agree with you," Eric replied. "She was just so stupid and spoiled! She should've known that money can't buy intelligence."

"It's total rubbish that we lost our spy partner." Anthony whispered to Kokatsu.

"Look on the bright side, you still have me." Kokatsu replied as she recorded the room.

"I actually kind of feel bad for her despite her embodying capitalism." Clara said.

"These are the Graham Cracker Go-Karts! I'd like for everyone to hop in a go-kart before the race starts!" Charlie announced.

"What race?" Ryan asked.

"You all will hop in a go-kart and race each other on a track. Each go-kart holds two people and can change into a few other vehicles. The best part is that every go-kart caters to the personality of each of you all. It's just a shame that three families are gone already."

Everyone hopped into their respective go-kart except for Emma and Jacob. Emma chose to ride in the go-kart made for Bella while Jacob rode Emma's go-kart.

"This race will be for Bella!" Emma stated in pride.

"Good luck." Kevin said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't forget you'll be racing against me." Jacob said to Emma.

"Shut up Larry!" Emma shouted.

"I thought he was named Jacob." Kokatsu replied.

"Larry is his stage name you imbecile. My dad does stand up comedy alongside his regular job while my mom works at a suicide hotline." Emma said to Kokatsu.

"Your mom works at a suicide hotline? That's ironic." Kokatsu replied.

"Shut up!" Emma yelled.

Madison decided to ride in the go-kart made for Eva since she didn't want to ride with her father.

"Madison, you are riding with me! I don't want any misbehavior from you!" Ethan yelled.

"Come on dad! I want some alone time!" Madison replied.

"I've given you enough second chances for that, and you've blown all of them off." Ethan said as he slapped in daughter in the face.

Madison then kicked Ethan out of her go-kart. Charlie turned around, but by then, Ethan got back to his go-kart. No one decided to occupy Manuel's go-kart, although Jaden did consider going in. He decided to stay in his go-kart with Kiara.

Meanwhile, some of the group members tested out the vehicle changing function. Emma and Ethan decided to change their vehicles into motorcycles while Madison changed her vehicle into an ATV.

"Is everyone ready?" Charlie asked.

"Yes!" They all shouted.

"Please buckle up and stay in your seat," Charlie instructed. "There are now eleven go-karts that will be racing each other to the finish line. There are power-ups that will give you an advantage in the race. The winner will earn a graham cracker trophy with s'mores in it once the tour is over."

"Can we get on with the race already?" Jaden asked impatiently.

"I was going to put you all in the race track until you asked that question." Charlie replied.

"As if I care." Jaden muttered to himself.

Charlie then pressed a button that lowered the vehicles onto a race track. The vehicles were in a black tunnel that had no light at all. A barrier was placed on the starting line. Charlie made his way to an intercom to make an announcement.

* * *

"Start your engines!" Charlie yelled.

A giant traffic light then lit up. It turned green, then yellow, then red. The barrier went down as the vehicles began to accelerate.

Almost every go-kart made it out of the tunnel. The only vehicle that didn't leave was the go-kart belonging to Ryan and Jessica.

Ryan was playing a racing game, but he hacked it to make all of the characters naked. He also hacked the game to decapitate a racer if they hit a wall, which thrilled Ryan. Jessica was trying to get access the deep web on her phone.

"You might want to get a move on." Jessica suggested.

"No way!" Ryan yelled loudly as he shook and covered his ears.

"Very well my little ticket to victory." Jessica replied.

Outside of the tunnel, the group was amazed at where they were. The track was very high up inside a room. The room itself was very tall, and it was also made out of graham crackers that could change color. The room was set at midnight with a marshmallow moon. The area below the go-kart track had some Oompa-Loompas making s'mores as they told campfire tales to each other.

After a few turns through the track, the group found some panels on the floor. There were only six panels to drive on. After driving on a panel, a power-up would be dispensed through a pipe. Some kids got boosts while other kids got a container of liquid chocolate to pour on the floor. Madison seemed very happy to use the power-ups on Ethan, which made him very unhappy.

"Why is my go-kart slowing down?" Clara said as her go-kart slipped on some chocolate spilled by Kevin.

"It's probably because of the toxic patriarchy!" Lena replied.

As the track continued, it started to lose its barriers from time to time. Anthony and Andrew weren't looking where they were going, and they fell down only to have a gust of wind blow them up back onto the track.

"What the hell was that?" Anthony asked.

"I don't know. We should've fallen down since there could be some secrets down there." Andrew replied.

Meanwhile, Eric decided to stop near a row of power-up panels to get as many power-ups as possible. He boosted his way through the race while Miranda dumped liquid chocolate on the track. They also found some Exploding Candy to throw at some other vehicles, although Eric was only concerned about throwing it instead of observing what it was. Eric then broke open a part of his vehicle to find a gold mine of items.

"I'll win for sure." Eric said to himself.

"No fair, he's cheating!" Kevin yelled as he saw what was happening.

"Do you want to set up our next prank?" Marvin said to his son.

"Sure, it'll help us win the race." Kevin said as he pulled out some pepper spray.

* * *

 **Jaden's POV**

I'm not sure what to think of this factory. I mean sure, I can still do my gang activities, but this fool Charlie thinks he can boss me around. I mean, what's the point of having such a lit place when I can't do whatever I want? It's crazy! I wish I brought the Badboy Gang along with me, but my newest baby daddy only brought plane tickets for two people! I mean, some of my younger siblings are part of my gang, why can't they go? The more people to trash the factory, the better.

Anyways, on to the race. I didn't wear any seat belts because I'm a thug! Only little babies wear seat belts. I decided to drive the go-kart while my mama handled items while smoking cigarettes and listening to extremely loud rap music that I love to listen to. Sometimes I'd occasionally carve my knife into my go-kart while spray painting the floor for fun.

After a while, I saw this dude named Kevin pull out some spray. He got near the go-kart of someone I didn't know. I think it was the father of that creepy girl with the cuts all over her arms. His name is Larry, or was it Jacob? His names are weird.

So what Kevin did actually amused me. He sprayed what appeared to be pepper spray at the poor dude, which made him cover his eyes instantly. I just laughed as I saw what happened.

"My eyes, my eyes! I can't see anything!" the fool cried out as his car crashed when he hit a wall.

His car was completely ruined as his daughter looked back and smiled at his misfortune. This was probably the first time I saw her legitimately happy when she wasn't with the anorexic girl or thinking about self-harm.

"Chill out crybaby, it's just a prank." Kevin said to the poor fool as his daddy finished recording his video.

This moment seemed to give me some adrenaline, although I'm not sure why. I had the idea to carjack someone, so I told my mama all about it.

"Can I carjack someone?" I asked my mama while spray painting the floor.

"Okay, sure. I don't care. I'll just drive myself." my mama replied.

I then got out of the go-kart and found Anthony and Andrew, who were driving straight towards me. I immediately jumped onto the go-kart before using my spray-paint to distract them both. I took control of the go-kart before swerving to the left, which dropped both of these fools out of the go-kart. It turns out that they didn't wear seat belts either.

 **End of POV**

* * *

Anthony and Andrew stood up as they saw Jaden getting closer to the tunnel.

"Bollocks!" Andrew yelled. "The little monkey just took our go-kart!"

"I say we should put our gun to use." Anthony suggested.

"Are you sure?" Andrew asked his son. "I thought we were going to use the gun to threaten Charlie so we can get the factory."

"I don't care!" Anthony yelled as his face went red. "Kill him!"

Jaden was slowing down due to some chocolate stains on the track, which allowed Anthony and Andrew to sprint to Jaden. Andrew pulled out his gun out of his holster to try to shoot Jaden, but he only managed to shoot the go-kart, which broke it apart. Jaden managed to leave the go-kart as he ran into the tunnel.

"He's disappeared. I hope I have some ammo left." Andrew said.

"We'll deal with him later." Anthony replied.

Anthony then ran some more to find Kiara smoking while driving. She was doing rather poorly, which was why she slowed down. Anthony noticed her EBT card was on an empty seat. He took the chance to steal her EBT card before throwing it onto the race track out of anger. Kiara then found a power-up to speed her up, but Anthony already accomplished his mission. It was worth noting Kiara didn't know her EBT card was missing.

Anthony then found Kokatsu's go-kart nearby. He waved the go-kart like a taxi.

"Excuse me ma'am, can we hop on to your go-kart?" Anthony asked.

"Why?" Kokatsu asked.

"Jaden stole our go-kart." Anthony replied.

"Very well. Mother, may I sit on your lap?"

"Okay, fine." Charlotte said as she was beginning to write a story on Jaden online.

Anthony then sat on Andrew's lap as Kokatsu drove her go-kart. They then made it inside a very wide tunnel.

The circular tunnel was colored black, but it had bright, colorful neon lights with candy advertisements.

"I wonder what Manuel would think of this tunnel." Kokatsu said to Anthony.

"I doubt he'd still be conscious due to all of those bloody drugs, even if he didn't get eliminated." Anthony replied.

After a few turns, Anthony and Kokatsu made it into a wider tunnel with the finish line. There were several Oompa-Loompas cheering for them as fireworks could be heard. The whole area somewhat resembled a stadium.

"Did we win?" Charlotte asked.

A panel nearby stated the current rankings of the racers. Eric and Miranda were in first place while Kevin and Marvin were placed in second. Madison placed third while Jaden placed fourth. Kiara placed fifth while Anthony, Andrew, Kokatsu, and Charlotte placed sixth. No one knew who was below sixth place.

* * *

The group of four was instructed to go into the Race Lobby by an Oompa-Loompa. The lobby had some chairs to sit on as the current rankings were displayed on a wall. Most of the group was just sitting there in boredom. The only exception was Eric, who was excited. Anthony then spotted Jaden spray painting the walls before grabbing his shirt.

"You're lucky my dad ran out of ammo during the race! He can still reload just so you know!" Anthony threatened.

Jaden shoved Anthony into some chairs as Emma entered the room. She decided to sit next to Kevin.

"That was nice of you to pepper spray my father. I never really cared about him." Emma said to Kevin.

"Are you joking?" Kevin asked with a grin on his face.

"No." Emma replied with a straight face.

Clara and Lena then arrived with smiles on their faces.

"We totally won," Clara said. "Everyone else is too privileged to win. I'm overweight, I'm not white, and I identify as transgender and lesbian! I should win!"

"Good luck with that." Eric said.

"Don't discriminate!" Lena shouted.

"You are all losers!" Eric yelled.

"Even me?" Kevin asked as his face went red. He also pulled out some duct tape.

"Yes." Eric coldly said.

Kevin then tried to put the duct tape on Eric's mouth, but Miranda kicked Kevin, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Girl, you just ruined our prank." Marvin said as he blushed and got uncomfortably close to Miranda.

"Come on man," Kiara said. "You want me, not this crazy lady!"

She then grabbed his chest and turned him around before kissing him. Miranda blew a sigh of relief.

"Mama, why are you hitting on him?" Jaden asked.

"Because two baby daddies are better than one. Speaking of which, I should get my EBT card, which is my favorite possession." Kiara said.

Kiara then looked for her EBT card, which was missing. She then began to shake and quiver.

"Oh my god! My EBT card! How am I gonna get more tattoos, beer, and cigarettes?" Kiara lamented.

"I like how you don't mention your kids at all." Madison pointed out.

"Shut up!" Jaden said before spewing out some rather extreme cuss words extremely quickly.

Ethan then entered the room.

"Looks like I won." Madison teased.

Ethan simply pushed Madison's chair backwards, causing her to fall.

"My EBT card though." Kiara said.

"I'll trash this whole factory until that EBT card is found." Jaden said as continued to spray paint the walls.

Jacob then came into the lobby. He rubbed his eyes in pain, but he wasn't seriously injured.

"Ugh, I don't want to go through that again." Jacob said.

"You should." Emma muttered to herself.

* * *

Back at the area Charlie was in, he checked the time. He decided to go to the main track area only to find Ryan and Jessica at the starting line.

"I wonder what you two are doing here." Charlie said to the duo.

"Not much." Jessica admitted.

"Be quiet, I'm watching some of my favorite deep web videos I downloaded." Ryan said.

"I don't think you should be addicted to that kind of stuff." Charlie said.

"Shut up you ratbag!" Ryan yelled.

"Anyways," Charlie said while ignoring Ryan's yelling. "I'll drop you two off to the Race Lobby, which is right below us."

A trap door opened exactly beneath Ryan's vehicle, causing it to break apart on the floor. Thankfully, no one was crushed, although the group had to dodge some marshmallows coming from the vehicle.

"Did I win." Ryan said while watching violent videos that he downloaded on his phone.

"Quite the contrary, you lost! But I won, so deal with it." Eric bragged.

Charlie then entered the Race Lobby through a hidden door that connected the starting line to the Race Lobby. He evaluated the final rankings before making some announcements to the group.

"All of you have made it here, thank goodness." Charlie said.

"Are you going to reveal the winner of the race?" Eric said with a grin on his face.

"Yes, Eric. You are the winner of the race! Your trophy will be in your lifetime supply of candy." Charlie announced.

"I'd rather just have the trophy." Eric replied.

"Well, your wish is my command." Charlie said sarcastically as he found Dakarai nearby with a look of concern on his face.

"Charlie, we have found a two wrecked vehicles, some traces of pepper spray near one of them, some bullets near the other one, and an EBT card. We also found a hoard of items left in Eric's vehicle, which meant that he was taking all of the power-ups that was stored in his vehicle." Dakarai said.

"Oh dear, it looks like the entire group wasn't playing so nicely. Do me a favor and revoke the trophy entirely, but leave Eric the s'mores. Also, find a group of Oompa-Loompas to conduct a proper investigation on the race track."

"Yes, sir." Dakarai said as he bowed down before talking to some Oompa-Loompas.

"Kiara," Charlie said. "I found something that might belong to you."

Charlie then gave Kiara her EBT card.

"Oh yeah! Free food, free beer, free cigarettes, and free money!" Kiara exclaimed without thanking Charlie.

* * *

"Okay everybody, please follow me as we go to the next room." Charlie instructed.

The group obeyed Charlie as Eric looked at his mother in disappointment.

"I should've gotten that trophy right now." Eric said to Miranda.

"Of course you should've, you're more valuable than your sister." Miranda replied.

The group then made it to a room resembling a Wild West saloon. There were glass tanks full of red juice that replaced the walls. Lining the tanks were bulls-eye targets and many machines producing pistols. Oompa-Loompas were using the pistols to shoot juice at the bulls-eye. If it missed, it would go into a pool that had tubes going into the tanks.

"What's the juice supposed to be? Is it blood?" Emma asked.

"Nope, it's strawberry juice. This room produces Strawberry Juice Water Pistols." Charlie answered.

Jaden decided to step out of line to snatch a pistol nearby from a machine. It was worth noting that he was at the back of the line, and the machine was right next to him.

"The Badboy Gang would love this." Jaden said to himself.

"This idea sounds gay." Ryan remarked as Charlie ignored him.

"This idea is triggering me!" Clara yelled as Charlie also ignored her.

"Let's steal a pistol. It'll help us in the long run." Anthony whispered to his father.

"What a fine idea." Andrew replied.

Andrew began talking to Charlie to distract him while Anthony decided to steal a gun.

"Hey Charlie, these pistols look efficient. How painful would a shot from it be?" Andrew asked.

"As I said," Charlie clarified. "These are water pistols, not real pistols. We make sure that the strawberry juice is as non-harmful as possible. Although granted, who knows what you could put in a pistol? That's the dangerous part. However, they do have a feature to liquefy things automatically, so we put small strawberries in for liquefaction."

Charlie then pointed towards a basket of small strawberries that the Oompa-Loompas put in their pistols.

Anthony succeeded in stealing the empty pistol and stood back in line.

"Good job Anthony. Now I want to know what we could put in that gun." Kokatsu whispered.

"That's what I want to know too." Anthony replied.

"Playing in this room would be a bit messy, so we should move on. I want to show you all the Warming Candies Room." Charlie said.

"Thank goodness," Lena said. "The juice reminded me of period blood, that's misogyny!"

* * *

The group made it to a brown, square shaped hallway that had toffee samples on one side of the area and caramel samples on the other side. There were buttons that Oompa-Loompas pressed to make more samples of caramel and toffee. There were some glass pipes above that had strawberry juice flowing through them.

"Try some toffee and caramel if you wish," Charlie said. "I can always make more."

"What's the point of this?" Kevin asked.

"These are leftovers from the Toffee Apple Trees and Cavity-Filling Caramels." Charlie replied. He thought of Wilbur Wonka for a brief moment of time.

Some members decided to eat the toffee and caramel samples while the others looked at the door at the end of the hallway, which looked like a door to a ship. Kokatsu decided to talk to Emma.

"You know that Charlie said you could put anything into the water pistols. If you wanted to die, then you could've taken a gun to take it home." Kokatsu said to Emma.

"I thought of that too, but I'd rather live and threaten people with suicide with my skilled self-harming. It feels so good to be the center of attention and to be showered with what you want. If someone says no to me, then I'll hurt myself."

"That's kind of messed up to be honest," Kokatsu said. "You're no better than Eva."

"Don't compare me to that slut!" Emma shouted. "Besides, you're not any better with all of that gossip you spread around."

"You're putting up a fierce argument. I'm just going to go back to checking if my fellow students attempted to kill themselves from my stories." Kokatsu said as she flipped off Emma.

"Good riddance." Emma muttered to herself as she clutched a razor blade in her hand.

Meanwhile, Jaden was putting some toffee and caramel into his gun to practice some shooting. The toffee and caramel actually became liquefied when put into the gun.

"This gun has some good shots. I wonder how this can do other gang activities." Jaden said as he threw toffee and caramel onto the floor to vandalize the hallway.

"I see that the gangster stole a gun like we did." Andrew pointed out.

"He's kind of dumb putting candy into it. We should put bullets into it." Anthony said.

"That sounds like a marvelous idea." Andrew replied as he put some bullets he had into the pistol. Unfortunately, it liquefied.

"Damn it!" Anthony yelled. "We should ditch this bloody pistol."

"Your wish is my command." Andrew replied as he placed his pistol in a far away corner of the hallway.

"Okay everybody, it's time to enter the Warming Candies Room!" Charlie announced.

* * *

Once the group made their way to the new room, they noticed how interesting it looked. The enormous, scarlet room was extremely hot. The design resembled the interior of a ship, more specifically a engine room of a ship. The leather floor made the room similar to a car.

Ovens and microwaves were scattered all around the room. At one section of the room, there were very hot chili peppers being grown. Another section of the room had hot curry being made by Oompa-Loompas in vermilion suits. Even lava could be seen in a few machines. There were some display cases of little scarlet beads clumped together near a great big machine with many tubes.

"Oh my god, it's so hot! The heat is harassing me!" Clara yelled.

"If only there was a safe space in this factory." Lena replied.

"This is the Warming Candies Room!" Charlie said as he pointed to the display cases.

"What the hell are those beads?" Kiara asked.

"These beads are Warming Candies. If you eat one, it'll warm you up when it gets cold. Now, I say one since overdosing on them can be dangerous."

"Like what happened to Manuel in that other room." Miranda pointed out.

"Quite right my dear," Charlie said. "Now if you pay attention to that machine over there, you can see how the candies are being made."

The group turned to see some scarlet liquid flowing through the tubes and going into the machine. In a few seconds, the liquid came out as it began to cool into a scarlet bead before rolling out of the machine into a display case with many other beads.

"Inside the machine, the liquid is made extremely hot to the point of cooling off once it's out of the machine. This traps the heat inside the candy, but there's also cool heat being produced when the candy rolls out of the machine. This makes it edible." Charlie explained.

"Cold heat!" Jacob yelled. "I call conspiracy!"

Charlie just ignored his statement as he grabbed a Warming Candy.

"The cold heat also makes the candy delicious and safe to the touch. Now I want everyone to have one and one only if you choose to eat one in the first place."

Anthony, Clara, Kevin, and Kokatsu ate one candy each.

"Not bad," Anthony said. "Tastes very sugary, almost like hot cinnamon, but not quite."

"I feel pretty warm," Kevin said. "This is pretty strange."

"It's very tasty, but the warmth is making me very uncomfortable." Clara said.

"It's okay." Kokatsu said.

"What happens if you take too many candies?" Emma asked as she reached for a Warming Candy.

"If you take too many, you'll overheat very quickly." Charlie replied.

"Very well. That would be slightly painful." Emma said as she put the candy away.

Meanwhile, Jaden was investigating the chili peppers and curry.

"What's this for, fool?" Jaden asked.

"These are to keep the machine hot." Charlie answered.

"That sounds so inefficient." Madison said.

"What about the lava? What if it breaks out?" Ethan asked.

"It can't break out; it's being fed to the machine as we speak." Charlie explained.

Meanwhile, Jaden was putting some Warming Candies into his water pistol. They liquefied before Jaden shot them into some chili peppers. The chili peppers then began to burn. He also shot some curry to see the burning happen again. He grabbed some more Warming Candies to reload his pistol. His mother caught him in the act.

"What are you doing my boy?" Kiara asked.

"I'm using these candies as ammo for my water gun." Jaden answered.

"Why not use bullets?" Kiara asked.

"These candies can burn lots of stuff when liquefied and shot." Jaden replied.

"Try it on a person or else I'll whoop your ass." Kiara ordered.

Jaden then found Eric nearby investigating the machines. He shot the liquid at the back of Eric's neck only for the liquid to actually deflect onto a nearby machine before heating it up. Jaden had to hide since Eric looked back in curiosity. Jaden then decided to shoot his own head only for the liquid to deflect off of him as well.

"Ammo made of Warming Candies only work on objects, not people. At least it deflects fast." Jaden said to his mother.

"Then we'll just bring this thing home. I'd love to use it to threaten unsuspecting men into dating me. Then I'll get more kids and more welfare to support my lifestyle of getting turned up." Kiara said.

"Why not use it here? We can easily trash this factory with this." Jaden suggested.

"That would be pretty good for claiming this factory as your turf. We could even bring your gang members if you win the factory." Kiara replied.

"I also want to rebel against the rules. Rules just make everything less fun. This factory is starting to get stupid, so we'll just trash it." Jaden said with a look of determination on his face.

"Let's go!" Kiara said.

Jaden and Kiara then grabbed as many Warming Candies as possible.

"You two sure like observing these candies," Charlie said. "You should be okay as long as you don't eat them all."

Jaden and Kiara walked away from Charlie to fill their water pistol to the brim with liquefied Warming Candies.

"Ready?" Kiara asked her son.

"Of course, what are we waiting for?" Jaden replied.

* * *

Jaden then took his water pistol to burn a massive hole in the door leading to the hall that sampled toffee and caramel.

"Jaden, what are you doing?" Charlie asked as he saw the ruined door.

Charlie then noticed the water pistol in his hands.

"Little boy, please put that down. Warming Candies do not work well with that pistol you're holding!" Charlie warned.

"Back off you fool!" Jaden replied as he went into the hall.

"Jaden, stop it right now." Charlie warned.

Jaden immediately burned many samples of caramel and toffee while Kiara borrowed Jaden's spray paint to put graffiti on the walls. She also had some Warming Candies in her pockets which she ate from time to time. The group just stared at the duo in shock.

"Jaden, my boy, try some of these! These candies give off some fine adrenaline!" Kiara exclaimed as she gobbled up some Warming Candies.

"How many did you eat?" Charlie asked in concern.

"I ate about fifty or sixty." They're pretty small.

"My goodness, that amount could be lethal. You should stop eating these candies right away!" Charlie ordered.

But Kiara wasn't listening as she gave Jaden a very large quantity of the candies. Jaden then made a few precise aims to destroy the toffee and caramel dispensers. He even shot a few pipes to burn them. Strawberry juice then started to pour out.

As Kiara was carving gang symbols onto the caramels and toffees and sticking them onto the walls, she started to sweat a bit.

"Is it me, or am I feeling funny?" Kiara asked.

"Oh my goodness, her face looks hilarious." Kevin teased.

Kiara then noticed that her face turned scarlet from all of the excess heat. Jaden's face was also becoming scarlet as well as he looked at the broken dispensers, which were starting to shake.

"I feel terrible!" Jaden complained as he took off his hoodie, exposing his undershirt.

A flood of toffee and caramel started to pour out of the machine, but the duo was too exhausted to move out of the way. It was growing in size rapidly, but it thankfully didn't reach the door of the Warming Candies Room, since it was far from the dispensers.

At this point, Charlie was forced to hide in the Warming Candies Room as the group looked on in horror.

"What's going on?" Lena asked.

"No fair, they're both black, they don't deserve this!" Clara yelled.

"I think they deserve it." Eric replied as he looked at the two in joy.

The caramel and toffee were starting to cover up Jaden and Kiara. It was covering them in the form of thick patches on their skin. The strawberry juice from the ceiling was starting to get into their skin and even their eyes, which made them look red. Jaden just rubbed his eyes and arms in pain.

"This hurts! Mama, help me!" Jaden yelled.

"I'm sorry but there's no way out of this." Kiara replied.

"They look like harlequin babies." Madison said.

"So they're becoming freaks." Kevin replied.

The amount of caramel and toffee outside reached their arms and legs, causing them to stick together. At this point, their entire bodies were covered in extremely hot caramel and toffee.

"It burns! I need some help here! Save me!" Jaden yelled.

"It's so hot, I can't believe this." Kiara said.

But it was too late now. Jaden and Kiara were now inside in a blob of burning toffee, caramel, and strawberry juice as they screamed and pleaded in pain from inside the blob.

"Mom, tell me that I did not see that!" Clara shouted.

"You did not see that." Lena replied.

"What was all of that anyways?" Ryan asked while watching some deep web videos he downloaded.

"To make things simple," Charlie explained. "Jaden and Kiara are at risk of burning alive from the outside and from the inside from all of those Warming Candies they consumed and used for vandalism."

"Well that sucks I guess." Ryan replied as we went back to watching some deep web videos.

* * *

The group noticed some Oompa-Loompas gathering around the room. A trapdoor then sprung open, revealing a DJ table and Dakarai, the current Oompa-Loompa chief, playing rap music on it. After he rose up, the Oompa-Loompas then sang another song, this time in a rap number with a bit of rock in it.

 _Yo, listen up everybody and take a look,_

 _At Jaden Lewis, the foolish crook._

 _Having his life revolve around a gang of fools,_

 _That commit crime thinking they can avoid the rules._

 _This thug loves vandalizing, selling drugs, and skipping school._

 _And these criminal actions made him so uncool._

 _All of this madness led up to him feeling pure heat,_

 _And being trapped in very heated sweets like the prison he's about to meet._

 _He always thought he could be so ignorant and tough,_

 _So we probably believe he was just begging for a fate so rough._

 _And if you're wondering who made him so mean,_

 _Turn to Kiara Lewis; that horribly trashy queen._

 _Her lazy lifestyle was a complete train wreck,_

 _That was fueled by lots of men so she can get an extra welfare check._

 _She was always being hip and ghetto as she always knew,_

 _What sort of trouble her kids would get into._

 _She smoked, drunk, and switched boyfriends without any respect._

 _And a very dysfunctional family was the effect._

 _Their entire lives, like their fate, had been a horribly nasty mix,_

 _And we hope they change their ways in a quick, but efficient fix._

* * *

After the song was over, Charlie went over to Dakarai.

"Can you please bring Jaden and Kiara down to the Rock Candy Mines? We need to chisel the extra candy off of them before giving them Cooling Candies to prevent excess internal burning."

"What?" Ethan interrupted.

Dakarai ignored Ethan as he crossed his arms on his chest and bowed down. He flipped a switch near the entrance to make the hall's floor open up. It then closed after the blob of heated candy was dropped down.

"Well that was weird." Emma said.

"Charlie, you could've killed them!" Ethan yelled. "You specifically said that they were burning externally and internally! What if they're being disfigured for life with potential burns? Also, why did they resemble harlequin babies?"

"Don't worry; I said that they will be given Cooling Candies to soothe the internal burns and maybe even the external burns," Charlie explained. "However, the caramel, toffee, and strawberry juice will harden and maybe even crystallize on their body since the Cooling Candies are relatively new. That could hurt a lot, but that's what you get for choosing a life of crime."

"You still didn't answer my questions!" Ethan shouted as his face went red.

"The side effects Jaden and Kiara will suffer will not be permanent. No one will suffer permanent side effects. As for why they look like harlequin babies, that could be from the excess burning of the caramel and toffee getting on their skin. The resemblance is unintentional."

"Fine," Ethan said as he put his hands in the air. "You win for now."

"Okay everybody," Charlie announced. "I think it's time to leave this room."

"Where are we going to go?" Kokatsu asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but we should be going to the Prank Candy Obstacle Course. There's an elevator near the end of it that I want to show you all." Charlie said.

"Obstacle course?" Ryan asked in outrage.

"I like pranks, especially ones that lead to monetary gain." Kevin said.

"Pranks are boring." Emma replied.

"What kind of obstacle course will we be partaking in?" Eric asked.

"Well, to keep things simple, think of a Japanese game show." Charlie replied.

"I've watched those shows before, but I've never been in one." Kokatsu said.

"Well, now's the chance." Charlie replied.

The group then exited the Warming Candies Room through a nearby exit. They were ready to see what would await them in the Prank Candy Obstacle Course.

* * *

 **And that's chapter twenty-three. I hope you all have enjoyed my story so far! Please leave a review on what you think of this chapter and remember to stay tuned for more!**

 **Fun Fact: It's worth noting that there is one 11 year old (Ryan) and one 12 year old (Clara) left in the group. The rest of the kids are all 13 years old.**

* * *

 **Bonus Questions: Please type your answers in the reviews section if you want to.**

 **Bonus #1: Did Jaden's punishment fit his crimes? I think he might've had the hardest demise so far along with Eva. Do you all agree with that?**

 **Bonus #2: I think Jaden's demise song is the best one I've made so far compared to the ones for Bella, Manuel, and Eva. Do you all agree with that?**

 **Bonus #3: Which child is _at risk_ of getting eliminated next? Who _deserves_ to be eliminated next?**

 **Bonus #4: What do you all think will happen in the Prank Candy Obstacle Course?**


	24. Five or Dive

**Hello everybody! Before I start this chapter, I have to apologize for delaying this chapter for so long. There were some personal issues I had to go through which prevented me from working on my fanfiction for a while. The good news is that I'm almost done with Chapter 25. Read the footnote for additional info.**

* * *

 **Anyways, onto the review responses!**

 **To _Guest_ , I'll see if I can fit the Nerds Room into the tour in a later chapter.**

 **To _imaginist007,_ We'll see if Anthony or Eric will be eliminated next. ;)**

 **To _Softkitty55,_ thanks for the support! I really appreciate it! :)**

 **To _JOHNHAMMOND1993,_ good observations on the obstacle course! We'll see if Kokatsu or Emma will be eliminated.**

 **To _mattThewriter072_** _,_ **thanks a lot for answering the bonus questions. Also, thanks a ton for inspiring two challenges in the obstacle course. :)**

 **To _cheesecake4life,_ thanks a lot for your feedback on the four eliminations that occurred! I already discussed this with you during a PM, but Jaden and Kiara looking like harlequin babies during their punishment is supposed to symbolize Kiara's habit of having lots of babies to stay on welfare. I'm sorry if I accidentally introduced you to this horrifying birth defect.**

* * *

 **Since I forgot to give a warning last chapter, I'll do it now, don't look up harlequin babies online if you don't like seeing gruesome birth defects! (I'm just warning you all just in case.)**

* * *

 **To _CANDYlove3,_ there will be a POV in this chapter. Read more to see if it will be Kevin or Ryan. :)**

 **To _ErinMilne_ , thanks for answering the bonus questions and enjoying my fanfiction! Also, I actually intended for Bella's punishment to be a callback to Violet's punishment in the 2010 opera (hence why her song genre was opera along with tango), so good job on pointing that out. (Also, be prepared to despise Clara this chapter.) ;)**

* * *

 **One more thing, credit goes to _mattThewriter072_** **for inspiring some ideas for this chapter. I tweaked them a little bit, but the original ideas still came from his review.**

* * *

 **Without further ado, let's start Chapter 24!**

* * *

Once the group made it out of the Warming Candies Room, they decided to talk to each other about the elimination that recently occurred.

"I can't believe it," Clara said out loud. "First a Mexican got eliminated, and then an African-American! Why are minorities being targeted? I'm triggered!"

"It isn't their skin color or ethnicity that got them into trouble; it's their actions and choices." Charlie replied.

"Screw you," Lena said rudely. "Personality has nothing to do with how we judge people. We judge them on race, ethnicity, gender, political views, and sexual orientation."

Charlie simply ignored Lena's ignorant response.

"That's pretty racist, how ironic." Madison said from the back of the line.

The two then decided to protest with their signs as the rest of the group kept talking to each other.

"Well it's quite a relief the little thug got himself in trouble. I'm very happy that nuisance is gone." Anthony said.

"Not to mention that horribly idiotic mother of his, always having kids and raising them to be thugs." Miranda replied.

"Those two victims were so retarded," Eric said. "I'm actually very happy that they're gone."

"I wonder if they'll burn alive." Madison said with a grin on her face.

"They should," Kevin shouted from the back of the line. "This is a tour, not a trip to the stinking zoo. Ship them back to Africa!"

"Oh my god," Lena said. "You did not just say that! That's sexual assault! Die you triggering madman!"

"Get out you filthy slob of a person!" Kevin yelled angrily. "No one insults Kevin!"

"I can't believe that someone had a child with someone as ugly as you." Marvin teased to Lena.

"Did you just sexually harass me by talking about children?" Lena asked in anger.

"Is there an argument going on?" Charlie asked in concern.

"No." Marvin lied.

"Well if there is, try to settle it out, we have no time to waste." Charlie said.

Clara then turned to her mother to talk to her.

"We should blow up this factory," Clara whispered. "It defies everything about our movement, since it's racist, homophobic, triggering, bigoted, and sexist."

"But we have no bombs." Lena replied.

"Then we'll find another tool." Clara said with confidence.

* * *

"Hey Ryan," Kokatsu said. "What do you have over there?"

Ryan had some tiny sheets of paper in his hand that resembled paper belonging to a fortune cookie. Passwords and the names the passwords belong to were inscribed on each of them.

"Just some fair dinkum passwords. I'll give four for a dollar. Did you forget that I'm a password cracker mate?" Ryan said.

"No way! I'll take four please!" Kokatsu said as she payed Ryan for some passwords.

Kokatsu looked at the papers, although she took keen interest in one of them.

"Teresa Piker," Kokatsu muttered to herself. "I wonder if she's related to Eric.

Kokatsu then used her phone to hack into Teresa's social media account. Her latest post was posted in September.

"It looks like my brother is the student council president. Hopefully he'll set a good example to the school." Teresa's post said.

"She hasn't been active in quite a while, and it looks like she is related to Eric. Maybe I can mess with her account to get Eric to do what I want." Kokatsu said with a devilish grin on her face.

* * *

"Okay everyone," Charlie announced. "This path will lead to the Prank Candy Obstacle Course. Please check out some of the display cases of some of our newest pranking candies."

The group then turned to check out the display cases. Kokatsu found some dentures in one case that looked very sticky. She also found a boxing glove that had a pie attached to it.

"What's all of this for?" Kokatsu asked.

"To the left is Stickjaw, which is a sticky candy that can stick teeth together. This has been up for a long time, but we've been experimenting on it recently. We're actually starting to make dentures made of Stickjaw."

"Sounds like a cool torture method for old people." Madison said.

"What's that glove doing to the right?" Anthony asked. "It looks absolutely ridiculous!"

"To the right is a Pie Boxing Glove. Just strap some pie to it, pie someone, and you're set. We're also including a feature to allow the boxing glove to shoot pie." Charlie said.

"But why are they boxing gloves? Why not use regular gloves." Eric asked.

"It's made that way to allow people to have more fun with it."

"Well that's just pointless." Ryan said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Before we leave," Charlie said as he showed off a wafer and some rock candy on a stick he grabbed from a table. "Does anyone want to try these candies?"

"I'll take both of them!" Clara shouted as she grabbed both of the candies from Charlie. She then decided to try the wafer.

"How is it my little social justice warrior?" Lena asked.

Clara then spit her wafer out. The wafer had no discernible bite marks on it.

"It tastes good, but it feels like the patriarchy, which is pretty bad!" Clara shouted.

"Try the rock candy out for feminism!" Lena exclaimed.

Clara then tasted the rock candy, only to find out it wasn't very hard at all. It was soft, and somewhat mushy.

"Is this candy supporting masculinity?" Clara asked. "I'm so triggered!"

"What you just tasted are some Hard Wafers and Soft Candy, which are used to subvert expectations regarding these two candies. We make many other candies like these two, but we don't have time to see them all." Charlie said.

"You mean that's it?" Kevin asked. "Nothing else?"

"Weren't you listening to what I just said?" Charlie asked. "I said we don't have enough time to see them all. Not to mention that these are the _newest_ pranking candies."

"So what now?" Ryan asked.

"We're going to the Prank Candy Obstacle Course, which is where all of our prank candies are being tested." Charlie replied.

The group passed by some posters that said "FIVE OR DIVE!" on them.

"What's Five or Dive?" Eric asked,

"Five or Dive is the current name of the obstacle course we'll be partaking in. The Prank Candy Obstacle Course likes to change the design, name, and layout a lot due to the different prank candies being tested, so I can't give you an accurate description of the course.

"Yeah sure, you filthy liar." Emma muttered in the back of the group.

"Hey Charlie, why does it smell like soda around here?" Kevin asked.

"The obstacle course is close to the Wonkamobile, which is transportation that relies on carbonated drinks. Any leftovers are placed in the game show."

"I'd like to see that transportation method." Ethan said.

"We'll see it soon enough." Charlie replied.

* * *

Charlie then opened the door to an area with a twenty-four capsules, like the ones found at trapdoor-based water slides. Charlie pressed a button to open the capsules.

"I'd like for everyone to get inside a capsule. One capsule can only hold one person."

"What's the hell is these for?" Ryan said.

"These are the gateways to the obstacle course."

"But what if I don't want to participate?" Clara asked. "I'm not joining, and you'll be harassing me if you try to make me join!"

"You're quite right my dear." Lena said.

"Okay ma'am, just go to the door that we just entered through." Charlie said.

Clara then went to the door only to find out that it was locked.

"You piece of sexist garbage!" Clara said before going into a capsule out of anger. Lena followed soon after as she squeezed her protesting signs inside the capsule.

"Is everyone in a capsule yet?" Charlie said.

"Yes!" The group shouted out.

"Okay everybody. This obstacle course will be a test of teamwork. You all have to go through five areas in the course. Just use common sense and teamwork to get past every round." Charlie said.

"Wait." Kokatsu suddenly said. "You mean that this isn't a race like the last one?"

"Well, considering how chaotic the last race went, I think teamwork would be good for everyone here." Charlie said as the entire group groaned in response.

"What if we get past all of the rounds?" Kevin asked as his capsule was about to close.

"For every round you succeed in will equate to a candy bonus in your lifetime supply of candy. Completing all five areas will give you five candy bonuses. There's also a special prize at the end for getting through the obstacle course!"

"Can you lose?" Eric asked in fear.

"Yes, but only if you fall in the fizzy foam," Charlie answered. "The worst thing that will happen to your group is the lack of a team member, which might be important later on. There's also a time limit of ten minutes for the entire group, but it has a tendency to run down quicker when players act rowdy."

Once all of the capsules were closed, Charlie made his way to a purple button.

"Have fun, and don't forget to do your best!" Charlie said as he pressed the button.

* * *

The button caused a trapdoor to open beneath every group member. Every member fell down into a water slide of foam that made it into a giant, well-lit, silver-colored room that had a lot of colorful obstacles scattered everywhere. A giant tower could be seen as well as a giant staircase. There was also a glass dome and a giant staircase. At one side of the room was a giant, candy cane striped sphere on the top of a slope near the staircase, which appeared to be the end. A giant sea of carbonated foam served as entire floor of the room.

One of the bigger features was a set magenta bleachers that were filled with Oompa-Loompas. Some Oompa-Loompas on the top of the bleachers were commentating on what was happening. Dakarai was also present in the enormous crowd with a notepad and a button in his hands. A nonactive timer was placed near the bleachers.

"Are you all ready for Five or Dive?" An Oompa-Loompa announcer shouted to the crowd.

"Yeah!" The Oompa-Loompas in the bleachers cried out.

"The clock is already ticking and no one is out of the water slide yet." one Oompa-Loompa commentated as the timer activated.

"Wait a second, I see some people coming out," another Oompa-Loompa commentated. "I hope they're prepared for the first area of Five or Dive, which is the Stickjaw Speedway!"

* * *

The only people that didn't make it out of the slide were Clara and Lena, who were slightly stuck in the slide as they wriggled around in embarrassment.

"This is fat shaming!" Lena yelled.

"I just want to blow this slide up!" Clara yelled.

The Stickjaw Speedway was a path with no guard rails and plenty of sharp turns. There were square holes and ramps placed at awkward was nothing on the path except for a path that was extremely sticky. The path got progressively skinnier at certain points. The group members on the path were forced to waddle like penguins while others turned to crawling.

"Oh god," Marvin yelled. "My shoes are getting ruined."

"It's so sticky. I like this." Ryan said in amusement.

"It seems that the Stickjaw is starting to slow them down. This truly isn't a speedway after all! We also put a small layer of chewing gum on the floor to make the experience even stickier. Watch out for the ones that haven't been chewed!" An Oompa-Loompa commentated.

Eric found a green gumball near him. He remembered Charlie saying something about "Pacer Gum" after Manuel's elimination, which would increase stamina during a P.E. fitness test. He decided to pop it in his mouth to realize that it wasn't gum, as it had properties more similar to a Gobstopper. He had to lose some time to figure out he had to suck it.

"I see one group member stopped to suck a Pacer Gobstopper. We actually make Pacer Gum as a pranking candy here as a way to trick people into sucking Gobstoppers instead. The best part is that sometimes the Pacer Gum will be legitimate to add to the surprise."

"At least it's slightly energizing, and that's all that matters." Eric said to himself.

A fan then rose from the sea of foam to try to blow the group away, which led to some members crawling on the sticky floor to gain an advantage. At this point, Clara and Lena made it out of the slide to start the first area. The timer now had nine minutes left.

"Is this a game show or a drug addict's hallucination?" Jessica said to herself as she was crawling on the sticky floor.

"I wonder what that Manuel boy would see if he was there." Marvin said to Jessica while crawling.

"He'd see a lot of wonderful things." Jessica replied.

"Dad, you're going to be my shield." Anthony said as he stayed behind Andrew as they both walked.

After that, the floor began to split in two. One path was very skinny as it led to a giant red button on the path's floor. The main path was tilting left and right at a relatively fast speed.

"I presume that button on the left path will make the main path easier to cross." Miranda said.

"But we need someone to temporarily stay behind as we go ahead." Eric replied.

"I'm autistic, so it's not gonna be me." Ryan said.

"No way!" Anthony yelled.

"I'm a celebrity!" Kevin

"I was famous in Germany for my reality show before I found my golden ticket!" Clara replied.

As the group argued, Madison decided to go for the button. She found a sheet of paper on the button that explained the button's function to her. One press would make the tilting floor tilt all the way around while a second press would stop the floor for about fifteen seconds. Madison then threw the note away as she made the tilting path tilt all the way around by pressing the button once, which scared the group a little bit.

"It was a trap this whole time?" Charlotte asked in outrage as she didn't know what Madison did.

"Who cares, I'm going on the path anyways." Andrew said as he ran towards the tilting floor.

Unfortunately, the path of tilted at an incredibly awkward angle, so Andrew accidentally fell into the sea of foam. A current dragged him into a giant black tunnel near a wall.

"It looks like Andrew won't be receiving any bonus candy since he went into the Tunnel of Tears, which is where falling off the course leads you to. However, Anthony still has a chance to make up for his father's loss!" An Oompa-Loompa commentated.

"We have something else to say," Another Oompa-Loompa announced. "Whatever you do, DON'T FIGHT THE CURRENT, IT'S NOT WORTH IT! That's all the hints we'll give for now."

Whirlpools then appeared in the areas without a current to the Tunnel of Tears.

"My bloody father! He should've crawled instead." Anthony said as he started to crawl his way through the tilting path very quickly. Unlike his father, he made it.

"Why isn't the tilting part sticky?" Eric asked in confusion.

"That's probably the whole purpose you dumbass!" Kevin teased.

The path was wide enough for the group to run through as they made it to the next area. There were now eight minutes left on the timer.

* * *

"It looks like the group is on the second area, which is the Soft Candy Tower! It's split up into a run around the tower and a climb up a wall on top of the tower." An Oompa-Loompa stated.

The group was relieved the floor was no longer sticky as they found the giant tower made out of Soft Candy. It wasn't as mushy as the sample Clara tasted, but it was still extremely soft. They quickly found a path that swerved up the tower before the lights turned off. The only thing illuminating the room were some orange spotlights that moved very quickly. The group noticed a bubbling noise that came from from the sea of foam.

"Did you guys hear that?" Jacob asked.

"The sea level is starting to rise," Eric said as he pointed to the now rising sea. "Let's get up this tower right away!"

The group ran up the path as the fizzy foam started rising at a very fast rate. The group noticed some pitfalls that would immediately drop into the sea of foam. Jacob wasn't looking where he was going as he rubbed his eye a bit, which caused him to fall down into the foam, which took him into the black tunnel. Emma didn't pay attention to her father.

"And another person made it to the Tunnel of Tears." An Oompa-Loompa commentated as the bleachers started to rise upwards.

"I wonder what other kinds of pranks are contained at this area." Charlotte muttered.

As soon as she said that, a pie shot out of the tower at an incredible speed, which pushed Charlotte into the sea of foam.

"That makes three parents that made it into the tunnel." An Oompa-Loompa said.

"Oh my god!" Kokatsu screamed out.

"Relax you bloody wuss. You have me." Anthony replied.

The group now had to watch out for the boxing gloves and trapdoors. Marvin helped Kevin by moving him out of way when danger showed up. At the top of the wall, there was a giant climbing wall made of Soft Candy. The foam was still rising as the group climbed up the wall without any caution for each other's safety.

Anthony was being a huge jerk as he pushed others down so he could gain a lead. He actually kicked Jessica off as Ryan didn't know what happened. What Anthony didn't know was that he was burning down the timer by doing this as Dakarai was pressing a button to make the timer go down. There were only six minutes left on the clock at this point.

"Why is the time running down faster?" Anthony asked in disbelief.

"I don't have a clue, but six minutes should be plenty of time for us." Kokatsu said.

Kevin was also being a jerk. Occasionally, he'd pick up some chunks of Soft Candy to throw at the people below him.

"There you go son!" Marvin commended.

"Ugh," Miranda said. "Will you cut it out?"

Miranda suddenly slipped off of the wall and into the rising foam. Eric simply looked back before continuing to climb.

The group then made it onto a purple platform on the very top of the Soft Candy Climbing Wall as the foam stopped and sunk to its regular level. The platforms the group was on did not sink back down since they were being held by support beams.

The group then found four long and skinny balance boards made of hard wafers that functioned as bridges to the next area. The only problem was that there was a giant wall blocking the next area at the end of the boards. Below the boards was the sea of fizzy foam.

* * *

"The third challenge is known as Safer on a Wafer!" An Oompa-Loompa announced. "This is a test of balance and patience, not to mention safety and trust!"

The group decided to walk on the wafers out of curiosity, except for Emma, who was too busy taking pictures of some cuts on her arms to brag about it online. A siren then blared in the back corner of the room as the platform opened up like a trapdoor, causing Emma to fall in the sea of foam.

A miniature timer then popped out from the sea of foam. It was counting down from one minute.

"Maybe that's how much time we have to wait on the balance boards." Marvin said.

"One minute?" Eric shouted out from the back of one of the wafers. "That's too much time to waste, there has to be another way."

Eric tried to charge through the wall, but he ended up tripping and falling down into the sea of foam. When he screamed, he accidentally spat out his Pacer Gobstopper.

"Who's the winner now? I bet Manuel would be better at this game than you. He could just climb the wall and continue on with the course." Kevin teased to Eric as the latter was being dragged by the current.

"THAT'S RACIST!" Clara shouted as Lena screamed.

Ryan wasn't really focusing on his balance since he was watching some violent torture videos online. He also looked half-asleep.

"Sometimes I don't know why I tried so hard. I'm autistic, so I'll win anyways." Ryan said to himself.

"I like these types of videos, they excite me." Madison said while looking at Ryan's video.

"Oh yeah," Ryan said. "I watch them to let off some steam."

Ryan's left foot then began to slip off the platform. Kevin and Madison witnessed the scene, but they didn't intervene. After that, Ryan fell into the sea of foam as he screamed in surprise.

* * *

 **Kevin's POV**

Well, Ryan just got eliminated from the obstacle course. That sucks I guess. Even though he's my biggest fan, he is kind of weird, cringy, and creepy. At least he's autistic, so I can play some pranks on him for fun. I should do that right away, just in case he gets eliminated prematurely.

I'm not exactly too comfortable with my dad having a slight crush on Ryan's mom. His mom is a whore while my dad is kind of a pervert (one Halloween night, when my dad was handing out candy, he told girls to flash themselves to get candy. Everyone that night refused, except for a few fangirls. He also hired a prostitute to play as a Disney princess in my toy channel.) I guess these two would make a decent combination, but Ryan is certainly someone I should stay away from.

This room is so boring; it doesn't go far enough for my tastes. Where's the weed killer? Where are the venomous creatures? Where are the laxatives and parasites? Charlie could've put anything in this room, but no, he makes us wait on balance boards made of wafers for a whole minute.

The Madison girl next to me is such a creepy little sociopath with all of her emotionless behavior. All I know is that she gets abused by her father, and that she threw some squirrels into a garbage chute. I might as well strike up a conversation with her for the hell of it.

"I don't like this room! It isn't extreme enough!" I yelled out.

"You're right. It could be more lethal to torture any victims that failed the challenge. Traumatize them, mutilate them, I don't care." Madison replied.

"That's quite a sadistic thing to say." I said in response.

"That's coming from a person who poisoned his entire class and almost killed some of his haters with weed killer and venomous animals." Madison shot back.

"It was just a prank, it wasn't that bad." I replied to defend myself.

"You don't know real fun is," Madison said. "Fun is rebelling against what sort of order is placed on you."

"You remind me of Jaden with the whole anarchy thing." I pointed out.

"Oh don't get me started on that buffoon," Madison said. "I try to conduct myself with stealth when the situation calls for it. Think of those squirrels I threw into the incinerator, ready to burn alive until they can't take it anymore. I saved the possible victims as an excuse to throw those squirrels in!"

"Well, that's nice to know. You do know that Eva and Jaden got in trouble anyways, right?" I said, trying to end the conversation with the creepy girl.

"Yes, I know. Before we stop talking, I have to say that I was the one who tricked you into getting stuck in the syrup back in the Chocolate Room." Madison said.

"Wait, that means that you started-"

"I know. I started the fight back in the Chocolate Room. But don't let that distract you. We have less than thirty seconds on the mini-timer." Madison said.

After some looking around, I found Anthony stomping on his wafer impatiently. Kokatsu was recording the room with her phone, so she wasn't paying attention.

"When is that damn wall going to open?" Anthony yelled out.

Anthony then decided to jump on the wafer several times until it broke apart, causing him and the little Japanese bitch to fall.

I looked at the miniature timer, it was at five seconds. We waited, and the doors opened, causing everyone to rush through into a dome made of glass. Once we were all in, a door shut behind us. There were one-hundred trapdoors right below us that were waiting to be opened. I then heard an Oompa-Loompa shout something as per usual.

"The penultimate challenge is known as The 99 Doors of Doom! Only one door leads to your escape. The other ones have some unpleasant surprises."An Oompa-Loompa announced.

My dad then looked at me with a grin on his face.

"I'm going to find us a way out. A one percent chance of success is much better than most of the gambling I do." He said to me.

"That's fine; I'm just going to open some trapdoors to unleash some pranks onto my enemies." I said.

My dad then opened a trapdoor before jumping in, I thought he found the exit, but it turns out that the trapdoor he picked plunged him straight into the sea of foam.

"God damn it daddy!" I yelled.

I then decided to open some trapdoors to see what surprises were hidden in them. There was a cannon hidden in some trapdoors that shot apple pie in my face, which upset me. I shouldn't be humiliated at all! There were also some stink bombs and flying whoopee cushions that made fart noises midair, which I threw at other group members to annoy them.

"Kevin you piece of crap!" Clara yelled.

It actually took me a bit of time to me to realize that I was doing all of the work. Clara and Lena were just standing on one side of the room like beached whales while Madison and her dad were arguing with each other. Sometimes, Madison would open some trapdoors to see what pranks she could use on her dad.

I looked at the main timer to find that only ninety seconds were left. There was no more time to waste if I wanted to win. Thankfully, Madison pointed out a trapdoor that led to a playground-like slide. I managed to leave the area after Madison and her father went down the slide.

 **End of POV**

After Kevin, Madison, and Ethan made it down the slide, Clara and Lena came down. They got stuck. Lena tried to squeeze out of the slide only to fall into the foam.

"Oh my god! I'm being fat shamed! Save me from the patriarchy!" Clara screamed.

Ethan then decided to help Clara get out by pulling her legs.

"Stop it! This is sexual harassment!" Clara complained.

"Didn't you want help in the first place?" Ethan demanded.

"Not from a man!" Clara replied.

After she said that, the slide tilted all the way around, causing Clara to fall to the sea of fizzy foam.

"Help me! The foam is a symbol of the patriarchy! I'm triggered! AHHHH!" Clara screamed.

"Serves that hypocrite right." Madison muttered to herself.

"What's the over there?" Kevin said as he pointed to a gigantic set of stairs that had at least fifty steps. At the top was a giant candy cane striped sphere.

"This is the fifth challenge of Five or Dive, known as the Slippery Stairs!" The Oompa-Loompa announced. "The prize is at the top of the stairs, but don't think that this challenge will be easy! Teamwork will be required at the top of the staircase!"

"We only have one minute left." Madison said.

"Chill out, they don't look that tough to climb." Kevin said as he started climbing the stairs.

Ethan and Madison soon followed before realizing that the red mat collapsed, which meant that the remaining players were stuck on the stairs.

Kevin wanted the prize really badly, so he rushed up the stairs without any regard for safety. He started slipping off, and he wasn't prepared to lose.

"I need somebody to catch me!" Kevin yelled as he slid down the stairs.

After he said that, Madison caught Kevin only for her to shove him off of the staircase and into the sea of foam.

"Madison! What have you done?" Ethan roared.

Madison then climbed up the stairs out of fear. Ethan was slipping on his way up, but he was still catching up with Madison.

"You won't get away with this!" Ethan shouted as he crawled up the stairs.

Madison then turned back to kick Ethan in the head when he got close to her, causing him to fall off the stairs and into the sea of foam.

"Now it's my time to shine." Madison said as she observed the timer nearby. There were only twenty seconds left on the timer, which led to Madison climbing the stairs as fast as possible.

"Will she fall or will she not? Will she even win at all?" An Oompa-Loompa shouted.

Thankfully, Madison actually managed to climb the stairs without too much hassle, although she was getting very tired.

Once she made it to the top of the stairs, she found the candy cane striped sphere that was near a downwards slope. It was almost the size of the inflated forms of Bella and Alrigo. There was a scale at the bottom of the slope with one side empty with a green Gobstopper at the other side. There were only five seconds left on the timer.

Madison attempted to push the candy cane striped sphere down the slope, but the candy cane striped sphere refused to move. It was too heavy for one person to take on. Madison quickly realized how this part required teamwork. The timer then ran out with a loud buzz.

"It appears that the game show has been lost. We're sorry Madison, but you must fall into the fizzy foam. Please don't jump into the scale yourself. That would be cheating!" An Oompa-Loompa said.

Madison looked at the scale. She could cheat her way into still winning, but she decided not to since it could lead to her elimination.

Suddenly, the sphere exploded, forcing Madison to jump into the sea of foam to be taken by the current and into the so-called Tunnel of Tears. Even though it was very dark, it was also very short.

"Five or Dive," Madison said out loud. "Could that mean five families out of eight were needed for the last challenge? I think I understand it now."

Madison then stopped moving as she arrived at a small pool of foam. Charlie found her quickly and directed her to a gigantic automobile.

* * *

To clarify, the automobile had a gold and gray color palette. There were storage containers and pipes along with whistles lining the automobile. A new feature was an area resembling a crow's nest of a pirate ship, which appeared to be the driver's seat.

The most interesting thing about the automobile was the fact that some Oompa-Loompas were putting carbonated drinks inside a storage container. It was worth noting that everyone who participated in the game show was seated on the automobile with seat belts on. Almost everyone was covered in fizzy foam from the game show.

The losing participants had different feelings about losing the game show. Emma and Jessica were indifferent, Clara and Lena were ticked off while protesting about random topics, Eric was surprised and stared at the seat in front of him in disbelief, Miranda looked disappointed at Eric, and Kokatsu was giving money to Ryan (who was sitting in front of her) in exchange for passwords she could hack into to cause trouble.

"This factory just pisses me off more and more." Anthony said while crossing his arms.

"Welcome everybody to the Wonkamobile, we were going to go to the elevator nearby, but since you all failed your test of teamwork, we'll be going to the next room through here."

"What elevator?" Eric asked.

"I'll show you all later, but for now, we're taking this." Charlie replied as Eric rolled his eyes.

"What's so fab about this method of transportation?" Clara asked.

"Well, this is where we test the carbonation of many drinks and sodas. We'll pass by a few rooms along the way, so please pay attention to your surroundings."

Once everyone was seated in the Wonkamobile, Charlie climbed on the top of the Wonkamobile before pulling a few levers, which caused it to move rather slowly as the group was starting to get bored. The only exception was Madison and Ethan, who were arguing about the last challenge of the game show. They both slapped each other a few times before arguing some more.

"Hey Charlie," Charlotte said. "Where are we going next."

"Well, the closet main attraction the Wonkamobile will go to is the Imaginary Insects and Exploding Candy Tower."

"Exploding Candy." Clara said to herself in delight.

"Those two concepts don't even match." Kokatsu pointed out.

"The Imaginary Insects Room is at the bottom level of the tower. The Exploding Candy Room is at the top. Got it?" Charlie asked.

"I guess so." Kokatsu said as she went to getting passwords from Ryan.

"Now, are you all ready to have some fun?" Charlie asked.

No one answered Charlie as the Wonkamobile began its grand journey to the Imaginary Insects and Exploding Candy Tower.

* * *

 **Well that's the chapter! I hope you all liked it! I'm making good progress with Chapter 25, but it will take some time to publish. The next elimination will happen next chapter.**

 **I'm sorry if I disappointed you all with the fact that there's no demise for this chapter. However, I think the 5th demise and song will be better than Jaden's. (in my own opinion)**

 **Bonus Questions:**

 **1\. Who do you think will get eliminated next? Who deserves to be eliminated next? Even though no one got eliminated this chapter, I wanted to ask this because we got to see more on the characters, so that might change your opinion on who might/should go next.**

 **2\. Who were the best/worst team player(s) during the game show?**

 **3\. What were your personal favorite challenge(s) during the game show?**

 **4\. Any guesses on what will happen in the Imaginary Insects and Exploding Candy Tower? ;)**

 **Fun Facts:**

 **The Stickjaw Speedway was inspired by Super Monkey Ball in general as I'm a major fan of the punishing, yet fair, level design.**

 **Safer on a Wafer was based off of a challenge in a Japanese game show named "Dero." (Just replace question answering with waiting for a minute.)**

 **The Slippery Stairs was based off of the Japanese game show of the same name.**


	25. The Tower of Terror

**Hello everybody, welcome to Chapter 25 of my fanfiction! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long! This chapter took me through hell and back since I had to rewrite it not one, not two, but five times! Plus, I've been getting less passionate about this fanfiction, having to focus on life more due to personal matters. However, despite all of the struggles seeming to overwhelm me, I've managed to make it through to publish this chapter. I'm not giving up just yet. :)**

 **To cheesecake4life: I'm glad you've accepted my apology about the disturbing detail in Jaden's demise and I'm glad that you've liked the game show. Thanks a ton for giving me some ideas for the Imaginary Insects and for giving me support in general. :)**

 **To Ethannalon. A Hillias: Good** **observations about Emma and Manuel. Thanks for enjoying my fanfiction!**

 **To JOHNHAMMOND1993: We'll see if Anthony goes or not. ;)**

 **To Softkitty55: You've nailed what was up with the unworthy kids right on the head. I actually did base off the brats off of the ones found in different adaptations of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (like the 1971, 2005, and 2013 adaptations) to make them worse overall. If you'd like to know, feel free to inbox me.**

 **To Atarya QueenofEgypt** **: Thank you for the reviews. I've sent you a few replies to answer a few of your questions.**

* * *

 **It seems that the 99 Doors challenge was the most popular and well-recieved challenge. Thank you mattThewriter072 for introducing the idea in your review of Chapter 23. :)**

 **Credit goes to cheesecake4life for giving me some traits for the Imaginary Insects in a PM that are going to be seen in this chapter.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter and leave a review if you can. It's been really challenging to create this chapter for your pleasure, so I hope you have fun!**

* * *

The Wonkamobile has now started its journey to the Imaginary Insects and Exploding Candy Tower. It moved rather slowly, which gave Charlie some time to talk to the group. The group also payed attention to the room they were in. There were windows providing a fantastic view of the Prank Candy Obstacle Course, the room that encouraged teamwork to get an alternative transportation method for the group. Pipes of every color in the rainbow lined the brick walls. There were also some glass pipes, transporting chocolate around the factory.

"This isn't the only Wonkamobile in the factory. We have different variations of the Wonkamobile spanning all across the factory. This isn't even the original one, but it's one of my favorites." Charlie announced.

Charlie then looked at the walls, which were now steel, with pink stripes on them. A neon sign lit up with pink lights saying, "WONKAMOBILE: PINK LINE."

"People, our Wonkamobile is on the line which will lead directly to the Imaginary Insects and Exploding Candy Tower." Charlie announced.

"Is this like some sort of Metro, mate?" Ryan asked

"Right you are! Although there are no Oompa-Loompas that need transportation here." Charlie replied.

"Well, I don't like this ride. It sucks." Ryan said while playing his hacked handheld games.

"Why are you sitting next to the freak?" Anthony asked Kokatsu.

"He has passwords, which I would find helpful for my bullying endeavors."

"Give me some!" Anthony demanded.

"Alright." Kokatsu said as she handed over a password.

"I recognize this one. That's a suicidal kid from my school. If I could ruin his life online..."

Anthony paused a little bit.

"Thank you." Anthony said almost romantically.

"Hey!" Ryan complained. "You should thank me as well. I gave her the passwords."

"Thank you, you little abomination of nature." Anthony said quickly.

"Huh?" Ryan asked.

"Want a broken bone from me, like countless others at my school have suffered?" Anthony threatened.

"Later, mate." Ryan said in a cocky tone of voice. Anthony was about to object until Kokatsu showed him more passwords.

"Why can't we just walk to our destination?" Eric asked.

"Well, if the good lord intended us to walk, why would he have created roller skates?" Charlie sarcastically asked as the Wonkamobile picked up a little bit of speed.

"My dad was an expert on cars. He'd say that this vehicle is shit in an instant." Clara said.

"Don't mention your bigoted father, or you'll be no better than him! There's a reason why I cheated on him." Lena replied.

A strange bubbling noise came from a container as some members looked at it. Ethan was the first one to speak about this.

"Mr. Bucket, there's something wrong with the container of carbonated drinks. You should really-"

A giant wave of foam from the container splashed on Ethan before he finished his sentence.

"What the hell was that?" Ethan asked in outrage.

"Oh, don't worry about that. It's all part of the ride." Charlie said as the ride went even faster.

"Aw yeah, this is the stuff! Forget what I said earlier!" Ryan said as he rubbed his chest with the foam.

"Is this referencing the patriarchy?" Clara asked in outrage as she saw the foam splash everywhere.

"I'm gonna need a safe space after this triggering experience!" Lena screamed as foam splashed on her.

"I don't care you little snowflake babies!" Kevin said before flipping the feminists off.

"Can it you nit!" Clara said as she curled up her fists before Charlie made an announcement.

* * *

"Okay everyone," Charlie said as he opened a small container from his area. "I'd like to show you all some Rainbow Drops, which you can suck on and spit out. Perfect for treating nausea, but they also have one other use."

"Spitting is a bad habit, only men do it!" Clara interrupted as she picked her nose.

"Well I know a worse one." Madison replied while peeking at Clara.

"Sucking and spitting. Perfect for children to get hooked on my videos." Jessica smirked.

"As I was saying," Charlie said. "Rainbow Drops can also be combined with the foam to create some lovely colors."

Charlie then grabbed a yellow, purple, and teal sphere. He then put them into some nearby containers of soda and carbonated liquid.

"Watch this!" Charlie exclaimed.

Immediately, a splash of yellow foam came splashing on some group members before switching to teal and purple in a smooth manner.

"Wow, isn't that completely gay?" Anthony sarcastically asked.

"Keep it white you drongo! I liked it that way!" Ryan yelled at Charlie.

"Did some racist just say white?" Lena demanded.

"He's autistic, so he's not a racist." Clara replied to Lena.

"I can make my own colors." Emma said as she cut the palms of her hands with a used razor blade before dipping her blood in the foam, causing a very small portion of the foam to turn blood red. She kept it in her hands in boredom, but Eric saw what she was doing.

"What sort of witchcraft are you up to?" Eric asked. "You're starting to freak me out, you suicidal cunt."

"Well that's good. At least I have somebody's attention." Emma replied.

Anthony then looked at what was going on. He noticed the blood colored foam nearby.

"Pathetic. Try a little harder next time and your wishes will come true. If you have any." Anthony said to Emma with a cruel grin on his face.

"Silly Emma," Ryan said while his mom was showing him explicit sexual videos. "That's not how you spread depression to everyone."

Kokatsu then recorded the incident while laughing with Anthony and Ryan.

"So I guess this the attention you want." Eric said to Emma with a smirk on his face.

"Well, maybe. I started self harming at a time where I was legitimately depressed. However I'm I only kept it going to gain attention and the things that I want."

"Yeah yeah. Just another failure in the system." Eric said.

"Says the person who bullies students that actually work honestly." Emma replied.

"Fine, if you want to off yourself, then just do it. I won't stop you, since all maniacs like you are destined for that." Eric whispered harshly in Emma's ear.

Emma then decided to lean away and check out her razor blades, deciding not to continue her argument with Eric.

"Our children aren't getting along so well." Miranda said to Jacob.

"J'men câlice. This will make an excellent video to humiliate my daughter. I'll title it, 'Suicidal Creep vs. Child Genius.'" Jacob replied.

"As long as my son isn't being humiliated, then it's all fine and good." Miranda said.

* * *

Suddenly, the group noticed a giant, white structure that looked like a tower that said, "IMAGINARY INSECTS AND EXPLODING CANDY: RESEARCH ENTRANCE," on the door. The group also noticed the Wonkamobile increasing in speed. Not by a drastic amount, but enough for everyone to notice.

The tower itself was circular and very enormous in circumference. It would take a decent amount of time to walk around it, which is probably why the Wonkamobile increased in speed. The tower was extremely tall in height, and it kept continuing despite the roof appearing to cut it off. One notable aspect of the tower was the fact that it got a little thinner as the elevation increased, like a volcano. The speed of the Wonkamobile kept the group moving at a fast pace around the tower in a clockwise direction, starting south.

"That is the lowest level of the tower. Since the inside is for skilled researchers only, we're going to peek through the windows to see the Imaginary Insects." Charlie said.

"What the hell's an Imaginary Insect?" Eric cried out. "Are they made out of candy?"

"Yes, they are." Charlie replied.

"That's the most rubbish idea I've ever heard, and I'm not good at making ideas!" Anthony shouted as everybody ignored him to look at the tower.

The Wonkamobile then passed by some display cases with labels on them. Inside the display cases were areas that looked like miniature Chocolate Room's, with chocolate hills covered in Swudge and candies growing out of the ground. Rainbow colored sugar was dispensed out of capsules similar to the Nut Room.

One label said, "FUDGE FLIES, DARK CHOCOLATE DRAGONFLIES, AND MARSHMAGGOTS." The group saw exactly that, with shoe-sized brown flies and dragonflies in the display case with a few cucumber-sized maggots that were entirely made of marshmallows nearby. The group then noticed that the insects were moving around and even changing color.

"They're alive! What the actual f-" Ethan shouted in disbelief before Charlie had to interrupt him.

"That's a sign that they're not ready to be sold yet. They go through their entire life cycle naturally until they pass away and fully transform into their respective candy, which makes it safer for consumption while allowing more research."

"So, do you use regular insects?" Ethan asked.

"No, we just do some genetic modifying on some candy. It's hard to explain without revealing too many secrets." Charlie replied.

Another label said, "APPLE ANTS, YUMMY YELLOWJACKETS, GUMMY WORMS, AND CHERRY CENTIPEDES." The group saw some giant red ants crawling inside an anthill made of fudge and red centipedes crawling on the floor. Some long, pink gummy worms could also be seen wriggling nearby. There were some yellowjackets that circled around in beehives made of vanilla.

"Aren't some of these insects actually bugs?" Eric pointed out.

"We're just making it simpler by categorizing insects and bugs as the same being." Charlie replied.

"I get the gummy worms joke." Jacob said.

"Gummy worms," Eric said to himself. "What a terrible pun."

"I thought centipedes were a bunch of people stitched with their mouths connected to each other's bums. I watched that film when I was four when I was getting used to pirating movies." Ryan said.

"He's a growing boy." Jessica replied while rubbing Ryan uncomfortably.

"Ants in fudge, why does this place keep getting weirder? I just wish I was here the first time." Charlotte said.

"I know how you feel." Andrew said.

"Really? Thanks." Charlotte replied as Andrew nodded in response.

"Yummy Yellowjackets sound stupid, and sexist." Lena noted.

"They're used to help children with honey allergies. They aren't actually made of honey, but they can create a honey flavor through their stings."

"That would be so sweet if I actually cared." Emma muttered.

The next label said, "BERRY BEETLES AND BEETLE JUICING." Burgundy beetles the size of backpacks walked around their habitat, which was the same as all of the others.

"One thing to note is that the beetles are turned into berry juice once they die." Charlie said

"That's nasty." Marvin said.

"I've seen worse in my career." Jessica said as she held hands with Marvin.

The Wonkamobile then turned another corner to find another label and display case that said, "WRIGGLE SWEET SPIDERS."

"Oh my god! Spiders!" Ryan shouted as he closed his eyes and started shaking. Jessica did nothing to help him except for looking at her own explicit videos.

The group then saw some spiders that looked like as if they were made of eight melted regular gummy worms that fused together. They were actually pretty agile, climbing the wall at an incredible speed.

"Are they made of gummy worms?" Ethan asked.

"No, they're actually based off of a special, secret type of candy that's similar to gummy worms. I like these beauties the best since they can wriggle a bit inside your stomach after you eat them."

"That's sexual harassment! I'm triggered!" Clara yelled.

"That sounds kinky for people with vore fetishes." Ryan said.

"C'mon!" Clara replied to Ryan. "These spiders shouldn't be used sexually, even though they are!"

"Actually Ryan, it's more helpful than that," Charlie said. "It can treat stomachaches and ulcers rather easily."

"That's it?" Eric shouted. "Why not take medicine if you have those problems?"

"We love going the extra mile at our factory." Charlie replied.

The group passed through the final label and display case stating, "COCOA CATERPILLARS." The group saw rainbow colored caterpillars in various shapes and sizes. The shortest ones were the length of a shoe while the longest ones were the length of a bed.

"What an anticlimactic name." Jacob said.

"There's more to that. Mashed caterpillars were the most common food source for Oompa-Loompas to eat in Loompaland. The Cocoa Caterpillars are eaten by Oompa-Loompas as a symbol of mixing the traditions of Loompaland and the delights of the factory."

"Anything else?" Charlotte asked.

"We're currently working on giving some Cocoa Caterpillars the ability to become butterflies. But for now, their life cycle stops at the caterpillar phase." Charlie said sadly.

"That's the kind of depressing I love." Emma muttered.

One Cocoa Caterpillar then split in half before fusing back while changing into every color on the spectrum simultaneously. It then stopped at one color and kept going on its regular routine

"That's disturbing, and I'm an expert on disturbing." Ryan noted.

"Yeah, the splitting and immediate fusing is a defect in the asexual reproduction of the caterpillars. It's one of the most interesting topics of the Oompa-Loompas that study them. They can prove useful in everyday activity." Charlie stated as one caterpillar split apart to eat the Swudge faster.

"What about the color changing?" Lena asked.

"The color changes are emotional reactions. We don't know what every color means, but we're close." Charlie replied.

The Wonkamobile then made its way to a small tunnel that led inside the building that said. "HSAWAKNOW."

"I need a Japanese person to translate that!" Kevin demanded.

"There's no such word in the Japanese language you buffoon. Besides even if it did, I was raised to know more Russian and English than Japanese." Kokatsu replied coldly.

"Hsawaknow is Wonkawash backwards. You'll see more about it once we get into the tunnel." Charlie explained.

After Charlie said that, the Wonkamobile began speeding up. The foam then started to spray at the group again.

"Agh! I'm triggered! Too much patriarchy! I'm so leaving this ride!" Clara shouted as she started unbuckling her seatbelt.

As Clara was about to unbuckle her seatbelt, the Wonkamobile launched into the building, forcing Clara to stay in her seat. The Wonkamobile then suddenly moved straight up at an incredible speed as more foam was being sprayed at the group. The area the Wonkamobile was now in had nothing to do with the Imaginary Insects the group previously checked out.

"Oh my god," Lena said while sweating. "I need a safe space so badly!"

The Wonkamobile then launched forwards into what appeared to be a giant rainbow-colored car dryer. It was going fast, no one knew what was going on except for Charlie.

"Do you have any Rainbow Drops left?" Eric asked. "I hate roller-coasters."

"Catch!" Charlie said to Eric before passing a Rainbow Drop to Eric with extreme precision. Eric caught it, and began to suck on it.

The foam then started to disappear from the Wonkamobile as it stopped speeding. The Wonkamobile began to slow down as it went outside the tower to drive around it. Eric spat out his Rainbow Drop into the abyss in disrespect.

"Oh my god! The patriarchy wiped off of me! Hooray! Female power for life!" Clara shouted.

"No way! I was starting to enjoy it and you just ended it!" Ryan complained.

"What's that going on in the background?" Anthony blurted out.

The group then turned to see a giant fireworks show coming from the area they were in. The fireworks show was the only source of light in the room. To elaborate, the group was driving past some missile turrets that shot large multicolored spheres that were aiming at some targets. The turrets were controlled by Oompa-Loompas while other Oompa-Loompas fed the candy to the turrets. The tower was now gray instead of white as it straightened out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce you all to the Exploding Candy Testing Area! This is where we fire Exploding Candy to test out it's strength." Charlie announced.

"Is that a pranking candy?" Kevin asked.

"Who knows? I'll explain more later." Charlie replied as Kevin pouted in response.

"Didn't you say that Exploding Candy was made at the top parts of the tower?" Anthony asked as he filmed the fireworks show.

"You're absolutely right," Charlie said as they went higher up the tower. "We're about to enter the Exploding Candy Area in just a moment."

"Why is everything in this factory so pointless?" Emma asked in boredom, which reminded Charlie of Mike Teavee from the original tour.

"Candy doesn't need to have a point," Charlie replied. "That's why it's candy."

"It's stupid!" Emma yelled. "Candy is a waste of time! It's a waste of life in general! The only point of life is to die!"

"Emma, please don't think this way. It'll only bring you harm." Charlie said as Emma ignored him.

"I swear," Jacob whispered to Ethan. "My child is the reincarnation of the Devil."

"Nope," Ethan whispered back. "That would be my daughter."

"You know, I actually agree with you young lady," Andrew shouted over to Emma. "Why does the testing area have to be this big?"

"We need it this way because we produce a variety of Exploding Candy that need to be tested."

"This factory just fails to please me." Eric said.

"This factory should be blown up." Clara whispered to her mother.

"I think we're getting very close to that goal." Lena replied.

"The line stops here. Get ready to explore everybody!" Charlie announced.

The Wonkamobile then slowed down as it approached a giant, golden coliseum placed at the top of the tower.

* * *

"This is where the newest models of Exploding Candy are made." Charlie said. "But be careful, this room can be a little dangerous, but I think you all can handle it."

The Wonkamobile then stopped at the very front of the coliseum as the group unbuckled their seat belts and went inside the coliseum through a tunnel. There were nine country flags lining the entrance tunnel, which represented The United Kingdom, India, The United States, Italy, Canada, Mexico, Germany, Australia, and Japan.

"Aren't these countries the nationalities of all of the golden ticket winners?" Eric asked.

"That is correct," Charlie said. "I based this portion of the coliseum off of a flag hall, which was a certain place that Willy Wonka remembered as a child when he ran away from home."

"I'd run away too if my first name was Willy." Anthony said.

"What's the actual reason?" Kokatsu asked.

"He grew up as the son of a dentist, who took great displeasure in his interest in candy. Willy Wonka ran away from home in rebellion, only to realize that his father pretty much disowned him when he wanted to come back. He told me that he visited a flag hall in a museum to motivate his ideas of becoming a chocolatier all over the world before he found out what his father did to him."

"But where did he go?" Kokatsu interrupted.

"I'm not sure about that. Willy Wonka only told me so much before he passed away. He only gave me bits and pieces, never in one concise story."

"Maybe that's for the better." Anthony quietly muttered to himself.

"Anyways, I'll have to tell you guys more about the story later. I've got some cool stuff to show you." Charlie said as he instructed the group to follow him.

"I don't care about all of this." Anthony said to Kokatsu.

"Me neither." Kokatsu agreed.

* * *

The group checked out the flag hall before entering the main part of the coliseum. The first thing they noticed is that it was huge. The floor was made of rainbow colored sugar, with rainbow colored orbs of varying size on the floor. Some were being placed on the floor carefully by Oompa-Loompas walking on the sugar.

"This is our greatest pranking candy yet. You all might have seen it in the go-kart race. These orbs on the floor are Exploding Candy." Charlie said as he picked up a small orb from the floor.

"What does it do?" Eric asked.

"Try it; I'm sure you'll like it." Charlie said as handed an orange Exploding Candy to Eric, which was the same color as his hoodie.

"No way! You'll probably trick me into losing the competition!" Eric rudely shouted as he forcefully slapped the Exploding Candy out of Charlie's hand. When it hit the ground, it exploded as most of the group stepped back in fear.

"That's my boy! Your sister could learn a whole lot from you." Miranda said in praise as Eric rolled his eyes in boredom.

"Did I just see the candy actually explode?" Ethan asked in shock. "What's in that stuff? I want an answer right now!"

"Please be patient, you're starting to sound a lot like Eva," Charlie replied. "The recipe is a secret, but it isn't harmful, although it does involve some heat."

"Like the Warming Candies we saw earlier?" Kokatsu said, trying to impress Charlie.

"Yes," Charlie said. "Warming Candies do have a part to play in the recipe, but that's all you need to hear." Charlie answered.

"Can my son try some to prove that we're better than anyone else in this room?" Marvin interrupted as Kevin took a small, purple colored Exploding Candy.

"Go ahead." Charlie permitted.

"Don't do it!" Ethan shouted as he stepped towards the Prunes.

But it was too late; Kevin put the candy in his mouth and started to chew it.

"It tastes like grape juice to me." Kevin said.

"Well, as long as it's not prune juice. Get it?" Jacob spouted out before laughing.

Immediately after that, some purple smoke and sparks suddenly came out of his mouth as Kevin actually flew backwards before hitting his head on the walls in shock before spitting it out.

"Holy smokes what happened?" Marvin asked.

"That was terrible! I shouldn't be treated like this!" Kevin complained.

"This isn't really a candy for you, I'd say. It's for your enemies." Charlie replied.

"That's coming from someone who uses pepper spray as a pranking item." Jacob said sarcastically. It was worth noting that he was no longer rubbing his eyes, meaning that the effects of the pepper spray had worn off.

"Anyways, you are all free to explore the room. There are many varieties of Exploding Candy, but I do have to warn you all not to try them all. Although granted, some of the more dangerous ones can't be put inside a mouth. Have fun!" Charlie announced.

* * *

The group then scattered across the room to check out the Exploding Candies. Some group members had to be careful to avoid stepping on the candies while other members just ran through the sand without any care. Ryan decided to stay to watch some deep web videos he downloaded.

"What's this rainbow stuff on the floor?" Ryan asked Charlie.

"That's Sandy Sugar," Charlie answered. "It's perfect for testing out Exploding Candy. We put the sand over some Hard Wafers for protection. They are also the main food source for the Imaginary Insects."

"I bet that half of that sugar would be in Manuel's left nostril if he was still on the tour. The other half would be in the other nostril." Kokatsu said to Anthony as she overheard the conversation.

"I doubt he'd even be alive if he made it that far." Anthony said while recording the room.

"I think it would be wise to try an Exploding Candy to see what's in it." Andrew suggested.

Charlotte then picked up a lime-green Exploding Candy and bit it real hard before spitting it out just as it exploded.

"I taste a lot of lime in this. It's pretty hot from the Warming Candies, and I see some sugar coming out, which might've caused the flavor.

"Yes, but which ingredient causes the explosion." Andrew demanded.

"That, I do not know." Charlotte replied.

"There are lots of tunnels," Andrew said. "Maybe one of them leads to the recipe."

"There are only four," Anthony replied. "Including the one we just went in through."

"But that's still a good idea." Kokatsu said as she was running towards a tunnel in the coliseum.

As Kokatsu was running, she ran into a female Oompa-Loompa in a business uniform. She was coming out of an elevator made completely of glass.

"Wrong direction." Kokatsu said.

"Look!" Lena screamed. "A female Oompa-Loompa! Finally!"

"Yep," Charlie replied. "That particular Oompa-Loompa is from the Administration Offices, which is very close from where we are. Now say hi to-"

"HEY CHARLIE!" Clara interrupted. "How much are female Oompa-Loompas paid compared to male Oompa-Loompas? Is there a wage gap? Is there a patriarchy? I NEED A SAFE SPACE, I'M GETTING SO TRIGGERED RIGHT NOW YOU FREAKING OFFENSIVE SCUMMY LITTLE…"

"Mumbler!" Charlie shouted at Clara.

"Did you just harass my daughter?" Lena asked Charlie in shock.

"I'm sorry, but you two need to learn when to keep your mouths shut. Of course female Oompa-Loompas are treated equally as males are. It's common knowledge!"

"I won't shut up until social justice becomes the true ideology of the factory!" Clara shouted as she stormed off somewhere else in the coliseum with her mother.

"That brat just won't stop." Andrew said.

"Anyways, Oompa-Loompas from the Administration Offices love to check out this room for a break since it's very close to their workplace."

"What's that elevator she came out of?" Jessica asked.

"That's the winning prize for completing the obstacle course you all failed."

"I want to go in there damn it!" Ryan yelled. "Mom, I and only I should've got the winning prize. I'm special needs!"

"At least he's being honest." Anthony whispered to Andrew.

"We don't have enough time for that I'm afraid," Charlie replied to Ryan. "Although we can still check out this room for a little while."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ryan said as he lied down and pounded on the floor.

"He's cute when he does that." Jessica said as Ryan threw some Sandy Sugar at the group. Anthony simply laughed at Jessica's remark

"Anyways, we should go back to what we were doing. I'll just look around the place and answer questions."

* * *

At one section of the coliseum, Kevin and Marvin were planting Exploding Candy around the coliseum in specific areas to ensure that at least one person would trip. Madison was keeping a good distance away from her father, who was inspecting the Exploding Candy. She was unlucky to step on one that was mostly buried in Sandy Sugar, which startled her.

"Alright, who did that?" Madison said as she looked around.

"It was me, babe." Kevin said.

"I actually didn't notice that." Madison admitted.

"Oh really? Thanks." Kevin replied.

"Mind if I help?"

"As long as you don't backstab me."

"Still not getting over the Chocolate Room?"

"Go away! I got revenge on you, and that's all that matters!" Kevin snapped.

"He's right." Marvin said.

"Watch me." Madison commanded.

Madison then rolled an Exploding Candy across the sand, which stopped near an unsuspecting Kokatsu. Kokatsu flinched after it exploded before realizing what happened to her.

"I should really be more careful." Kokatsu said to herself as she noticed Charlie. She

Hey Charlie, where does that does that tunnel lead to?" Kokatsu asked as she pointed towards a tunnel in the coliseum.

"That leads to where the Exploding Candies are being developed. It's also where the newest variety of candies are made. Not all of them are ready yet, like the Nucleotomicprotoelectro Candies."

"What?" Miranda shouted.

"That can't possibly exist! He must have had some serious bath salts, or whatever Manuel likes, to even conceive that." Eric said in disgust.

Charlie ignored Eric's insult and went on.

"We'll just call them Nuclear Candies for short, although they really aren't _nuclear_." Charlie said.

"What do Nuclear Candies do?" Lena asked.

"Nuclear Candies are the strongest variety of Exploding Candy. They will cause the victim to cough out a mushroom cloud after the initial bite. Now isn't that a blast?"

Clara then looked at Lena before grinning.

"Anything else?" Kevin asked in disinterest.

"Well, I do have to say that they are pretty dangerous, as their explosive powers are enough to rupture the human mouth. Therefore, their current size is very big for testing before we shrink them."

"I wouldn't mind having my mouth ruptured." Emma muttered.

"Wiser words have never been said." Eric whispered back.

"I strongly advise everyone here to stay away from this tunnel. I'm going to go check the security cameras nearby just to make sure we're safe. Stay behaved everyone! I'll be back in a few minutes!"

The group scattered off except for Anthony, Andrew, Kokatsu, Charlotte, Clara, and Lena.

"This might be our chance to get revenge on this bigoted factory." Clara whispered to her mother.

"Yep. I'm very curious to see what these Nuclear Candies can do. Maybe I can bring some to our riots." Lena replied.

"That would be wonderful." Clara said back.

The two then decided to go to one area of the coliseum to hide themselves from the group to discuss plans on what they're going to do.

"Is there anyone willing to go in the room to see how the Exploding Candies are made?" Kokatsu asked.

"I went in the Spotty Powder Machine last time," Anthony said. "I think it's your turn."

"Very well. I'll just record the Exploding Candy process. Do you want a Nuclear Candy?" Kokatsu asked as she sprinted towards the tunnel.

"Not now," Anthony said. "That isn't our main priority."

"Good luck." Charlotte said.

"Bye!" Kokatsu said before she ran off.

Inside the tunnel, there were two doors. The door on the left was marked, "EXPLODING CANDY STORAGE" while the one on the right was marked, "EXPLODING CANDY SUBSET STORAGE." Kokatsu chose the door on the left, since Anthony wanted regular Exploding Candy.

After entering the door, Kokatsu found a hall with rows of shelves containing all sorts of Exploding Candy. The colors and sizes changed as Kokatsu moved to the end of the hallway only to find a locked door with no windows.

"Rats." Kokatsu said to herself.

She then noticed a few security cameras nearby, almost looking directly at her. She grabbed many small Exploding Candies before making a stealthy escape outside the tunnel. She found her mother along with Anthony and Andrew. Clara and Lena were secretly peeking at her. She chose not to acknowledge them.

"Some of these look less developed than the ones in the coliseum. Perfect for observation." Kokatsu said.

Anthony then looked at the Exploding Candies that Kokatsu brought to him.

"I'd say you did a good job. I'll bring this to our company once we're done with the tour. Anthony said as he put them in his pocket. He then started to move away from the group to observe the candy. Anthony then suddenly felt a large explosion near his shoe and tripped.

"The hell?" Anthony asked to himself as Kevin approached him while laughing.

"I got you real good, didn't I?" Kevin said.

Anthony then shoved Kevin down onto the floor, causing Kevin's back to hit the Exploding Candy. Anthony then laughed at Kevin's predicament. Kevin then grabbed an Exploding Candy as red as his face and threw it at Anthony.

"Oh, so now you wanna fight? It's on!" Anthony said eagerly.

"I'm not stepping in." Marvin said to Andrew. Andrew just ignored him and his child.

"Such a silly father you are." Jessica said to Marvin as she rubbed Ryan uncomfortably.

Eric and Emma then passed by. They were all watching the fight when Madison, who was standing near Kevin, grabbed an Exploding Candy and threw it at Ryan's phone. He dropped it, but it didn't break.

"Who did that?" Ryan demanded in anger. Instead of waiting for a response, he immediately threw an Exploding Candy at Anthony.

"I did!" Eric boasted. "You retarded half-minded freak!"

"You two would probably be better off dead if I'm going to be honest." Anthony shouted. He then threw two Exploding Candies at the fighting Eric and Ryan. Charlie caught the footage on security, but he didn't intervene in the hopes of a demise of another unworthy child.

"Ow! I think my glasses are broken!" Eric complained.

"It's just a scratch." Madison said. She was right.

Meanwhile, Kokatsu was just laughing and recording the fight as if the children were animals. She then noticed Clara and Lena discussing about politics and how good terrorism is for humanity outside of the fight.

 _"I should be the only one with all of the fun."_ Kokatsu thought to herself before throwing an Exploding Candy at Clara.

"Hey! Whoever did that just sexually harassed me. You'll be going to the courts where I'll-" Clara said before being interrupted.

"Shut up!" Kevin shouted. "Just shut the fuck up!"

"That's it! Maybe you should be blown up! Everyone and everything here should be blown up!" Clara screamed.

"Yeah," Lena agreed. "We're going to get some Nuclear Candies, and let's see who wins this fight."

"Well have fun, I guess." Anthony said.

"Hey, let's truce for now," Kevin said to Anthony. "Let's see what kind of trouble they'll get into. Anthony nodded in response in eagerness for what will happen to Clara and Lena.

Clara and Lena then went inside the tunnel as a few kids and parents then murmured on what Clara and Lena were about to do. The fighting was now over, but strong tension loomed in the air like a strong fog.

* * *

Clara and Lena went inside the tunnel that Kokatsu previously went into. They were faced with two doors, which served as their first obstacle.

"Now which candy should we use to blow this place up?" Clara asked her mother.

"The Nuclear Candies of course." Lena replied.

"I think they're on the door to the right. Let's hurry!"

The duo then went inside the subset room. Columns of candies of different shapes and sizes lined the walls, which had doors with different names on them. The duo dodged the security cameras with the help of all of the columns. They then noticed a door marked, "Nuclear Candy Storage." It was unlocked, so they went in.

Clara and Lena then found shelves upon shelves of Nuclear Candy. The Nuclear Candy looked no different in shape than regular Exploding Candy, but in size, they were much bigger. They actually glowed, which lit up the dark area in multiple neon colors.

"I wonder how powerful these candies really are." Clara said.

"As long as we can blow up the factory with them, it doesn't matter. Not one bit." Lena replied.

"So, are you ready for this?" Clara asked.

"You bet!" Lena responded.

Clara then grabbed a few and placed some in her pockets. Lena did the same thing as well.

"We could always stop and grab more." Clara noted.

"No," Lena replied. "Our attack should be as simple, quick, and destructive as possible."

Lena then noticed the Nuclear Candies getting bigger as she went down the shelves. They also noticed a shopping cart filled with Nuclear Candy.

"I think we should bring that cart outside." Clara said.

"Yeah. Good idea." Lena replied.

Once they stole the cart, they walked back to the coliseum. Clara and Lena then had a conversation about their plans.

"I'll start the announcements. You'll get the cart in after I begin the attack." Clara said.

"Whatever you say my little warrior." Lena replied.

"Attention!" Clara shouted out to the group as loud as she could. "While everyone was fighting, I've made the preparations to say that this factory will be completely blown up in a few minutes. I'd say that everyone better get their bigoted asses out of the factory as we tear this place to pieces!"

Charlie then came into the coliseum before anyone spoke.

"Clara, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Charlie said calmly as if he knew what to say before coming out of the security area.

Clara then immediately threw a smaller Nuclear Candy at Charlie. It missed badly before exploding into a miniature mushroom cloud. The ground started to rumble just a little bit as Clara threw more Nuclear Candies onto the ground.

"Stop! Don't! You're ruining the floor!" Charlie warned.

Clara then started pulling out slightly bigger Nuclear Candies as the group stopped arguing. Lena then came out of the coliseum, with her cart of Nuclear Candies ready. Most of the candies were only above the average size of a Nuclear Candy, but two in particular looked very big and powerful.

"What's wrong, are you afraid of justice?" Clara teased.

"Only your definition of justice." Charlie replied.

Clara and Lena lifted the two biggest Nuclear Candies with all of their force before throwing them directly onto the ground.

" _BOOM! BOOM!"_ The group heard before hearing two shrieks and the noise of a shopping cart.

A giant mushroom cloud obscured the vision of everyone in the group. Everyone backed up to a less cloudy area. When the cloud receded, there was a giant hole and the fat hand of Lena grabbing onto the floor of the coliseum. The Sandy Sugar was falling down into the hole, forcing the group to stand back to prevent them from falling in. The Exploding Candy strangely stayed in place. Madison actually helped some others get up faster at no cost, namely Emma and Eric. Clara could be seen grabbing her mother's leg for dear life.

"Help me!" Clara screamed, despite the fact no one can see her.

"Anyone! Save us!" Lena begged.

Madison then stepped forwards at an area where the Sandy Sugar wasn't falling down very fast, but instead of helping the distraught feminist, she waved her goodbye.

"What are you doing?" Lena asked in anger.

"You want justice? You can have it!" Madison said in glee. She left the duo while looking back at the same time.

After Madison went up to where the group was, Lena and Clara lost their grips, causing them to fall inside the tower.

"NEIN!" Lena shouted as she fell.

"Where are they going?" Ethan asked Charlie.

"It seems that they're going to fall directly into the center of the Imaginary Insects Area."

"What's so special about the center?" Jessica asked.

"The center is where our Imaginary Insects meet each other at. If Clara and Lena falls over there, the insects will most likely mistake them as food and eat them. Especially if they are covered in Sandy Sugar."

"Who cares about what the insects will do? Those two ladies are going to die thanks to you thanks to falling!" Ethan shouted at Charlie.

"Oh don't worry, the amount of Sandy Sugar that have fallen with them will certainly break their fall."

"Well it better." Ethan said as he crossed his arms.

"They should have stopped falling by now, let's go check the security cameras nearby." Charlie instructed the group.

Charlie led the group to the tunnel leading to the security section of the tower. There were many monitors that displayed the Imaginary Insect and Exploding Candy sections of the tower. Charlie pressed a button, which increased the size of the monitor he wanted the group to see.

"Over there!" Charlie exclaimed as he pointed to live, full-color security footage of a giant pile of Sandy Sugar in full color. Clara and Lena lied down face first onto the sugar. The group could hear and even smell what was going on in the monitor.

Lena lifted her face and body from the sugar as she looked around in confusion.

"Clara? Where are you?" Lena asked.

"I'm over here." Clara said as she began lifting her body from the sugar.

"Where are we?" Lena asked as she observed her surroundings. The area she was in was very grassy, with a strong smell of mint and chocolate permeating the room. The walls were made out of chocolate, and light from the Exploding Candy section could be seen from above through a hole that Clara and Lena created.

"I still have some Nuclear Candies left," Clara said. "They're small, but maybe I can find us a way out of this patriarchal shithole."

"Go ahead my little social justice warrior," Lena permitted. "How will we partake in riots if we can't find a way out of here?"

Clara then threw a Nuclear Candy at a pathway, which caused the area they were in to shake a little bit.

"Well that could've gone better." Clara said as she threw two more Nuclear Candies at two different paths.

The duo then heard noises coming from the halls, like buzzing and squirming.

"We must be where those insects are," Lena said. "I hope we didn't trigger them too much."

The noises then started to increase in volume. Some _tap-tap-tap_ noises were the loudest of them all.

"I'm kind of scared about this," Clara admitted. "Where's a safe space when I want one?"

Immediately after that, the Seltsams found some Wriggle-Sweet Spiders coming from one hallway. The spiders crawled from the walls and ceiling before jumping on to the floor in a gigantic swarm. Clara and Lena held their hands in fear as they looked around for an escape. All of the possible exits were blocked by insects. Clara found five more Nuclear Candies buried in the Sandy Sugar, so she started throwing them all in fear, which caused the insects to get angrier at them. Lena lit up her flares and used Clara's protesting signs to attack the insects, but they moved away with amazing speed.

* * *

"Shit's about to go down." Anthony said.

The Yummy Yellowjackets made the first move, swarming Clara and Lena and stinging them as they tried to fight back. They even sprayed honey at them, slowing down their movements.

"Ouch! That hurts! Especially in my mouth! They're not even going for my mouth, what gives?" Clara shouted as she was trying her hardest not to get stung.

The Fudge Flies and Dark Chocolate Dragonflies also attacked, sometimes dropping Marshmaggots to attack Clara and Lena.

"Stop it!" Lena screamed at a Marshmaggot.

Clara was going all out to swat the Fudge Flies and Dark Chocolate Dragonflies until the Cherry Centipedes and Berry Beetles jumped on her.

"I- I can't believe I'm being harassed for the first time in my life." Clara said in disbelief.

"Irony." Emma pointed out from the security room.

"You know," Eric said. "Why can't they just eat the insects. They're candy for crying out loud!"

"The insects are probably releasing a chemical agent upon them." Charlie explained.

"And what does it do?" Miranda asked.

"It makes the victims see the insects as the real deal." Charlie answered.

"Sounds cool. Especially when they ydeserve it." Marvin said.

"It isn't cool for them." Ethan said.

The Gummy Worms then wriggled around Clara and Lena like a boa constrictor to tie them up.

"Mommy!" Clara cried out.

They then fell down as the Imaginary Insects cleared the way except for the Apple Ants and Wriggle Sweet Spiders. The Imaginary Insects proceeded to turn blood red, startling the victims.

"Those insects gonna get crushed by their sheer weight!" Emma noted.

Surprisingly, all of the Apple Ants and Wriggle Sweet Spiders lifted the two obese victims up and were actually holding them up. Every Imaginary Insect in the area held them up.

Then, one and only one Cocoa Caterpillar entered the scene to investigate the insects. It changed its color to a bright purple, out of tone with the blood red colors of the insects. However, every insect seemed to understand the color change.

"What's going to happen?" Anthony asked.

"Bright purple means that the caterpillar just gave out orders through a chemical agent."

"That doesn't answer his question!" Andrew shouted.

"But this does! Look!" Charlie ordered as he pointed at the television.

The insects began to move their prisoners as the duo began to scream. They were being taken to one of several tunnels. The Cocoa Caterpillar split in two while turning indigo, only to bite Clara's and Lena's hands before the halves fused back and changed back to normal. Clara and Lena both began to panic and shake.

"The venom is supposed to numb the victim." Charlie explaines.

"Which means?" Kokatsu asked.

The caterpillar then sprayed massive amounts of goo onto Clara and Lena.

"They're going to become a meal. That goo's for softening them up, although I doubt it would be effective on them."

There was some writing written on the walls of the tunnel. All it said was "NEST."

"Mutter, that man is a murderer! A murderer I say!"

Lena said nothing in response.

The tunnel then lost its lighting as the insects took the duo to their nest. The security cameras could not follow the insects anymore. The group was left silent while staring at the screen.

Before anyone could say anything, a loud electric guitar riff played.

"Looks like we're being treated to another song." Charlie said.

As the group went outside, they noticed that the coliseum was completely dark except for a few white spotlights. The loud explosions of the fireworks were now nonexistent. The hole that Clara and Lena made was all patched up. In its place were a few female Oompa-Loompas in punk attire. The Sandy Sugar was being refilled by being released in explosions, creating an amazing visual effect. Some female Oompa-Loompas handled the instruments like the guitars, drums, and synth keyboards while the rest were vocalists. All of the males were in pig costumes handling the spotlights.

After another electric guitar solo, the female Oompa-Loompas then started singing a punk rock song with some electronic elements in it.

* * *

 _We all know that being mean and offensive is never the way to go._

 _But terror and hypocrisy is hitting a whole new low._

 _This message is for Clara Seltsam, the crazy punk,_

 _Who loves to spew out her ridiculous junk._

 _Always twisting facts to determine what she'll say,_

 _To make her feel special compared to anyone standing in her way._

 _We're getting tired of her silly gigs,_

 _As she claims that all men are filthy pigs._

 _She's nothing more than a big fat vicious pest,_

 _That'll find her safe space in the insects' nest._

 _But who's the person who put this complainer in her own little bubble?_

 _Who's the person who got her into so much trouble?_

 _Meet Lena Seltsam, the woman so extreme._

 _Who'd create riots that would make anyone scream._

 _Always putting her daughter in violent protests,_

 _And planting the seeds to make her mind regress._

 _She's nothing more than a true hypocrite,_

 _That created her daughter to be such a misfit._

 _The insects will prevent those bugs from doing as they please,_

 _And after justice happens, we'll hope to see them reform with ease._

* * *

After the song was over, the Oompa-Loompas went back to their regular routines as the female Oompa-Loompas that joined the song returned to the Administration Offices through the Great Glass Elevator. The male Oompa-Loompas went inside the coliseum tunnels to change into their regular attire.

"And they're gone! Yippee!" Kevin said as he jumped up in the air.

"We're gonna write fifty-seven songs based on the occasion. But don't worry, we'll just plagiarize them all." Marvin replied.

"One less bitch to spoil my vacation," Madison said. "Can we leave now?"

"Hold it!" Ethan yelled at Madison as he shoved out of his way. However, he didn't focus too much attention on Madison. Instead, he turned to Charlie.

"What gives you the right to kidnap two women against their will before torturing them and feeding them to your disgusting Imaginary Insects."

"Relax, please relax," Charlie said to the angry man. "Those troublesome terrorists won't die. They're too big and fatty to be eaten. The insects never bite unless it's for pure defense, they soften up their food before nibbling them up. Since nibbling them up won't do much for them, they'll be deposited down the garbage chute as a result. The Sandy Sugar those two have brought with them on the way down will satisfy the insects instead."

"So they'll meet the same fate as the squirrels." Madison said.

"Um, yes. The incinerator should be turned off from the squirrel incident, so don't worry about that."

"You forgot the part about the venom and the er… softening." Andrew said.

"Ah, don't worry; the venom will wear off eventually. They might feel uncomfortable, but it'll pass soon enough. The softening won't do much except maybe make them a bit sticky, which would cause their experience in the garbage chute to be long-lasting. This means that they'll be like a magnet for garbage in the garbage chute. It might be a bit hard for them, but that's what you get for being such an extreme hypocrite." Charlie explained.

"When we're done with this tour…" Ethan threatened.

"Anyways, we should leave this room as soon as possible." Charlie said as he started to move. The group followed him.

"Well now that the leftists have left us," Jacob joked around. "Where shall we go now?"

"We'll see soon enough. Let's go." Charlie replied as he started moving. The group followed him reluctantly.

Charlie turned towards the entrance of the coliseum, where the Wonkamobile was. However, it was gone. In it's place stood a clear tunnel, with a mysterious liquid running into it like a water slide. It turned out to actually be a glass water slide, with a soft board seen in belly-down water slide placed on it. Plenty of boards were stacked on one column to the side. The water slide appeared to go straight down.

"You know, that was so unlike you to save me and Eric." Emma said to Madison.

"I felt like that Clara's punishment was for her and only her. I'd like for you to suffer worse, since you'd love that." Madison responded.

"I agree, but I feel like I might not be ready." Emma said with a bit of fear in her voice, remembering Clara's punishment.

"We'll see soon enough." Madison replied.

"Is that a water slide?" Eric asked Charlie without any regard for Madison.

"Nope, it's Fizzy Lifting Slide. Ready to slide up into the sky?" Charlie asked.

"It's going down retard." Eric said while crossing his arms.

"You'll see." Charlie said.

"Fizzy Lifting Drinks sound familiar. Isn't that what the druggie drank in the Everlasting Gobstopper Room?" Kokatsu asked.

"You have good memory girl, now is everyone ready?" Charlie asked.

"Anything it takes to win." Kokatsu said to herself. She then noticed Jessica checking out pictures of random children on her phone.

"What are those pictures you have?" Kokatsu asked Jessica as Charlotte began recording the conversation.

"Those are Ryan's mates who live near us. I use them to watch my content before I upload it. They even write my scripts for my explicit videos." Jessica explianed.

"That's kind of gross." Kokatsu pointed out.

"Well..." Jessica replied before being interrupted by her son.

"I'M NOT READY! Why would I even care?" Ryan asked. "I just want to be watching some stuff online or playing a video game at home with my new television. Anything with technology mate!"

"Don't tell Marvin." Jessica said to Kokatsu as she started giving him his phone to calm him down. Kokatsu had an evil look on her face, but she then changed it to a regular expression. Charlotte stopped recording.

"Oh, you'll see plenty of technology after this. In fact, some of the most technological parts of the factory are located down this slide." Charlie replied to Ryan.

"Well shut up and show me mate!" Ryan shouted.

"I'm intrigued. Give us clues!" Kokatsu demanded.

"The first room we'll explore through the slide is very robotic. We'll only see white in the second room, and then the Internet will be on our side for the final room the slide will take us to." Charlie replied.

"I guess that sounds interesting. I love a good riddle." Miranda said.

"Let's go mates!" Ryan shouted.

The group stepped towards the boards, hearing nothing but the Fizzy Lifting Drinks on the slide and the loud fireworks of the area they were about to leave.

* * *

 **Well that's it for Chapter 25. I hope everyone reading this enjoyed it! Please leave a review if you can! I'm so sorry for not uploading so long. I'll see if I can upload faster, depending on where life will take me. I hope to see you again! So long! :)**

 **Fun Fact: "J'men câlice" is an explicit way of saying, "I really don't care" in Québec, where Emma and Jacob live. Not that it means anything about this fanfiction, as I really do care about it.**

 **Bonus Questions:**

 **1\. What did you all think of the fifth demise? Did the punishment fit the flaws of the victims? I think it's my favorite demise as well as the scariest anyone suffered so far, how about you?**

 **2\. Who do you think will leave next? Who deserves to go next?**

 **3\. What was your favorite event/scene of the chapter?**

 **4\. Favorite/funniest quote(s)? This can include song lyrics as well.**

 **5\. Any potential answers for the clues on where the group will end up in?**


	26. Checkpoint!

**Hello there everybody! Welcome to Chapter 26 of my fanfiction! Sorry for not updating in quite a bit. This is the longest chapter I've written thus far, so I hope I won't disappoint everyone who's reading this! On to the responses!**

 **To _Ethannalon. A Hilliard_ : I love teasing potential demises, one notable example being in Chapter 21. If you're wondering why Kevin and Marvin have so many undeserved fans, it's to parody how some celebrities in the real world act very vulgar in order to impress others. **

**To _JOHNHAMMOND1993_ : I designed Clara's demise to be a little surprising, not to mention creepy. And yes, the name of Chapter 25 is a reference to the Disney ride, although _terror_ refers to terrorism while also describing Clara's demise.**

 **To** _ **ThePineappleKing23**_ **: Clara sure did have a frightening demise along with all of the other victims. It's all based on what fears you have. Also, you may answer the bonus questions, just omit any spoilers we had in our PM discussion. :)**

 **To _Atarya QueenofEgypt_ : Clara (and Lena) were already eliminated at this point. Only Anthony, Eric, Emma, Kevin, Ryan, Kokatsu, and Madison are left in the party.** **As for the roleplay, I'm** **sorry that I haven't replied to you in a long time. I needed enough time to perfect this chapter as well as the previous one. I'll continue with our roleplay as soon as you're reading this. :)**

 **To Guest: I thought the 1971 reference would be necessary to make considering the group is riding the Wonkamobile.**

 **To _mattTheWriter072_ : You could say Chapter 25 was _a blast_. As for your predictions for this chapter, I'll let you find out whether or not you're correct. ;)**

 **To _SoftKitty55_ : Thanks for complimenting my songwriting abilities. I really appreciate it! :)**

 **To _Iffy_ : I don't think anyone knows when Jacob will stop being a comedian...**

 **To** _ **Anonymousnette**_ **: Considering Clara barely practices any faith in the factory, we can just assume she's just making that stuff up to look cool and politically correct. Look where that attitude led her to. :P**

 **To _Chris:_ That fact might come into play later on in the tour, assuming Madison doesn't get eliminated.**

 **On with Chapter 26! Let's see what trouble these seven deadly sinners will get themselves into.** **I hope anyone reading this will enjoy this chapter and maybe even leave a review. This chapter will be epic, being 20,000 words long of pure thrill! Don't just scroll down to see if someone leaves the tour! Read and have fun! Starting right after this smiley face! :)**

* * *

When the group started walking towards the stacked boards made for the Fizzy Lifting Water Slides, they noticed just how high up they were. There was a huge abyss right below them. Around the area, the party could hear the loud fireworks booming throughout the area while seeing very bright and colorful sparks from the Exploding Candy produced by the tower the group had recently visited. The remaining guests stood there in awe of the area outside the tower. Well, everyone except for Eric, who looked downright baffled.

"Not even Fourth of July festivals have that many fireworks." Eric pointed out.

"In this room, everything's like a festival. These Fizzy Lifting Slides are very clear, so you'll see the fireworks as you're traveling down the slide. Isn't that neat?" Charlie replied.

"Aren't there any risks to having the fireworks close to the Fizzy Lifting Slides?" Ethan asked.

"These slides are made of the most stable materials in the world, so the fireworks could never break these slides. You can throw a trillion Nuclear Candies at them, and they'll never budge." Charlie ensured.

"You know, that sure is a long way down. I wonder what would happen if you fell down." Emma said to herself as she looked at the abyss below them.

"I still can't wrap my head around the fact that those two feminists survived the fall to the bottom of the tower. The sheer height would've caused them to be dead on arrival from so, so many bone fractures." Ethan said to Charlie as the latter was placing the blue boards near the slide for the group.

"It's the Sandy Sugar that allowed the two to survive. Remember? It has great cushion potential, you know." Charlie replied.

"Forget about some rubbish sugar, I'm just glad they left. Such sissy crybabies they were. Wished I had the chance to strangle them or knock them out before they had to leave, but I digress." Anthony said.

"You'd think those insects would've eaten them by now. Bit by bit." Andrew replied.

"As an anatomy expert, that would definitely be impossible. Just imagine all the fat and bones they'd need to get through." Miranda said.

"Sounds like lots of fun." Madison said jokingly as her father slapped her on the face.

"Not funny!" Ethan scolded as Madison looked at her father rather smugly, showing no sign of pain.

"I say we let those freaky bugs eat 'em." Ryan replied.

"Charlie already said it was impossible, so stop being such a dumbass!" Kokatsu said.

"Hey! I'm autistic, I have a reason to be dumb." Ryan said as a lousy excuse.

"And I own a bridge in Brooklyn, even though I'm from Staten Island." Madison joined in.

"Staten Island, huh? I thought you were from New Jersey." Eric replied.

"That's a state, not a borough!" Madison said as Eric blushed a bit in humiliation. Thankfully, Miranda was paying more attention to the fireworks than to her son.

"Let's get to the point. Those two women have suffered a very gruesome fate. I just hope anyone, with the exception of one particular child that I'm always stuck with, dosen't suffer any worse than that. What's next, you sick, twisted, terrible madman?" Ethan directed towards Charlie.

"We'll just have to find out." Charlie replied.

"Show me the technology, mate! I'm dying!" Ryan complained.

"It's all down the slide. It'll take us through a small portion of the rooms in the Technology Wing of the factory. The board soaks up the Fizzy Lifting Drinks to float, although the process is very gradual. We should hurry up, if we want the ride to go smoothly."

"How would that work?" Eric asked.

"The fibers of the boards are specifically designed by the factory to soak up Fizzy Lifting Drinks, which allows them to float due to the gases the drinks contain. It doesn't work on clothing however, so the boards must be used for going down. Although Fizzy Lifting Slides can go in many more directions than down." Charlie explained.

"Uh huh. Uh huh." Emma said as she kept staring down the abyss in anticipation.

"So who's going first?" Kevin asked.

"I'd say you, my boy!" Marvin replied.

"Me, mate, me!" Ryan said.

"Shouldn't we let the tour guide go first?" Ethan asked.

"I'll go first! Say rest in peace because this is my chance to die!" Emma said before she headed towards the slide and started going down without a board.

"Emma! No! The Fizzy Lifting Drinks can't affect your clothes! The slide isn't meant to be rode down without a board!" Charlie shouted out.

But it was too late. Emma was already a fair distance down the slide.

"Holy shit!" Marvin shouted. "I should've recorded that!"

"Rest in peace, bitch!" Anthony shouted. "Nobody liked you!"

"Emma?" Jacob asked in a nonchalant tone of voice as he looked directly at the slide.

* * *

 **Emma's POV**

Life is the weirdest thing to ever exist. Well, my decision to go down the slide without a board is also weird, but I digress. Just don't ask me why I went down. I guess when opportunities strike you in the face, you go for them. That's a good trait, but alas, one that can be corrupted. Especially when it's applying to yours truly.

I'm legitimately surprised that I've made it to the top seven. Four shitty brats (and their equally shitty parents) were proved unworthy, and punished in pretty brutal ways. From a spoiled whore turning into ice cream to a feminazi being attacked by strange candy insects. There were also two other guys I didn't know too much about, but they were pretty trashy, so they deserved what was coming to them.

Okay, I lied, there were actually FIVE kids that had to leave, not four. The one that wasn't that shitty was the one who made last place. Bella. She got the worst punishment clearly, being completely disfigured by being inflated and growing into an puke green ball. Seeing her about to rupture from the inside-out as she struggled to purge out all of the juice inside of her sent a chill down my spine. Especially when considering that we've became good friends before she made her choice that led to her and her father's demise.

She might be dead, or maybe not. I'm joining with her in Hell anyways because _bordel de merde_ , I'm sliding down into god knows where. Alright, maybe I knew where I was. I arrived in what appeared to be a giant tube. Wait a moment, that could be a tornado-styled water slide. Whatever it was, I didn't like it. I absolutely hate fun things with a passion. When you're happy, you're not weak. When you're weak, or _act_ weak in my case, you'll get all of the good things at once without any effort. Being weak is the only way for me to be happy in life, and I'm alright with that. Depression is pitifully easy to fake. Must suck for the people who actually have it. Perhaps I've became depressed myself through my lies. Maybe that's why I keep going, never knowing when to stop. It's like an addiction, no different from Manuel's drug abuse or Kokatsu's pathological lying (I hate her, trying to expose me all the goddamn time! I want to see her suffer!)

I was getting my leather hoodie all soggy as I was being pummeled around by the currents. I felt dizzy and even a bit queasy, but getting sick wouldn't have helped. When you've gotten your stomach pumped at least twice from overdosing on pills just to win a few arguments, nothing else can make you nauseous. I exited the tornado, and arrived in a room with a slide that cut off as it was going down. Does Charlie even test these slides? I kept going down until I fell off as intended according to the slide's design.

I was now falling through the air for quite a bit of time as I embarrassingly screamed like a little bitch. I landed in a deep, pink pool, but I couldn't stay in it for too long due to a strong current. There was a set of slides above me heading into a white pool, and I was literally on the one slide that was off-course.

I closed my eyes and decided to reminisce about my life a little bit on the way down while licking my razor blades. Tasting blood makes me feel more relaxed. Along with reenacting Satanic sacrifices with my mutilated stuffed animals and having nightmares about mountains, blizzards, and laughter, but the point is, what went wrong?

"Simple, you tried to get ahead in life with terrible results! You were never satisfied with your life and wanted more! You wanted material items, attention, anything you were too lazy to earn!" A voice inside me said. I hear many different voices many times a day. Maybe schizophrenia, or bipolar, or it's just my lovely lifestyle. Maybe all three.

I guess I'm wealthy, since both of my parents work. Dad, you guys should know him, works at a party company. He does business there, although sometimes he does stand-up comedy in other places in Montreal under the stagename Laughin' Larry. My mother, well that's complicated since, she works for a suicide hotline. I lie to my mother about self-harm, but my dad helps me out since he likes to think of myself as a joke. He usually keeps Marcellia, my mom, out of my way so he can humiliate me even more. I think there's more to my father than I thought. I think he never wanted to have me in the first place. Why else would he be so nonchalant about my life? I'm cool with the humiliation myself, but I just want to know why. Maybe I can find out during this tour. A meaningful father-daughter time essentially.

I kept sliding in a straight direction until the path started getting skinnier, The slide became brighter until I saw nothing but a waterfall that went straight down. There was nothing but an abyss below. I could smell a cotton candy scent strangely enough. I realized that anything could be down that abyss, and I was uncertain on whether I'd live or die, like a flip of the coin. The anxiety on what would happen then began to break me more and more.

"Not like this! Anything but this!" A voice said to me.

Drinking the liquids coming from the water slide might be too risky when it comes to hanging on. I'll fall down anyways, and those damn midgets will sing about me and humiliate me to no end! No! I must hang on! Although I'd be squandering a chance to die if I did that. Maybe, I don't want to die alone, I want other people to see me, because, I like to see them suffer for not making poor Emma perfectly happy. I had to pick another time. Preferably one that defies fun itself in the first place. That's going to be my plan. Ugh, my pathetic head hurts so much right now.

"Help!" I cried out. I instantly regretted it, even moreso than going down the slide.

I felt so low, crying for help when I could just let go and maybe go six hundred feet under. I just stayed that way. I really shouldn't have won that golden ticket...

 **End of POV**

* * *

"We have to save her!" Ethan yelled.

"We've got time, _Monsieur_ Rivera. Let her do what she needs to do." Jacob said.

"What sick, twisted parent let's their child die?" Ethan asked angrily.

"What sick, twisted parent abuses their child to the point of sociopathy." Jacob replied somewhat sarcastically.

"Do not under any circumstances mention my daughter!" Ethan warned as he shoved Madison back aggressively with one of his hands.

"Now's not the time for any arguments. We'll see what we can do about Emma. She might end up in the Cotton Candy Sheep Room at worst, which is where unused boards are recycled into those cones you eat Cotton Candy from." Charlie explained.

"Cotton Candy Sheep?" Charlotte asked.

"I'd love to explain that, but we don't have enough time right now." Charlie replied.

"That idea sounds bloody disgusting," Andrew said. "Our company would never do that!"

"Sounds gay as all hell." Ryan remarked.

"So, how will we rescue the stupid emo?" Eric asked.

"We just have to go down the slide and pick her up if we can. If we fail, well, I'm sorry about your daughter's chances of seeing the rest of the tour. But she will live! Guaranteed!" Charlie explained to the group, focusing on Jacob in particular.

"Ah, don't worry. I knew she'd do this." Jacob replied.

"Perhaps I can rescue her and get all of the glory. I'd gain many more fans." Kevin said.

"As if." Eric replied.

"Screw you two! I'll cold-cock that bleeding bitch and make her fall all the way down into that sheep room!" Anthony exclaimed.

"I'd love to see that." Madison said to Anthony.

"Whoa, someone's trying to be savage of the year! But that honor goes to my son obviously." Marvin replied to Anthony.

"I'll go down first. We mustn't dawdle now. Emma needs us!" Charlie said.

"Well, I say we should let her die." Anthony said as everyone ignored him.

"I agree. It is what she wants. But perhaps she might've changed her mind like the little bitch she truly is. She's nowhere near as edgy as me." Madison replied.

Charlie went down the slide with his board, as well as another board for Emma. After Charlie went down, everyone except for Ryan and Jessica just rushed down, not caring about order. Ryan held his board in one hand and watched some explicit videos on his phone with the other. Jessica just stood there impatiently.

"Everyone has left us, my little king." Jessica said.

"Alright, if everyone else is going. It's too loud up here anyways." Ryan said to himself before the Wilsons went down the slide.

* * *

The group went down the clear slide, it was a very sharp drop. It then curved around the tower while still going downwards. The Imaginary Insects and Exploding Candy Tower looked amazing from the view they were at. The group saw the Exploding Candy being fired out of the turrets scattered around the area and heard the loud blasts. Then, they went into a tunnel that led into a wall, which then dropped into a blue and yellow, tornado-styled water slide. Ryan and Jessica were screaming like crazy while the others were feeling uneasy on where they'll go next.

"Oh god, this is much worse than I thought!" Eric complained as he tried to keep his notes from slipping out of his arms.

"Stay strong. Don't ever be weak!" Miranda said sternly.

Anthony tried to knock people off of their boards, but he couldn't do much as the tornado tossed him out of control. The group arrived at the end of the tornado, which led into an opaque, indigo tunnel. The tunnel led into a giant azure room illuminated with azure lights. There were many different varieties of water slides and pools leading towards a giant, white pool with a river coming out of it. Only one slide didn't lead towards the white pool. It tilted directly downwards. The group noticed the slide they were currently on soon led to a drop into the abyss.

"There's an abyss up ahead!" Ethan shouted.

"Relax, the boards are going to let us float," Charlie ensured. "I wish we could have more fun in this room, considering all of the water slides to try, but..."

"My daughter?" Jacob asked. "Oh, don't worry about her."

"But she still needs some humanity from us, no matter how flawed she is." Charlie replied.

"So, what should we do?" Jessica asked.

"Head for the white pool. Emma might be along the way. Squeeze your boards if you want to descend." Charlie explained as his board started to float before there was any risk of it going down the abyss.

The group used their boards to float towards the other slides, which led to the pool while other members just squeezed their boards to get to the pool without using a slide. Eric noticed the slide that didn't lead to the pool.

"I bet Emma's on this one. Maybe I can eliminate her so I can have a better chance of winning. It's only survival of the fittest, like that Japanese gossiping granny said in her interview." Eric said to himself as he made his way towards the lonely slide by squeezing his board to descend.

Eric then saw Emma hanging onto the slide as he kept descending. He then fixed his board to turn at an uncomfortable angle in the hopes of taking Emma off of the slide by knocking her off. She actually grabbed onto his board as Eric looked at Emma in surprise.

"Thanks man. I thought I'd be eliminated." Emma said as she dried off her clothes a little bit while positioning herself on the board. It turns out there was enough room for the two of them when they both sat on the board."

"Rats, I mean, that's surprising coming from the girl who wanted to die." Eric replied.

"Didn't you hear what I said? I thought that was going to lead to a demise. Not my death, huge difference between the two." Emma stated as she looked at Eric.

"Whatever. Don't think this is going to lead to a relationship! Do you even know how godawful of a person you are!" Eric snapped.

"Yeah. I don't really care. It's who I want to be!" Emma said.

Charlie then noticed two people on one board, which meant that Emma should've been rescued.

"Attention everybody, Emma has been rescued. Please land down on the white pool down over here." Charlie instructed the group as he pointed towards the pool the group needed to go in.

The group aimed their boards down at a white-colored pool with a small river pouring out of it. Emma hugged Eric for support as he directed the board very close towards the pool. Eric didn't like it at all.

"What are you doing, bitch?" Eric asked angrily. He then forcefully shoved Emma off of his board. Thankfully, she landed directly into the white pool and got out, soaking wet.

"It's not like I needed this hoodie anyways. I hope I didn't creep out Eric too much. I kinda like him. His attitude reminds me of a particular skinny lady." Emma said to herself as she took off her leather hoodie and held it with one of her hands. She looked at all of the cuts on her arms being exposed with her short-sleeved skull shirt.

The group eventually made it to the pool and landed there smoothly like an airplane would, creating a few slight splashes. There were some small geysers in the pool for decoration. Around the perimeter of the pool was a silver, metal trail that led to a giant black cube.

"Okay everyone. Let's place our boards on land, since we don't want any boards floating away. We'll enter this room over here." Charlie said as he pointed towards the black cube. On the cube were neon letters that spelled out "WONKABOT ROOM."

"Finally, some technology!" Ryan shouted as he got towards the end of the pool.

The group started to place their boards on the trail once getting to the edge of the pool. They then walked towards the cube in curiosity. Jacob then noticed his daughter walking near him.

"Ah look, she's alive!" Jacob said as he looked at Emma. She just ignored him.

"Thanks to me! I rescued your assclown of a daughter!" Eric said to Jacob.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Jacob replied.

Charlie, making sure there boards were on the trail, was in the back of the line. So was Emma. Charlie decided to talk to Emma for a brief moment.

"Are you alright, Emma." Charlie asked in concern of what had happened.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Stop being a wuss!" Emma snapped.

"You should've never done something so foolish like that. I hope you've learned your lesson." Charlie said to Emma. Emma just ignored Charlie.

The group then entered the Wonkabot Room through a set of automatic doors, with Charlie politely making his way towards the front.

* * *

The Wonkabot Room was a little smaller than the other rooms so far. It was a well-illuminated hallway layed out almost like a museum exhibit. There was a door at the end of the hall that was made of indigo glass. Light radiated from the glass, causing the hallway to look brighter. Along the sides of the hall were strange robots between the size of Oompa-Loompas and humans. Their bodies composed of an inverted teardrop shape that was silver and a randomly selected color. Some had claws while others had lasers. The Wonkabots had wheels for movement. Howevet, they all remained still.

"Hey, I wonder what these are." Anthony said as he touched a Wonkabot.

" _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ " Anthony heard as the Wonkabot started to glow a reddish color.

"Bollocks!" Anthony yelped in surprise before he stopped touching the Wonkabot. The Wonkabot then stopped beeping.

"Please don't touch that sir. The Wonkabots are equipped with sensors to detect unwanted contact." Charlie noted.

"Whatever." Anthony replied.

"Wait a sec, Wonka-whats?" Kevin asked.

"Wonkabots," Charlie corrected. "They're tasked with an important part in the candy making process. They are used to help make sure the candies are free of errors during production so that they will be fit for distribution."

"Why not use Oompa-Loompas? Robots seem way too outlandish." Andrew pointed out.

"The technology of the robots can help directly interact with the candy. Besides, we don't want to overwork our Oompa-Loompas now do we?"

"I'm okay with overworking people. It's part of the academic life you know." Miranda said.

"If this was my factory, I'd fire the midget faggots and upgrade these babies instead." Ryan said as he stroked a Wonkabot. It beeped, causing Ryan to yelp a bit as he flinched and put on his blue headphones.

"Why aren't they moving? They look horrible!" Kevin noted.

"These models have just been created. They'll need some time to load their memory so they'll be all set for their job." Charlie explained.

"Hey, what's that door at the end of the hallway?" Kokatsu asked.

"Follow me if you're so curious." Charlie said as he moved along the hallway. The door at the end of the room was automatic. Everyone followed Charlie through the door.

* * *

The door at the end of the room led to a large balcony overlooking a steampunk-inspired room. No stairs were neae the party. Pipes and gears were seen throughout the room. Steam occasionally blew out of some pipes. It looked very old-fashioned, which made the futuristic Wonkabots stand out more. Some Oompa-Loompas in Victorian Era-styled clothing were found with some Wonkabots lined up in multiple queues. The lines moved very fast. There was a huge pile of candy at the end of each queue. Every Wonkabot seemed to be only interested in only one candy from the pile. The Wonkabots were observing each candy as the Oompa-Loompas observed the Wonkabots.

"This is where the Wonkabots are tested for their future jobs. They help fix errors in candy that Oompa-Loompas have trouble with during the candy-making process. These Wonkabots down here are bring tested for their special trait. They'll be sorted into a room once they're finished. Some might be very useful for the Warming Candies Room while others can be very useful for the Everlasting Gobstopper Room." Charlie explained.

One Wonkabot shot a laser at a Wonka Bar with a nasty tear on it. Immediately, the tear was fixed. An Oompa-Loompa came by with a sticker stating that it would go to the "Wonka Bar Room."

"That's one of the most popular rooms for the Wonkabots. They'll help make sure the chocolate-making process goes smoothly." Charlie explained.

Another Wonkabot then changed the color of a Laffy Taffy Wrapper to match the flavor. Jacob looked a bit uncomfortable staring at the Laffy Taffy wrapper.

" _Merde!_ Don't look, Emma." Jacob said while trying to cover Emma's eyes. He failed as she moved away.

"What's so inappropriate about a robot?" Emma asked.

"Ahem." Ryan replied.

"You probably steal your comedy off of those Laffy Taffy wrappers." Ethan teased.

"Shut it!" Jacob shot back.

"Look, it's going to be sorted into the Taffy Room. A little more unique, and it's still a great room for Wonkabots-" Charlie said before being interrupted.

"Can we _leave_ now?" Jacob whined.

"And that's what you need to know about are the Wonkabots," Charlie went on. "If you're wondering, they can't be activated without the help of specialized Oompa-Loompas except for very newest ones, so feel free to observe them for now. But please don't dawdle around for too long."

The group went into the hallway and observed the Wonkabots. Most of the group members didn't think much of the Wonkabots, but Ryan liked them quite a bit.

"I might take one for myself, these actually look pretty cool! Besides, maybe I can do some cool things with it." Ryan said.

"I don't know, they might be too big." Jessica replied.

"All aboard on the boards!" Charlie said as Ryan and Jessica were still looking at the Wonkabots.

"If only I said that!" Jacob replied.

Everyone got onto their board, went into the pool, and faced the Fizzy Lifting current, but they didn't go down yet. Ryan and Jessica just stayed behind as they exited the Wonkabot Room and scowled at the group.

"What are you waiting for?" Charlie asked Ryan and Jessica.

"More like water you waiting for, tee hee hee." Jacob replied.

"Ryan would like to see the robots more. He's autistic, so he's like, really really interested in them." Jessica replied.

"Alright then. Don't misbehave, you two," Charlie warned. "The group will be at the area after the loop-de-loop. You can't miss it. It's a straight shot to the room that's completely white. Any-"

"You have a loop-de-loop on a water slide in the factory! The only other place that has a loop-de-loop on a water slide is Action Park, the worst amusement park in the world!" Ethan interrupted.

"Please, don't interrupt my orders. Do you two have any questions?" Charlie asked.

"No, baby." Jessica said to Charlie.

"Very well. We hope to see you very soon!" Charlie said before leaving off with the remaining group.

* * *

"So what do you want to do?" Jessica asked.

"Let's go find a Wonkabot." Ryan said.

"They all beep when touched, unfortunately." Jessica said as she tried to touch one to show Ryan. Strangely, it didn't beep.

"Wait a sec. There's one that doesn't respond to touch. I don't see any sensors, so I must be correct. Has to be new." Jessica noticed.

"Huh?" Ryan asked. He went up to the Wonkabot and poked a few buttons on it. The Wonkabot then activated, scaring Ryan a little bit.

" _G'day mate! My name is Cubix! I'll be your cyber assistant!"_ The Wonkabot said in a male Australian accent.

"This sounds interesting. A cyber assistant." Jessica said.

"Oh yeah? Show me what controls those Fizzy Lifting Water Slides." Ryan ordered.

" _There's a valve below me. Take a look!_ " Cubix said before moving so Ryan and Jessica can see the valve he was standing on.

The valve had water drop symbols near it. Zero water drops to the left, one water drop in the default position, and two water drops to the right.

"Should we flood the slide or dry it?" Jessica asked.

"Flood. Drying seems boring." Ryan said as he cranked the valve to the right.

"Let's grab our board." Jessica said.

"Wait! Cubix, turn into a cell phone!" Ryan ordered.

Cubix then changed his shape into a cell phone. Ryan picked him up and placed the Wonkabot in his hoodie pocket.

"What did you do that for baby?" Jessica asked.

"Portability, mate. Let's go!" Ryan said.

"Good on ya!" Jessica replied.

The duo then placed their boards on the river as they started to lay down on the boards.

"It's fast. I hope this isn't overstimulating you." Jessica said.

"The faster the better. It applies to everything." Ryan replied.

Jessica and Ryan went through the noticeably faster river. The current made it hard to go directly forwards, but the task became easier as they arrived in an opaque tunnel. The tunnel started to curve vertically as it moved upwards.

"Hold on, mate!" Jessica warned Ryan.

Ryan and Jessica went up the loop and down before the tunnel took the duo straight up. A small claw then appeared, automatically squeezeing Ryan's board before moving on to Jessica's board to force the descention. The tunnel then took Ryan and Jessica through a hallway resembling a cinema hall. Movie posters could be seen, like a _Godzilla_ parody with Augustus Gloop in the Chocolate Room and a parody of the movie _300_ with the Nut Room and Veruca Salt. A squirrel could be seen jumping and kicking Veruca down the chute in an overexaggerated poster.

The Fizzy Lifting Drinks started to pour out of the slide and onto the floor as some Oompa-Loompas looked on in concern. Ryan and Jessica could see the group up ahead before they dropped into a pool of Fizzy Lifting Drinks. The group didn't seem to be paying attention to the pool except for Charlie.

"Where is that freak. Is he dead?" Eric said.

"He goes but not me. Why?" Emma complained.

"Hey, what's up with the river?" Kokatsu said before everybody looked at the river.

"It looks like it's flooding!" Charlotte noticed.

"I'm too dizzy from the loop-de-loop to care, although I do!" Ethan said.

"Oh my goodness, it is!" Charlie realized before Jessica and Ryan exited the pool and placed their boards on land.

"We're back!" Jessica said as Charlie focused his attention on her.

"Ryan! Jessica! I'm so glad you two are okay! We all need to go up these stairs to get to the next destination safely. Follow me!" Charlie instructed the group as he pointed to some red-carpeted stairs.

The group proceeded to go up the stairs as Fizzy-Lifting Drinks started to rise up the stairs.

"Do you even check the water levels, Mister Bucket!" Ethan scolded as the group was climbing up the stairs.

"We check this place regularly, but this is strangely new." Charlie noted.

The group kept climbing up the stairs until they approached a wall with many opaque goggles decorating it. Nearby was a door that looked like the entrance to a movie screening room. Extremely bright light came out of it. The label on the top of the door said "TELEVISION CHOCOLATE ROOM" on it. Charlie then noticed the drinks started to recede.

"It seems that the Fizzy Lifting Drinks are starting to recede. That's good since I'd love to show you guys this room. Ladies and gentlemen, May I present to you all, Television Chocolate! Now quick, put these on! This light could blind you! I mean it!" Charlie warned.

Everyone put on their goggles. Even Emma did, although she hesitated at first. The group then entered the room.

* * *

The room the group went into was completely white. The roof was white, the walls were white, and even the floor was white. Everything was bright to look at because of the sheer amount of illumination the room received from the lights. There was a camera and podium on one side of the room and a small television on the other side of the room. Oompa-Loompas in white suits were busy making sure the room was going smoothly. One particular Oompa-Loompa was on a giant camera, operating it. The room made the party curious by its weird design.

"What's this, a modern art piece? I see a lot of those in California." Marvin asked.

"It's a little more than just modern art," Charlie replied as he walked around the room. "This is the testing room for one of the most advanced inventions in the factory, titled Television Chocolate! You know how-"

"Like a chocolate television, screw that faggot!" Ryan interrupted.

"Good heavens child, please do not interrupt me. It's actually different than what you might think, although chocolate televisions do exist throughout the factory." Charlie replied.

"Alright Charlie, try to blow my mind!" Eric said with a smug expression on his face.

"I was just getting to that. You know how television can break up a photograph into millions and millions of tiny little pieces and send it whizzing through the air, before reassembling it on the other end at someone else's television?" Charlie asked Eric.

"Pretty much, I guess. But there's much more to that!" Eric stated.

"Really? Tell me." Charlie replied.

Eric peeked up his sleeves a little bit, but found nothing useful to support his claim.

"Never mind. Just go on!" Eric ordered.

"The process I just described is what an advent of our factory, a few decades ago. Not just with chocolate, but with other candy as well. Imagine sending any kind of candy through television, fresh and ready to be eaten."

"It's preposterous. Do you anything about basic science? Let my son explain." Miranda said.

"First of all," Eric said. "There's a difference between waves and..."

Eric stopped for a moment.

"Waves and r-radiation. Duh!" Eric stammered. Charlie kept listening contently.

"Second of all, the amount of power it would take to convert energy into... whatever, would be like nine... and a half. Nine and a half atomic bombs!" Eric shouted.

"Anything else you have to say?" Charlie asked.

"Yes! Yes I do." Eric confidently said.

"Well, hold those thoughts my little mumbler, because we're going to send a bar of chocolate from one side of the room to another, by television." Charlie said.

"Wait, what?" Eric asked in disbelief.

* * *

"Bring in the chocolate please!" Charlie instructed towards the Television Room entrance.

Immediately, six Oompa-Loompas then entered the room with a very large Wonka Bar. They put it onto the platform before pressing a button near the platform. The Oompa-Loompas then turned on the television with a remote, which broadcasted Manuel's interview. No Oompa-Loompa was sitting on the couch. A paper that said "ON EXCERCISE DUTY" was marked on the back of the couch.

"Oh look, it's the fat boy!" Emma teased as she looked at the interview.

"Watch out children, we wouldn't want anyone to get sent by television, now would we?" Charlie warned the group.

Kevin tripped some Oompa-Loompas when they were about to go to another part of the room, but they kept going on their way. He then blasted some of his music using a speaker his dad brought along as a pranking item.

"Turn it down please!" Charlie said.

Kevin only turned his music up as his vulgar lyrics and atrocious instrumentals was being heard during the process.

"Turn it down," Anthony yelled. "Or I'll take that giant Wonka Bar and shove it up your arse!"

Suddenly, the giant Wonka Bar began to slowly float into the air. The Oompa-Loompa on the camera cranked the wheel on the camera. After the camera took a photo of the Wonka Bar, a giant flash of light appeared. The giant Wonka Bar then disappeared.

"Everyone! Above us are millions of tiny particles so small, they cannot be seen. They're heading towards the television. Let's go there now." Charlie said as he led the group to the television.

"This is probably some woo." Emma said. "My dad's an expert on that!"

"Everyone, watch the screen! But watch out, it is a bit fragile to exemplify the technology we're using" Charlie instructed everyone once they arrived there. A regular-sized Wonka Bar then appeared on a plate that was empty.

"So what's the punch line? Every joke's gotta have a punch line." Jacob said.

"This is pretty stupid for technology. Use it for something more explicit!" Ryan complained as he sat on the unoccupied couch while fiddling around with his game.

"Can someone please grab the Wonka Bar on Manuel's plate?" Charlie requested.

"You're not being serious, right?" Kevin asked.

"Anthony, how about you." Charlie offered.

"Alright. But, do I just stick my hands into the television?" Anthony asked.

"Indeed. Be sure to pull the Wonka Bar out." Charlie advised.

"But what if my hand gets stuck?" Anthony asked.

"Your hand will always be able to leave the screen. However, it will not be able to enter the screen again after grabbing the Wonka Bar." Charlie explained.

Anthony then placed his hands into the television and grabbed the Wonka Bar before pulling his hands out of the television. He stared at it in confusion and general disgust.

"Holy slugs." Andrew said in amazement. Anthony kept staring at the Wonka Bar in distaste.

"Open it. Don't be afraid." Charlie said to Anthony.

"I'm not opening it because your candy sucks! Slugworth's candy for the bloody win!" Anthony said as he threw the Wonka Bar on the ground and stomped on it with all of his might.

"It was perfectly edible, you know." Charlie replied.

"You know, why is the Wonka Bar even smaller? Television can make anything bigger ya know." Ryan stated.

"Good question. It's to discourage people from becoming greedy by getting giant Wonka Bars for free. That wouldn't be very good for business, although we might give giant bars on some occasion, because we are a generous company." Charlie replied.

"You know what else is horrible for business? How about I rewind it and get free candy as if it were a pirated game? I'll show you!" Ryan stated.

Ryan grabbed the remote on the couch rewinded the recording. The Wonka Bar appeared again. He reached into the television, grabbed the bar, and opened it. There was nothing but a Wonka Bar wrapper inside of it. When he opened the second wrapper, there was a third one. When he opened the third one, there was nothing in it.

"What the!" Ryan shouted.

"Damn Charlie, I didn't know you were a prankster." Kevin noted.

"We always think ahead. The only free things you'll be getting are Wonka Bar wrappers. We added this feature ever since our chief Oompa-Loompa implemented this feature at around the first week of his leadership. It's one of his greatest achievements as known by the Oompa-Loompas here. Thanks to him, we will now be ready to send Television Chocolate worldwide, decades after its birth." Charlie said.

"So, can you send other things, like a packet of algebra homework?" Miranda asked.

"Or a set of razor blades? Emma replied.

"Yeah, but these two things don't usually come to my mind." Charlie replied.

"People?" Eric asked.

"Let's not go there." Charlie said quickly.

* * *

"You dumbass! Don't you realize what you've just invented?" Eric asked.

"A teleporter?" Charlie asked, remembering the last tour.

"Obviously." Eric said.

"Calm down Eric, this is exactly how that one kid got eliminated. Just send your hoodie though instead. I'm sure the technology has improved since the first tour." Miranda said.

"No mom, I'll go myself. If I get hurt, I'll find a way out." Eric said confidently.

"I don't know." Miranda said in concern.

"Besides, if this fails, we can prove to the whole world that Charlie sucks with inventions." Eric replied.

"You know. You're giving me a great idea." Emma said to Eric.

"And what would that be?" Eric sneered.

"So this machine shrinks shit. If I can shrink myself down, then maybe I can die easier by jumping off of the television. It'll be the easiest way to leave this pathetic factory while also getting some attention." Emma stated.

"Emma, please don't do that!" Charlie warned.

"Do you two seriously want to get eliminated?" Madison asked Eric and Emma.

"No way!" Eric replied.

"Maybe, but not humiliated." Emma replied.

"Better make those responses a yes because Madison's gonna make that happen." Madison whispered to herself as she walked away from them, forming a plan.

Eric then shifted his attention towards Charlie.

* * *

"Charlie, you think you're a genius, but you're not! You're a brain-dead nobody!" Eric snapped.

"But you're not." Miranda said affectionately to her son.

Before Charlie could respond, Eric sprinted towards the platform. Eric shoved the Oompa-Loompas around before pressing the button to activate the platform before hopping on the aforementioned platform and standing on it.

"Don't push my button!" Charlie warned.

Eric soon noticed that the platform wasn't rising at all. Emma noticed it too as she arrived there.

"It doesn't appear to be working. Fix your technology, dipshit." Eric directed towards Charlie.

"It's those darn Fizzy Lifting Drinks. They must have gotten into the power sources of the Television Room before they receded. This shouldn't be a hard fix for our Oompa-Loompas." Charlie said.

Without needing instructions, all of the Oompa-Loompas left the room. The camera began to descend. The television stayed on, broadcasting Manuel eating and intoxicating himself to an early grave if it weren't for the Spotty Powder Room that eliminated him.

"I think we should leave now. We've seen enough of this room." Charlie announced.

"Aw, come on!" Eric complained as Emma cut her wrists in sadness. It was worth noting that he was still standing on the platform.

"Better luck next time!" Kevin replied.

"No demise! That's absolutely bonkers!" Madison complained. Just then, Ryan poked at Madison's back.

"What do you want, you freak?" Madison demanded in anger.

"Guess what I have mate!" Ryan boasted.

"What?" Madison asked in boredom.

"This phone is actually a Wonkabot. I stole it, and I'm proud of it!" Ryan boasted as he presented Cubix to Madison.

"A Wonkabot? Pretty overpowered. Let me put that to the test." Madison said before snatching the Wonkabot.

"Hey, give me that!" Ryan demanded in anger.

"I'll give it back to you. Just hold on a second. Or perhaps a minute. Maybe two." Madison said.

Madison then pressed a button to activate Cubix.

" _G'day mate..._ " Cubix said.

"Grow in size and get Charlie out of the room." Madison ordered.

 _"Yes master!"_ Cubix replied.

" _It's time for some suffering to begin. Once I get my hands on those two brats when they're tiny, I can do whatever I want to them. Imagine all of the the possibilities._ " Madison thought to herself.

Cubix then transformed into his regular Wonkabot form. Cubix then started to turn and move towards Charlie as he quickly noticed.

"What's wrong buddy? You don't seem too well. We can get you back to the Wonkabot Room to be repaired." Charlie stated.

Cubix then used its claws to grab Charlie and carry him out of the room. Its wheels then became a raft used to traverse the slide.

"Meet me at the bottom of the slide!" Charlie instructed everyone before he went down the slide.

"Madison, what the fuck?" Ethan screamed.

"Oh shit!" Madison said, both in fear and excitement. She pushed the button that was meant to activate the platform. She also pressed a button on the camera that said "AUTOMATIC CAMERA ACTIVATION" as she ran from her very fast father. This time, the buttons worked.

Eric then started to notice the platform rising along with Emma, who looked at it in curiosity.

"It's working! Yes! Yes!" Eric shouted.

Emma then jumped alongside Eric.

* * *

"Emma, what the hell?" Eric asked as he tried to shove Emma off.

"Aren't you happy to die?" Emma asked with euphoria in her voice.

"No way! I'm going to be the first person the world to get teleported with success, unlike that retarded Teavee dude." Eric said.

Emma simply used Eric to support herself. Eric tried to push her off, but then they began floating.

"Let me rest in peace!" Emma shouted.

"How do you know you'll die?" Eric asked.

"It's common knowledge!" Emma shouted.

"How the hell is that common knowledge?" Eric demanded.

"Look up your sleeves." Emma teased.

"Just forget about that. I'm almost there! I can just feel it!" Eric said in pride.

The group onlooked Eric and Emma as Eric flipped off the entire group.

"Good job, Eric!" Miranda shouted.

"Tell me what it's like in Heaven, Emma!" Jacob shouted.

"Two down. Three more to go. I mean, two more." Kokatsu said, looking at Anthony before smiling.

"I wouldn't mind if we won together you know." Anthony said as he recorded the event.

"It depends where the factory takes us. Hopefully, your wishes will come true." Kokatsu said as Ethan zoomed right past her.

"Stop it right now!" Ethan said to Madison.

Madison ran around the Television Room, with Ethan closing in on her. She then stopped near the television, looked at Ethan and then grinned at him. Ethan then shoved Madison into the television screen as Eric and Emma disappeared with the camera's flash.

 ** _CRASH!_**

* * *

Madison's head had actually shattered the television as the rest of the group watched on in horror. Madison collapsed on the floor in exhaustion, but didn't appeared to be that badly hurt. The television, on the other hand, was completely ruined. Glass was littered everywhere to the point where it became a hazard. Ethan, worried what the others might think, decided to run out of the room.

Eric and Emma were then immediately spat out onto the platform as it began to descend. Their clothes appeared to be smoking even though there were no burn marks to be found.

"I don't feel so well. Is this the afterlife?" Emma said.

"I wish it was for you!" Anthony replied.

"What just happened?" Eric asked.

"The TV broke or some shit." Kevin replied.

"I knew it! Charlie is a too much of a pussy to make actual transportation technology. Wait until he hears about this!" Eric said as he ran outside the room, disregarding Madison and the broken television.

"Way to go Eric! That room was no match for your sheer intelligence!" Miranda replied as she ran out with Eric, disregarding Madison as well.

"Um, lady?" Jacob said to Madison.

"Hey girl! Wake up! Haha! This bitch a goner!" Ryan said before chuckling. Anthony kicked her head like a ball.

"Stop that! I'm alive you worthless sacks of shit, and surprisingly not terribly harmed. My glasses are fine, and I only have one small cut on me. Ethan did a pathetic job in hurting me. Now I wonder where he is?" Madison asked to herself.

"He like, ditched us, or something like that." Emma replied.

"Doesn't sound too out of character. The nerds that came with us?" Madison asked.

"The cheater and his mom left us too." Kokatsu said.

"You have a pretty crappy dad." Kevin remarked.

"You get used to it. Besides, I usually spend most of my days wandering the streets and making everyone miserable." Madison said as she removed the glass on her.

She then came up with an idea.

"You know, seeing that you can see how far my father's abuse can go, I say we all teach him a lesson." Madison said.

"I've got something that might help, if you hate him that much." Andrew said as he looked for his holster.

"Wait!" Anthony yelled. His father complied.

"How about we blackmail him?" Charlotte said.

"And how should we do that?" Jacob asked.

"Simple. Say nothing about the incident and use it for manipulation. I've done it all my life." Kokatsu said.

"Sounds perfect." Madison said.

"You're retarded to think that way!" Ryan said.

"This might be a dangerous plan," Emma planned. "Some of us might not make through the factory to blackmail him. We should expose him right now!"

"Oh please." Kokatsu said. "You should be more confident and build up the incident to make the exposure bigger!"

"Confidence can get you eliminated you know." Emma warned.

"But so can insecurity. Remember Bella?" Kokatsu teased.

"Shut up!" Emma said as she grabbed her razor blade in anger and clutched it in her hands.

"Should we go down now? I wanna see more technology. I've got no time for this blackmailing business." Ryan said.

"Yeah, I guess." Anthony said.

"I'll go to see more secrets this factory has to offer."

The group made their way back to the boards easily. They noticed Eric and Miranda getting ready to go down the pool, into a tunnel, that a current was leading to.

 _"What's taking them so long?"_ Kokatsu said to herself.

"First place suckers! Stopped so y'all can watch me!" Eric said before going down the tunnel Miranda went down afterwards.

"Third place. Charlie and my father went down before you." Madison corrected even though Eric couldn't hear her.

The rest went into the tunnel through the current. They soon noticed the rainbow-colored tunnel was going straight up. It wasn't a problem, considering the Fizzy-Lifting Drinks soaked the boards. The boards kept floating until a loud noise can be heard.

"What's happening?" Jacob asked.

The group then saw a Fizzy Lifting Drink geyser flood the tunnel as other streams of Fizzy Lifting Drinks poured directly into the slide from an unknown source.

"We're gonna blow! Help me!" Ryan screamed as the Fizzy Lifting Drinks completely submerged the slide at a very fast rate.

The group then erupted through a geyser in a completely black hallway, with the only illumination coming from the end of the hallwah. The entire party was clutching onto their boards despite the ride being over. The room definitely appeared to be the end of the line for the Fizzy Lifting Slide they were on. Ethan stood next to Charlie, the latter appearing fine from the Wonkabot while the former shaking a little bit in slight anxiety. Cubix in his phone form was placed near the two of them. Ryan, after getting back up, picked the phone up and placed him back in his pocket. Soon, everyone was standing up, holding on to their boards.

* * *

"Welcome back everybody! Oh look, Eric and Emma! I'm especially glad you two have learned a lesson and changed your plans." Charlie remarked. It was worth noting he was no longer wearing his goggles from the Television Room. Ethan didn't have them on either.

"No I didn't," Eric said confidently. "I wanted to transport myself successfully and the system failed. You are a pussy! A coward! A loser! You're too scared to be smart! You retarded shits-for-brain!"

"No need to insult me now. You may have just gotten lucky. Maybe there was something wrong with the television that stopped the process prematurely. If you and Emma had succeeded, the results would have been very unpleasant. Imagine sharing the same body." Charlie said before looking coldly at Ethan.

"I'd just kill myself if that was the case." Emma replied.

"For once, I'd agree with you." Eric said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but can we please see the next room already?" Ethan asked in fear while looking at the group near him.

"We certainly may. But first, we must deposit the boards and Television Room goggles over here." Charlie replied as he pointed to two skinny, rectangular pits that resembled coin slots. Holograms of what item was needed were displayed on a specific slot. Boards for the left slot, goggles for the right. The group members placed their boards and goggles in the slots before moving on.

"How come we aren't floating right now? I'm sure we might've drank some during our way up." Kokatsu noted.

"Great question. The material outside the tunnel is coated with an agent that removes the gas from Fizzy Lifting Drinks. The current pushed you guys up, not the gas." Charlie explained.

"How come we weren't flying beforehand?" Marvin asked.

"Would you drink pool water?" Charlie asked.

"That would make a good headline, but no." Marvin said.

"Same deal with the Fizzy Lifting Drinks, although they are safer to drink." Charlie replied.

The group then continued along the black and empty hallway until they approached a dead end. Bright colors seemed to glow from the floor, as if something powerful was underneath their feet.

"Gah! It's too bright! Brighter than that bodgy idiot-box room!" Ryan complained.

Jessica then handed Ryan some sunglasses. He immediately snapped them in half.

"Screw that! I'll look more sympathetic without them!" Ryan said confidently.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're nearing our next room! It's very colorful, so put on these Color Goggles." Charlie announced as he pressed a button that was on the dead end's wall.

Once he did that, twenty-five aviator's goggles fell from a tube near the ceiling. Everyone grabbed one pair each, leaving ten goggles behind.

"Ugh! Finally!" Ryan said as he put on his goggles.

"These compliment my glasses well." Madison said in approval.

"Same right here." Eric replied.

"These look repulsive!" Miranda complained. No one bothered to reply to her.

"I can't believe ten people are being tortured right now in the most strenuous ways as I'm speaking." Ethan said as he stared at the unused goggles.

"Hey! Lighten up man. You look ridiculous saying that with those goggles on." Jacob teased before he put on his goggles.

"Now why should we put them on?" Emma asked Charlie.

"This upcoming room will be filled with billions upon billions of lights and colors. It's even stronger than the Television Room. If you stayed in this room for just two minutes without these babies, your eyes could never see normal color again. Not to mention all of the other effects on your retinas and corneas." Charlie warned.

"About time you're taking proper safety precautions. This factory's still getting shut down anyways, just so you know. I could go on all day on what's wrong with this place." Ethan said.

Charlie moved to an old, but clean keyboard on the wall and typed in a password.

"Hey, let me see." Ryan said as he tried to see what the password was, but Charlie was typing too quickly for Ryan to see.

Charlie then hit the enter key as the keyboard glowed a bright green. A digital timer then appeared on the floor. It counted down from ten seconds as the floor beneath the group started shaking.

"Get ready everyone!" Charlie said with an excited look on his face.

"What are we doing now?" Anthony asked.

* * *

"This it it everyone, welcome to the Cyber Room!" Charlie announced, loud and clear.

The timer then hit zero as the floor started glowing even more as it shaked even more aggressively.

Before anyone noticed, the floor beneath then started to open up, causing everyone to fall down into the Cyber Room. The entire fall seemed overwhelming. Even with the goggles, the entire area was still intensely bright. However, none of the brightness was painful to look at. It was quite astounding actually.

"Holy shit! Help me, mate!" Ryan screamed while flapping his hands on the way down.

"You look like a freaking helicopter. Guess I'll have to call you the Flying Freak!" Anthony teased.

The group was falling too quickly to know what the room looked like. Their fall was suddenly stopped by a strange purple gelatinous substance. The substance pushed the group, and the unused goggles, back up onto the suface of the substance where the group emerged.

"What even is that stuff?" Jacob asked.

"I'm glad you've asked," Charlie replied. "That's Electro-Gelatin. Placing the gelatin on a broken electronic can repair it like it's brand new!"

An Oompa-Loompa then dropped a broken laptop into the gelatin. It started repairing itself, and after half a minute, the laptop looked completely spotless.

"I might need that for my little king." Jessica said sarcastically.

"Did I forget to mention that the gelatin is completely edible. It kills off every dangerous germ, virus, bacteria, fungus, pathogen, and parasite found in an electronic and uses the remains for flavor." Charlie explained.

"I'm pretty sure you can't contract parasites from a dirty console. For the record, I used them before and placed them in a class buffet. I hospitalized my entire Spanish class! Teacher included. I skipped the period for a whole month!" Kevin bragged.

"What did you do in that time?" Ryan asked.

"It's complicated. I did convince the owner of a slaughterhouse, who is a massive fan of my talents, to hand me a decomposing pig so I could place it in the middle of a school hallway. My school had to be quarantined for an entire month much to my pleasure!" Kevin replied.

"Disgusting! Absolutely repulsive! I can't believe you'd skip school like that!" Miranda shouted.

"So you're unfazed by the pig?" Kevin asked.

"I guess." Miranda said.

"I've heard and seen much worse." Ryan replied.

"You know, I wonder what the gelatin tastes like." Jessica said.

"Let me be the one to test this out." Marvin said as he kneeled down to eat the regenerating gelatin.

"What does it taste like?" Andrew asked Marvin.

"Like a berry. Not sure which kind." Marvin said.

"It's all of them combined. Blueberry, raspberry, strawberry, cranberry, bilberry, mulberry, acai berry, boysenberry, and snozzberry. Plus many more." Charlie said.

"Snozzberry? I hear that a lot in my career." Jessica said.

"Not that kind of snozzberry. Our snozzberries are pure, very vital for the cleaning process." Charlie corrected as Jacob chuckled.

"We get it. Let's move on!" Ethan demanded.

"I agree, I'm so bored right now." Kokatsu said. On the contrary, her mother didn't look bored at all. Charlotte looked at the Cyber Room in awe.

"Is everyone simply going to ignore this room? _Bozhe moi_ , it's so fascinating!" Charlotte told the group before they started to look at the Cyber Room.

* * *

The Cyber Room could simply be described as the lovechild of Times Square, Las Vegas, and Tokyo. It appeared to be a giant, bright, and colorful location resembling a cyberpunk city, with advertisements, images, and videos flashing throughout every building. The buildings themselves seemed to be testing areas for advertisements as well as electronics. Every color in the spectrum radiated throughout the gargantuan skyscrapers of the city. However, the colors were arranged very neatly to prevent unnecessary sensory overload. The ceiling consisted of neatly lined, black cables that looked like a night sky. Even the walls had advertisements like the buildings. The floor was just as colorful as everything else, occasionally switching up the colors it projected.

The advertisements themselves promoted candies and rooms inside the factory while the images and videos were seemingly random. At the end of the room was a giant monitor, bigger than any skyscraper in the room. The height of the monitor was slightly taller than the factory from the outside, it was just that enormous. The monitor projected several forms of media at once along with the skyscrapers. Everything in the room acted very seamlessly. It was quite a wonder to look at.

"Ugh, did a unicorn have diarrhea all over this place?" Kevin asked in distaste.

"If you're wondering, several forms of media are being processed at once right as I'm speaking. There needs to be plenty of colors in order to distinguish them all." Charlie stated.

"This is going to be freaking awesome! Woohoo!" Ryan screamed before he ran into the city. Jessica ran after him for protection.

"Uh, Mr. Bucket, what if he gets lost?" Ethan asked.

"It's hard to get terribly lost in this room. The entire area is designed like a laptop. Each skyscraper represents a key on a keyboard. The giant monitor in the very back of the city would be like a laptop monitor. It's called the Great Monitor and is responsible for powering up the entire room." Charlie explained.

"I'm 101% sure that the monitor does not power up the laptop. It just displays the images, dummy." Eric stated.

"Why not both?" Charlie replied.

"So you said that the area is designed like a laptop. What part is the gelatin." Jessica asked.

We are standing on the mousepad, with the buildings behind us being the left and right mouse keys." Charlie said as the group looked behind them and saw two oddly shaped skyscrapers that projected advertisements.

"What are all of these advertisements for? Just lame kiddy stuff. No torture, animal cruelty, or human suffering. Pretty boring if you ask me." Madison pointed out.

"Patience my dear girl. You'll find out shortly what these advertisements mean." Charlie replied.

"Look at that tunnel! Doesn't it look familiar?" Charlotte said as she pointed upwards. The group saw a pitch black tunnel with neon lights and candy advertisements surrounding it. It was mostly camouflaged by the cables.

"The tunnel before the thug's demise, when we were driving freaking go-karts. Yeah, I remember." Kokatsu said.

"Oh yes. You guys drove through the Cyber Room before you even knew it. Too bad Jaden and Clara didn't know." Charlie said.

"So, what are we gonna do here?" Kevin asked.

"We're going to explore it, of course! Follow me, my dear children." Charlie replied as the group followed him towards the skyscrapers of the Cyber Room.

As the group was following Charlie, the group observed the bright, advertisement filled skyscrapers. The buildings all had electronic stores within them. Some were offering up video games to play while other stores offered up chocolate phone cases and chocolate televisions. Ryan and Jessica were looking at the electronics in curiosity.

"Ryan and Jessica! Why don't you come along with us?" Charlie asked politely.

"Okay, but only if I see more technology." Ryan replied as he and Jessica reunited with the group.

"Hey, Charlie, what's all of this junk for? It's the same deal with the advertisements. It's just too lame for me." Madison complained.

"All of this is part of the Cyber Room. We hope to promote our candies through all forms of the media. We might be using the Television Chocolate process on other electronic devices, but we aren't quite ready yet. Television is always a good starting point to the vast ocean of electronics." Charlie said.

"You should never be ready! You'll keep the dumb dumber! Only the intellectuals should use the Internet to spite the faliures!" Miranda shouted as Eric grinned a little bit with his wretched smile.

"I can't fully agree with you. Even though television is horrible when used in excess, it could be used to connect with the entire globe. It's better to be connected with everyone than to be disconnected from life from overexposure or blind hatred of television. It's all about moderation and balance." Charlie explained.

"Whatever. I'll debate with you later." Miranda said as she kept walking along with the others.

* * *

The group then approached a building that hosted a very colorful server farm with Oompa-Loompas surrounding it. The group noticed that the suits of the Oompa-Loompa radiated all of the colors of the rainbow at once. The Oompa-Loompas near the server farms were wearing virtual reality helmets. There were also some colorful grates on the floor that made the area more vibrant with glowing light.

"What's this building for?" Kevin asked.

"These are the factory servers of chocolate distribution. This is where our Server Squad of ten Oompa-Loompas work. They help protect the factory from cybersecurity attacks. Their only recent failure was a cybersecurity attack less than a week ago, but thankfully, they managed to update our servers to be impossible to access from the outside world. Trust us, no one attempted to hack into our servers after our newest updates have been released. Our servers even go to the Deep Web, we're that secure!" Charlie explained.

"What are the helmets for anyways?" Marvin asked.

"The Server Squad is battling the clients of hackers in those helmets. They can press buttons on their homingto shoot homing projectiles at the corrupt client from their helmets. It's usually very easy to dispatch one. To the hacker, they'll just think that their client has failed." Charlie answered.

Some images then displayed near the server farm. The image had some wanted posters, all having a face that resembled Ryan. There was also a message below the image.

"What in the bloody hell is this? He looks just like me!" Ryan pointed out in outrage.

" **ONE THOUSAND COCOA BEANS FOR FINDING HornyHacker1825114.** " Jessica read aloud.

"Whoops," Charlie said. "That's news from a few days ago. We already found the culprit, which would be the tenth golden ticket winner. Also known as..."

"Listen here, if you tell everyone my true identity or even think of leaking my information to the world, I'll find another way to hack your factory. I've got the password to the factory servers right here!" Ryan lied.

"We change it twice a day. It would be very difficult to find our password during the tour itself." Charlie said.

"Well, I do have it!" Ryan replied as he opened his hand and started shaking it. This caused all of Ryan's passwords he was carrying to fall into the grate. His heart skipped a beat.

"Oh god." Ryan stammered as his face went pale.

"Are those all you have? Get more from your phone." Kokatsu ordered.

"You've got to be kidding me! I deleted all of the passwords after my mum wrote them down! Now I'll never see them again!" Ryan shouted.

"Ryan, are you okay?" Charlie asked in concern.

"No way! I need to leave this bodgy group!" Ryan retorted as he left the group.

"He'll be fine with me." Jessica ensured.

"Do what you must." Charlie replied.

"Hey, what are these grates even for?" Miranda asked.

"So here's something cool," Charlie announced to the group. "These grates are mini supercomputers that block anything recorded in the factory from reaching the outside world. They can even do the opposite, allowing information from the factory to be transferred from the outside world through social media and email."

"But what if we don't send it until we leave the factory?" Kokatsu asked.

"If you can keep the footage, and your phone, we'll let it slide. This factory isn't a phone-friendly environment, so you'll have to be very careful when recording footage." Charlie said.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Anthony asked.

"I do wonder what's below the grate? Seems like an interesting secret to learn about."

"Below the grate is a hole that leads directly to the Tube Maze, which could lead anywhere." Marvin said as Kevin yawned.

"I'm like, super bored dad, I'm gonna split." Kevin said.

"Go ahead." Marvin said as Kevin snuck away from the group to check up on Ryan.

* * *

Kevin found Ryan near a neighboring skyscraper. He was fiddling around with his handheld console as Jessica was watching downloaded explicit videos.

"Hey, Ryan! Let me see what you're working on!" Kevin demanded.

"I've been working on this since the Chocolate Room, mate. It's my triple X video game I'm gonna sell for $200." Ryan said.

"Who would wanna buy that?" Kevin asked.

"I'll hack some online shopping websites to forcefully give the game to some drongos. They'll still have to pay for it though." Ryan answered.

"All right. Show me your _precious_ game." Kevin ordered as his made a grabbing motion with his hands. Ryan complied as Kevin held the handheld console in his hands.

"Press the A button to start." Ryan commanded.

Kevin obliged as he started the game. It was a side-scrolling, shoot-em-up that was completely red and black as if it was made on the Virtual Boy. The main character was a nude female resembling Jessica who shot items at things that would raise this story's age rating quite a bit. It was pretty much unplayable, with invisible one-hit kills and a very bad frame rate.

"It looks like shit! It plays like shit too! Did your ass program this?" Kevin shouted.

"You just need to get good mate. Play it for 30 hours straight if you must." Ryan said as he forcefully took back his console.

Ryan then played the game and lost even faster than Kevin. He screamed a little bit in frustration like a newborn child.

"Why do you even care about impressing me? Do you actually like me?" Kevin asked in a mix of sarcasm and seriousness.

"Ever since I discovered your talents when we were little, I thought about how similar to each other. Think about it, I'm just as mischievous as you are. I blasted twenty minutes of my mum's triple X videos on the announcements in third grade. I've always dreamed about becoming famous by doing nothing, and you are the embodiment of that desire." Ryan said.

"Hate to break it to you, but you have to do something. I swatted my middle school so my dad can vandalize police property. I poisoned several of my students from exposing them to chemical gases to feeding them toxic substances" Kevin replied. "Get dangerous, Ryan! Who gives a shit about what others think. Just get popular no matter how, as long as you do something!" Kevin shouted.

"I think it's better to play it safe. Why even try in life when the media can give you anything you want. My mum let me skip fourth grade by pretending I was homeschooled ya know. Just do anything you want to do without doing anything at all."

"You're too stupid to live the good life. It's just you and your shitty game, and your retarded electronics." Kevin said to Ryan.

"I feel the same way about you. And if you're gonna call my game shit, add some suggestions mate." Ryan replied.

Well, I have one idea. Make me the final boss. Oh, and have my songs be the OST."

"Yeah, sure." Ryan said.

Charlie them came over to the area where Kevin and Ryan was was with the group. He focused his attention on the screens while Ryan was hacking and programming his handheld game. He was walking while programming, not focusing where he stepped next.

* * *

"See those blank screens?" Charlie asked Anthony.

"I'm not blind, of course I do! Does Willy Wanker see them? Oh right, he's dead!" Anthony rudely said.

"Willy Wanker. Haha! Good one kiddo!" Andrew replied.

"So what if I could put candy in an advertisement and then drop the candy out of an ad for anyone to take?" Charlie asked, ignoring Anthony's statement.

"What? This is starting to push the line between creativity and insanity mate." Jessica said in disbelief.

"Can I feed it to animals so they'll die faster?" Madison asked.

"Not quite," Charlie replied. "You live in New York City. Could you imagine this technology being used in Times Square? Instead of a ball drop, hundreds of Wonka Bars would drop out of the advertisements for all to take?"

"I live in Staten Island. Not Manhattan." Madison said, ignoring the rest of Charlie's statement.

"Well that would be an utter nightmare to clean up. Regardless of location." Ethan noted.

"Don't worry, our factory is taking care of that aspect right now." Charlie said.

"Prove it!" Eric challenged.

"I'll show you how this feature would work using the Cyber Room as our setting. Now I should warn you guys that this technology is new, so the amount of Wonka Bars might be overexaggerated. I'd advise everyone to get out of the way. Especially you Ryan." Charlie instructed to the distracted boy.

A pink colored advertisement then displayed with the following message on it.

 _"On behalf of Willy Wonka and Charlie Bucket, let's give everyone a taste of our newest candy!"_ The advertisement displayed.

Wonka Bars started to flood the 2D space of the advertisement. They started to look more 3D in the matter of seconds. Then, one Cyber Candy was starting to pop out of the advertisement. Then two, then four, then eight, then sixteen, then thirty-two, an so on. Ryan was just standing there, working on his game.

"One more finishing touch and..." Ryan said.

"Ryan! Look out!" Charlie warned.

Before Ryan noticed, hundreds of Wonka Bars were being thrown out of the ad into the Cyber Room. Ryan dropped his phone and gaming console in fear as loads of Wonka Bars came pouring on him. The Wonka Bars eventually stopped piling down, leaving an ample-sized pile.

"Hey! Get me out of here!" Ryan complained.

Jessica then pulled her son out of the Wonka Bars.

"My electronics are all busted up! That video game could have been finished!" Ryan complained.

"It would've still been shit anyways. It's the work of a retard after all." Kevin said.

"I'm not retarded! If it weren't for your ideas, my stuff would still be intact!" Ryan yelled as Kevin laughed.

"You're right. You're not a retard. You're a freak of nature that should be put down." Eric teased.

"Kevin, I regret being your biggest fan! You inhuman, sadistic pile of shit!" Ryan screamed.

"Spare me those crocodile tears, Eric's right." Kevin said.

"Break it up! Please break it up!" Charlie ordered.

"Hey, Charlie. Something's up with the pile!" Andrew quickly said afterwards.

The group looked at the Wonka Bars, which started to fade away and disappear from existence.

"This is how we'll prevent excess litter. If the Wonka Bar is unopened, it will disappear over time. This simulation is much faster than in real life."

"Get onto the point!" Kevin shouted.

* * *

"These candies in the pile are some of the best version of Wonka Bars. We call them Cyber Candy since the process can work on any candy."

"What makes Cyber Candy some of the best versions of Wonka Bars?" Kokatsu asked in curiosity.

"You know how some companies make food look better in advertisements than in real life? Like a cheeseburger looking better on a menu than on a plate." Charlie asked.

"That's what we do with our candy!" Andrew admitted.

"Well, our candy isn't faked like that. Our Oompa-Loompas have studied that advertisements create the illusion of our candy seeming better when we were trying to improve our actual Wonka Bars. Cyber Candy is the physical manifestation of that illusion, since they come straight from advertisements." Charlie explained.

"Huh?" Eric asked.

"This man is tripping balls! The New World Order has taken over the factory! I repeat! The New World Order has..." Jacob said.

"Shut it!" Emma snapped as she held up a used razor blade. Jacob went quiet with an cheeky grin on his face.

"So, that's it?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, there's much more to Cyber Candy." Charlie replied as he turned his way to a glass table with twenty-five multicolored lenses on them.

"How could there be more?" Charlotte asked.

"Try on these lenses." Charlie instructed.

"Well, what do they do?" Kokatsu asked.

"These lenses are the newest advancement in 4D technology, as well as a way to eat Cyber Candy in its fullest and purest form. You simply slide these lenses through your Color Goggles, and you can experience being in an advertisement, image, or video. These lenses are custom made to be used for advertisement testing, since they supply the most Cyber Candy out of the three forms of media I described. These will be very popular once I get them onto the market! Although I must warn you guys that you won't be in the physical world because of... obvious reasons. Your consciousness will simply be transferred to the advertisement without you even noticing it."

"I'll go first!" Kevin said as he picked up a lens from the table. He inserted it into some slots found on his color goggles. He then appeared to be standing completely still, as if he was petrified.

"What's happened to my son?" Marvin asked in slight concern as the others looked at Kevin.

"He's perfectly fine. His consciousness is just being transferred to the advertisement. I'm sure he's getting very lonely in the advertisement, so let's join him!" Charlie said as he put on the lenses. Everyone except for Anthony and Andrew did the same thing as Charlie, picking up lenses from the table.

Anthony and Andrew stood around with their lenses in hand, staring at the frozen figures of everyone.

"I wonder if they would feel any pain." Anthony said as he punched and kicked the frozen Charlie. Charlie did not budge, as if he was a statue.

"Apparently not. What a shame. Let's get some secrets!" Andrew said.

Anthony and Andrew then put on the lenses, and arrived at the advertisement with the others.

Instantly, the party saw a green, lush, gorgeous meadow that looked similar to the Chocolate Room. However, it was layed out exactly like the Cyber Room. There was no chocolate river to be seen. Instead of a roof, there was a bright, blue sky with a bright sun emanating light upon the group. Wrapped Cyber Candy in the form of Wonka Bars grew from the ground like flowers.

"Where am I?" Kevin asked in confusion.

"Virtual body. Cool." Ryan said.

"Try the candy here. Go on!" Charlie permitted as Anthony unwrapped and took a few bites of the Cyber Candy.

"Bleh! Tastes as rubbish as usual." Anthony said to his father.

"The candy here is the aforementioned Cyber Candy. Cyber Candy doesn't apply to only chocolate. It applies to practically every candy we have!" Charlie announced to the group.

"Even Imaginary Insects?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, even Imaginary Insects. But they are a little new, so it'll take some time to develop." Charlie said.

"I bet he invented those Imaginary Insects to punish those feminists." Ethan said to himself.

"So this area right here is just the basis of our advertisement, since no words are being displayed." Charlie explained.

Marvin then pulled out a plastic bag containing pranking materials, which managed to transfer over to the simulation.

"Let's see. Pepper spray, duct tape, speaker..." Marvin said to his son while rummaging through the contents.

"Done that!" Kevin said.

"Ooh. A lighter." Marvin said.

"Huh? Why didn't we use that?" Kevin asked.

"Let's burn some Cyber Candy to see who's boss." Marvin said.

Kevin and Marvin snuck away from the group, gathered some Cyber Candy and layed them out on a rather miniscule pile. Kevin and Marvin poured a bit of gasoline fluid from a bottle in and used the lighter to burn the Cyber Candy. The Cyber Candy disintegrated into pixels before disappearing. Kokatsu noticed what they were doing rather easily.

"You look absolutely ridiculous. What are you even doing?" Kokatsu asked.

"Setting some wrappers ablaze. Did I tell anyone the time I set my science class on fire during a lab? Evacuated the whole school. God, I love it chemical reactions that lead to mass destruction!" Kevin said.

"Do you want me to snitch?" Kokatsu teased.

"No way! And you won't get any secrets from me!" Kevin said as Marvin put the lighter away.

"Alright, but tell me your pranks at least." Kokatsu reasoned.

"Which one?" Kevin asked.

"Does weed killer ring a bell?" Kokatsu suggested.

"That prank! It's the best one out of all of them!" Kevin replied.

"Who was the victim?" Kokatsu asked.

"Jason Miller. He looks like Emma is she was a dude, minus the cuts, but he's smart enough to make critiques at the age of eleven. I hated Jason a lot, so I put some weed killer in his chocolate milk. He had to be rushed to the hospital due to the weed killer dissolving his insides or some shit. The incident occurred one month before I found my golden ticket, and it was my favorite. Jason's still in the hospital, recovering from my talents." Kevin boasted.

"Hmm. That's actually hilarious. Great job on that one." Kokatsu commended.

"You know, you mentioned something in your interview about a kid with a hangover." Kevin noted.

"Oh yeah. The original president of my school's newspaper. I was vice-president. I come from a school for immigrants. It isn't very rich, in fact, I might be one of the richest kids. Along with Gabriel Novidades, a kid born to Argentinean and Brazilian immigrants. I faked a crush on him so I could steal his secrets along with performing what you may call a 'prank' in your American vocabulary."

"Kokatsu!" Charlotte called.

"That's my mom. I'll tell you all about drama later!" Kokatsu ensured.

"You'd better!" Kevin shouted over.

Kokatsu then went up to her mother.

"Why don't you tell him about the secret about Jessica?" Charlotte asked in sight anger.

"I don't know. Should I tell his dad the secret now or later? There are benefits to each side." Kokatsu said.

"Nyet. Just do it honey." Charlotte said.

"Whatever you say mother." Kokatsu said before going up to Kevin. It was worth noting that Marvin was groping Jessica while dancing seductively.

"Hey, I've got something to tell you about Jessica." Kokatsu said to Kevin.

"Screw that slut!" Kevin shouted at the mention of Jessica's name.

"Oh, don't worry about her for too long. Pay attention to my mother." Kokatsu said as Charlotte showed her own cell phone to Kevin.

Kevin then saw the pictures of the children Jessica used to help write and edit her explicit videos as he took off his sunglasses in surprise.

"Who are they?" Kevin asked.

"Random children and teenagers Jessica hired to help produce her explicit videos." Kokatsu explained.

Marvin then came up to the Russes and his son, but he didn't say anything.

"So, what does that mean?" Kevin asked Kokatsu.

"Jessica is actually a sick, child groomer. You know what that is, Yankee?" Kokatsu said to Kevin.

"You're kidding. I know you are. This is one nice prank you're building up, I must say." Kevin remarked.

"Ever know why Ryan knows so many things that he shouldn't." Kokatsu asked.

"He's just a kid!" Marvin butted in.

"Oh look. The conceited celebrity himself. Look what my Mom is showing you." Kokatsu said

Charlotte then showed Marvin a picture of the children involved in editing Jessica's videos.

"Shocking that she would do that!" Marvin said as he saw Jessica showing explicit images to her son to entertain him. "I should notify her of that later."

* * *

"Oh my god! Thank you so much!" Kevin said in gratitude. "Oh lord what should I do in return?"

"Your passwords. A celebrity's password would be freaking amazing!" Kokatsu replied.

"Well, that might be a bit too much." Kevin said

"Seriously? I'm doing a great service to you by forming your father's relationships!" Kokatsu pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah. Sue us." Kevin said.

"Well, that might be too hard. Maybe I'll a prank worse than what you can come up with!" Kokatsu warned with a grin on her face.

"Is that a challenge?" Kevin asked in anger.

"Maybe." Kokatsu shot back as she bumped into a very grumpy-looking Emma.

"You know Koaktsu, you're more of a slut than Eva! First you want Eric, then Anthony, and now Kevin! Don't even try to deny it! You just want to get ahold of their secrets and ruin their lives! I know you're gonna ruin my life by meddling all over my personal information."

"Oh hush now, you prissy little 'Wah, I'm gonna kill myself!" bitch." Kokatsu replied.

"Ugh. When I get to killing myself, I'll be sure it'll be a murder-suicide!" Emma threatened.

"Go ahead. Our deaths would make a lot of drama." Kokatsu said.

The clouds then went dark as the group looked up above.

"Attention everybody, there will be a slight forecast of fudge packaged in Wonka Bars. It won't hurt you at all!" Charlie announced.

"What?" Eric asked in disbelief.

Cyber Candy started to rain from the sky. Ryan started to crouch in fear.

"Help!" Ryan cried out as he started to shake.

"Oh, don't worry, these Cyber Candy wrappers are soft. It's like teddy bears are raining down." Charlie replied.

"Why can't razor blades fall down? I'm running low!" Emma complained.

Anthony stepped on the recently fallen Cyber Candy with all of his might.

"We should take some to our factory and study them." Andrew recommended.

"We can't, they'll disappear over time." Anthony corrected.

"Whatever. You're the boss." Andrew replied.

"Ugh, this man can't even get the water cycle correct." Miranda said.

"Yeah. Chocolate can't precipitate!" Eric agreed.

"You mean evaporate, my prodigy? The chocolate is technically precipitating, albeit not in a liquid state." Miranda noted.

"Whoops. I did!" Eric said quickly.

"And also, the colors are getting messed up." Miranda said.

"Wait, what?" Eric replied.

Miranda was correct. The room started to lose color by the second until everything except for Charlie and the guests was black and white.

"This color change isn't necessarily a bad thing. The advertisement is just ending. The lenses will temporarily shut down and you'll see the Cyber Room as normal." Charlie stated.

"About time." Kokatsu said.

"You know, it seems like you can create an infinite supply of chocolate here and never run out. How does that work?" Ryan asked.

"We use the Internet here for our advantage. The Internet is on our side here because virtually anything can happen there." Charlie explained.

"But on candy? Why candy?" Ryan asked.

"It's hard to corrupt candy with the flaws of modern society." Charlie said.

"Do you know what your even doing? You've just made a simulation where anything can happen, and you use it on candy! You could be doing so much more, like making the most explicit fantasies come to life! I freaking hate this factory so much, mate!"

The lenses then shifted the vision of the group into the Cyber Room.

"You can take off the lenses. There's a button behind your goggles that ejects your lenses. Throw them away over here."

The group proceeded to eject their lenses and place them onto the shelf.

"Your advertising is messed up." Ethan said.

"I knew something trippy like this would happen." Kokatsu said.

"That's my girl." Charlotte replied.

"It could've been better. I'd rather try Cyber Candy in one of my own videos." Jessica said.

* * *

"I absolutely HATED it!" Ryan screamed as everyone ignored him.

"I SAID, I FUCKING HATED IT!" Ryan repeated louder. Everyone then went silent.

"No need to curse and yell, my dear boy." Charlie said calmly.

"Listen. He has a point." Jessica stated as Ryan started shaking in anger.

"Okay! First of all, I got exposed for being a hacker and I bet my username is gonna be leaked to potential millions by you!" Ryan shouted.

"Your information will never be leaked. You already did that yourself a few times. Your secrets are safe with us." Charlie said to disprove Ryan's argument.

"Next, my passwords and electronics were permanently damaged by your rubbish server farm and Cyber Candy!" Ryan continued.

"Well, you shouldn't have had them out in the first place." Charlie replied.

"Finally, you create this stupid virtual reality experience that's for candy only! Why? I just want to live in a cyber world for the rest of my life! Free of anything to do! NOW!" Ryan screamed.

Before Charlie could respond, Ryan ran away from him in frustration. He ran towards the electronics displays and proceeded to smash the laptops with his bare fists before throwing the phones and tablets onto the floor. He jumped and stomped on the electronics as the Oompa-Loompas tried to intervene. Ryan then threw some game consoles at some televisions. The televisions fell down, nearly crushing the Oompa-Loompas. Ryan then began to throw laptops at the other group members, like Anthony, Eric, and Kevin. Anthony intercepted a laptop with his fists while Eric dodged it. Kevin didn't react in time, leading to a laptop hitting one of his ears.

"Damn it!" Kevin cried out in pain.

"What a stupid sack of shit! What does he even want?" Madison asked as she threw a broken laptop at Ryan.

"Ryan! Stop! Stop!" Charlie warned.

"This is his playground now." Jessica replied. She did nothing to stop Ryan's rage.

"Hey Cubix! Find me where I can control this room! All of it!" Ryan said to Cubix's phone-form to initiate his plan.

"Ryan, you had the Wonkabot the whole time? Don't you know how dangerous that is?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. Not like it's gonna matter in a few minutes when I'll be free of any consequences." Ryan replied.

" _You should find your destination at the main screen. Take a left, and you'll find a control panel. The password is 'Will Soon,' which will be your ticket to victory!_ " Cubix said like a GPS navigator.

Ryan then threw the phone-form of Cubix and smashed it into pieces before stomping on his remains.

"Ryan, stop right now!" Charlie ordered.

" _I hope I've served you well, master!_ " Cubix said with a glitched out voice before Ryan stomped on him again for good measure.

"Mum, we're going to the Cyber World, and we're living there!" Ryan said while smashing a few more laptops, leaving a trail of destruction behind him.

"Whatever you say, whatever you say." Jessica said.

"Jessica, _please_ don't let your son do this!" Charlie warned.

"He'll be alright. I'll come along with my little god because this prospect of an infinite cyber world where anything can happen seems perfect just for the two of us." Jessica said seductively before she kissed Charlie on the cheek in a desperate attempt to seduce him. Jessica then turned to Marvin.

"I'll be right back. Unless you want to come." Jessica said to Marvin before kissing him like she did with Charlie.

"No. I won't come." Marvin said.

"Really? Why baby?" Jessica replied.

"Just answer this question first that I've been longing to tell you since the advertisement simulation. What is _this_ you're partaking in?" Marvin asked as Kokatsu and Charlotte also showed Jessica the pictures.

" _Those are Ryan's mates who live near us. I use them to watch my content before I upload it. They even write my scripts for my explicit videos._ " Charlotte played at a volume high enough for Marvin and Jessica to hear.

"Wait, how did you find out about this?" Jessica asked.

"The Japanese-Russian-Mexican chick." Marvin said.

"Paraguayan." Kokatsu corrected.

"Kokatsu! I can't believe you betrayed me! I'll kill you, I swear to god!" Jessica threatened.

"Threatening a child. Oh please!" Charlotte remarked.

"But still, I mean no harm towards them." Jessica said to defend herself.

"No harm. Like you not stopping your little bastard from trashing the Cyber Room. I'm done with you! I'd never marry a pedophile like you! You're just not a good person!" Marvin snapped.

"Wait! Think about how we saved our kids from that pinball machine! We'd go along perfect with each other!" Jessica offered, remembering their experience in the Everlasting Gobstopper Room.

Marvin stared at her in disgust and slight amusement. He said nothing.

"Fine, do whatever you want!" Jessica said before running off.

"Wait, Jessica! Don't do it!" Charlie begged. She was already away from the group.

"Well, she's a goner now." Kevin said.

"You were right, sadly. Jessica is a sick person." Marvin said to Kokatsu and Charlotte.

"Not as sick as Ethan." Charlotte said before giggling.

"I heard that, old lady." Ethan replied

"I wonder what my number one fan is up to." Kevin said to Marvin.

"Probably the same shit he always does." Marvin replied.

"Maybe that retard will learn a lesson!" Eric said.

"I wonder how much he'll suffer." Madison said.

"Hopefully a lot!" Anthony replied.

* * *

"So where do you want to go." Jessica said.

"Over here, mate! You're taking too long!" Ryan shouted as he pointed to the Great Monitor.

Jessica ran towards the Great Monitor with her son and noticed a control panel sticking out from the ground. The color of the control panel was unlike anything else in the room. Ryan typed in the password correctly before an automatic door popped out of nowhere. They all decided to go through the automatic door, which was the entrance to inside the Great Monitor. The room was extremely dark, with the only lights coming from an enormous server farm bigger than the one outside of the Great Monitor. Two horizontally oriented capsules were found near the server farms.

"Hey, what does that text say? I can't see a bloody thing!" Ryan shouted.

"Too many video games. I'll read it for you. It says _' **PRESS THE BUTTON TO PUT DESIRED ITEMS INTO THE INTERNET. WARNING: UNFIT FOR LIVING, PURELY ORGANIC BEINGS!** '_ It's pretty cool." Jessica stated.

"Well, you've convinced me." Ryan replied.

Jessica and Ryan opened the capsules and went inside it. An automatic scan started to begin with a red laser passing through their bodies. They felt absolutely nothing.

This is going to be a great experience for us, my little king." Jessica said.

"It will be! So long, normal world!" Ryan replied.

They then felt themselves going unconscious after the scan was complete. The lights of the Great Monitor went out. The other lights of the Cyber Room only projected either black, gray, or white light.

* * *

"What's going on? This is getting kinda weird." Kokatsu said to Charlie.

"It's Ryan and Jessica. They must have sent themselves into the Internet to enjoy the pleasures over there. However, the consciousness of Ryan and Jessica would be sent to the Cyber Room, projected through the Great Monitor, as this place has the most Internet in the factory."

"How can this place have the most Internet in the factory? There's no Wi-Fi dude!" Andrew complained.

"We have our own ways of using the Internet." Charlie said.

"It's probably the same bullshit as always." Marvin said.

"Oh my god, look at that big screen!" Kevin shouted as the party looked at the Great Monitor.

The group quickly noticed a strange figure that floated directly out of the monitor. It was a semi-realistic image of Ryan, who left a noticeable, pixelated trail behind him. A semi-realistic image of Jessica also appeared.

" _G'day mates! Look at me! Isn't this amazing?_ " Ryan shouted over to the group as he flew around a bit. His voice sounded like it came from a computer, although Ryan didn't seem to mind it at all. Jessica flew with her son as well.

"Ryan, return to the screen with your mother! The Oompa-Loompas can help take you back to the real world if you do so!" Charlie instructed.

" _Why should I, if I can fly?_ " Ryan said as he flew around the Cyber Room, phasing through the buildings as if they didn't exist.

" _You know, I wonder if you can create things. Surely in the Internet, you can do anything."_ Jessica stated with a digital effect to her voice similar to Ryan's voice.

" _I'll try it out for myself._ " Ryan said as he widened his eyes.

Almost immediately, Ryan created a couch, a television, a game console, and several adults-only rated games for him to play.

 _"Holy dooley! I'm a god mates!_ " Ryan said before sitting on the couch and playing the games.

Jessica, looking at her son in approval, followed his example and created a stripping pole to dance around as she made herself look more sexually appealing from top to bottom.

"Woah, you look fine as hell, Jessica, I must admit!" Marvin said as he ogled Jessica.

"You'd look finer if you weren't a child groomer." Charlotte stated. Kevin gave Charlotte an approving look. Kevin then looked at the Wilsons in confusion.

"So, are you two just going to stay here?" Kevin said.

 _"Yep. Why should I leave? I can do anything without any effort at all. This is heaven! If I could access the Deep Web, that would be even better!"_ Ryan shouted as he played his video games and beat them all in a few seconds.

"We need to get you out of here, Ryan! The longer you stay, the harder it is to get out." Charlie said.

" _Well, if you've got a problem with me staying, maybe I should the Deep Web deal with you. This room should be mine, all mine. And it should embody what I believe in the most! Regardless of what you think!_ " Ryan shouted.

"Ryan, no! That is incredibly dangerous to do! Stop what you're doing, please!" Charlie begged.

 _"Nah."_ Ryan said before getting out of the couch.

Ryan then began to clone himself without effort. The clones moved exactly in line with Ryan. They then used their eyes to create a black wormhole.

"What are they doing?" Kevin asked.

"Ryan's trying to link the Surface Web to the Deep Web. That's never a good thing to do it by force. Close your eyes everyone, the images that are about to come out can scar anyone for life!" Charlie warned as everyone closed their eyes, except for Anthony, Kevin, and Madison, who only squinted.

Jessica assisted her son by cloning herself. Eventually, when the wormhole was completely open, very strange figures came out of the portal. Some resembled disfigured humans while some others were just too strange to describe. They were all extremely gory, ludicrously sexual, and everything inappropriate and disturbing you can think of.

" **Who are these clones? Find who summoned us instantly!** " A young child impaled right in the chest ordered.

Immediately, the illusions zapped lasers at every clone, disintegrating them all except for the original images of Ryan and Jessica. The Wilsons looked at the illusions with a look of interest and fear on their faces.

" **Who are you two, and why did you summon us?** " A decapitated man holding his flayed head asked in anger.

 _"We summoned you to serve us. We're uh, masters of the Deep Web! Yeah."_ Ryan claimed.

 _"Well, my son's a better master than I am, but yes, we have total control over you and what power you naughty people have."_ Jessica said.

Some illusions giggled a bit, but then resumed staring at Ryan and Jessica with neutral expressions.

" **Alright, that's fine. But you may only make one command to prove you're worthy of us**." A floating, dismembered mouth said.

 _"Attack every human in this room! Now!"_ Ryan demanded.

" **Is that your final wish, master?** " The illusions spoke at once.

 _"YES! NOW GO! And start with Kevin! Screw him!"_ Ryan demanded.

They then went flying, approaching Charlie and the remaining group members. Some group members, notably Anthony and Madison, were peeking at the action. They saw a hitman made completely out of coagulated blood shooting his fingers like bullets multiple times at Kevin.

"Look out, Kevin. You might die like, right now." Madison said.

Kevin then opened his eyes for a little bit.

"Oh god!" Kevin shouted before the bullets phased through Kevin.

"Hey, what's going on here? Can't shoot, huh?" Kevin said before laughing and teasing the hitman before blowing raspberries at the illusion. The hitman then returned to where Ryan and Jessica was in frustration.

 _"What's the deal? Stop slacking off!"_ Ryan yelled in frustration.

" **They're not part of our world of the Deep Web. We can't do jack shit.** " A bisected man said.

" **But, you are a human, I can see.** " A drug dealer made entirely out of drugs said.

" **A human invading our territory.** " A cannibal chewing on an eyeball like chewing gum replied.

" **Yeah!** " The other illusions agreed.

" **Your wish implies we should attack you, since you are a human** **.** **I say we take them with us and cut off their heads!** " A terrorist executioner with a long sword shouted to Ryan before turning to his fellow virtual comrades.

" **We can do so much worse!** " A flayed pig replied.

" **Yeah!** " The other illusions repeated.

 _"Hey, what are ya drongos doing? I created you all, don't turn your bloody backs on me!"_ Ryan complained.

" **Welcome to the Deep Web!** " The illusions chanted in unison.

 _"Huh?"_ Ryan asked.

" **Welcome to Deep Web!** " The illusions repeated as they got closer to Ryan and Jessica.

 _"Uh, I don't like this! Mum, get me out of here!"_ Ryan demanded.

 _"Ryan, I can't! I don't know how! I think they're getting closer to me."_ Jessica said in fear.

A group of illusions then restrained Jessica.

 _"Ryan!"_ Jessica shouted.

 _"Hey! Not my mom! She gives me my electronics! She lets me do whatever I want. She supported everything I did!"_ Ryan shouted.

The wormhole then grew bigger as the color changed to a disgusting shade of blue. Then, some of the sickest, most twisted, most horrible images one could ever imagine were displayed from inside the portal. Even Anthony, Kevin, and Madison started to close their eyes, feeling very unsure on what will happen next.

 _"Hey, I don't want to go in there! It's too loud, too bright, too scary-"_ Ryan said before a demon in a hacker's attire with the number 1,825,114 on its shirt covered Ryan's mouth. The demon then grew extra appendages to grab and restrain Ryan.

" **Well, you'd better get used to it!** " The demon said as it held Ryan forcibly. The chanting grew louder and louder and louder.

 _"What's going on?"_ Jessica shouted as she was being handled by a few spider-like prostitutes. They began to claw into her body as Jessica started glowing.

 _"Help!"_ Jessica screamed.

Jessica's body then became pixelated, as hand-sized chunks of her body began flying into the portal as she screamed in agony.

 _"Save us! Please! ANYONE!"_ Jessica yelled.

At this point, only her head and neck was remaining. Jessica kept screaming in agony as the last of her chunks entered the wormhole until no trace of her was left to be seen.

 _"MUMMY!"_ Ryan yelled in a muffled voice as the demon kept holding Ryan's body and mouth. The demon clawed into Ryan as the latter started to glow. The demon then let go of Ryan's mouth.

 _"I can't believe I'm being treated this way! Why does the whole world hate me so much? Why can't I just do whatever I want?"_ Ryan said before feeling a sharp pain all over his virtual body.

The demon completely let go of Ryan just as the latter's body became pixelated and started breaking off into chunks from bottom to top. Ryan began screaming in agony as he felt his body parts being removed. Like Jessica, only his head and neck was left outside of the portal.

 _"You'll pay for this, Charlie Bucket! YOU WILL!"_ Ryan exclaimed before screaming at the top of his nonexistant lungs in pain and frustration until the last of his chunks went into the wormhole to the Deep Web.

A second afterwards, the demon and prostitutes went inside the wormhole. The rest of the visceral illusions went inside the portal in less than five seconds. It closed and disappeared as every single screen in the Cyber Room turned off. The entire room then went completely dark.

* * *

"It's safe to look now, my dear visitors. The lights will turn back on shortly. Keep your Color Goggles on in the meantime." Charlie said.

"I'm done!" Ethan shouted.

"Well, Jessica's gone. I'm still not sure what to think of her. That was a good riddance for her, I guess." Marvin said.

"I guess? That was the finest riddance in the whole universe! Ryan is gone! RYAN IS GONE! LET'S GO!" Kevin exclaimed as he clapped his hands in joy.

"That was pretty awesome! All of these visceral death scenes are!" Anthony exclaimed.

"Punishments." Andrew corrected.

"Shut up!" Anthony replied.

"Just five more little dumbasses to go before I get crowned king of the factory." Eric whispered to his mother.

A loud harmonica and acoustic guitar could then be heard by the group.

"Did anyone hear that?" Anthony asked.

Some synthesizers then started to blare as a strong, funky beat could be heard throughout the room.

"Another song? I bet a hundred bucks from each person that those Loompa-Oompas are singing again." Kevin said.

The lights of the Cyber Room began to power on in full color and brightness as the music started getting louder.

"Called it! Hand me a hundred bucks, now!" Kevin demanded.

"I might do it if you can say Oompa-Loompa correctly, filthy beggar." Eric snarked.

The Oompa-Loompas started gathering around the buildings in traditional cowboy attire as they were getting ready to sing a folktronica song. Many Oompa-Loompas were dancing together around the damaged electronic stores and server farm of the Cyber Room with bright glowsticks in their hands, like a rave. The glowsticks were so bright, they functioned as spotlights. The Oompa-Loompas singing and playing the instruments were located on the roofs of the skyscrapers, with bright neon signs displaying the Oompa-Loompas on the rooftops. The lyrics of the song were also displayed on every neon sign of the Cyber Room. The instruments also changed with each verse, sometimes switching from classic chiptunes to modern recordings.

* * *

 _It's never good to keep your life on easy mode,_

 _As well as basing your mind on fantasies and lines of code._

 _But Ryan Wilson is now trapped in his personal zone,_

 _For being super-glued to his television, games, and phone._

 _Always taking advantage of his neurological condition,_

 _To be an utter pain in his own volition._

 _He'll see the ugliest side of his own life support,_

 _As much as he will scream, shout, curse, cry, and retort._

 _We'll punish the one who let his life become a horrible mess,_

 _And the one who let Ryan do whatever he wanted to in absolute excess._

 _Her name is Jessica Wilson, the promiscuous, putrid pedophile,_

 _Whose deserving agony will be quite worthwhile._

 _She always groomed her son to be reality-blind,_

 _In order to pollute his horribly filthy mind._

 _By giving him everything way beyond his age,_

 _And always succumbing to his endless anger and rage._

 _These two creeps can't hack and crack to escape their cyber jail,_

 _Until they've realized their lives were fail after fail._

 _Then they'll never see themselves quite the same,_

 _For treating their lives like a mere video game._

* * *

After the song was over, the lights started to dim down a little bit as an instrumental chiptuned version of the song began to play. The Oompa-Loompas started to resume back to their regular business after singing their song.

"BYE BYE RYAN! WOOHOO! HIP-HIP HOORAY!" Kevin exclaimed as he jumped up in the air and clapped his hands. Marvin grinned at his son's ecstasy.

"I'm glad that lazy bastard is done for. I think I'll get over Jessica's loss soon enough. Now is it me, or is something up with the monitor." Marvin said.

The group then looked at the Great Monitor, which displayed a white screen with an Exploding Candy and fuse on it. A timer then appeared on the Exploding Candy. On the top of the Exploding Candy was a simple message displayed in a pure black color. The other screens displayed the exact same thing.

 **"CONTINUE, PLAYERS 1, 3, 6, 9, 11, & 12?"**

A timer then appeared on the Exploding Candy.

" **10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4...** " The screen displayed.

"What now?" Charlotte asked.

" **3, 2, 1, 0!** " The screen displayed as the zero vanished from the Exploding Candy.

 **"KEEP GOING!"** The message on the top said.

The Exploding Candy then blew up, releasing hundreds of black arrows pointing to a specific place in the Cyber Room. Before Charlie could announce what was going on, Ethan decided to speak to Charlie.

"Charlie, do you even know what you just did?" Ethan asked in outrage.

"What?" Charlie replied.

"You left an autistic kid and his mother to the mercy of the Deep Web. That's like 99% of the whole Internet! How are you going to possibly get them out?" Ethan asked.

"It won't be too hard. Those pesky illusions have taken them to the Deep Web. Our Server Squad is capable of accessing the Deep Web, so they'll just need to find Ryan and Jessica, who will be displayed as images. Then, the Server Squad will cut and paste their images onto a custom made website and print them out using a 3D printer."

"And after that?" Ethan asked.

"The printer will restore them back to their regular size, but they'll be generated in rather uncanny CGI. Their physical bodies have disappeared as I said earlier. However, the 3D printer isn't perfect, so they might be a tad bit disfigured."

"How disfigured?" Ethan asked.

"Disfigured like having a few extra appendages, or having their fingers or toes fused together. Limbs might be twisted, or even distorted in proportion. It's very harsh, but that's what you get for expecting everything for doing nothing but watching things way beyond your age."

"Charlie!" Ethan shouted.

"Please, no need to hold up the tour. Ryan and Jessica will be back to normal in exactly a month. Although it may or may not take longer to get the memories of their Deep Web experiences out of their heads. Is everyone ready to see what's next in the tour?" Charlie asked to change the subject.

"Yeah, I'm totally up for it." Kevin said as Charlie started walking in the direction of the arrows.

Charlie led the group to the upper-rightmost corner of the Cyber Room, which hosted a pure white turnstile, like it came straight from the Television Room.

"Pay attention my guests, this turnstile is soaking up all of the color like a sponge. It's to protect all of the color from seeping through into the next room.

"This isn't how light and color works!" Miranda complained as she went through the turnstile with her son.

* * *

The group passed through the turnstile, which led the group to a giant, glass tunnel overlooking a giant room. Posters were plastered all over the tunnel. The tunnel led outside of the room the group was in. There were also some glass stairs that led to the room itself.

The room they were in was very reminiscent of a modern airport terminal. Oompa-Loompas were practicing music in the terminal as strange airplanes that resembled musical instruments arrived and departed. The area outside was completely made out of musical instruments, with a piano floor, and synthesizers for walls. Trumpets and bugles served as trees growing musical note leaves. There were buildings made out of drums and guitar cars. The area outside was layed out like a giant, well-illuminated hallway.

"This is the Music Terminal, the part we can't access unfortunately, because our flute is departing shortly." Charlie announced.

"Flute? Did I hear that right?" Marvin asked.

"Yep. We'll be flying to our next destination. This tunnel is a small shortcut to VIP seats."

"VIP! Sounds great to me!" Kevin said.

"Phew. No security." Andrew said as he clutched his holster.

"Charlie, I'm crossing the line here. Just look at what you've done to half of the group! An anorexic and bulimic model turning into a hideous, bloated, discolored ball that's about to explode! An unhealthy drug addict overdosing while getting the symptoms of smallpox!" Ethan shouted.

"Calm down now." Charlie replied.

"The spoiled daughter of an ice cream entrepreneur turning into ice cream and melting! A street thug being trapped in burning sweets while also burning from the inside! An extreme feminist being fed to your disgusting candy insects! And finally, an autistic media lover being trapped in the Deep Web! And then you have the nerve to punish their guardians! I don't care that it was their fault! This factory is nothing more than a scheme to severely damage, if not kill, people and should be shut down immediately! NOW!" Ethan screamed.

"You know, you don't have to participate in the rest of the tour if you dislike the factory so much. You can go down the stairs and get rearranged on a flight to the Main Corridor." Charlie said as he pointed to the stairs.

Ethan looked at the stairs in curiosity. He then turned to Charlie.

* * *

"I'll stay. I want to know how low this factory can go. Besides, I need to prevent a certain somebody from misbehaving." Ethan said as he looked at Madison with a stern look on his face.

"Wonderful. I can't imagine having to lose any more tour members than we already have." Charlie replied.

"But where are we going anyways?" Ethan asked.

"New Loompaland, the new community for all of the Oompa-Loompas ever since they departed from the original Loompaland. Read the posters around this area if you'd like some more information." Charlie said.

"Oh great, more midgets." Anthony replied.

"Let's see. _Pure Rambunctious Unique New Extravaganza in New Loompaland_." Ethan read out loud. The poster had an Oompa-Loompa with a fancy afro performing a disco pose.

"Sounds lame as hell. I wish those Loompa-Oompas or whatever would listen to my music, suffer through my pranks, and bow down to my talents." Kevin demanded.

"I'm just stoked to see who's leaving next." Eric said.

"It'll probably be you! And you, and you, and you, and you!" Kevin replied as he pointed at the other five children in the group.

"You forgot an extra you." Eric snarked.

"I'm getting a little bored, considering this is my thirteenth birthday after all. I'd like some more drama." Kokatsu said.

"I'd like some more eliminations. They're my favorite parts of the tour by far," Anthony said. "Hey dad! Let's add some surreal shit to punish our lazy workers."

"That doesn't sound too bad. I was always thinking of ways to overwork our workers." Andrew replied to his son.

"Why don't we make both desires happen? I have the skills for that." Madison offered as she walked up to Anthony.

"Ugh. You again. You'd better not eliminate us!" Anthony threatened.

"I saved many from the Nut Room and Television Room. What's not talented about me?" Madison asked rather smugly.

"The Nut Room was just an excuse to be cruel to animals. The Television Room was just an accident sprung by your dad." Anthony said before shoving Madison very forcefully.

"If you're not going be grateful enough, then maybe I should use my talents for my own benefits. Sorry to be you!" Madison said.

"Look at these losers, I bet they'll all get eliminated as I get closer to the only one standing!" Eric said.

"They're quite repulsive if you ask me." Miranda agreed.

"Who cares about who wins. I just want to know when my time is up, Bel-Eric." Emma stammered.

"You sure miss that stupid skinny bitch." Eric replied.

"You don't understand, I actually felt bad for her. And only her. She was like myself in a weird way. You know, maybe you remind me of Bella, with your narcissism and whatnot."

"What? Just let it go." Eric said.

"I'd rather kill myself than let go!" Emma shouted.

"Do what you want to do. I'll still be better than you anyways." Eric said.

"Bye, for now." Emma said as she looked back at Eric.

Madison then looked at Kevin.

"It must suck to lose your greatest fan. " Madison said.

"Greatest fan, no way! He seemed cool at first, but them he was just lame!" Kevin said.

"How long do you think he'll suffer?" Madison asked.

"I don't know. As long as it's engraved in his deformed mind. I wonder what he'll look like when they get him out." Kevin replied.

"Charlie said he'll be deformed, just like his mind!" Madison said before laughing.

"I'd kill to see what he'll turn out like!" Kevin said.

"Same. Any amount would be fine with me!" Madison replied.

"You know, why am I even talking to you?" Kevin asked. "You sure did a lot of nasty shit in the tour."

"You're pretty nasty yourself. Perhaps we can both understand each other in that flute. Be sure to sit next to me if we get the chance!" Madison said.

"Sounds fine, I suppose." Kevin said.

" _Flute has now arrived on schedule. It will depart to New Loompaland in three minutes._ " An intercom said.

"Three minutes? I can't deal with that kind of time!" Marvin cried out.

"The instruments come and go very fast. Let's go everyone!" Charlie instructed.

The group walked through the glass tube, as they looked through the giant glass windows at the strange musical land they were about to encounter.

* * *

 **An aggressive, spiteful bully.**

 **A dishonest, overachieving narcissist.**

 **A pessimistic, manipulating creep.**

 **A shameless, ego-loving celebrity.**

 **A gossiping addict and pathological liar.**

 **A sadistic delinquent abused by her father.**

 **These are the six children who are left to tour the factory. Some will definitely lose like the other six, but some others might get luckier than the rest. ;)**

* * *

 **Fun Facts:**

 **1\. The numeric part of Ryan's username is his name converted into numbers. 18-25-1-14 = R-Y-A-N.**

 **2\. The Wonkabots originated in the Xbox/PS2/GBA ports of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory where they functioned as the basic enemies.**

 **3\. This story is a year old. Pretty neat, huh.**

* * *

 **Bonus Questions (For Reviews):**

 **1\. What did you think of the sixth demise? Did the punishment fit the flaws of the victims? Was it your favorite thus far?**

 **2\. Favorite scenes/quotes?**

 **3\. Any ideas for what the group will do at New Loompaland? Who might be at risk of leaving next? Who deserves to leave?**

 **4\. Who's your favorite child of the six remaining? I'm not just talking about in heir quality, I'm also talking about your favorite in terms of being antagonists in general.**

* * *

 **That's all for Chapter 26. I hope everyone has enjoyed this story so far. Please leave a review if you can and always stay tuned for more! :)**


	27. A Festival To Remember

**Hello there everybody! Welcome to Chapter 27 of my story! For nine months, you lovely readers have waited long and hard for this chapter to come out, and it is FINALLY here. Now on to the responses!**

 **To** ** _Atarya QueenofEgypt_ : Miranda is a parent, not a child, so she'd have to rely on Eric if she wanted to win the grand prize. ****To answer your question, what else would happen if you let an 11-year old roam freely on the darkest sides of the Internet? :P**

 **To _Tristan494_ : You've created a "team" for Emma? How nice of you! You'll see how well she fares in this chapter once it begins. Kokatsu probably wouldn't like the fact you misspelled her name, however.**

 ** _To Ethannalon. A Hilliard_ : As I stated a while back ago, I LOVE near demises, and I'm quite impressed these near demises played with your mind last chapter. "You want justice, you can have it!" is also one of my favorite quotes from Chapter 25 as well. :)**

 **To _JOHNHAMMOND1993_ : Thanks for the suggestion, and for answering the questions. Oh dear, another person misspelling Kokatsu's name? Imagine how mad she would be if she actually existed...**

 **To DarkEmpress _VADER_ : I've blocked her and her two alternate accounts after reading the forum on what she's done, thanks! :)**

 **To _ThePineappleKing23_ : Chapter 27's out now, hooray! Eric's such an antisocial jerk, isn't he? He's very lucky to have at least _one_ person develop feelings for him. :P**

 **To Guest #1: Eva and Rohan won't look pretty at all after their "accident," let me tell you that!**

 **To _mattThewriter072_ : An American Idol-esque setting probably wouldn't be where Kevin's hypothetical demise would take place. However, if he was eliminated, it would be extravagant, and would certainly be enough to teach him and his father a good lesson in not being such egotistical little pricks. And speaking of Kevin, if you thought he was bad in Chapter 11, he'll only get worse here, but then again, so will the other children in the tour. ;)**

 **To Guest #2: The group already visited that room, in Chapter 18. :)**

 **To Guest #3: I'm going to interpret the Dinosour Eggs a little differently in an upcoming chapter if that's alright. Thanks for the suggestion anyways! :)**

 **To _Softkitty55_ : Thanks a lot for enjoying Chapter 26! I really appreciate it! As for Eric being called a mumbler, there will be plenty of time to do that. I should redirect you to this line of dialogue in Chapter 26 that had a "mumbler" joke, however. :)**

* * *

 ** _Charlie (to Eric): W_** _ **ell, hold those thoughts my little mumbler, because we're going to send a bar of chocolate from one side of the room to another, by television.**_

* * *

 **To _Chris_ : Perhaps Eric's attitude will improve, or maybe not. You'll have to find out very shortly. ;)**

 **To _kronoan_ : I definitely see where you're coming from, don't get me wrong, it's just that toning things up is my natural writing style, and it can be pretty hard for me to break that habit. But I'll see what I can do to prevent events from becoming too extreme if necessary. :)**

 **To _Guest #3_ : I fixed the "into into" typo! Thanks a lot for pointing it out! :D**

 **To _NoThrills_ : I might include that room later on in the story, but not in this chapter. Thanks for the suggestion, by the way!**

 **To _Gs33022_ : Don't worry one bit, that event will come into play later on in the story. It'll be referenced in this chapter quite a bit as a matter of fact! :)**

* * *

 **So, it seems that Emma Murphy is the most popular character among the six remaining, we'll just have to see how she does in Chapter 27. ;)**

 ** _IMPORTANT NOTICE_ : I have updated Chapter 5 to relocate Eric to Orlando instead of Washington DC. Whether that may foreshadow his ultimate fate... only I know that. I myself have actually lived near Orlando for a small part of my childhood before moving somewhere else in America. ;)**

 **I have also polished up Chapters 1, 2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 12, and bits and pieces of Chapter 22. Even though I stopped polishing up chapters at around August (with the exception of polishing Chapter 1,) I'll be sure to pick up this habit soon. :)**

 ** _SPECIAL THANKS_ : You readers haven't forgotten about Anthony and Kokatsu, right? What if I told you that I granted the author _Gs33022_ permission to include them in his second-generation story, "Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure"? Well, they've made official appearances in his story, and I believe he portrayed them absolutely MARVELOUSLY! There _may_ even be a few more of my characters that might be making an appearance later on in his story as a matter of fact!** **So go read his story if you have the time! You can easily access it from the favorites tab in my profile, so there's absolutely no excuse for not reading this amazing piece of work! :D**

 **On with the long overdue chapter! Let's boogie! Have fun! :D**

* * *

 _ **CREDITS:**_

 **Credit goes to _ThePineappleKing23_ for unintentionally inspiring some jokes in this chapter with the help of his reviews on Chapters 5  & 26\. While they're not _that_ important in the long run, I put those jokes in anyway, because why not? :)**

 **Credit also goes to** ** _Ethannalon. A Hilliard_ for** **asking me what time it was (in the story) in a PM discussion we had. That question serves as the basis for another joke in this chapter.**

 **Finally, credit goes to _Gs33022_ for suggesting that the "elimination two-liners" (inspired by the CatCF drafts) I made during our PM discussion as a joke should be placed into the story.**

 **On with the chapter! It's a long one, so instead of skipping to the end, why not read it in all of it's glory? Enjoy!**

* * *

The group, now half of its original number, walked through the glass tube overlooking the Music Terminal.

"Three minutes? There's no reason why the boarding and departures have to take that fast! Can't we slow down?" Marvin asked as his son followed him.

"The instruments need to be fast because a delayed flight would not be good for the factory's transportation efficiency. The Oompa-Loompas love travelling from place to place, you see, and would love to have the transportation here as efficient as possible." Charlie reasoned.

"It'll be nothing more than a recipe for disaster!" Ethan said.

"Hehe. Nice pun. We're in a candy factory, you know." Jacob replied.

"I'm not joking here. I'm just saying that this fast system can easily risk a plane crash or some other kind of accident!" Ethan shouted.

"You'd be surprised at how efficient the system is. Really sir, you would. And besides, this isn't a plane. It's a flute." Charlie said politely.

The area the group was in was now dark, with only a giant, dimly lit door ahead of them. The group stepped in the door, eager to see what's ahead of them.

"It smells like a band room." Miranda commented.

"It smells like an ambulance." Emma stated as she followed the group.

"It's supposed to smell like a flute. We're in one at the moment." Charlie stated.

Every member of the group was now inside the flute, hearing a soft melody. The lights were very dark, so the group couldn't see anything worth noting.

"It's gotten a little more darker in here. Is the plane, I mean flute, even working?" Charlotte asked.

"I hear music, and admittedly, it sounds good. I feel like I'm in a café." Kokatsu said.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet." Charlie replied.

"That's because we can't SEE anything!" Eric complained.

Charlie then hit a lever, illuminating the flute in an instant.

"As you were saying, sir?" Charlie sarcastically asked.

The interior of the flute was just like a standard economy-class section of an airplane. There were eight rows in the flute, each with three seats. That made twenty-four seats in total. The seats themselves were very vibrant and luxurious. Each seat was decorated in a pleasant shade of brown, with lots of leg room, tiny televsions, and lots of cushions to boot. Snacks and drinks were behind every chair to refresh the remaining group members if needed. There were many windows, and even glass panels of the floor to boot.

"Aw come on! I thought these seats were VIP, man! These are clearly economy class seats! Not cool!" Marvin complained.

"They are VIP, if you're wondering. You just need to play around in them for a little bit. Remember that go-kart race or that game show you guys visited?" Charlie asked the group.

"Yeah! What about them?" Eric asked.

"Remember how I let you guys have fun with the room to see how it works instead of me walking you through the room." Charlie explained.

"Wait a second-" Ethan said.

"If you define fun as ruthlessly beating each other up, which is true for me." Madison interrupted, getting a very stern look from her father.

"To make my instructions clear, I'd like for you all to sit wherever you'd like. There's much more room than expected, so don't worry about a lack of space. From there, just chill out, and have fun. Just don't go into the first class area, we have a band of Oompa-Loompas in there that cannot be interrupted. But anyways, enjoy yourselves! We even have candies and drinks all prepared for you guys!" Charlie said.

"Well, of course there's room. You just killed half of the group!" Ethan shouted.

"Not killed," Charlie reasoned. "Merely-"

"NO! I've had enough of your lies and excuses! You're a torturer with no regard for human life! A murderer who feeds off of human suffering! A madman with the most twisted sense of morality!"

At this point, Charlie was getting cornered by Ethan. Charlie's expression became more stern as he glared at Ethan in a firm manner.

"I'd hate to do this," Charlie said. "But…"

Charlie immediately pressed a button to his right, separating him and the rest of the group with a shield of bulletproof, soundproof glass. Ethan began to pound on the glass, as the remaining group members stared at him.

"Good going, dude! You just made the tour dude shield us off!" Jacob said angrily.

"You bastard! You should've taken the offer to leave the tour before we entered here." Andrew stated.

"Let's just pick a seat!" Madison said as she walked away from the group.

"For once, I agree with her." Eric said, also walking away.

Miranda, Kokatsu, and Anthony then left, with their parents following soon after. Kevin and Marvin went down the aisle as well, with Emma and Jacob following the line. Ethan then had no choice but to pick a seat, and decided to sit to the one closest to where the group entered.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the pilot's room, Charlie arrived to sit on a chair near where Dakarai was, who was the flute's pilot, dressed in an appropriate uniform.

"So, how many of our young guests are left?" Dakarai asked to Charlie.

"Six," Charlie replied. "Bella, Manuel, Eva, Jaden, Clara, and Ryan are OUT of the tour." Charlie replied.

"Half of them? And you've gotten the parents too, right?" Dakarai asked, excitedly.

"Indeed." Charlie answered.

"Awesome!" Dakarai responded.

"But still, we must pick _one_ of these kids as heirs. Otherwise, this contest will just be a waste of time and effort. On the bright side, at least we're going to give these brats discipline of the highest order!" Charlie said.

"Yeah, that is going to be hard to decide. They're all horrible. They've already done tremendous damage to the factory! Ten squirrels are still down the garbage chute, yet to be rescued, and the Television Room's television has to be temporarily relocated to the Cyber Room to be repaired in the Electro-Gelatin located in there. Wait, strike that! We can just move some Electro-Gelatin over to the Television Chocolate Room."

"Nice solution you have there!" Charlie complimented.

"Thanks! Now looking at the bright side of things, at least we have this monitor to watch the group if they DO misbehave." Dakarai said.

"Nice! While you pilot the flute, I'll go watch the monitor to observe how the group will behave during the trip, to help us make any further decisions."

"Great plan you've got there! I'll go command the band in the back of the flute to sing very soon. The guests are going to love this one!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the kids and parents were picking out their seats. Madison sat at the window seat at the very southeast edge of the plane. Kevin sat next to Madison as instructed at the tunnel above the Music Terminal.

"Oh look, a soda!" Kevin noted as he grabbed a bottle of soda behind the chair in front of him.

"Heheh, it's very nice of the factory to hydrate us." Madison remarked.

"It is. Just the treatment a celebrity like me deserves." Kevin said.

"So, you've listened to me after all." Madison said while looking at the window.

"Well, yeah. What do you want anyways?" Kevin asked.

"A simple chat of course." Madison replied.

"Um, okay. About what?" Kevin asked, even more confused.

"About ourselves. But let me try to find a way to cover our words up through the glass." Madison said as she pressed the button that encased the two seats in glass.

"So, don't you know you're talking to the greatest celebrity in the world?" Kevin asked rather smugly.

"Oh, of course darling," Madison said sarcastically. "How could I be _so_ foolish?"

"Hmm, you seem like a loyal follower. Have you considered joining my fan club? They get to be a part of my pranks, which only makes me and my dad even more famous." Kevin offered.

"I'll give it some thought." Madison replied.

"So," Kevin said. "What chat should we have? You're wasting my oh so precious time!" Kevin said.

"You know Kokatsu, right?" Madison asked.

"Of course, the eleventh Golden Ticket winner who has a rather peculiar history. She did me a huge favor by making my dad hate that freaking Australian pedophile, who gave birth to the freakiest freak who ever lived!"

"Emphasis on freaky." Madison said before they both exploded with laughter.

"Oh dear, I did not mean to make that pun! But seriously," Madison went on. "You should not listen to her. The gossiping one, I mean, not the slutty one who just got banished to the Deep Web."

"But why can't I listen to her?" Kevin asked, confused.

"I have a feeling that she's going to expect payment for her favors." Madison said.

"Well, she did say she was going to prank me if I didn't pay her back in that simulation in the Cyber Room. I thought she meant that as a joke. Which is stupid, because I'm always a step above her." Kevin boasted.

"Hopefully you'll succeed." Madison encouraged.

"I'm certain I will." Kevin said confidently.

"So enough drama. Let's go talk about our hobbies!" Madison said.

"Well, I like having fun, I guess." Kevin asked.

"My fun is very different from your fun. I like torturing animals, worsening riots, occasionally burning down property on my own, assisting in violent crime for money..."

"Wait, WHAT? Woah girl, you're CRAZY!" Kevin screamed.

"You poison people, you nearly commit manslaughter to the people that criticize you, you shut down schools, you commit false alarm, and you've just about hospitalized _everyone_ that attended your interview except for your father because of that stupid fireworks prank. You spit when you speak too!" Madison replied.

"Ugh, fine. We're both crazy!" Kevin admitted. "But at least I do it all for fame. Spit speaking included."

"And because of your pride and jealousy. But whatever." Madison said.

"Hey! I've got an idea, let's prank! The factory needs a taste _my_ superiority after all." Kevin said.

"How?" Madison asked.

"I dunno. Let's make that band in first class play my music!" Kevin suggested.

"I'm sure it'll crash the plane because of how bad it is. But hey, I'll go!" Madison said.

"Well consider yourself honored to be working with the Pranking King!" Kevin replied.

"That's a funny nickname you've got there. It fits you well, though." Madison stated.

"It certainly does! Let's go!" Kevin said.

Madison and Kevin then snuck out of their seats, and headed for the first-class area right behind them. Kevin whispered something to his father on the way, and received a nod in response, before Marvin gave Kevin a speaker used for playing music out loud.

"Good luck, kid. Bring us the big bucks!" Marvin encouraged out loud.

* * *

As that was going on, Anthony and Kokatsu were seated right next to each other.

"So. Ready or not Midgetland, here I come." Anthony said.

"It's called New Loompaland." Kokatsu said, with a translator on her phone in hand just in case she needed it.

"Oi, you know what he said in the Cyber Room, that you can't send video clips or screenshots inside the factory." Anthony said.

"Yes, I do. This mission is much harder than I would have thought." Kokatsu said.

"I know, right? Just work harder, it'll benefit _me_ in the end." Anthony said selfishly.

"I'm getting kinda tired." Kokatsu admitted.

"Of what?" Anthony asked.

"Of being a mere spy, instead of the secret-collector I've always wanted to be." Kokatsu said.

"What?" Anthony asked. "You can't possibly be-"

"Look, as much as I love secrets, I think this whole spying thing is getting kinda risky. These accidents that have been occurring throughout the tour have all been caused by misbehavior, and we are certainly misbehaving if you ask me." Kokatsu admitted.

"Well, obviously!" Anthony shouted.

"But that's the thing. If we keep spying, we will inevitably get ourselves into an accident. Then, we'll be excluded from the rest of the tour, and our spying will come to an end forever. And it's very likely our parents will suffer with us too. And I definitely want that prize at the end! That sweet, succulent prize, that could give me every secret inside of the factory!" Kokatsu reasoned.

"Hey!" Anthony said as he grabbed Kokatsu's arm forcefully. "I'll kill you and your mother if you quit. I mean it!"

"I quit, Anthony! You're on your own. Good luck on your vain ambitions. You'll certainly need it!" Kokatsu said without any hesitation in her voice.

"Kokatsu? Kokatsu! KOKATSU, YOU'D BETTER GET YOUR MIXED-RACE ARSE BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Anthony screamed.

"You're a good supplier of drama, at least. I'm telling my mother. Farewell, Anthony Slugworth." Kokatsu said.

"Noooooooooooo! NO! AUGHHHHH!" Anthony screamed before punching the window very violently a few times, stopping when his fists turned red.

As Anthony and Kokatsu were telling their respective parental guardian about their "breakup," Eric and Miranda were just sitting together, minding their own business, before Eric decided to make a statement.

"I think I'll go alone for this flight. I need to cool off my brain a little bit after seeing that autistic freak of nature being tormented by his own disgusting fantasies. You can sit in a different seat." Eric said.

"A good winner should always stick to mentors like me. Why would you risk an idiot sitting next to you?" Miranda asked sternly.

"I'll uh, learn my potential enemy more! That's wise, right?" Eric asked in uncertainty.

"Alright, but stay safe, and don't let any idiot corrupt your prestigious brain!" Miranda said before switching seats.

Eric laid back and relaxed at the window seat, staring at the wonderful architecture outside, but not really enjoying it. He didn't really get to take advantage of his newfound loneliness for long though, since when he turned around, he saw none other than Emma herself looking at him rather awkwardly.

"Missed me?" Emma asked.

"Get out!" Eric shouted after seeing Emma.

"No! I refuse. Besides, my dad already stated he wanted some quiet time." Emma said, defensively.

"Don't make me hurt you!" Eric threatened.

"I have a few razor blades in hand. I wouldn't exactly do that if I were you. Besides, I'm like, immune to pain Bell-." Emma reasoned.

"Sheesh! I AM NOT BELLA!" Eric said as a notecard came out of his sleeve. He quickly hid it, while slightly blushing in embarrassment as Emma was staring at him.

"Um, pretend you didn't see that." Eric said quickly.

"Didn't you say in your interview that you were a Spelling Bee and Geography Bee champion?" Emma pointed out.

"Yeah." Eric replied. "I'm also a-"

"Didn't you say you were also the student council president?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, bitch. Honestly, your questions are starting to annoy me! I'm the best at everything, and losers like you should have never been born!" Eric snapped.

"Then how do explain this?" Emma asked before grabbing Eric's left arm, and unraveling it to reveal all sorts of crib notes, cheat sheets, and all sorts of graffiti written on his arm.

"Look, I just, I want, I-I-I..." Eric stuttered. "Ugh! You whore! Just kill yourself already!"

"You're quite the antisocial one, aren't you? God, your social skills are atrocious!"

"Don't say that you creepy piece of shit!" Eric shouted.

"Quite the foul mouth as well. I'll let that slide though, you egotistical retard." Emma said.

"This whole place makes me want to puke. Did I seriously have to take a break from winning for _this_ crap?" Eric asked.

"Tell me about it," Emma replied. "I just want some attention now. Maybe I'll be the first person to successfully die in this factory. Who knows?"

"And one more thing I should point out. How does a flute fly anyway?" Eric pondered.

All of a sudden, an electronic dance tune that came straight out of the late 2000s began to play. With every guest hearing the catchy instruments, they became annoyed instantly. Most of them covered their ears.

"Oh hell no! What have you done Eric?" Emma asked.

"I just made this tour even worse. Oh great!" Eric said sarcastically.

* * *

 _Don't be a bad guy,_

 _Don't make people below you cry,_

 _Don't threaten to die,_

 _Don't be arrogant, pompous, and sly,_

 _Don't gossip and lie,_

 _Don't, when desperate, be sociopathic and shy,_

 _Do fly!_

 _Fly through the music!_

 _Until you feel sick!_

 _Reflect at this point in time!_

 _With melodies so good, it's a crime._

 _Because we're sure you know about the six other fools._

 _Who clearly and blatantly disobeyed the rules?_

 _Twelve little children, totally angels from heaven._

 _Bella failed her diet, and then there were eleven._

 _Eleven little children, Manuel got greedy again._

 _He's overdosed and ill, and then there were ten._

 _Ten little children, all cool, sweet, and fine._

 _Eva took that too far, and then there were nine._

 _Nine little children, Jaden's antics made them wait._

 _He's completely burned out, and then there were eight._

 _Eight little children, we didn't forget Kevin._

 _Clara became a meal for plenty, and then there were seven._

 _Seven little children, Ryan's in need of a fix._

 _He's gone to the Deep Web, and then there were six._

 _Six, five, four, three, two, one,_

 _If you all go, there'll then be none!_

 _Anthony Slugworth, the boy filled with aggression and spite,_

 _There's no need to always pick a fight!_

 _Eric Piker, the prestigious winner,_

 _If you keep mindlessly boasting, your chances of victory will be thinner,_

 _Emma Murphy, who shocks others with her near-fatal deeds,_

 _Please be considerate of other peoples' feelings and needs!_

 _Kevin Prune, the self-proclaimed pranking king,_

 _Try not to boost your ego with absolutely everything!_

 _Kokatsu Russe, the girl who loves secrets and drama,_

 _Try to spread more positivity, we're also talking to your mama!_

 _Madison Rivera, you'll need to make peace,_

 _With your father, if you want your pains and troubles to cease._

 _A lot to learn, as we go sky high._

 _But we still have more in store, before we say goodbye!_

The flute then flew throughout the Music Hall, as the group stared at the synthesizer walls of the Music Hall. All of a sudden the walls began to pulse and vibrate with an array of beautiful colors.

 _Lummiposcence. A light-based technology,_

 _That we discovered with Luminous Lollipops with glee._

 _They shine and glow with the rhythm and beat,_

 _With their colors, your eyes are in for a treat._

"This is completely illogical!" Miranda shouted.

"Lollipops? That's so immature!" Emma complained.

Just then the group passed by many beautiful features in the Music Hall. They were all too surreal and marvelous to be described as more features were being introduced, so the song did exactly that.

 _The heavy metal concert halls are made out of heavy metal,_

 _The samba section is like a city of carnaval everyday!_

 _Time travel to the 70s with groovy disco,_

 _Or go to the operahouses, and hear grand sopranos._

 _The electronic synths make up the mighty walls,_

 _And classical tunes can be heard like triumphant waterfalls,_

 _Not just from extraordinary engineering feats._

 _But from rhythm, tempo, and beats_

 _It's all pure imagination,_

 _Without a trace of explanation,_

 _A true musical sensation,_

 _So just enjoy this majestic creation!_

After the lyrics ended, an instrumental started playing as the guests relaxed and had some drinks, even though Anthony was still upset about losing Kokatsu. However, unlike the majority of the group, Madison and Kevin were nervous, thinking about how successful their plan would be as they approached the first class area.

"Madison, um, I think I'm having second thoughts about this plan. Are you sure you wanna go through with it?" Kevin asked nervously as he held the speaker in his hands.

"Yeah, it'll be fine," Madison said. "I hear a roll call, so it's now or never."

 _"Dr. Rummerstick!_

 _"Kiki Tarr"_

 _"Rocko N. Roll"_

 _"Jasmine Sacks"_

 _"Cynthia Wayve"_

"Crank it up, Kevin, and throw it at them! Their humiliation will be priceless!" Madison instructed.

"Let's get this party started." Kevin said.

Kevin then threw the speaker into the first class area as it began playing extremely loud disco-pop music. The Oompa-Loompas began to take notice, stopping their performance entirely while scrambling to find the source of the loud music that was disrupting them. Kevin reveled in his victory while Madison giggled in response.

But suddenly, the plane began to quickly drop in altitude, before moving upwards at the same speed, before dropping again.

"What's happening to the plane?" Kevin asked, now terrified.

"Get the speaker! I think the music is causing it to crash." Madison said.

"No way, you get it! Didn't you want it to crash in the first place?" Kevin shot back.

"There's a band! We'll get caught!" Madison replied.

"Whatever. We're all going to die! Ahhhh!" Kevin screamed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the flute has to make an emergency landing! Please hold on!" Dakarai shouted through the intercom.

"It's crashing? We're in big trouble!" Kevin shouted.

"Relax yourself, Kevin!" Madison reprimanded.

Meanwhile, inside of the main area of the flute, everyone noticed the sudden drop in altitude.

"This is a bad day for the Slugworths!" Andrew shouted.

"Who's gonna die first? This might actually be fun!" Anthony said.

"I should seriously consider writing how to survive a plane crash on my arms." Eric said to himself.

"Ooh, whoever engineered this plane deserves to copy off of an entire dictionary!" Miranda shouted.

"Oh boy, wishes do come true after all." Emma said.

"Ahhhhhh!" Jacob yelled.

"What the hell is my son up to? He'd better be making a good video that's worth this much hassle." Marvin said.

"This _has_ to be a joke. But hey, at least I'm dying in the place I've always wanted to be!" Charlotte said to herself, trying not to panic.

"This is going to make a juicy story, that everyone WILL be talking about!" Kokatsu said while saving photos for future use.

"Efficiency my ass! This whole system's a faliure! Where are the oxygen masks, huh?" Ethan asked to himself.

* * *

Kevin and Madison were shaking, holding their hands near the first class area.

"It was nice meeting you, Kevin. Or should I say, the Pranking King?" Madison said.

"Thanks, girl! At least I have one fan to die next to!" Kevin replied.

"STICKJAW SEATS ACTIVATED!" a robotic voice said through the intercom, before everyone (except for Kevin and Madison) were literally glued to their seats. Most of the group members were annoyed, but others were simply too frightened to care. Some drinks spilled around the glass domes the group members hid themselves in. But thankfully, there was also a dryer to prevent any long-lasting stains.

"Yup, we're screwed." Kevin remarked.

All of a sudden, the plane started to tilt 90 degrees to the right. While everyone in the Stickjaw Seats were pretty much fine, Kevin and Madison were panicked, wondering what they were going to do.

"There's a handle, grab on!" Madison said as she grabbed on to a nearby handle near the lavatory door. Unfortunately, Kevin couldn't grab it before gravity started to take an effect on him.

"I can't! I CAN'T!" Kevin screamed as he was leaning farther away from Madison.

"Hang on!" Madison said as she reached out her hand. At this moment Kevin grabbed on to Madison's hand as the plane quickly tilted 270 degrees to the right before going back to its default position.

"I think it's over." Madison noted.

"You think?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, look!" Madison replied.

The Music Hall, as seen from the windows, illuminated very bright light as the flute started to descend. Wheels, that were actually conga drums, popped out of the bottom of the flute. The flute then landed on a giant piano that acted as a runway. The flute then slowly came to a stop, as every person in the room got quiet, before a little jazz tune played.

" ** _Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to New Loompaland! Be sure not to pass out on your way to the exit! Climb down the stairs, and take a right at the turn afterwards! Thank you for flying with us, and enjoy the rest of the tour!_** " a female Oompa-Loompa voice from the intercom said.

* * *

At this moment, a door opened, which was the same door the group entered to go inside of the flute. All of the bulletproof glass panels inside of the flute were gone, as the group decided to leave the flute after the intense experience they had.

"Never again!" Anthony said as he ran out of the flute as fast as possible.

"Not in my candy factory!" Andrew said as he ran behind Anthony.

"About time this blasted ride came to an end. It was a pleasure meeting you, Eric." Emma muttered.

"And it's a pleasure to get away from you." Eric replied as he walked away from Emma.

"That was intense! I'd sure love to go on that again." Kokatsu said.

"Phew! That was close!" Kevin said, in relief.

"Indeed. We could've gotten ourselves killed." Madison said.

"Correction, YOU almost got me killed." Kevin said.

"I saved you in the end, so you have absolutely NO right to complain!" Madison shot back.

"Whatever. I'm done with you, ya creep!" Kevin replied as he walked faster than Madison to get away from her.

"Not even a thank you, huh?" Madison said.

"Madison, quit acting like that! If YOU caused that plane crash, you'll be disowned!" Ethan said as he slapped her on the cheek. Madison shoved him a little bit, and then managed to get away from him.

The group went outside of the flute, going down a synth keyboard enveloped in an opaque tunnel, which functioned as a stairway. The walls of the tunnel were completely made out of bark, as if the group was inside of a giant tree.

"Where are we even going?" Emma asked in confusion.

"How many stairs are there? I'm getting tired!" Eric complained.

"Shut up you crybaby!" Anthony yelled, causing Eric to flinch a little bit.

After a while, the group made it to the end of the keyboard stairs. The group then walked towards a fork in the road. Plastered on its bark walls was a neon arrow, pointing to the right. The left path was blocked by a giant crate that said in glowing neon letters, **" THE LEFT LEADS TO A MINIATURE MUSIC TERMINAL, YOU'LL GET LOST IN THERE!"**

"The sign said to go right Eric, now come along!" Miranda instructed as she marched towards the right pathway.

"It's not like we can go left anyways," Madison said. "Just a straightforward, linear path without any freedom on what to do."

"Getting philosophical there, huh?" Kevin remarked.

"There's absolutely nothing to see here. Quite boring to be frank." Kokatsu said.

The right path led to a room that was shaped like a giant, hollow cube. Every inch of the walls were covered in thick tree bark. Unlike the rest of the area, the floor was made out of metallic grates with only a red circular panel in the middle of the floor. The roof was made completely made out of fresh leaves. Once every group member was inside, a gate fell down from where the group entered the cube, trapping them in the room.

"Damn it! We're stuck!" Emma cursed.

"Where even are we, anyways?" Kokatsu remarked.

"We're in a chocolate factory, right?" Charlotte asked.

"Is this a joke?" Jacob asked.

"It's a riddle! Something we have to use our brains to get out of." Miranda shouted.

"We should search the entire room for a way out!" Ethan suggested.

"Or we can just see what this red thing does." Madison said as she stepped on the panel. And just as she did that, a loud beeping noise was heard as everyone stared at Madison, who was beginning to step off of the panel.

 _ **"TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN!"**_ An artificial voice said.

"Madison, I think you're gonna blow up the whole room!" Kevin said.

"If only it was the whole factory." Anthony replied, with a smirk on his face.

"Didn't you see what happened to Clara, Anthony?" Eric asked as Anthony ignored him.

"Say your prayers, folks! Finally, the sweet release of death!" Emma shouted.

 ** _"SIX! FIVE! FOUR!"_**

"MADISON! I'd beat you up if I could! Come here!" Ethan shouted as he started walking towards Madison.

 ** _"THREE! TWO! ONE! ZERO!"_**

"Is it me, or is nothing happening?" Kokatsu asked.

 _ **"YOU'RE OFF!"**_

All of a sudden, a gust of wind blew from the bottom of the room. The speed got faster and more powerful until...

"Jesus Christ! Help me!" Ethan cried out as he flew upwards, disappearing into the leaves at the roof.

"Hahaha! You good?" Jacob said before he flew up in the blink of an eye, screaming every second he was midair.

"Having fun in heaven daddy? Nah! You're probably rotting in hell!" Emma said before also flying upwards in an instant.

"These tour designers are disgusting perverts! What if I wasn't wearing any pants?" Miranda complained as she was trying to hold her skirt down before she flew upwards.

"This is actually pretty fun." Charlotte said before flying upwards.

"AHHHHHH!" the entire rest of the group screamed as they all flew up at once, into an unknown fate.

* * *

Once every group member flew upwards, they actually went past the roof of leaves, and into a hollow cylindrical tube that led to an absolutely _gigantic_ room. Eventually, the group flew until they were at the end of the wind current, before crashing down into an enormous pile of scarlet autumn leaves. Charlie was standing eagerly right next to the pile.

"Hey, how come I'm still alive?" Emma asked.

"You've landed on Fall-Breaking Fall Leaves, my dear. Made from Sandy Sugar, and designed to absorb any impact from large falls." Charlie explained.

The entire group then stared at Charlie, while they were all recovering from the fall.

"Oh, um. How was the flight guys? Well, actually, there were two flights. But did you enjoy them?" Charlie asked.

"It was fun!" Kokatsu complimented.

"Not for me!" Anthony said before giving a very vengeful, almost bloodthirsty look at Kokatsu.

"Absolutely not!" Eric said while crossing his arms.

"It could've been rougher." Emma said.

"Well, we did have a severe interruption near the end. I'd say it was already rough!" Charlie said while staring at Kevin and Madison. "Thank you greatly for your feedback, though."

"So, where exactly are we?" Madison asked, trying to process the entire room.

"Well Madison, it looks like I'll let the Oompa-Loompas explain for you. Three. Two. One!" Charlie shouted before promptly speaking what seemed to be gibberish.

* * *

"WELCOME TO NEW LOOMPALAND!" A crowd of Oompa-Loompas shouted out right next to them.

"Um, is this a cult?" Jacob asked.

"DO NOT BRAINWASH MY CHILD!" Miranda shouted as she covered Eric's eyes.

"No Mr. Murphy, this city is the residence of my workers. Remember them? And Miranda, no need to panic. Your son looks quite annoyed himself." Charlie replied.

Miranda then kept her hands to herself without speaking a word.

"Just go more into detail, won't ya?" Jacob demanded.

"I'm sure you guys know about the Oompa-Loompas, right? Well, they're simply not allowed to go outside. The press would go wild if they did! Therefore, they need to live inside the factory, and this place is their residence. New Loompaland mixes the traditions and customs of the original Loompaland with our modern cosmopolitan culture. Take a look if you haven't already!" Charlie instructed.

The group then looked around New Loompaland in sheer curiosity. There were several trees located inside of the room, but the trees were all extremely gargantuan in size. Each of the branches of the trees were large enough to contain multiple buildings of many varieties. Some were based on Western cities like New York or London, while others had more ancient designs, like ancient Egyptian pyramids and Aztec temples. Many gigantic, circular pods were located below the branches, and many suburbs could be seen on some tree branches. There were also various attractions and monuments spread around the city, giving a lively atmosphere to the whole place. The entire area was covered by a roof made of cotton candy that was the color of a bright afternoon sky. The walls were the same color as well.

"It's gorgeous!" Kokatsu said in awe.

"It's hideous!" Anthony complained.

"Jesus Christ, it's hot in here!" Madison said in annoyance.

"It's even more humid than the Everglades!" Eric said.

"I'm cool with it in all honesty, it's much better than the constant cold of Montreal." Emma smugly said.

"I'm with her." Anthony replied.

"The temperature you lot are feeling right now is the same temperature of the original Loompaland, so it isn't much of a surprise that this is one of the most humid places in the factory. Don't worry, it's fairly easy to get used to, and the temperature cools down occasionally to prevent any overheating." Charlie said.

"How big is it?" Eric asked.

"It's around the size of the third smallest country on Earth. So, Eric, my little Geography Bee champion, do you know what country that is?" Charlie asked.

"China?" Eric asked awkwardly as he received a very stern look from his mother.

"Nauru, my boy! 21 square kilometers in size. Height included. We are very high up, you know, since giant trees connect each room. Imported straight from the original Loompaland!"

"There should really be some guard rails installed." Ethan criticized.

"Oh, but there are! Watch this!" Charlie said before picking up a pebble and throwing it off of the edge of the branch the group was on, only for an invisible force to deflect the pebble back onto the branch before it fell down.

"After some developments in the Wonkabot Room," Charlie stated. "New Loompaland now has electronic forcefields. Now no one can risk falling down ever again!

"As if that's a good thing." Emma muttered to herself.

"And what are the walls made of?" Miranda asked.

"The walls are made out of the very hardest chocolate in the world. If you guys paid any attention to the song that powered up the plane, you all should know about lummipops. It allows candy to simulate different lights based on a certain theme. With the Music Hall, the theme was music, obviously. But here, the theme is based on different times of the day. The lummipops were also hardened to give a more smooth effect to the walls." Charlie explained.

"And what time is it anyways?" Marvin asked.

"Check your phone, dad." Kevin replied rather rudely.

"It is 2:55 PM bro." Marvin said loudly.

"That's a lot of time we've spent since the beginning of the tour." Jacob said.

"How long must this torment go on?" Emma complained.

"And a lot of time my daughter has been complaining!" Jacob replied.

"Can you possibly imagine how long the others are suffering in this hellhole?" Ethan asked.

"It's possible their rescue is already being undergone as we speak. Now hurry up, we haven't got all day." Charlie explained.

The group then followed a path, checking out the buildings of the room, and the huge branches stemming from each tree in the room.

"Hey! That neighborhood looks like New York! I see a tiny Central Park, a tiny Brooklyn Bridge, and buildings like Staten Island, my borough! The place I love sneaking out too!" Madison said as she received a quick slap on the neck from Ethan. Madison just ignored him, and walked away from him.

"Well, only a few of these buildings are. That building's more like Chicago, and that building's more like Philadelphia," Charlie explained. "Have any of you guys checked out the Hollywood sign, or should I say, _New Loompaland_ sign?"

The group then saw a group of giant letters on a grassy hill near the Central Park-esque area. The words spelled out " **NEW LOOMPALAND**." All of the letters were made up of solid chocolate.

"Oh my god, that looks awesome! I'd love a Hollywood sign in my honor!" Kevin said, surprised.

"Do you guys have a Mount Rushmore here by chance?" Marvin asked.

"It's somewhere else. Can't tell you where, but here's a face of Willy Wonka on a mountain for the time being."

The group then saw a tree branch with a slightly small slab of light gray stone resembling a mountain on it. There, a very realistic, yet very beautiful face of Willy Wonka was shown.

"That slab of stone over there is a memorial we did for him. It's the least we could for him, no really, it is." Charlie commented.

"How gorgeous." Anthony sarcastically said.

"I'm very glad you like it! Now let's pick up pace! There's still so much to see!" Charlie replied.

"I'd totally burn all of these buildings down if I could. That would be a fun stress reliever." Madison said to herself.

"Same." Anthony muttered.

"Heheh. I bet you're too much of a coward to actually go through with it. It takes a _lot_ of practice to do." Madison said.

"Me, a coward? You know you're talking to the the same person who made many people break every bone in the body. Piss me off again, and you'll be spending the rest of your life in a hospital bed!" Anthony threatened.

Just then, a group of Oompa-Loompas were seen hanging out and talking to each other, without a care in the world.

"What are they wearing? It looks like rubbish! I'd kill myself if I had those clothes on, holy shit! Emma said.

"Ouch! Don't say that! These Oompa-Loompas are wearing their traditional clothes. They're made out of the finest plants and deerskins in the world, and they can be fashioned in any style. From ancient to modern."

The group then passed by a bunch of Oompa-Loompa children playing around, wearing leaf-woven short-sleeved shirts and shorts. Their hair was fashioned in rather fancy afros.

"Sometimes the children here go naked. It's a tradition in the original Loompaland, and is still present here. Today, we've passed a small law that makes the children here wear clothing for this special day, and this day only." Charlie said.

"I should tell all of the history teachers in Piker Middle School to make an entire unit on this Loompaland civilization." Miranda said.

"That sounds lovely my dear, but it's best to keep the Oompa-Loompas a secret. They just aren't used to the outside world." Charlie replied.

"Nah, I'm certain every face around me will hear all about them!" Kokatsu said.

"I'm sure they wouldn't believe you. Who even would in the first place." Emma replied as the group kept walking.

"Hey, check out that shitty dollar-store amusement park! It reminds me of my home in Orlando, and how much I hate these cancerous amusement attractions!" Eric shouted.

The group then saw an amusement park about the size of a small mansion. Every attraction you could think of was crammed in there. Ferris wheels, drop towers, bumper cars, water slides, and lots of roller coasters. The roller coasters and water slides went through some of the buildings, creating a stunning visual effect. Many Oompa-Loompas could be heard having a very splendid time.

"It's a bit small. A definite safety hazard if you ask me." Ethan said.

"Of course the park is small, it's made for Oompa-Loompas." Charlie reasoned.

"I'd love to ride in that roller coaster. It's something thrilling for a change." Madison said.

"You can ride on many roller coasters later on in the tour. We have plenty of those! Mark my words." Charlie explained.

"Not by my watch, if those roller-coasters turn out to be lethal!" Ethan said.

"Hey! What's that funhouse over there?" Jacob asked.

"That's not a funhouse," Charlie corrected. "That's the Tunnel of Trauma, for the adrenaline loving Oompa-Loompas. Everyone gets to pitch in and add their own fears to the tunnel. It's a work in progress. Currently we're working on a scene where a chicken gets their head cut off."

"I'll go in it!" Emma said. "I love scary stuff. Can you die in it?"

"I'm afraid we're not going to have enough time, and it's actually _impossible_ to die in it. This place was even built right next to the hospital just to be safe." Charlie said as he pointed to an ample-sized hospital made out of beautiful pearls, with a red, ruby cross decorated on it.

"Well never mind about that." Emma said sarcastically.

"What's that building over there? It looks ugly!" Anthony said as he pointed to an Aztec-looking temple that was colored a dark shade of gray. Around it radiated heat, which the group noticed quickly.

"Why is it so hot? Is Charlie _trying_ to kill us?" Madison asked.

"Say, what's that smell. Why, it must be my daughter's body odor!" Jacob said.

"Shut up, dad!" Emma shouted.

"It's molten chocolate. Doesn't it smell beautiful?" Charlie asked.

"It smells like a hot garbage." Kevin commented.

"So, about the design of the temple, does this town practice sacrifice or something like that? Pretty morbid, I must say!" Marvin noted.

"Of course not! Why would we?"

"Hey, I see a midget coming out." Andrew noticed.

"They don't look like the usual brand of midget. Their skin is so... _different_. So is their hair." Kevin noted.

The group then saw a few Oompa-Loompas coming out of the temple, with green, long hair, orange skin with some white features, and a brown and white-striped uniform.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the tanning salon! Here, your skin can change color temporarily, for 24 hours. The most popular color here is orange!"

"They're all so ugly," Eric complained. "They all look like a bunch of midget Donald Tr-"

" ** _MUMBLER!_** " Charlie interrupted as Eric glared at him.

"We most certainly do NOT need any political debates at this point in the tour." Charlie said.

"Who was he talking about again?" Jacob asked.

"Shut up about that, dad. We don't even _live_ in America for crying out loud!" Emma shouted.

"What's up with the green hair? They look ill. I'd definitely be ill if I had _that_ hair color." Ethan asked.

"It's just a cosmetic aspect. It's the new style among the Oompa-Loompas." Charlie explained.

"Right..." Ethan said.

"And what does disfiguring your entire skin tone have to do with making chocolate?" Andrew asked.

"You have to remember that this place is strictly for leisure, and a place for the Oompa-Loompas to go to after their work. We can't keep them working _forever_."

"I would. In fact, that's what I do in my factory!" Andrew said.

"That would be a complete violation of human rights!" Ethan pointed out.

"Exactly, now please, we can't stand here bickering all day." Charlie said.

* * *

The group continued around their current path, checking out the architecture of the city. Kevin and Marvin trailed behind the group, talking among themselves.

"This city sucks, don't you agree dad?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah. It's pathetic! The entire factory does in fact!" Marvin replied.

Kevin then ran over to the tanning salon and grabbed a few small pebbles nearby.

"Yo dad. Film this shit, and put it in a comp." Kevin commanded.

"Yep. This stuff is gonna make us rich! Don't get too dirty though, you'll need to look good for our next photo shoot." Marvin said.

Kevin then threw the pebbles towards the amusement park, trying to hit as many Oompa-Loompas as possible. Judging by a few screams, Kevin deemed his plan a success.

"Let's save some of these for later, okay?" Marvin instructed.

"Sounds good!" Kevin affirmed before grabbing plenty of pebbles and following the group with his father.

The current path that the group was on led to a bridge made out of solid glass. It was decorated in vines, leaves, and many Imaginary Insects.

"It's those things again! I don't like 'em." Anthony said.

"They sure kicked ass in that tower. I wonder what they're doing." Madison remarked.

"They're just being part of the natural beauty here. Aren't they cute?" Charlie asked.

"Not in _that_ room!" Emma said.

"Hey, Mr. Bucket! Why aren't there any buildings on the ground?" Ethan asked.

"Ah, good question! That's how everyone in the original Loompaland lived according to Mr. Wonka's numerous archives on Loompland. The Oompa-Loompas lived in treetops, and not on the ground. Due to the voracious predators teeming around Loompaland, ground travel is extremely deadly, and only done to find food, notably the coveted cocoa bean.

"Cocoa beans? Sounds disgusting!" Anthony said.

"If I had to choose between caterpillars or cocoa beans, I'd go with cocoa beans." Charlie replied.

"I don't know," Madison said. "Caterpillars actually taste pretty good. Especially when you tear off their little legs beforehand."

"They're only good for making yourself sick." Emma said.

"Can you two _not_ talk about eating caterpillars?" Eric asked.

"Oh HEY there guys!" Kevin said, in an extremely awkward tone of voice.

"Oh, hello there Kevin! You and your dad must've fell behind us. Do stay with the group! You wouldn't want to end up on a _rocky_ road, now would you?" Charlie asked.

"Indeed. Now, what's that over there?" Kevin asked. "Is there a fire going on?"

"Ooh, some arson! Alright!" Madison remarked.

"This is the Vivacious Volcano! Used for religious ceremonies! Since it's close, we should head there right at this moment."

The group then walked across the bridge and traveled to a dark brown volcano that radiated heat around its area. On the outside, it wasn't anything too remarkable, other than thick, gray smoke that smelled like chocolate coming out.

"It's kind of dull. Can we leave now?" Emma asked.

"You haven't seen the inside yet, haven't you?" Charlie asked. "We can't go in _yet_ , due to a ceremony going on, but feel free to peep inside through the windows."

The group then looked inside the Vivacious Volcano, and saw some rather interesting things. The inside of the Vivacious Volcano itself was just a dark brown, hollow area with lots of light shining through the hole at the top. The walls were decorated with many exotic leaves and plants, and in the center of the volcano was a huge bonfire burning fiercely. Around the bonfire had a very tribal scene taking place. Many Oompa-Loompas dressed in leaf-made clothing were dancing and playing instruments as the bonfire grew larger and larger. A giant cocoa bean was lying on a podium, with a few Oompa-Loompas bowing down to it.

"What's going on in there?" Madison asked.

"What you're seeing here is a ritual for the cocoa beans." Charlie said.

"Hold up! Cocoa beans?" Jacob asked.

"Cocoa beans were the most coveted item and food in the original Loompaland. They were the primary reason why the Oompa-Loompas went to the chocolate factory in the first place. Other than a better and safer place to live, obviously." Charlie replied.

"So what impact do cocoa beans have on daily life here, considering that chocolate is everywhere here?" Miranda asked.

"Cocoa beans are the wages that the Oompa-Loompas earn, as well as the currency of New Loompaland and the entire factory itself. Dollars, pounds, or yen will do _nothing_ here! The Oompa-Loompas even get paid in Cocoa Beans."

"Talk about _serious_ job outsourcing." Ethan replied.

"Haha! I never actually thought about that! But let me ask you this Mr. Rivera. If money is absolutely worthless here, why would you want it in the first place?" Charlie asked.

"To buy stuff, obviously." Ethan replied.

"But why not use something else as currency? Isn't that how most civilizations go?" Charlie asked.

"Indeed." Miranda replied.

"What are you guys even talking about?" Eric asked, in a very confused tone of voice.

"Alright, maybe cocoa beans are the currency of the factory, but that's not how things work in the real world!" Ethan stated.

"This isn't the real world, this is the factory. Haven't you paid any attention to the wonders, the imagination-" Charlie noted before being interrupted.

"Just stop! Let's move on!" Ethan shouted.

"As you wish, sir." Charlie said.

"Yeah, let's move on. None of my fans would approve of yours truly wasting his time like this." Kevin said.

Every group member agreed with Kevin, and the group left the volcano as Charlie began to lead the group onto another pathway. The pathway (located on top of a giant tree branch as with the rest of New Loompaland) had lots of green grass, trees, ponds, and playgrounds, making for a relaxing area.

"Ah, this is one of my favorite spots in New Loompaland. So peaceful, and so lovely." Charlie said.

"As if anyone cares." Emma muttered to herself.

The group continued along the path until the group encountered, not one, not two, not three, not five, not ten, but rather twenty elderly Oompa-Loompas, who blocked their paths.

"Hey midgets! Move your asses out of the way!" Eric commanded.

"Uh, what the hell are they doing?" Emma asked.

"BACK OFF YOU LITTLE FREAKS!" Anthony said as he shoved them aggressively.

"Freaks? Hahahahahahaha! We're veterans! Now stop shoving me, and let me introduce myself. I'm Barry B. Lou! I'm very famous around here, but so are my friends, who are also veterans!"

"Why are you guys veterans? You all certainly don't look like veterans to me!" Marvin stated.

"Ah, you'll know why. Let me tell you guys a little story about us. We were all once a gang of troublemakers, living out our early adult years! We pulled pranks, we stole, and we didn't do our work! Shocking for Oompa-Loompas, right? It was an exhilarating life for us, traveling from room to room to cause chaos." Barry said.

"That sounds a lot like my daughter!" Ethan replied while Barry was speaking.

"We quickly became infamous and notorious for our behavior. But eventually, karma struck us, and we were all caught and persecuted by Sweet Koko himself, back when he was around. You see, we were all misbehaving in the most important room in the factory, the Inventing Room, which is a _very_ serious no-no in the factory. As punishment, we all had to go to this Testing Room to chew a magical piece of chewing gum, that simulated eating a three-course-dinner." Barry said.

"A three course dinner? Wait, I know where this is going!" Emma said, getting slightly nervous.

"It seemed like more of a reward than a punishment at first, other than the fact that we were all separated. The dinner the gum simulated was perfect, from the tomato soup, to the roast beef, to the baked potato. But then I tasted the dessert. It tasted just like blueberry pie and ice cream, the most marvelous blueberry pie and ice cream in the whole world! But then, very weird stuff started happening to my body. My skin, hair, and even my clothes turned into a dark shade of violet. And if that wasn't enough, my body reacted very negatively to the gum, and I began swelling up painfully with what was stated to be an excess of blueberry juice, and I was even increasing in height! I looked like a blueberry, according to the scientists who were taking notes on me. It was awful, and even worse, all nineteen of my buddies were in the same condition! I was one of the luckier ones of the bunch, since a good portion of us nearly exploded. Some of us did explode, but they were thankfully patched up through some medical magic before they fermented."

"That sounds _exactly_ like what happened to Bella!" Emma pointed out.

"Well, we were taken to this Juicing Room, we had it in store since prior testing the gum on some machines yielded the same results. We were all squeezed like a pimple, but we all came out with a violet color to our skin, and we were flexible as if we had no bones in our body. As you'd expect, our parents were mortified at our conditions, even though we were all adults. Also, despite being honored greatly as veterans, we didn't really make any new friends right after the incident. The event was just a humiliating defeat to our gang." Barry went on.

"I'm not surprised why." Anthony said.

Thankfully, we still had each other, so we devised a plan. We used our contortionist abilities to make vivacious performances. They became grander and grander, and we started to receive praise and fame, as well as a decent living. We also helped out with fixing machines in many rooms in the factory very quickly with our abilities. Soon, our skin color changed back to normal, and our contortionist abilities gradually became weaker. And yes, that means our hair _is_ dyed. Regardless, we kept practicing the art of flexibility, so regaining our regular flexibility never really affected us. We're now celebrities, venerated for our work in testing out that strange piece of gum." Barry said.

"You're kidding, right?" Marvin asked while holding his son. "We're the only celebrities here!"

"Ooh, be careful with that statement!" Barry warned. "Let me show you guys something neat!"

Barry then did a somersault before placing his hands on the floor and flipping his head around 180 degrees backwards.

"Is he being possessed by a demon?" Emma asked.

Suddenly, the other nineteen Oompa-Loompas started to do the same thing as Barry.

"You guys look extremely retarded!" Anthony insulted.

"The cheerleaders in my school can do much better." Eric said.

After the twenty Oompa-Loompas were done performing, they all stood next to each other, from left to right, just like they were when they met the group.

"So, who are the other nineteen veterans? Tell me everything you know." Kokatsu said to Barry.

"I'll just give you a brief run down if that's alright. Here's Bill Lou, my brother. Skyler, my best friend. Fred's the comedian, Ash is the gamer, and Hazel's into Roman mythology. Oliver is really good at Twister. Sapphire and Jade love the Rock Candy Mines, Russell likes to act like a pirate, and Millian is the rich guy who likes vermilion suits. Ellen's a claustrophobe, Ruby and Marigold are the fancy girls who joined us because they're a bit lazy, and Amber is the cool girl, she gives me the chills. Strabby is a karate enthusiast while Glocky, her sister, is into vehicles. She also has a motor mouth, but then again, so do I.

"C'mon bro," Bill said. "Let's stop the blabbering and keep performing. We have guests for crying out loud."

"Fine! One more for the guests, then. Even for the rude and violent punks." Barry obliged.

The twenty veterans then proceeded to do many tricks with their bodies, contorting and twisting their bodies while performing on top of each other to create nearly impossible shapes, which impressed and bewildered the group but then, one of the members tripped on a few pebbles, causing all twenty veterans to fall down on the ground, as every group member looked on in horror.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Charlie asked the pile of veterans.

"Uh, yeah," Bill said. "We just need a moment, and maybe a trip to the hospital. But no emergencies, right guys?"

"Right." Every veteran said at once.

"Feel free to go around us." Barry said.

"I hope you guys recover as soon as possible. I'm sorry this all had to happen!" Charlie apologized.

"Don't worry, it's alright. We'll be fine." Barry replied.

"See you lot in the afterlife." Anthony quietly said as he stuck his tongue out.

The group then silently walked away from the veterans, Kevin and Marvin grinning at their success.

"Got 'em! I knew those pebbles would come in handy later." Kevin said to his father.

"I got it on film too! Editing's gonna be a hassle though. But baby, we are gonna be rich." Marvin said as the group kept walking along the path.

"It serves this pathetic factory right, after all, we deserve all of the attention here." Kevin replied.

"Well, weren't they some interesting people? Now, I have something really cool to show you right along this way, so let's go!" Charlie said.

The path then seamlessly transitioned to a forest filled with blossoming sakura trees and many traditional Japanese pagodas, with Oompa-Loompas dressed in traditional Japanese clothing going about their business. Upon further inspection, the area also had some majestic paintings, gorgeous shrines, and waterfalls which distilled pure, crystal clear water.

"I like this place. It reminds me of back home, which I find very cute." Kokatsu said.

"Now these sakura trees you here see are made of cotton candy Have some!" Charlie said as a few group members tasted the cotton candy sakura leaves in curiousity.

"It's probably a trap." Andrew said, refusing to eat the cotton candy. His son stood next to him, refusing to even look at the trees.

"Don't eat that Madison," Ethan said as he pulled on Madison's hair and threw away her cotton candy. "You don't deserve it!"

"I admit, this place doesn't seem that bad." Charlotte said as she stood against a tree.

* * *

 **Charlotte's POV**

I'm jealous. I'm very jealous, yet I'm not jealous at all at the same time. Many years ago, when I was 15 years old, I tried faking a Golden Ticket to enter the factory to no avail. I just wanted a chance to enter the factory, and nothing else. And because of that, I was arrested and incarcerated for six months, and I became a living laughingstock in St. Petersburg. To escape this intense humiliation, I escaped to South America to live out my adult years. But I chose the worst country in the whole continent to live in, Paraguay. Why was it the worst country? One person. Just one. Alberto Minoleta. He's not a bad man, not by any means. Well, he's sleazy, crooked, and greedy. But so am I! It turns out that he also faked a Golden Ticket as well, and was also despised in his nation, despite his reputation as a wealthy casino owner. And then, the press. The sheer press we've received together was tremendous! We had a reputation as the "criminal boyfriend" and "criminal girlfriend" respectively. We moved all around the world, and the only place we truly settled in was a Japanese city, where we had our daughter, Kokatsu.

Thanks to her, she brightened up my life, and I told her everything about myself, and everything she needed to know about Alberto. She developed an interest in secrets and drama, which carried over in her school life. No matter how bad she could be, I still loved her. I began to specialize in secret-collecting. And I would do _anything_ I could to keep her out of trouble. Even if it meant putting the blame on others. Is it bad, not really. It's just survival of the fittest, the belief that guided my life.

And thanks to my daughter's Golden Ticket victory, I was able to enter the factory for its second reopening, when I was older than before. But that doesn't really matter. Why would I care about myself when I could care about someone else's misfortune? My life has changed so drastically, but I still love it nonetheless.

After six of the worst brats in the world left the tour, I knew that victory was getting closer and closer, thanks to our wits and intelligence. I looked at my daughter eagerly, before realizing she was giving a rather stern look at me.

"Mom, don't stay behind!" my daughter shouted over at me.

"Oh, how embarrassing of me!" I replied.

We made it to another shrine where the group was, and I promptly saw a familiar emo girl taking cotton candy, and throwing it into a river of crystal clear water produced by a gorgeous waterfall.

"It's horrible!" Said the voice of Emma Murphy. My daughter's worst enemy. A French-Canadian girl with a lot of dirt on her. She's way too stubborn open her mouth, however, and isn't even the quiet type either. She just has a simple aspiration to get attention through various threats. Yet, she has the audacity to call my daughter out on achieving her goals. If I have to ruin her life, then so be it. As Emma left the tree she was ruining in order to vandalize another one (and to stare extremely creepily at Eric), I noticed something from her dropping on the ground.

"Look mother, she dropped something! A razor blade." My daughter pointed out.

"It bet it belongs to her," I said as I picked up the blade. "Yep, thank goodness it isn't used. We could frame her with this, but how exactly would we go around doing so?"

Then, a very cruel idea came to my mind. I'd do anything to help my daughter advance past her enemies. And I had a plan that would make it work. It might be a bit risky, and it may put my daughter in an intense situation, but the reward is definitely worth it in my eyes.

"Kokatsu, darling, how much do you hate Emma? On a scale of 1 to 10?" I asked.

"11." My daughter said instantly and firmly.

Then, I whispered something in my daughter's ear. I didn't know what I was saying myself, as I was just saying what my emotions told me to say. All I knew was that my daughter seemed very happy with it.

"Let's do it!" Kokatsu said.

"Confidence, independence, and cunningness! That's what I'm looking for in my daughter!" I said.

We both snickered in response, before running along to catch up with the group. I have a feeling this plan is going to be good. I gave the razor blade to Kokatsu, and thought about what the outcome would be.

"Don't do it right now, do it later, when everyone least suspects it. Emphasize AS MUCH shock value as possible!" I instructed.

"Indeed." My daughter replied obediently.

The group and I then walked past many wonderful buildings after the Osaka-esque area, like opaque domes that were zoos and aquariums for non-hostile creatures who were originally native to Loompaland, or glass pipes that transported chocolate from the Chocolate River over to this strange city. It was all gorgeous, but I was sick of just strolling by every setpiece that came my way. I wanted more secrets, because otherwise, this trip would just be a waste of time and effort. Unless I won the factory, of course.

"Hey, why can't we see all of these features." My daughter asked.

"There's just so much time and so little to see. Wait, strike that! Reverse it!" Charlie replied, much to her confusion.

(I really wished our host would stop speaking that way. I may be fluent in many languages based on my time in prison. But the language of riddles? No. Just no.)

Eventually, while we were on another glass bridge, we came to a complete stop. Charlie walked towards a tall, blonde Oompa-Loompa sitting on a bench wearing a blue sweater and blue jeans. He was reading an astronomy book, judging by the cover.

"Ladies and gentlemen, meet one of our celebrities. He's used to quietness, but he doesn't mind meeting large crowds." Charlie explained before the blonde Oompa-Loompa stopped reading.

"Greetings! My name is Aaron Arielle. It's a pleasure, no really it is." The Oompa-Loompa said.

"What's so special about you?" Kevin, the egotistical twit asked.

"It's a long, intense story. But a fun one nonetheless. Just where do I begin?" Aaron asked.

"When did it all start?" I asked.

"Well, it all began on that one fateful day, when I tested a Fizzy-Lifting Drink from the greenhouse we have. Remember that soda in the Everlasting Gobstopper room that made the Mexican boy float?"

"Yep." Emma replied.

"Isn't that the soda you need to burp in order to get down?" Kokatsu asked.

"You got it! That's how I was supposed to get down. But its just that I was so polite. So conceited, prim, and stubborn, to the point where I was fine with floating as high as possible."

"Where did you go? Did you prove the Earth is flat?" Jacob asked.

"Space. I thought I'd be dead in an instant, but no. The soda allowed me to breathe in space! I had lots of fun, visiting all sorts of asteroids and planets, occasionally raiding a few space hotels to sustain myself. But I was still floating, so I had to position myself just right in order to avoid being stuck on the roof. It was intense!" Aaron described.

"You're joking." Eric said sharply, to no response from the other tour members.

"While I was _still_ floating, I encountered something odd. Five dark, egg-like aliens staring at me almost hungrily. They contorted their body to form a word. The word was _scram_ if my knowledge serves me right. Anyhow, they immediately started chasing after me, and I was so scared of my upcoming demise that I burped. There was so much pressure inside of me to the point of my belches propelling me _miles_ away from those aliens." Aaron explained.

"That's impossible. I think you're lying!" Eric accused. I really wished he'd shut up right now.

"Oh, but it's true, how else would you think I made it here? Anyways, I kept propelling myself faster and faster as the beasts came closer and closer to me. Eventually, I found planet Earth itself! I took a wild guess on where Willy Wonka's factory would be, and with a mighty belch, l plummeted into Earth's atmosphere and into a familiar looking smokestack. I then crashed right into the Wonka Bar Room, with my fellow Oompa-Loompas looking at me in amazement. I knew was safe now, and back to where I belonged. I could now walk, and there was no more gas inside of me. I was free from my interstellar prison, and was welcomed back into the factory with glee. Even better, I got to teach astronomy in New Loompaland's one and only university, and I'm now a hero for my journeys around the galaxy itself. You should read my books if you haven't already." Aaron said.

"But what happened to the aliens?" Jacob asked.

"Well, how do I put this? They all died. They couldn't handle the trip down Earth's atmosphere, and were subsequently sizzled like a sausage." Aaron said. "It's a very sad, but very deserving fate that happens to every nasty Verminicious Knid. But legend has it that only a select few can survive the descent. Maybe there's a Verminicious Knid inside of the factory right now, who knows?"

" _There already is_ _one_ ," I thought to myself. " _Emma Murphy."_

 **End of POV**

* * *

"Well, thanks for your time, Aaron! It was a pleasure knowing you." Charlie gratefully said.

"Farewell, my dear group members. Hopefully you've all learned something along the way. Pride can be your undoing if it isn't controlled, but hopefully, you can use your ambitions to help others instead of harming others. If you cannot, oh well. I should get prepared for the festival now. I sure can't wait for it to begin!" Aaron said as he left the scene.

"Now, I want you guys to check out this next area! It's very fascinating." Charlie instructed as the group reluctantly followed him.

The next landmark the group approached was a giant tank resembling one found in an aquarium. Inside of the tank, a rainbow colored substance swirled around it, glowing very vibrantly. More of the substance came out through eleven glass pipes in intervals, which caused the rainbow-colored substance to slowly turn a rich chocolate-brown. Eventually, the substance rose until it hit the roof of the tank, where it got drained through a giant pipe in the wall, underneath the eleven glass pipes. The enormous, glass pipe transported the substance into a generator very close to an absolutely gigantic tree, that glowed brightly when it was delivered the strange substance.

"You lovely people might be asking what this substance is. It's none other than chocobromine!" Charlie introduced.

"Theobromine? Isn't that a major chemical in chocolate?" Miranda asked.

"This chemical isn't theobromine! It's called _chocobromine_ my dear," Charlie instantly corrected. "It's the power source of New Loompaland. Willy Wonka and I discovered it in the Inventing Room, while we were doing some experiments with turning food into fuel to make New Loompaland into a better community. With a little bit of chocolate, and some of our previous ideas used, we've made a brand new chemical!"

"That's complete nonsense!" Eric interjected.

"And what were these previous ideas?" Andrew asked.

"You know, I wish you two would open your mouths up a little wider." Charlie said.

"Don't pull your games on me, or else you'll pay for it severely." Andrew said, getting angry.

"So," Jacob said. "Any specific details on these chemicals. Can they be used for healing purposes? Spiritual boosts?"

* * *

"Ouch! Damn it, that hurts!" Emma yelled, causing everyone to look at her.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just kinda tripped on the, uh, what are these things exactly?" Emma asked.

The group noticed a collection of models made of solid, chocolate-colored framework. There were models of a tropical tree, a miniature volcano, a miniature pirate ship, a statue of a whale, a bumper car, a tipi, a washing machine, a miniature clock tower, a rocket ship, and a giant battery. There were also various Easter-themed decorations, made out of the same framework.

"As you guys noticed, chocobromine can be hardened to create many statues, that can be preserved for a very long time. These in particular are not edible and are only used for cosmetic purposes. However, we are beginning to work on chocobromine statues that can be eaten by all. They'll be out in the markets by Easter." Charlie said.

"That's my birthday!" Marvin exclaimed.

"How wonderful! Now, we're also working on molding human forms with chocobromine. We're calling them Chocolate Boys, or Chocolate Girls depending on if they _are_ girls."

"Ooh, if Clara heard that, she'd go berserk!" Kevin said.

"So, they aren't alive." Madison said.

"Nope! It would get very messy if they were. Now, here's something neat we did with them. Come right this way, folks!" Charlie said.

Charlie then showed the group a line of enormous statues made of chocobromine. All of them were decorated with candles, flowers, photos, and candy. They were very beautiful, but had a very sad aura around them as well.

"This area is a tribute to our fallen seven." Charlie stated.

"Who are they?" Eric asked.

"Well, it looks like I'll have to tell you all. Pay close attention." Charlie instructed.

"Here are statues of my four grandparents. Grandpa Joe, Grandma Josephine, Grandpa George, and Grandma Georgina. An amazing four they were. They would've been so happy to see you guys all here. But nonetheless, they moved on. Here's a statue of Sweet Koko, the leader of the original Loompaland, who succeeded in his goal of bringing peace to the Oompa-Loompas. Here is Wilbur Wonka, the father of Willy Wonka. Despite his flaws, he ultimately made peace with Willy Wonka, which brought good for the both of them."

Charlie then paused for a moment before resuming.

"And here's a statue of Willy Wonka, the founder of New Loompaland, and this majestic factory. Even though he isn't around physically, his spirit still lives on within the factory, and its imagination. Now can we have a moment of silence, for our fallen seven?" Charlie asked.

Charlie then looked behind him, and realized in shock that everyone rudely left him during his speech except for Kokatsu and Charlotte. The rest stared at the chocobromine tank in boredom.

"Well, that was heartwarming!" Charlotte complimented as quickly as possible.

"Thanks for the info!" Kokatsu said just as quickly.

"No problem at all!" Charlie said. "Now let's go check on the other guests."

"So, how does this liquid become the power source of New Loompaland in the first place?" Anthony asked.

"Ah, a question I can answer. That's the role of the generator, after many years of research, we found which candy works the best as fuel. The generator is the most mysterious aspect of it all, generating all sorts of energy with the power of chocobromine. Isn't that neat?"

"Here's a question for you Charlie," Madison asked. "Why isn't chocobromine edible?"

"Well, here's the problem, the chemicals needed to make chocobromine into the form it is aren't suitable for humans in any way shape or form. It's actually quite poisonous, and only suitable for Oompa-Loompas." Charlie answered.

"Poison?" Ethan asked in outrage.

"No need to worry, Ethan, we're working on making raw chocobromine edible right at this very moment." Charlie replied.

"Damn, this is some serious scientology stuff you have right now," Jacob commented. "Can I join this cult you've got here?"

"There's not enough time I'm afraid," Charlie said. "Because I want to show you guys one of the most important areas of the whole city!"

Charlie then walked on a very wide branch the length of two tennis courts, with the group quickly following him, until reaching a gargantuan tree in the center of New Loompaland.

* * *

"Here we are, everybody! The Chief Building!" Charlie exclaimed.

The Chief Building was the tallest tree in New Loompaland, made into a building. Flashing spotlights came from every branch of the tree. On the top was a circular platform surrounded by several fireworks. The tree itself was a harmonious balance of natural beauty and technological achievement, with wood and steel forming the basis of the magnificent building. Thousands of leaves and branches casted a foreboding shadow that gave off a vibe of power and mystery to the Chief Building, making it all of the more tempting to enter.

"It's beautiful! I want to live in a building like this one!" Kevin said with a look of jealousy on his face.

"Our chief, Dakarai Bivv, works here. You can read his name on the plaque, also made of chocobromine." Charlie said to the group.

"Dakarai?" Kokatsu asked as she read the plaque. "Sounds like one of those legendary-"

"It's pronounced Daka- _Ray_ , and yes, he gets that a lot." Charlie mentioned.

"So," Charlotte asked. "Where is he?"

"In the Chief Building, of course. But he's very busy, so we don't have any time to talk to him personally. However, I really do want to show you guys what's inside this wonderful place, so we're going in." Charlie said.

"We're going in? Cool!" Kevin said.

"I see absolutely no point in this." Emma muttered as she folded her arms.

"So what does this Dark Ray fella do?" Charlotte asked.

"He not only makes sure everything in every room of the factory is running well, but he also makes sure all of the Oompa-Loompas are alright or in need of assistance. He also plans out all of the grand festivals inside of the factory along with his council. It's a busy job alright! The Disco Festival is coming very shortly, and it will be the most extravagant show we can come up with to entertain our six families coming with us. Too bad not all of us could come, but at least we have you guys. Now everyone, welcome to the Chief Building!" Charlie said as he stepped inside the Chief Building through a golden turnstile, with everyone following him.

The interior of the Chief Building was certainly one of the most impressive areas in the factory. It was designed in a cylindrical fashion, and was very, very tall. The ceiling was made out of glass, allowing the light of New Loompaland to shine into the building, illuminating everything within. The walls of the interior were made out of wood and tree bark that was decorated very neatly in very exotic paints. But the biggest thing that caught the group's attention was all of the business going on inside. Many sweet shops were placed on the ground floor, selling lots of cocoa beans and other cocoa treats to the Oompa-Loompa customers.

"A candy factory does not need this much decor in it!" Andrew said.

"Whoever designed this tower _must_ be overcompensating for something." Kevin commented.

"Say Charlie, you've got a nice place here! I really like it!" Charlotte complimented.

"It looks like an accident waiting to happen." Ethan smirked.

"You are an accident." Jacob replied.

"Hey, can we eat some chocolate please?" Kokatsu asked.

"I'm afraid not ma'am, but you can eat the free samples!" Charlie responded before speaking in gibberish.

"I really wish he wouldn't do that." Kevin said.

All of a sudden, twelve Wonka Bars dropped down on the ground, in front of every tour member. As Anthony was about to pick one up, Andrew stepped on the Wonka Bar meant for himself and Anthony."

"Hey, why did you do that Andrew?" Charlie asked.

"My son got ill from eating your products, and I wish not to repeat it again!" Andrew retorted.

"Can you NOT criticize my dad?" Anthony asked menacingly.

"Alright, Anthony, I won't. I'm very sorry for any misunderstandings." Charlie replied.

"Whatever." Anthony said.

Eric ate a little bit of chocolate, and put the rest in his backpack. Jacob put his bar in his pocket, while Emma ignored the Wonka Bar completely, along with Miranda. The Russes ate their chocolate without much hesitation. The Prunes threw their bars in a nearby trash can. Ethan quickly stole Madison's Wonka Bar, and also threw it away.

"Let's not stay put here for any longer. There's more I want to show you up here, but first we'll need to arrange some transportation." Charlie said.

"Like what? A limousine?" Marvin interjected.

"You'll never guess this one! I guarantee it!

* * *

Charlie then directed the group towards a giant, metallic yellow butterfly with brown spots on it. On the butterfly were twenty-five seats, which were arranged neatly in a 5 by 5 pattern. However, the seats had over-the-shoulder restraints, similar to the ones found in roller coasters.

"It's ugly!" Kevin insulted.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Butterfly 5.0. 20 percent butter, 20 percent buttercream, 20 percent butterscotch, 20 percent of raw engineering, and 20 percent of pure imagination. We have it as a butterfly, because that's what a caterpillar becomes when it grows up. A metamorphosis, in better terms."

"A butterfly? Good lord! Are you actually retarded you old ass motherf-" Eric asked before being grabbed in the cheeks by Charlie.

"Oh my, oh my! What a harsh tongue you have! We _are_ the music makers, and we are the dreamers of the dream." Charlie said before letting go of Eric's cheeks.

"Jeez, what a creep. Go to blazes!" Eric retorted rather harshly.

"I'd rather go to the seats of this butterfly, but hey, suit yourself!" Charlie replied.

"So, how exactly is this bootleg butterfly going to get us up?" Jacob asked as Emma looked at the butterfly in disgust.

"Step inside those seats, there's plenty of extra room!" Charlie said as he picked the seat in the front row, on the third column. The children and their parents then picked their seats. Madison and Ethan sat as far away from each other as possible. So did Emma and Jacob.

"Oh no! No way! I absolutely HATE roller-coasters and amusement rides in general! I almost hurled in that Wonkamobile ride when it zoomed up the tower! And I almost lost my backpack to the water slide." Eric complained.

"Your backpack is so tiny!" Anthony said while shoving Eric a little bit. "Stop being such a coward, or I'll show you something to _really_ be afraid of!"

"So how high is this tower again? I need to know for, uh, suic- I mean, research purposes." Emma asked rather bluntly as the remaining children and parents picked a seat.

"Nine stories tall, my curious little girl! Each story plays a crucial role in the success of New Loompaland." Charlie replied.

"Nine stories? Dude, that's TALL!" Marvin said.

"I'd love to live in a nine story tall building." Kevin said bitterly while crossing his arms.

"Now is everyone seated?" Charlie replied. "Oh Eric, we can't leave you behind! How would the group ever be the same without your constant mumbling?"

Eric then sighed and picked a seat as far away from everyone else as possible before closing his restraints.

"Alright, let's begin!" Charlie exclaimed.

Charlie then grabbed a very tiny pan-flute from his pocket, and began playing a short tune on it. Suddenly, the wings of the butterfly began moving.

"Hang on folks!" Charlie said.

"Is this a factory, or a bloody amusement park?" Andrew asked in disgust.

The Butterfly 5.0 then began to ascend, getting faster and faster as the group quickly noticed what was going on.

"This _is_ like an amusement ride!" Eric remarked.

"How do you dismantle the restraints?" Emma asked as everyone ignored her.

"The tower looks amazing! Stellar work!" Charlotte complimented.

"Are you joking? It's just a waste of space." Emma said.

"You're a waste of space too." Anthony replied coldly.

"Thanks. I feel that way myself." Emma smirked.

"I'm getting jealous already! I bet _I_ could build a better tower than this!" Kevin boasted.

"Build one that doesn't make me sick!" Eric replied as he clutched his stomach and zipped open his backpack to gag in it.

"Dude, are you serious?" Kevin snarked.

"ERIC, DO NOT VOMIT ON YOUR BOOKS AND FOLDER! THOSE ARE EXPENSIVE, AND ARE PROBABLY WORTH MORE THAN YOU!" Miranda screamed.

"Ugh alright, just make this ride stop!" Eric begged as he zipped up his backpack, nauseated.

"You look adorable when you're sick!" Kokatsu teased.

"You look like a complete retard I'd beat the crap out of!" Anthony said to Eric as the former made a threatening gesture at the latter.

"If you feel sick already," Charlie said to Eric. "I'm not sure what to tell you. Hang on tight everybody!"

"Oh god, _please_ don't do this to me, you asshole!" Eric pleaded as he turned pale.

Suddenly, the Butterfly 5.0 tilted until it pointed upwards, going faster and faster vertically while also spinning a little bit. The Butterfly 5.0 zoomed passed many stores, malls, and business buildings during its ascent. Along with the previously mentioned cosmopolitan areas, many amusement park attractions could be seen, like roller coasters and water slides that the Oompa-Loompas used to travel around the building. Many bright and vibrant colors served as eye candy to the group, who were bewildered by it all, Eric being the exception.

"Noooooo! Why must you do this to meeee? Now I am going to be sick! Thanks a lot!" Eric yelled.

"Charlie, I think we're going to crash through the roof!" Ethan warned.

"Oh yeah! Let's do it!" Emma shouted in pleasure.

"Are you _trying_ to kill us?" Eric asked before retching.

Unfortunately, Emma's hopes were shattered by the vertical-oriented butterfly turning upside down before going straight time as Eric screamed like a little girl. Thankfully for him, The Butterfly 5.0 tilted back to its regular position just in time before it risked hitting the glass roof or plummeting to the floor. The Butterfly 5.0 then became slower as it landed on a nearby landing platform, connected to the walkway of the top floor.

"Oh come on! Really?" Emma asked in disappointment after the Butterfly 5.0 landed.

"Ugh! Is it over? I am never doing that again!" Eric shouted.

I would!" Kokatsu replied as she received a glance from Eric.

"Awful ride, just awful! Just like the rest of this pathetic factory!" Kevin complained.

"Our factory would never have such an abortion of an idea!" Anthony boasted as Andrew nodded in agreement.

"It was okay. I wouldn't minded if it actually crashed through the ceiling though. It would've actually been pretty cool." Madison said.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the top floor of the Chief Building! This is where the festival will begin. Take a look!" Charlie instructed.

* * *

The top floor was actually quite empty compared to the rest of the building. It had no stores or shops, just one door that resembled a chocolate bar. A good portion of the walls were made of glass, allowing the group to see the vast city of New Loompaland.

"If you look through this window, you can see our gallery of songs and our collection of ancient artifacts from Loompaland, which is what the door leads to. We can't go in though, not enough time I'm afraid." Charlie said.

"And why not?" Anthony asked.

We'd disrupt the composing process if we did. Our Oompa-Loompas put in magnificent amounts of effort in their songs and performances, and that would be _very_ rude of us if we did. Besides, the artifacts are quite fragile, and it would be awful if the history of Loompaland was destroyed.

"Who gives a damn about artifacts? How about I sell 'em to my fans! Name your price." Kevin demanded.

"They're simply not for sale." Charlie replied.

"How about we borrow these songs when we're done?" Marvin asked.

"And plagiarize their work for your profit, I don't think so." Charlie replied.

"You're making us mad! Us! The most famous people in the universe!" The Prunes shouted.

"Look, I'm very sorry if you guys are angry at me, but this is just for the preservation of New Loompaland in general," Charlie said before turning to the group. "Now, before we go down, let's take a look at this magnificent city. Right this way folks!" Charlie said.

"Why can't you guys take a look at ME, huh?" Kevin asked.

The group then walked over to a window, displaying a great view of all of New Loompaland. It was all so much to take in. The mazes of tree branches, the beautiful cities and neighborhoods, and the many gorgeous attractions all made the group awestruck at the city. Kevin, in particular was astonished, but had a scowl on his face that stood out from the rest of the group members.

"Hey, what are all of these fireworks doing here?" Andrew asked as he saw what appeared to be a balcony outside of the area they were in.

"The fireworks over here are used to begin the festival, sir. They're made out of the most carefully crafted Exploding Candy." Charlie stated.

"But why not use Nuclear Candy?" Charlotte asked.

"Because Nuclear Candy is _way_ too chaotic until further testing proves otherwise." Charlie explained.

"Hey, who's that Oompa-Loompa over there?" Eric asked.

"That's the chief over there. The most responsible and hard-working Oompa-Loompa, who keeps the factory prospering with his amazing leadership skills. I could go on about how brilliant he is, but then we'd be here all day. For now, let's say hello to Dakarai." Charlie said as he waved towards Dakarai.

Kokatsu and Charlotte waved to Dakarai, while the rest refused to wave. Anthony even went as far as to flip him off. Dakarai then proceeded to wave and smile back at the group, and went back to work on preparing the festival.

"This scenery is gorgeous! I could look at it all day! This factory is awful, but this place, phew!" Marvin said.

"This place man! This whole freaking place! It's the most beautiful, most brilliant, most amazing location in the universe! And I hate it! I hate it so much!" Kevin complained.

"You hate it?" Charlie said with a hurt tone in his voice.

"Yes!" Kevin argued. "All of my talents are being undermined by this place by the millisecond. I thought there would be nothing in universe greater than I am, but now with this city in my way, I am jealous beyond all belief. I just cannot accept this..."

"Please, Kevin. Put your ego aside and-"

"NO!" The angry celebrity screamed. "I've got to be part of this festival, and you can't stop me!" Kevin exclaimed before running away from the group.

"My son's a very clever boy, isn't he? I think he's onto something." Marvin said.

Marvin then stared at the only door on the top floor, where Kevin ran off to.

"What if we were to go through that door? Could we start the festival?" Marvin asked.

"Marvin, no sir, please!" Charlie cried out.

"Cool it, you plebeian piece of excrement! Right here, I'm going to be the star, not you, your midgets, nor that dead candyman that deserved to die so we can be number one!" Marvin said.

Kevin and Marvin then attempted to barge into the song gallery, to no success. They kept going on, and on, banging and knocking on the door continuously.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Emma asked.

"To keep up on time constraints, we have to return to the Butterfly 5.0 right now, I'm afraid. Come along, you two! Please stop your bickering at once!" Charlie said.

The group members then proceeded to get seated onto the Butterfly 5.0, unsure on what's awaiting them next. Then, after Charlie played his pan-flute, the Butterfly 5.0 began to fly towards the center of the area, before tilting slightly downwards.

"It looks like we're going down folks. Ready to see what's next?" Charlie said as the Butterfly 5.0 stopped in midair.

"Hey, where's Kevin?" Madison asked.

"I think we left him and his dad behind. Should we go back?" Charlotte asked.

"We'll find them soon. I promise." Charlie said. "Now it's time to drop down."

"Give me your worst!" Emma exclaimed in slight excitement.

"Oh no no no!" Eric screamed.

"We are going to drop down NOW!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Um, nothing's happening. This better not be a-" Eric said.

 _ **AHHHHHHHHH!**_

As you might have guessed, the Butterfly 5.0 then dropped down as fast as possible, with everyone except for Charlie screaming in terror. Once the short ride was over, everyone left the Butterfly 5.0 as soon as possible, not looking back.

"I admit, that wasn't so bad." Charlotte, the oldest member in the group, smirked.

"Sorry for the scare guys. Nonetheless, I still hope you've appreciated the Chief Building. Let's go somewhere else now. I think we've covered a fair portion of New Loompaland." Charlie said.

"And what about Kevin?" Madison asked.

"Kevin? Oh, I'm sure the Oompa-Loompas will find the Prunes and bring them to us as fast as possible. No worries, darling." Charlie reassured.

* * *

Once the group left the Butterfly 5.0 and Chief Building, they were greeted with a horrendous sight.

The floor outside of the building was absolutely trashed with ripped papers and smashed pottery. Once magnificent items belonging to the Oompa-Loompas were now in shambles, unable to be recovered without very hard work.

"Oh no, what a mess! Who would ever do such a thing? Those poor relics! Those poor song sheets!"

"Well how tragic." Eric sarcastically remarked.

"I wonder if I can get a closer glimpse at those song sheets." Kokatsu said before pulling out her phone and taking a picture at the ripped sheets. There were only seven pieces of the ripped sheets in the photo that didn't look completely trashed. Six of them were readable, the last one was not.

 _"Sights to Behold" (Bella and Alrigo Magro)_

 _"A Very Spotty Situation" (Manuel and Alicia Ramirez)_

 _"Like Palace, Like Person" (Eva and Rohan Pondicherry)_

 _"Feeling Pure Heat" (Jaden and Kiara Lewis)_

 _"A Whole New Low" (Clara and Lena Seltsam)_

 _"Fail After Fail" (Ryan and Jessica Wilson)_

" _Hmm. Could this tour be rigged or something? Charlie needs to do a lot of explaining for this_. _Perhaps the seventh piece will provide even more evidence, once I can read it of course._ " Kokatsu thought to herself.

"Hey, I know who'd do such a thing!" A mysterious, yet familiar voice said from the very top of the tower.

The group then looked up to see Kevin Prune, standing on the balcony of the Chief Building, with him and his father tearing up music sheets and throwing pottery off of the railings.

"I would!" Kevin said as he threw some pottery out of the chief building.

"You should go out there and apprehend that brat!" Ethan said.

"Or throw him off the edge." Andrew suggested.

"That's impossible, according to what Charlie said when we first entered this place." Eric replied.

"Don't give my daughter any funny ideas." Jacob replied.

"I agree with Ethan. Discipline is the best option. This conduct is absolutely unacceptable!" Miranda said.

"I agree," Eric said. "This conduct warrants a suspender, I mean a suspection, I mean suspension." Eric said as he grinned to hide the embarrassment.

"I'd rather just wait and see what shenanigans the two will get into." Charlotte said. "If my daughter knows about these demises, she'll spread it around her school and become popular!"

* * *

Once the Prunes ran out of stuff to vandalize, Kevin decided to draw even more attention to himself.

"Look at me! Look at me, everyone! Look at me!" Kevin exclaimed.

"We are! Now get down from there this instant!" Ethan ordered.

"Now how do we even begin this festival, anyway?" Marvin asked.

Kevin and Marvin then saw a group of fireworks, all connected by wire-like candy floss. The wires then went into a purple lever in front of the path of the fireworks.

"This lever has the words ' **BEGIN THE FESTIVAL?'** transcribed on it. Let's do it now, and then become even more famous than we are now. Just imagine us being the stars of the Disco Festival! Wouldn't it be amazing?" Marvin asked.

"Dad, I think I have an idea!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Don't be shy! Tell me!" Marvin exclaimed.

As Kevin was whispering in his father's right ear, the remaining children decided to comment on the situation.

"ALRIGHT, ARE YOU GUYS READY TO SEE WHAT WE'RE GOING TO DO?" Marvin asked.

"Kill yourselves, you attention whores!" Anthony yelled.

"Attention whores? That's what I'm seeing right now!" Kevin boasted.

"Why don't you take those fireworks, and shove them up your butts?" Eric snarked.

"That's gayer than most of the crap Ryan spouts out. You should be proud of yourself, Eric." Kevin sarcastically replied.

"Talentless waste of human life!" Emma shouted.

"Try looking in the mirror, Emma." Kevin suggested.

"Ryan would shoot his puny little head off if he heard this." Kokatsu said.

"Screw Ryan! He's a faggot! Just like you, Kokatsu." Kevin scoffed.

"You should stop, Kevin, like right now. You're giving Charlie what he wants, I bet!" Madison warned.

"I certainly am, Madison! I'm gonna give this _whole_ factory a prune-flavored festival, and it _will_ be the most extravagant festival in the entire universe. I'm gonna be the most famous person who has stepped inside this factory, not that dead creep Willy Wonka!" Kevin boasted before turning to his father.

"Please, Kevin. Stop!" Charlie commanded.

"Dad! Let's show them who's boss! Aim the fireworks at that dead man's statue. Aim them at all of the monuments, in fact! Once they're all gone, every statue here will be constructed in MY honor!" Kevin stated.

"Kevin! No! Please!" Charlie shouted out.

"Enjoy the show, Charlie! That dead man Wonka has absolutely _nothing_ on us. It's time for us to be the stars right here, right now. In honor of the Pranking King himself," Kevin said in satisfaction as he pressed the lever. "MAY THE PURE, RAMBUNCTIOUS, UNIQUE, NEW, AND EXTRAVAGANT DISCO FESTIVAL IN HONOR OF KEVIN PRUNE BEGIN!"

"Let's hear a round of applause for my son!" Marvin said as everyone stood still in shock. "Let's get these fireworks BURSTING!"

Marvin then pushed the lever, immediately causing the fireworks to sizzle and fire, but there was a very slight problem at hand. Kevin and Marvin were standing in the way of the fireworks, too preoccupied by their pride to even notice anything.

"KEVIN, LOOK OUT!" Madison screamed before her father aggressively pulled her hair.

"Why do you have to yell? It's annoying when you do that!" Ethan scolded.

"Look!" Madison replied as she pointed at Kevin and Marvin.

"What are you trying to- **OUCH!** " Kevin screamed.

Once the fireworks started to fire, Kevin and Marvin immediately felt a harsh pain in their backsides as the fireworks lifted both of them way up high into the air as they were rocketing towards their destination. The speed was so ferocious, the fireworks burst through the electronic barriers, leaving Kevin and Marvin to the mercy of the forces of physics.

"Help meeeeeeeee! AUGHHHHHH!" Kevin and Marvin screamed as they clinged onto the fireworks for dear life. They were aiming right at the memorial statues before they suddenly went straight up in the air, and twisting in all sorts of horrific ways. The fireworks then traveled around New Loompaland as the poor celebrities were clinging on for dear life. Eventually, the fireworks ended up changing course, going high above the chocobromine tank. And suddenly...

 _ **KABOOOOOOOOOM!**_

* * *

As you might have guessed, all of the fireworks had exploded, leading to plenty of loud and colorful blasts being made, with Kevin and Marvin being pummeled around in the blasts until no trace of them could be seen.

"Out of all of the ways to die in the factory, I'd choose this one. It seems very glamorous in my opinion." Emma said.

"They'd better not be dead!" Ethan said sternly. "Although that would be enough to qualify for a factory shutdown, which is a noble sacrifice in my opinion."

"Hey, they're alive!" Anthony pointed out. "And look! Those wankers are on fire! Haha!"

Anthony was certainly correct. After the violent blasts, Kevin and Marvin's clothes were lit on fire, and gravity soon took its toll on the duo. They screamed as they fell their way down. To be more specific, they fell into the very opening of the chocobromine tank, before plunging into the raw chocobromine inside it, changing the liquid to a rich, chocolate brown.

The Prunes began to emerge from the substance, and luckily, the chocobromine was putting out the fire on their clothes. Kevin and Marvin were both submerged waist-high in chocobromine, and their movements were painfully slow, as if they were covered in quicksand. It took a while for them to stand up, and by the time they did, they were completely coated in chocobromine.

"That prank could've gone a whole lot better! Yuck!" Kevin said as he looked at himself. "Can somebody like, get me outta here? I'm kinda stuck in here!"

Charlie and the group quickly ran their way over to the tank to check on Kevin and Marvin.

"Phew! I'm _so_ glad you guys are here to save me! Madison, can you pull some of your magic and get me outta here?" Kevin said, his voice slightly muffled through the glass.

"I'm afraid not." Madison replied rather coldly.

"Haha! I bet you're just pulling my leg! You can't be serious, right?" Kevin asked sarcastically.

"I am being serious!" Madison responded as Kevin's face started to turn pale in fear.

"Maybe I'll just have to search in here. It can't be that bad, right?" Kevin asked.

"It's so hot in here!" Marvin complained.

"This stuff is disgusting, it looks like vomit! I'm calling my lawyer!" Kevin said as he attempted to move around in it.

All of a sudden, a ghastly rumbling sound from the chocobromine tank was heard, paralyzing Kevin and Marvin in fear.

"What's happening?" Ethan asked.

"A thunderstorm is on the way, look!" Charlie replied.

Everyone then started at the eleven pipes inside of the chocobromine tank, pouring in huge doses of chocobromine right at Kevin and Marvin. If that wasn't enough, eleven enormous showerheads above the pipes were pouring out even more chocobromine into the tank, causing the chocobromine level to rise.

"Oh no, it's rising! Make it stop right now!" Kevin demanded at Charlie.

"I can't swim, this blasted stuff is all stuck to me! I think I'm drowning!" Marvin said.

Kevin immediately felt a burning sensation on his skin, as the chocobromine started to boil his skin. In fact, it was starting to cover every inch of his body. Slowly, but surely. It didn't help as the temperature inside of the tank was high enough for the chocobromine to boil.

"Damn it! It's boiling me! Help! HELP!" Kevin screamed.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir. Try not to move, there might be a chance our Oompa-Loompas can get you out. It's effects work slower when you're calmer." Charlie instructed.

"It smells awful in here! I think I'm going to be sick!" Marvin said.

"My stomach, oh god, I AM going to be sick!" Kevin said as he clutched his stomach in pain. "I feel like it's burning by the second. My throat too! I can't take this anymore!"

"Stop moving!" Madison commanded.

Kevin then began to bend over and vomit, but something was wrong with it. It was a brown, coppery color, just like the chocobromine stuck to their skin.

"HELP ME!" Kevin begged.

Marvin was also vomiting at the same rate as his son, but then he began to cough severely as he clutched his chest in pain.

"This is all your fault, you vile, repulsive, loathsome waste of talent!" Marvin shouted at Charlie, pounding at the walls of the tank. "If it wasn't for YOU, we'd still be alive, and we'd still be famous! Look at me! If I ever got out of this tank, I'd KILL you on the spot."

A dark brown smoke then began to emerge out of the loathsome celebrity's mouth, reducing his speech to a series of unpleasant choking, gagging, and wheezing noises.

"Dad? What the! Oh my god!" Kevin screamed.

The chocobromine levels then rose up again, this time going above their shoulders. Kevin's heart began to pound rapidly as his face appeared to be more fatigued. Kevin was getting more tired than ever before, but he was still mortified at what was happening to him. Eric stood completely still in fear, while Emma looked slightly bored at the whole ordeal.

"I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die! The fans will be angry! Don't let me die!" Kevin pleaded as his breathing became more slower. His voice was more hoarse than ever as he began coughing and vomiting rapidly. A waterfall of sweat was forming over the poor boy's face, much to his discomfort. At this point, Kevin was struggling to even breathe as he clutched his aching body.

"What's going on now?" Miranda asked.

"I'm afraid his um, how do I say this without sounding weird? Ah, his organs are being dissolved from the inside out, I'm afraid. It's meant to make room for his statue form, as messed up as that sounds." Charlie said as best as he could.

"WHAT?" Ethan yelled.

"Yeah, it's awful." Charlie replied.

As the chaos unfolded, Madison noticed something suspicious sticking from Andrew's trousers.

" _What's that guy doing? Bringing a gun to the factory? Hmm... if I can grab that gun, maybe I can save Kevin by shooting the tank. Not that I care much for him and his father. I only want Charlie's reaction."_ Madison thought.

Madison then made a quick maneuver and grabbed Andrew's trousers. However, Andrew noticed extremely quickly, and then proceeded to kick Madison.

"What are you doing, you pervert?" Andrew yelled as Madison ran away from Andrew for her own safety. She then peered at the tank to gaze at Kevin and Marvin, with the knowledge that Andrew is a much more dangerous person than she initially thought.

Marvin, from sheer exposure to the chocobromine, became paralyzed, and fell face-first into the rising pool of chocobromine, until no trace of his body was left. Kevin then began to convulse severely, coughing out occasional puffs of brown smoke.

* * *

"Why can't I be the best? Why did all of my fame and fortune get wasted in this cruel tank? This has to be a joke. I don't deserve this at all!" Kevin screamed as he began to close his chocobromine-covered eyes. At this point, his chocobromine-covered mouth began to seal shut.

"MMMMMMMMMMPH!" Kevin screamed before breathing heavily, which turned into a fierce retching noise. And then, silence. The chocobromine had finally took its toll on the poor boy.

Kevin was now completely petrified as all of the chocobromine completely filled the tank to the brim, with no trace of Kevin or Marvin left. It then started to empty, leaving absolutely nothing behind.

* * *

"As much as I liked every demise beforehand, I have to say that something was just, wrong, with this one. Kevin was probably my favorite person in the tour, and I kind of feel strange for mistreating him in the Chocolate Room." Madison commented.

"Feeling sympathy? That's rarer than Bella gaining a pound, or Manuel going on a diet, or Ryan getting a girlfriend that isn't some anime waifu, or whatever ya call it." Anthony teased.

"Madison, if you're trying to be daddy's little baby girl, you're failing miserably. It's too late to apologize. Look at him now! LOOK AT HIM NOW! He was molded into chocolate just a few seconds ago!" Ethan yelled.

"You can't look at Kevin. He's gone! And I don't feel any sympathy for Kevin, that egotistical piece of garbage got what he deserved! It's just that, he was the closest person on the tour to having my personality. And I at least respect him for that." Madison replied.

"Madison, I'm very sorry that you had to lose a newfound friend in such a cruel manner. Even though he'll have to be separated from the tour for long while, I promise you that he'll be okay. I'll guarantee it." Charlie ensured.

"I'd be alright if he wasn't okay, but thanks, I guess." Madison replied.

Suddenly, the walls of New Loompaland turned very dark, until they resembled a brilliant night sky, with stars and constellations included. One constellation spelled out **"CAUTION: THE BARRIERS ON THE CHIEF BUILDING ARE GONE!** "

"What now?" Eric asked.

"Look and listen everybody, Dakarai has something to say!" Charlie instructed as he pointed towards an Oompa-Loompa on the balcony of the chief building. He pulled down a lever named **"BEGIN THE FESTIVAL!"** which was too tiny for any human to see. This led to a pure white spotlight being shined upon him.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Every Oompa-Loompa out there! _This_ is the moment you've all been waiting for! As a commemoration for the tour group, we present to you, something pure, rambunctious, unique, new, and extravagant. Ladies and gentlemen, the DISCO FESTIVALLLLLLL!" Dakarai said as he jumped off of the roof as everyone let out a gasp in shock, before Dakarai opened a parachute, and skydiving down safely, with Charlie and every Oompa-Loompa applauding.

"No suicides and another song? Forget this!" Emma said as she covered her ears.

The song that proceeded to play had to be the very grandest so far. In an instant, every Oompa-Loompa in New Loompaland left their house, but instead of their traditional attire, they wore very flashy and stylish disco suits, even the children and infants (who were being carried by their mothers.) They circled around the branches, and around every building. The buildings themselves started to glow a variety of different colors as the floor started to light up in colorful neon lights like a 70's disco party. A giant disco ball in the center of new Loompaland spun around quickly, reflecting rainbow colored light around the city. The Oompa-Loompas then began to dance and roller skate around the room as spotlights and lasers illuminated from every corner of the room as synthesizers, electric pianos, violins, a fast beat, a very funky bassline, and the clapping of many Oompa-Loompas were all heard in a pure, rambunctious, unique, new, and extravagant disco pop song.

* * *

 _And here he was, everybody's favorite buffoon,_

 _The conceited celebrity, who goes by the name of Kevin Prune!_

 _Always harming and tormenting others with complete unrest,_

 _Just so he can be the very best of the best._

 _He's always been so smug, vicious, arrogant, and way too proud,_

 _To unleash his horrors against every single passing crowd._

 _Not taking any judgement against him and his sloppy work,_

 _And pulling violent pranks like a true egotistical jerk._

 _Being worshiped and honored by his toxic fanbase,_

 _When in reality, he was a jealous and hateful little disgrace._

 _But now our star has become horribly sick,_

 _For playing his extremely narcissistic trick._

 _His pranks have always left us quite uneasy,_

 _But now he'll feel more than a tad bit queasy,_

 _When he loses his body parts in complete and utter pain,_

 _(Although we're sure he already lost his disgusting, unused brain_ _.)_

 _For who'd put poison in every drink or meal,_

 _Unless they're asking for this brat's ordeal?_

 _The one who concocted Kevin's terrible path to fame is Marvin P._

 _Who doesn't have a talent as far as we can see._

 _But he wants to be a star, though there's nothing he can do,_

 _He's gonna be famous now for being sold directly to you!_

 _Because before his grand finale, he was the prime suspect,_

 _At making his celebrity chock_ _full of disrespect._

 _Exploiting_ _his son and milking his cash cow,_

 _So he could earn fame right there and right now._

 _Being so perverted and creepy wherever he'd go,_

 _While worsening his son's extremely fragile ego._

 _He'll only go far as a Chocolate Boy,_

 _Where he can bring actual happiness just as a mere toy._

 _The perfect puzzle will then_ _hit these two just like a bus,_

 _So they can finally wisely listen to us!_

 _Hopefully our lesson will leave them very much resolved,_

 _Before their vital organs will be dissolved,_

 _And before his liver, kidneys, and frontal lobe,_

 _Get sold around all over the globe._

 _Kevin's new body will soon be yours for a fraction,_

 _His silent screams of utter agony will only be a distraction!_

 _But it'll only serve him right for thinking he came straight down from heaven,_

 _And soon everyone will be laughing at, and everyone will be joking about…_

The lights in the room then began to flash and sparkle very rapidly as the Oompa-Loompas held onto the word "about" for as long as possible. The colorful spotlights began to focus on the chocobromine tank as the giant disco ball in the center of New Loompaland was spinning at ridiculous speeds, and all of the Oompa-Loompas in the room were dancing and getting close together for a final pose until the last lyric was sung, loud and clear.

 _KEVIN!_

* * *

After the final lyric was sung, a synchronized set of fireworks began blasting in the air, creating lots of colorful, loud explosions that displayed the names of Kevin and Marvin, as well as their faces in spectacular detail. Confetti dropped from the cotton candy clouds, littering the entire room in less than a second. The lights and lasers were getting extremely out of control, getting about as bright and colorful as the entire Cyber Room until a flash of white light appeared for a few seconds, ending the music instantly. Once the light faded, all of the Oompa-Loompas were walking around New Loompaland in the same clothing they wore before the song began. They acted as if the song never took place at all, going around their regular business instead. The music was gone, the confetti and disco ball completely vanished, the lights changed back to normal, and the buildings were just the same, without any disco-themed decorations.

"Wasn't that a lovely song! A top of the line production if I say so myself!" Charlie commended as he clapped his hands. Kokatsu and Charlotte also clapped their hands as well, to look more natural.

"Top of the line? TOP OF THE LINE? So you only care about your stupid songs, huh?" Ethan yelled.

"Now's the part where he has to explain that those two knuckleheads are actually alive through some arbitrary means. Just listen!" Jacob said.

"Actually, I am curious to know what he and his dad are going to go through. Do tell us, Charlie." Kokatsu said as she stopped clapping.

"Kevin's situation isn't really any worse than the others if I'm going to be honest. He'll need to be rescued by the Oompa-Loompas before he gets completely molded into a statue, or even sold as candy worldwide, or sold as a statue worldwide. Can you imagine him showing up at Ryan's front door?" Charlie said.

"And how do you propose they'll rescue him and his dad? You can't forget about him as well!" Andrew said.

"That shouldn't be too hard! The generator has many glass tubes connecting each part of it. The Oompa-Loompas will open a tube like a hatch door and it'll spit them right out. They might be rescued, or sold worldwide. Just flip a coin and find out!"

"So, you're just gonna let those two succumb to their poisoning and die." Miranda noted.

"Not necessarily. The level of chocobromine needed to power the festival is deadly to humans. They'll need intensive care at the hospital. Stomach pumps, rubber rings, all sorts of other horrid things. He'll need emergency treatment to take care of him, but we can recover his organs rather easily, with safer doses of chocobromine. Unfortunately, the boiling chocobromine will still be stuck onto them like a latex suit or a mask, with traces of the poison still remaining in his bones, blood, chromosomes, and more. It's possible we might need to hollow their arms and legs a bit to neutralize the massive chocobromine dose. They won't see, smell, taste, touch, hear, or speak as much as they used to for a month. But I guarantee they won't become statues. They wouldn't look very pretty if they did."

"Is this a factory tour or an autopsy? Dang!" Emma said.

"They're celebrities! Their careers will go up in smoke! I've had enough!" Ethan said.

"Well I'd say you need a little more. You've seem like the fearless type. Coward." Jacob said.

"For the last time, Jacob, shut the hell up!" Ethan yelled.

"So," Kokatsu said. "Do you have any notes on the Prunes before you forget about them for the rest of the tour?"

"Well, all I can really say is this. At least they've gotten what they wanted." Charlie said.

"And that would be?" Eric asked.

"They became statues my boy, with a song and festival to boot. They were even the main subject of the festival. Isn't that magnificent? A very glamorous exit for our celebrities, in my opinion. Now how many of our sweet little children are left?" Charlie asked.

"You mean how many children are left for me to triumph over, right?" Eric whispered to himself.

"You only need to triumph over two, excluding me. Emma doesn't count as one." Kokatsu replied silently, overhearing Eric.

"Now you're mocking me? I wished I died right now to see the reactions on your puny faces, well, except for you Be-Eric." Emma whispered to Kokatsu and Eric, listening to the conversation.

"You still have me mistaken, huh? Just move on!" Eric ordered to no response from Emma.

"The answer is FIVE, you loathsome murderer!" Ethan loudly replied to Charlie.

"Five? Oh goodness gracious, you guys disappear like rabbits! That's the same number of children who attended the tour way back in 2005!" Charlie said as he observed the remaining children and their parents.

"Where are we going now?" Anthony asked impatiently. "I swear I'm gonna kill someone if this bloody tour doesn't end."

"That statement seems a bit too broad, and very violent coming from a boy like you. I'm about to show you several rooms!" Charlie said.

"They're all going to suck! Just end the tour here..." Emma complained.

"End? Silly girl, we've only just begun." Charlie said.

The group then followed Charlie as he walked around the Chocobromine Tank to a nearby set of city-like houses, arranged neatly. One in particular being decorated with flowers, candles, and pictures of Willy Wonka and his father.

"Another memorial? Good grief." Anthony said.

"This place reminds me of my mother. An awful person she was." Madison remarked.

"Here's a small recreation of the house Willy Wonka and his father used to live in. It's a place of sadness, yes, but also a place of remembrance of the factory itself. It's such an honor to show you lovely people this, no really, it is." Charlie said.

"Yeah, yeah." Emma said, "Let's cut to the chase."

"C'mon, Emma, you're always whining about death, and now your ignoring it?" Kokatsu asked.

"You're always whining about exploring everything here and wasting our time." Emma argued.

"It's better than wasting your life fantasizing about death!" Kokatsu said.

"You're starting to get on my nerves!" Emma replied angrily.

"Ladies, can we _please_ stop arguing?" Charlie asked as everyone stared at Kokatsu and Emma.

"Yes, sir!" Kokatsu said

"She just needs some quiet time... and a pillow and blanket for her to cry in." Jacob sarcastically said.

"Shut up dad!" Emma shouted.

"Now, if this won't impress you," Charlie said. "Nothing will. Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce you all to the Great Glass-OOF!"

Charlie was then knocked down by a seemingly invisible force. Anthony reached out one of his legs in an attempt to kick Charlie before the latter got up quickly.

"The Great Glass Elevator!" Charlie said.

"The Great Glass what?" Anthony asked.

"Elevator, you douchey, retarded doofus." Eric said.

"It's called a lift where I live!" Anthony said.

"Does it look like I give a shit?" Eric asked smugly.

"Watch the shit that comes out of your mouth, or you'll be dead!" Anthony threatened.

"And if you did that, my mom would put you in the Chokey. Now get out of my sight, you pissworm." Eric replied as he walked away from Anthony.

"So, what's the elevator for?" Madison asked. "Another meaningless delve into the bowels of your imagination, where we'll all get punished for being naughty. Give me a break!"

"Hmm, that isn't exactly the answer I was looking for, but an insightful one nonetheless," Charlie noted. "This elevator is for transportation, obviously. It's the fastest transportation method in the factory. It's grown a little bit bigger, to accommodate larger quantities of people in situations like this tour. In fact..."

"OWWWWWW!" Kokatsu screamed in pain as everyone flinched in surprise.

"Oh my god! My baby! Oh my poor baby!" Charlotte whimpered in fear.

The group then turned around to see Kokatsu clutching her left arm in pain, while Charlotte looked at her daughter in horror. Upon further inspection, Kokatsu's arm was actually bleeding, with a very visible slash on it. Emma stood next to Kokatsu, with a surprised gaze in her eyes, but a very satisfied smirk on her face.

* * *

 _ **Six little children, Kevin isn't exactly alive.**_

 _ **He's just a petrified chocolate boy, and then there were five.**_

* * *

 **And that's all for Chapter 27! Sorry for the horrifically long wait! I just hope to god this chapter didn't disappoint anybody. It's just the fact that I simply don't care about this story anymore. I'm too burnt out with it. I don't want to write it anymore. There's no other way to say it. I'm simply too busy with my life, and I'd rather spend my time on better things to do. This story is now just a hobby at this point, but I will _NOT_ abandon this story until I'm absolutely finished with it! :)**

 **But anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If you like it, leave a review, or even give the story a favorite if you haven't already. I thank you all dearly for reading this chapter, and my story. :)**

* * *

 **BONUS QUESTIONS (IF YOU _WANT_ TO PLACE THEM IN YOUR REVIEW) :D**

 **(But _please try_ to m** **ake your review as fulfilling as possible. It really does helps me when I get long, extensive, and detailed feedback, and I would really appreciate it if you guys helped me in that regard.) :)**

 **1\. What did you guys think of the seventh demise? Did it serve the victims just right? Do you think they should've stayed in the tour a little bit longer, or are you glad their reign of terror is now over? You guys can be honest with this one, so don't be afraid.** **:)**

 **2\. So, the demise song, did you guys love it? I put in a great deal of effort into it, even mixing in elements from the song _"Juicy!"_ (and a very small bit of _"More of Him to Love"_ ) from the 2013 CatCF Musical to write this song. I'm just curious about what you lovely readers think. :D**

 **3\. Can anyone guess what's up with Kokatsu and Emma at the end? Actually, it should be pretty obvious if you've paid any attention to Charlotte's POV segment. ;)**

 **4\. Now that the group has made it to the Great Glass Elevator, a** **ny room suggestions for next chapter** **? I would _strongly_ prefer canon rooms over fanon rooms for your suggestions, if you guys are okay with that. Just one thing though. Absolutely NO FUDGE for your suggestions! }:(**

 **(Yes, MysteriousMaker1185 is hating and bearing a grudge against a luscious bit of fudge. But don't take the all-caps part too seriously though. I had it there for a reason, but don't bother guessing why. Just don't.) ;)**

 **(But on a more serious note, I'll limit the rooms visited next chapter to around 5-7, so be quick, and convincing as well!)**

 **5\. Who do you think is going to leave next, and why?**

 **6\. Who, out of the remaining tour members (parents included), do you despise the most? Who do you like/tolerate the most?**

 **7\. Other than the demise, what was your favorite part of the chapter?**

 **That's all I have to ask you guys. Thanks for taking the time to answer these questions if you do end up doing so. To end my author's note, I'd like to say sayonara! :D**

 **For now...**


End file.
